Intriga y seducción (adaptación)
by xinthiia
Summary: Kagome, una joven bella y virginal de Nueva Orleans, se ve envuelta de improvisto en una turbulenta sucesión dinástica. Sesshomaru, príncipe de Rutania y presunto asesino de su hermano Inu, hasta ese momento heredero al trono, la rapta confundiendo-la con otra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación (que nervios), es de uno de mis libros favoritos del mismo nombre que el fic, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Antes que nada debo comunicarles que las edades de Sesshomaru y Inuyasha serán cambiadas, pasando este último a ser el mayor.

Sin nada más que decirles, les dejo el primer capitulo.

1

La velada de la señora Kaede Delacroix fue un éxito. A pesar del frío viento invernal que

azotaba las galerías exteriores de la mansión, la _creme de la creme_ del St. Martinville

había aceptado la invitación distribuida por su mozo de cuadra. Luciendo terciopelos y

brocados, rasos y sedas, los invitados se habían apiñado en los carruajes para acudir a su

casa por los caminos fangosos y blanqueados por árboles cubiertos de musgo.

No eran _los bellos ojos_ de la anfitriona lo que les atraía, eso lo sabía bien madame, sino

la perspectiva de una primicia. A pesar de que habían pasado más de diecisiete años desde

que los franceses de Luisiana sé convirtieran en americanos, y a pesar de que habían

gozado de la gloria de la Francia republicana mientras duro, sentían cierta fascinación

por la realeza. ¿Acaso no se seguía conociendo su pequeño pueblo como _El pequeño_

 _Paris? ¿_ Y no eran muchos de ellos aristócratas _emigrado,_ o hijos de la nobleza que habían

huido del terror treinta y tantos años antes? Todavía había entre ellos quienes

recordaban el estrépito de las carretas que conducían a los condenados y la hoja

centelleante de madame Guillotine.

Sin duda el príncipe que acababa de incorporarse a su círculo procedía de algún

reino balcánico del que apenas había oído hablar nadie. No obstante, la realeza es la

realeza. Era muy improbable, claro está, que el príncipe hiciera acto de presencia

esa noche. ¡ _Dios mío!,_ La señora Delacroix hubiera enviado pregoneros para gritarlo

a los cuatro vientos si se diera el caso. Aun así, se podía bailar, comer y beber; madame

era famosa por sus cenas. Y tal vez algunos de los presentes hubiera visto al personaje

real por el pueblo, o algún criado que conociera a los esclavos negros de la _Pequeño Versalles,_ la plantación del señor de la Mioga Chaise, donde se alojaba el príncipe.

La música de violín, trompa y pianoforte era alegre, la danza ágil y la

conversación, consistente en chismes y temas de interés común para las familias de

la zona, estrechamente emparentadas, resultaba suave y a la vez prudente, puesto que

debía ponerse gran cuidado en no ofender. Un fuego vivaz ardía en las chimeneas, en ambos extremos, calentando la larga sala con colgaduras de seda que se conseguía

abriendo de par en par las puertas entre la _grande sala y_ la _pequeña sala._ El aire estaba

impregnado de un leve olor a humo, de la mezcolanza de perfumes que usaban las

damas y de la fragancia boscosa de las relucientes serpentinas verdes de zarzaparrilla

que se habían utilizado para decorar manteles y puertas. El suelo pulido y brillante

reflejaba el resplandor de las arañas y de los vestidos de suaves colores de las damas.

Los bailarines se deslizaban de un lado a otro, las voces se alzaban y callaban, las

mujeres sonreían y los hombres se inclinaban.

Una de aquellas personas no compartía la placentera excitación reinante. Kagome Higurashi se mantenía al margen, con los labios finamente contorneados torcidos en una

sonrisa mecánica. El resplandor de las bujías sacaba destellos de sus sedosos cabellos

azabaches que llevaba peinados en alto con rizos sueltos _a la Belle,_ hacia brillar su piel

inmaculada y dotaba a los pequeños puntos cobrizos de las profundidades de sus ojos

zafiros de fulgores misteriosos, casi furtivos. No le preocupaba el efecto que

causaba con su virginal vestido blanco al estilo griego. Lamentaba no haber podido

rehuir aquella velada.

Su tía, la señora Izazoy De Buys, había dicho que su actitud era estúpida. Nada hubiera

podido parecer más extraño ni provocar más comentarios que su ausencia. Además,

asistir a una velada de Kaede Delacroix era una oportunidad para enterarse de cuanto

pudieran sobre aquel príncipe antes de que él las buscara. Era mejor conocer al enemigo.

La tía Tenía razón, por supuesto, y alrededor de Kagome no parecía haber nada

en la cháchara y las risas afables que incitara a la preocupación. Sin embargo, Kagome

no estaba tranquila.

-Esta muy callada esta noche, _mi querida._

Kagome alzo la vista con una sonrisa en los ojos. A su lado se hallaba un joven serio

de cabellos oscuros y con un bigote recortado sobre los labios carnosos. Era el hijo de la

anfitriona.

-Lo sé. Tiene que perdonarme, Koga. Tengo... tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo ha dicho antes? Podríamos haber renunciado a nuestro baile. A mí me

hubiera hecho igualmente feliz sentarme aquí con usted. No soy de los que necesitan

un entretenimiento continuo. -Koga la miraba con una cálida expresión de inquietud

y un leve rubor tenía su tez cetrina.

-Le conozco muy bien -dijo Kagome con tono burlón, meneando la cabeza-.

¡Es usted tan alocado y disoluto que estoy segura de que pensará que sentarse durante

un baile es lo más aburrido del mundo!

-Y yo estoy seguro de que si fuera tan disoluto usted no bailaría jamás conmigo.

Un carácter semejante debe de disgustar a una mujer sensible.

-¡Que poco nos conoce! -replicó ella.

-A usted la conozco de sobra, creo, o debería, ya que prácticamente la he visto

nacer. -Al ver que Kagome se limitaba a sonreír, Koga prosiguió-. ¿Tiene

intención su tía de irse a Nueva Orleáns para la _temporada de visita_ este año?

-No estoy segura. No se ha hecho preparativo alguno.

-Me aburriré sin usted, aunque ella suele tenerla muy bien guardada. Si no va

usted prefiero quedarme en la plantación.

-Sí -declaró ella-, ¡para mirar como brota su preciosa caña de azúcar!

-La caña es la cosecha del futuro, fíjese en lo que le digo. El índigo está muerto.

Las plagas han acabado con él y...

-¡Escuche! -Kagome le interrumpió sin miramientos.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Me ha parecido oír caballos acercándose por el camino.

-¿Quién va a venir a estas horas? Es casi la hora de la cena.

Koga miró hacia las ventanas de la sala. Nada se veía salvo el reflejo de los bailarines

a la luz de las bujías.

-Debo de haberme equivocado -dijo Kagome, alejándose.

No, estaba en lo cierto. Instantes después oyeron el sonido de botas en la galería. Una

corriente de aire hizo vacilar la llama de doscientas bujías cuando se abrió la puerta.

Los colgantes de las arañas tintinearon con frialdad cristalina. Las cabezas se

volvieron, las jóvenes contuvieron la respiración y equivocaron el paso de la cuadrilla

que estaban bailando. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas con una rígida expresión en

el rostro. Las viudas y solteronas alineadas contra la pared, con sus gorros de encaje,

dejaron de hablar y clavaron la mirada en la puerta. Al acallarse las voces se oyó con

fuerza el arrastrar de los pies y los suaves compases de la mística.

La luz de las bujías se reflejó en los hombros de Kagome cuando esta se volvió para

lanzar una mirada de alarma a su tía. La señora de Buys no se dio cuenta. La gruesa

mujer de cabellos oscuros se hallaba sentada, erguida, aferrando con ambas manos el

delicado mango de marfil de su abanico. La nariz prominente y el pronunciado labio

superior le daban un aspecto de perpetuo desdén. Su negra mirada estaba fija en el

hombre que había aparecido en el vano de la puerta.

El mayordomo con librea de la señora Delacroix se hizo a un lado, hinchando el pecho

para el anuncio que estaba a punto de vocear.

-Su alteza real el príncipe de Rutenia, Bran duque de Auchenstein, conde Íaulken,

marques de Villiot, barón...

El príncipe alzo una mano enguantada de ante blanco cortando en seco el recital de sus

títulos. Fue un gesto natural, que implicaba una confianza absoluta en la obediencia

instantánea. Avanzó; era una figura dominante. Las suaves ondas plateadas de sus

cabellos esculpían su cabeza. Vestía uniforme de un blanco resplandeciente con

charreteras doradas, cordón arrollado y adornado con borlas sobre un hombro, y botones

dorados que sujetaban las bandas azul celeste terminadas en lazos dorados que le cruzaban

el amplio pecho. Una cruz esmaltada y enjoyada de alguna orden centelleaba sobre su

corazón y piedras preciosas lanzaban prismas de fuego desde la empuñadura de la

espalda, que colgaba grácilmente junto a la franja dorada de su pantalón. La ventaja de su

alta estatura le permitió recorrer la sala con una mirada indiferente de sus ojos dorados

que brillaban bajo unas gruesas pestañas de color miel sin perder detalle.

Tras él apareció otro hombre, y luego otro, hasta quedar flanqueado por un

séquito de cinco guardias uniformados. Los encabezaba un hombre mayor de

facciones desiguales y pelo muy corto entre rubio y gris. Llevaba un parche sobre un

ojo y tenía el porte de un prusiano. A su espalda había otro hombre, tan alto y fornido

como el príncipe, aunque algo más gordo y con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de

media luna en una comisura de la boca. Le seguía un individuo delgado con aire

desenvuelto, facciones aquilinas y el cabello negro echado hacia adelante. Finalmente,

había un par de gemelos con rizos castaños sobre la frente, idénticos ojos color avellana

y la misma postura, la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la espada y las piernas

separadas.

Avanzaron como una falange, relucientes por los galones y demás adornos de sus

uniformes, con movimientos tan precisos como si deshilaran. Era un cuadro magnífico,

tan fuera de lugar en el pequeño salón de baile de la señora Delacroix como una

bandada de pavos reales en un palomar.

La música cesó. Los bailarines se detuvieron y permanecieron inmóviles. La dueña

de la casa, luciendo un vestido de terciopelo rosa con una banda de tafetán rosa bajo la

alta cintura estilo imperio, se apresuró a acercarse y dijo con voz entrecortada,

haciendo una profunda reverencia:

-Bienvenido a esta casa, y a Luisiana, alteza. ¡Nos hace... un gran honor! De

haberlo sabido, si hubiéramos imaginado...

-Tengo el placer de dirigirme a mi anfitriona, supongo -dijo el príncipe. Le tomó

la mano y se inclinó; sus labios nítidamente formados dibujaban una sonrisa

absolutamente encantadora.

-Si... desde luego, alteza.

-El señor de la Chaise, que ha tenido la gran gentileza de darnos alojamiento a

mis hombres y a mí durante nuestra visita a su agradable comunidad, nos ha dado

a entender que a usted no le desagradaría que la visitásemos esta noche. Si se

equivocaba, si somos una molestia, sólo tiene que decirlo y nos marcharemos.

-¡Oh, no! Estamos encantados de que usted y sus amigos hayan condescendido a...a venir a vernos. Habíamos oído hablar de su llegada como invitado del señor de la Chaise, pero no contábamos con...

-Agradezco profundamente su gentileza, señora -dijo el príncipe, inclinando la

cabeza en un gesto que evidenciaba su deseo de cortar la conversación-. En justicia

su nombre ha de ser clemencia.

Unas arrugas afearon la frente de la mujer.

-Como quiera, alteza, pero me he llamado Kaede desde que nací. Y ahora, si

todavía desea, permítame presentarle a mi marido.

Los rasgos del príncipe Sesshomaru de Rutenia expresaron una diversión cálida y

vibrante, que se desvaneció al instante cuando se volvió hacia el señor Delacroix. Solo a medias prestaba atención a las fórmulas de cortesía mientras inspeccionaba la sala una

vez más.

Kagome se las había apañado para quedar cerca de su tía al acabar la música. Cuando

su pareja se inclinó y se fue, Kagome se acercó a la silla de su vieja tía.

-Tía Izazoy -le dijo en voz baja-, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada -fue la distante respuesta-. No puede saber que Kikyo está aquí.

Sencillamente está husmeando en busca de un rastro.

-Entonces debe tener una suerte increíble para haberse acercado tanto -replicó

Kagome con cierta aspereza.

-Ha venido porque sabe que mi Kikyo nació en St. Martinville, nada más.

-¿Y ha recorrido medio mundo sólo por la remota posibilidad de que Kikyo haya podido acabar refugiándose aquí?

-¡No seas insolente! Kagome, no me gusta oírte hablar de mi querida hija, tu

prima, como si fuera una zorra a la que dan caza. No lo tolerare, ¿me oyes? Y

sonríe, por amor del buen Dios _,_ está mirando hacia aquí!

Era cierto. La diversión se había borrado del rostro del príncipe, dejando en él una

expresión tensa y dura mientras miraba fijamente a Kagome. Su rostro reflejaba furia

 _y_ una voluntad implacable _y_ amenazante. Kagome permaneció inmóvil, helada la

sangre en sus venas, incapaz de apartar la vista. Segundos después el príncipe se daba

la vuelta y procedía a presentar a los hombres que lo acompañaban a su anfitriona.

Kagome inspiró y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente. No solía dejarse llevar por

los nervios. La culpa la tenía el ajetreo del día y la noche en blanco que lo había

precedido, por no hablar del humor irritable de su tía. Todo andaba revuelto desde que Kikyo había aparecido dos noches antes afirmando que su vida corría peligro y

exigiendo que la ocultaran.

Kikyo, la de los cabellos de intenso color Azabaches y los ojos azules, el mayor

orgullo y alegría de su madre. Con cuantas expectativas había sido enviada a París tres

años antes. Durante un año había vivido en casa de una prima lejana para pulir su

educación y luego, a los diecisiete años, había sido lanzada al _haut monde._ Como la

había echado de menos tía Izazoy, conque arrobo había leído las cartas en las que su

hija le hablaba de bailes, fiestas y veladas, _de billet doux y_ de poemas dedicados a las

cejas de Kikyo o a la blancura de su cuello. Cuántos ahorros se habían realizado

para que Kikyo pudiera disponer de un nuevo vestido o de cintas nuevas para su gran

manguito de pieles. Nada había podido igualarse a la alegría que experimentó la

señora de Buys al enterarse de que a su hija le hacía la corte el heredero del trono de

uno de los pequeños pero prósperos reinos balcánicos. Una invitación para visitar ese

palacio había exigido una frugalidad aun mayor para encargar un guardarropa

apropiado para la futura novia de un príncipe. El viaje se había emprendido y Kikyo informó de su llegada, sana y salva. En más de una ocasión se había oído a la señora

de Buys susurrar por encima de su labor de costura: « Princesa Kikyo, princesa

Kikyo...

Después las cartas extasiadas se habían ido espaciando y cada vez contaban menos

cosas. Finalmente la correspondencia había cesado por completo. Tras varias semanas de

silencio, Kikyo había regresado en secreto con los ojos hundidos, frenética, afirmando

que Inuyasha de Rutenia había muerto, que le había pegado un tiro la misma mano

que había intentado matarla a ella para aparentar un acto de asesinato y suicidio. Kikyo

había permanecido inconsciente después de que la bala la rozara, y al volver en sí y

encontrar a Inu muerto junto a ella, había huido a Francia con premura incitada por la

desesperación. Allí había vendido unos cuantos regalos de Inuyasha para conseguir

el dinero con que llegar a Le Havre. En este puerto se había embarcado con destino a

Luisiana, temiendo siempre que la persiguiera el enemigo de Inuyasha, su hermano,

el hombre que se había convertido en presunto heredero.

Y ahora ese hermano se encontraba allí; inclinándose ante Kagome, que daba un

respingo.

-Querida mía -decía Kaede Delacroix-, no huya. El príncipe ha expresado el

deseo de ser presentado a usted.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 ** _El príncipe sonrió burlonamente mientras se llevaban a cabo las_** ** _presentaciones. Su mirada, de imperturbable insolencia, recorría los pequeños_**

 ** _rizos azabaches que rodeaban el rostro de kagome. Bajó luego a las suaves curvas_** ** _de sus pechos apenas reveladas por el vestido de muselina blanca con cinta de color esmeralda, uno de los vestidos viejos de Kikyo con mangas abombadas y falda con media cola. La dulce simetría de sus formas no afectó al Príncipe, aunque pareció encantado con el leve temblor de las manos de Kagome, embutidas en guantes blancos de encaje que le llegaba hasta los hombros._**

 ** _-¿Baila usted el vals, señorita? -inquirió el príncipe con un tono que hizo_** ** _rechinar los dientes a Kagome._**

 ** _La joven miró de reojo a su tía, que negó con un vigoroso meneo de cabeza._**

 ** _-Lamento, alteza..._**

 ** _-Tonterías -exclamo la anfitriona-. ¿No la he visto bailando esta noche_** ** _con mi hijo?_**

 ** _La señora de Buys intervino con tono irritado. -Vamos, Kaede, si mi_** ** _sobrina no lo desea, no deberían acosarla._**

 ** _-El, mi querido. De todas las jóvenes que hay aquí, estaba segura de que_** ** _ella sería la que con menos probabilidad se volvería torpe a consecuencia de la timidez. ¡Qué vergüenza rechazar a un Príncipe! Su petición ha de ser tomada por una orden real._**

 ** _-Nosotros no somos súbditos suyos -objetó madame de Buys._**

 ** _-¡Pero es nuestro invitado!_**

 ** _-No tiene importancia -intervino el Príncipe con un destello de desafío en_** ** _sus ojos dorados al posarse sobre Kagome-. Si la señorita tiene miedo, no hay más que hablar._**

 ** _La irritación hizo subir el color a las mejillas de Kagome._**

 ** _-En absoluto -dijo._**

 ** _-En ese caso... -El príncipe ofreció su brazo al tiempo que los músicos_** ** _comenzaban a tocar._**

 ** _¿Qué otra elección tenía Kagome? Todos los presentes los miraban con_** ** _interés. Además, ¿no levantaría más las sospechas del príncipe si se_**

 ** _mostraba hostil? Con una expresión de inquieta altanería en el rostro,_** ** _Kagome se dirigió a la pista de baile acompañada del Príncipe._**

 ** _Bajo la manga en la que Kagome depositó los dedos había músculos y_** ** _tendones tensos y duros. La espada que colgaba al costado con hermosas_**

 ** _cadenas era algo más que un juguete enjoyado. Cuando iniciaron la danza,_** ** _Kagome descubrió que el príncipe era capaz de mantener apartada la espalda oscilante para evitar que se interpusiera entre ambos. Dieron la vuelta a la sala completamente solos. Tuvo una experiencia insoportable, puesto que el hombre que la sujetaba mantenía la vista fija en su rostro. Kagome no recordaba haber sido jamás tan consciente de la mano de un hombre sobre su cintura, ni del roce del muslo contra el suyo en los giros, ni de la mera proximidad masculina en el baile._**

 ** _-Kagome -dijo el Príncipe con voz profunda, saboreando cada una de_** ** _las sílabas-. Ese nombre hace juego con su pose de inocencia pálida y ultrajada de esta noche, pero en mi palacio la conocían como Kikyo._**

 ** _Kagome se puso rígida y alzo los párpados para enfrentarse con la mirada del_** ** _Príncipe._**

 ** _-¿Cómo dice?_**

 ** _-La felicito, lo ha hecho muy bien, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas para resolver adivinanzas. Tengo que hablar con usted._**

 ** _-Creo, alteza, que ha cometido un error -dijo ella, frunciendo el_** ** _entrecejo-. Yo no soy..._**

 ** _-¿Creía que no iba a reconocerla? No nos han presentado nunca, es cierto,_** ** _pero la he visto en compañía de mi hermano, cabalgando sola por la avenida o sentada en el teatro varias veces.._**

 ** _-Al parecer habla usted de mi prima Kikyo, alteza. Dicen que me parezco_** ** _mucho a ella, de lejos, pero le aseguro que yo soy Kagome Higurashi._**

 ** _¿Por que no había previsto esa posibilidad? De niñas, ella y Kikyo parecían_** ** _mellizas. Kagome se había ido a vivir con su tía, la esposa del hermano de su madre, cuando unas fiebres la habían privado de sus padres. Al hacerse mayor, los cabellos de Kikyo habían adquirido un tinte más vivo y sus maneras se habían vuelto más audaces. Algunos decían que Kagome parecía la imagen especular de Kikyo en una habitación en penumbra, con los cabellos de un tono mas azulados y el zafiros de los ojos oscurecido por una espesa hilera de pestañas. Durante la ausencia de su prima, habían cesado las frecuentes comparaciones y Kagome suponía que la semejanza había disminuido con la edad. Después de ver a su prima al cabo de los años, su opinión le pareció confirmada._**

 ** _La mano del príncipe apretó la de Kagome con tanta fuerza que las_** ** _costuras del guante se hicieron en los dedos._**

 ** _-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Como decida llamarse no es_** ** _cosa mía. Lo que me interesa es lo que sabe usted acerca de la muerte de mí hermano. ¡Y juro sobre las tumbas cubiertas de musgo de mis antepasados que no toleraré una negativa!_**

 ** _La vehemencia del tono, aunque hablaba en voz baja, la extraña elección y_** ** _cadencia de las palabras del príncipe, hicieron estremecer a Kagome, que de repente sintió compasión por su prima. En cuanto a ella misma, la frustración al ver que él no quería prestarle atención, y mucho menos creer en lo que ella decía, le provocó una ira creciente._**

 ** _-Lamento la muerte de su hermano, pero eso no tiene nada que ver_** ** _conmigo._**

 ** _El príncipe tardo un momento en contestar, lapso en el que su rostro se volvió_** ** _de hierro y la luz de sus ojos se hizo más brillante. Cerró más su brazo en torno a la cintura de Kagome, de tal modo que la acercó más a él, mucho más de lo que permitía el decoro. Sus labios llegaron a rozar la sien de Kagome cuando habló con un siseo curioso._**

 ** _-¿Tiene usted idea del peligro que corre? Yo no soy Inuyasha, que_** ** _era todo etiqueta envarada y buena educación. Yo he seguido mi propio camino y algunos dicen que me conducirá a la condenación eterna. Puede estar segura de que la arrastraré conmigo, desnuda y sin dignidad, si es necesario para mi propósito._**

 ** _Con un jadeo de sorpresa, Kagome intento apartarse de él, pero la garra que_** ** _la sujetaba era de acero. Kagome le lanzo una rápida mirada y vio que le sonreía._** ** _Recordó entonces repentinamente una carta que Kikyo había enviado_** ** _meses atrás. Creyendo que un día se convertiría en esposa de Inuyasha, Kikyo se había interesado por su familia y el país en el que habría de vivir,asimismo por sus inquietudes. En aquella época se debían a la escandalosa conducta del hermano de Inuyasha, un noble que hacía alarde de sus vulgares amantes en el extranjero, que disfrutaba con la compañía de ladrones y gitanos, que había matado a varios hombres en duelo y que pocas veces estaba totalmente sobrio. Su vida disoluta por toda Europa era motivo de desesperación para su hermano y de ira para su padre, el rey. Aquel hombre, Sesshomaru, que al parecer no pensaba más que en el placer y la excitación, era una desgracia para su familia y su país. Aun así, debido a su arrolladora personalidad, a su increíble audacia que despreciaba el peligro y al frenético y dulce lirismo con que se expresaba, cercano a la poesía, gozaba de la lealtad de sus partidarios y del cariño de sus compatriotas. Lo aclamaban allí donde acudiese, le llamaban el Lobo Dorado por un símbolo que llevaba en los brazos, algo que tenía que ver con un abuelo ruso, al menos eso creía Kikyo, aunque, por lo que ella había oído decir de aquel hombre, no veía razón por la que nadie hubiera de sentir simpatía alguna por él. Lo peor de todo era que la popularidad del príncipe Sesshomaru era mucho mayor que la de su hermano Inuyasha, e incluso que la del rey._**

 ** _La pista de baile se llenó. Varios de los guardas personales del príncipe habían_** ** _convencido a las madres de las señoritas de que permitieran bailar a sus hijas. kagome se vio rodeada de uniformes blancos, que constituían una muralla entre ella y los demás invitados, una cortina que impedía que los demás pudieran ver con precisión el modo en que estaba siendo tratada. Kagome lanzó una mirada de impotencia hacia donde se hallaba sentada su tía. La señora de Buys tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados; sus ojillos negros la condenaban con dureza. En ese momento, el hombro de un joven de cabellos oscuros que reía bloqueó su visión._**

 ** _Kagome respiró hondo. En las profundidades de sus ojos hubo un destello_** ** _de fuego._**

 ** _-Ya le he dicho que yo no sé nada. ¡El hecho de que no me crea no le da_** ** _derecho a insultarme con vulgares amenazas!_**

 ** _-No era una amenaza, sino una promesa. -Que difícilmente podrá_** ** _cumplir aquí, en público, en una casa particular._**

 ** _-Seria fatídico para usted -susurró el príncipe que pusiera demasiada_** ** _fe en esa creencia._**

 ** _Se mostraba tan seguro de sí y de su capacidad para controlar la situación_** ** _que Kagome ardió en deseos de burlarse de él. El príncipe contempló con expresión irónica el modo en que el pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba rápidamente y el color rosado que había tenido sus mejillas._**

 ** _-Ahora que nos empezamos a comprender tal vez me dirá exactamente_** ** _como murió mi hermano._**

 ** _-¡No puedo decirle nada, porque no sé nada! ¿Cómo puedo convencerle_** ** _de que nunca estuve allí?_**

 ** _-La vieron abandonando la casa apenas pasadas las dos de la_** ** _madrugada, varias horas después de que dispararan a mi hermano en su cama._**

 ** _Se encontraron varios cabellos largos y azabache entre las ropas de la cama,_** ** _además de una camisola bordada de seda verde que identificaron como suya. Usted estaba allí._**

 ** _Kagome perdió el paso y el equilibrio y tropezó con el príncipe. Este la_** ** _apretó contra la dureza de los fríos botones y ornamentos de su pecho, que se clavaron en ella. Kagome se retorció, tratando de apartarse de él apresuradamente, bajó los párpados y ocultó su turbación._**

 ** _-Se ha cometido una terrible equivocación._**

 ** _-Si, la cometió Inuyasha cuando le permitió a usted regresar por última_** ** _vez después de haberle pagado para que se fuera. Admito que ahora, al verla de cerca, su debilidad de carácter me resulta más comprensible._**

 ** _El sentido de sus palabras era bien evidente. Kikyo había sido amante de_** ** _Inuyasha. A Kagome le hubiera gustado dudarlo, pero todo encajaba demasiado bien, explicaba la reticencia de las cartas de Kikyo hacia el final y su pérdida del interés por el bienestar de Rutenia, así como cierto cinismo que Kagome había percibido al tratar con ella en aquellos dos últimos días y las extrañas miradas quehabía interceptado entre su prima y su tía._**

 ** _-¿Angustioso, no es cierto, que lo descubran a uno?_**

 ** _-Si estoy angustiada -dijo Kagome con tono irritado- es porque me ha_** ** _revelado algo de Kikyo que hubiera preferido no saber._**

 ** _Sobre el rostro del príncipe se extendió una expresión glacial._**

 ** _-¡Basta ya, señorita! -masculló-. O coopera conmigo o..._**

 ** _-Por supuesto -aceptó ella, y lanzó una furiosa bravata-: ¿Quiere que_** ** _hablemos sobre quién podía querer a su hermano muerto? ¿Quiere que consideremos, alteza real, a quién podía beneficiar más su muerte? ¿Quién tenía algo que ganar, riqueza, honores, una alta posición?_**

 ** _Su voz sé hacia oír. Con el rabillo del ojo, Kagome vio que uno de los_** ** _hombres del príncipe (el fornido, con el pelo verde agua y una cicatriz en forma de media luna que daba un peculiar aspecto a su boca) los miraba sorprendido. El cambio en el hombre que la sujetaba también fue perceptible y, sin embargo, Kagome sintió un miedo repentino que no había experimentado hasta entonces._**

 ** _-Creo que después de todo será mejor una entrevista privada -dijo él,_** ** _arrastrando las palabras. -No le serviría de nada, aun cuando yo consintiera en ello, ¡cosa que no haré!_**

 ** _-Para los audaces, el consentimiento de una mujer es innecesario._**

 ** _En la mandíbula del Príncipe se tensaron los músculos y un brillo de acero apareció en sus ojos dorados._**

 ** _-No se atrevería, no se atrevería..._**

 ** _-¿No? No hay medio, por sucio o deshonroso que sea, señorita,_** ** _que no utilizara yo para hallar al asesino de mi hermano y demostrar que no_**

 ** _fue un suicidio, o para absolverme a los ojos de mi padre y de mi pueblo del_** ** _cargo que usted ha insinuado tan delicadamente._**

 ** _La música se hizo más lenta, el baile tocaba a su fin. El príncipe había aflojado_** ** _su abrazo, puesto que Kagome ya no se debatía, permitiéndole ampliar decorosamente la distancia entre ellos. No obstante, Kagome notaba la tensión, como si él sujetara una hoja templada, doblada por la mitad. También vibraba en ella, en un leve temblor de los dedos que sostenía el príncipe entre los suyos. Kagome no sabía que haría el príncipe cuando cesara la música, ni quería adivinarlo. Cuando se desvaneció la última nota del vals, se soltó y dio media vuelta para huir._**

 ** _Hasta aquí en nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Cesia843: Gracias por tus palabras.. claro que lo continuare hasta el final, (quien mejor que yo, sabe la frustración que tiene una cuando no continúan un fic que te gusta). Y si yo también amo el Sesshome._**


	3. Chapter 3

El príncipe se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió rápidamente por la muñeca. Sus dedos se cerraron con una fuerza tal que hizo crujir los huesos. Kagome se detuvo con el semblante blanco como el papel. Miró al hombre que la sujetaba, atravesada por fuego dorado de aquellos ojos bajo una cejas extrañamente oblicuas.

-No debe apresurarse a abandonarme –susurró él.

-He de volver con mi tía. Ella…todo el mundo lo encontrará extraño si no lo hago.

-Déjeles que pienses lo que quieran –replicó el príncipe, alzando el mentón.

Algo se movió cerca de Kagome y de repente apareció Koga, se inclinó y clavo su mirada azul en Kagome y en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo… yo le estaba explicando al príncipe la etiqueta que impera en este lugar provinciano –respondió ella. Sesshomaru de Rutania había bajado el brazo del tal modo que las faldas de Kagome tapaban las muñeca que él sujetaba.

-Estoy seguro que estas cosas son iguales en todas partes. –el tono de su voz dejaba traslucir claramente que Koga percibía algo raro. – Y hablando de eso le recuerdo, Kagome, que me habías prometido el próximo baile.

-Es cierto. – Kagome se esforzó por sonreír y colocó la mano libre sobre el brazo de Koga-. No hacía falta que me lo recordaras. El príncipe podía continuar sujetándola, rebajándose así a un ignominioso tira y afloja que haría pública su persecución, o podía soltarla. Su decisión fue instantánea. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Kagome sintió a moverse. Lo disimuló lanzando una mirada de sonriente frialdad al príncipe.

\- La hija de la señora Delacroix canta maravillosamente. Tengo entendido que nos deleitará con su voz esta noche. ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

\- Creo que no. Mis hombre y yo ya hemos causado bastantes molestias. Confió, señorita, que volveremos a vernos… pronto. – con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Koga, el príncipe giro sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Sus guardias uniformados se pusieron firmes. Los bailarines que abandonaban la pista se separaron como hendidos por una espada y el mayordomo se apresuró a abrir la puerta. El príncipe la traspaso y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Kagome, mi querida! –Exclamo la señora Delacroix acercándose a toda prisa-. ¿Qué le ha dicho para que se marche tan precipitadamente?

Kagome volvió sus ojos zafiros hacia el lugar en que hallaba sentada su tía meditabunda.

-En realidad, señora- respondió -. Bien poca cosa he dicho.

Las restantes horas de la velada fueron una dura prueba. Durante la cena Kagome estuvo rodeada de chicas que se admiraban de su buena suerte al haber sido distinguida de ese modo por el príncipe y que exigían saber cómo había podido mantener la cabeza despejada en ese trance. En sus preguntas tenían eco las peculiaridades de anfitriona, empeñada en saber por qué el príncipe había hecho caso omiso de dos altos dignatarios de la cuidad y de otras personas linajudas y había podido que le presentaran a Kagome, para marcharse después de su vals sin hablar con nadie más.

Kagome respondió lo mejor que supo sin revelar nada de lo que le había comunicado el príncipe y, por lo tanto, tampoco que Kikyo había regresado. Entre las miradas curiosas y suspicaces que le lanzaba, los comentarios entre suspiros de una joven y después los de otra sobre los gallardos guardias del séquito del príncipe con los que habían bailado, más los solícitos requerimiento de Koga sobre el dolor de cabeza que antes había admitido tener, Kagome estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar la reunión cuando tía Izazoy se lo pidió.

El interrogatorio, sin embargo, no había concluido. Durante el viaje de vuelta en el carruaje, la señora de Buys pidió cuentas de cada palabra pronunciada por el príncipe y cada silaba de las respuestas de Kagome. También la censuró por no haber sabido coquetear con él, ya que, sin duda, de haberlo intentado, habría podido convencerle con sus encantos para que la creyera y así proteger mejor a su prima. Con toda probabilidad Kagome lo había irritado con sus causticas replicas, persuadiéndolo más aun de que mentía. La señora de Buys debería haber sabido que Kagome lo estropearía todo. Debería haberse negado a bailar con el cómo se le había indicado; esa desobediencia no se olvidara fácilmente.

A las amenazas del príncipe no les concedió importancia. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entrar en su casa por la fuerza? Las personas de su alcurnia no se comportaban de modo bárbaro. Y aunque lo intentara, tenían un criado que se lo impediría. En cuanto a que cayera sobre ella en cualquier otro lugar, la solución era bien sencilla: Kagome no saldría de casa sin compañía mientras él se hallara en las cercanías. La idea le pareció estupenda, además, porque si Kikyo había de permanecer prisionera en casa de su madre, necesitaría a alguien que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Kagome, al entrar en la casa, sonrió sombríamente para si cuando saludó al mayordomo con una inclinación de cabeza; aquel era el hombre del que su tía esperaba que las protegiera contra los intrusos. Un criado de pelo blanco que arrastraba los pies, atacando por la artritis, y que ocultaba un bostezo con la mano. Podía negar el paso a las visitas inoportunas, pero poca cosa más.

Cunado Kagome abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Kikyo arrojo a un lado la labor de aguja y se levantó del sillón orejero frente al fuego en el que había estado enroscada.

-Bueno –dijo con todo desabrido-, ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que queríais quedaros en el baile hasta que se hiciera de día.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a su prima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que habías de quedarte en las habitaciones de tía Izazoy para que su doncella pudiera ocuparse de ti.

-Kagura no tiene conversación, y mirar el papel de ouy de las paredes, por deliciosa que se su representación del festival de Baco, empezaba a cansarme. En resumen, me he visto atacada por el aburrimiento.

-¿Después de dos días apenas?

-Me había acostumbrado a una vida un poco más excitante.

Kikyo desperezó su cuerpo flexible y voluptuoso envuelto en raso esmeralda.

-Ya me lo imagino. Si lo que ha ocurrido esta niche es un ejemplo del tipo de la vida que llevabas con el príncipe, lo dejo todo para ti. Kikyo se irguió bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No… ¿no será Sesshomaru? ¡No es posible que haya llegado ya!

-¿Ah, no? –El tono de Kagome estaba teñido de ironía. Dando la espalda su prima, se quitó la capa con capucha de color gris oscuro y la arrojo sobre la cama.

-Dios mío, y pensar que lo tenía tan cerca de mi todo este tiempo.- Kikyo se estremeció y lo rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos-. Debería haber imaginado que lo haría en cuanto se pusiera en marcha. ¿Pero quién hubiera podido soñar que iba a esforzarse tanto? No parecía haber amor, y mucho menos simpatía, entre él e Inu, y claro está, la responsabilidad de ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión recae sobre él.

-¿Me compadeces?

-Esta noche me ha confundido contigo.

Kikyo permaneció en silencio unos instantes, luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡No ha sido divertido! –Exclamo Kagome.

-No, perdóname. ¿Se ha mostrado desagradable? No me respondas…claro que lo ha sido, y supongo que aún lo habrá sido más cuando descubrió su error.

Kagome la miro con aire enojado.

-Podría haberlo sido si hubiera conseguido que me creyera. De todas formas, no le agrado que le señalara su error.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la señora de Buys, tras ella Kagura, una francesa delgada, de edad indefinida y porte regio.

-Cariño- dijo la señora, y la fría expresión d su rostro se disolvió en una sonrisa al dirigirse a su hija-. Me he llevado un buen susto al ver que no estabas. Supongo que Kagome le abra dicho lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad? – respondió Kikyo.

-A mí también me lo parece, pero yo no he sido nunca capaz de ver esa imaginaria semejanza entre vosotras,

-La cuestión es si podemos aprovecharnos de ella. La señora de Buys no intento fingir que no entendía a su hija.

-Ni yo tampoco por el momento. Supongo que él pronto descubrirá el engaño si tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella unos cuantos minutos.

Kagome, que escuchaba esta conversación con angustia creciente, acabo interrumpiéndola.

-¡Si crees que me voy a hacer pasar por ti ante el príncipe, estas muy equivocada! No se sacaría nada con semejante farsa.

-Que yo no tendría que enfrentarme con él ni con su ira –señalo Kikyo.

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Podrías alegar ignorancia de los acontecimientos de Rutania mucho mejor que yo, querida Kagome. Siempre has sabido mantener la compostura fuera cual fuera la provocación.

Kagome hizo caso omiso del cumplido con el que su prima pretendía engatusarla.

-Sí, no me costaría nada fingir ignorancia, puesto que nada me has contado.

-¿Es que deseabas saber algo?

-Muchas cosas –replico Kagome, sosteniendo la fría mirada azul de su prima-. Para empezar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas sola con el príncipe aquella noche? ¿O quien crees que intento dispararte?

Kikyo miro a su madre de reojo con expresión cautelosa.

-No me pareció necesario entrar en detalles sórdidos…Yo…yo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ver morir a Inu…y que me dispararan… En aquel momento pensé que estaba herida de muerte y me desmayé. Afortunadamente solo fue un rasguño en el costado, una herida poco importante.

-te felicito. ¿Alguno de los sórdidos detalles que no mencionaste tenía algo que ver con que encontrara la camisola en la cama de Inuyasha?

-¡Kagome! –Exclamo la señora de Buys-. ¡Ya es suficiente!

La doncella no pareció sorprenderse de la acusación, pero apretó los labios.

En todo caso, su desaprobación perecía dirigirse hacia Kagome por su falta de delicadeza.

-Pero tengo que saber en qué posición me hallo exactamente –insistió Kagome-, ¡no?, si es que he de fingir que soy Kikyo.

-Creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en que semejante cosa no será factible – replico su tía con tono seco y el rostro impenetrable como una máscara.

En cierto modo era una victoria. Kagome miro a Kikyo, pero vio signo alguno de desconcierto en sus hermosos rasgos. De haber creído que había herido los sentimientos de su prima, tal vez hubiera sentido remordimiento. En realidad, era su tía la que parecía más afectada por la insinuación de una conducta escandalosa de su hija.

-Siento que Inu muriera –dijo Kikyo de repente-. Le tenía…mucho cariño, a pesar del modo en que…del modo en que fui tratada. Sin embargo, no es cierto que hubiera un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. Fue un asesinato, ni más ni menos. El príncipe Inuyasha de Rutania no tenía la menor intención de acabar con su vida. Y puedo añadir que yo tampoco.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? –Kagome no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Me hallaba entre sus brazos y de pronto yacía sobre mí. Vi el destello de la pistola, sentí el golpe de la bala cuando me dio y luego…vino la oscuridad. Cuando volví en sí. Inu estaba muerto y yo…solo pensé en huir.

-Con eso basta –dijo Izazoy con voz estridente-. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro para ti, mí querida, hasta que se marche ese loco que te persigue.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción que ocultarme aquí.

Las cejas gruesas y oscuras de madame se unieron.

-No lo creo. He estado media hora pensándolo con detenimiento. Has de encontrar un lugar seguro y libre de chismorreos maliciosos, pero que no esté a excesiva para que pueda mantenerme informada sobre ti. Hace un momento, en mi habitación, Kagura acaba de hacerme una sugerencia.

-¿Sí?

-La escuela Convento de Nuestras Hermanas.

-¡No lo dirás en serio!- exclamo Kikyo, encarando las cejas.

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Las monjas te acogerán y tendrá acceso a la clausura. Pocos son los que osarían irrumpir en un recinto sagrado.

-¡No conoces a Sesshomaru!

-Ni ganas –replicó la madre de Kikyo-. Sin embargo, no pienso demostrarlo y le invitaremos a que registre, e interrogue a los criados. Nadie sabe que estas aquí salvo Kagome, Kagura y yo, así que no correremos ningún riesgo.

-Mucha gente me vera del bosque y por la noche.- ¿Pretendes que me meta en el bosque…de noche? –La hija miraba a la madre con incredulidad.

-Eso mismo. Esta noche, además Kagome te acompañara.

-¡Que valiente! –Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

-Hay un camino que ella conoce muy bien, pues en los últimos años lo recorrió en numerosas ocasiones para completar su educación con las monjas y ayudarles con las muchachas más jóvenes. Cuando lleguéis, ella puede despertar a la madre superiora y hablarle. A Kagome le tienen mucho aprecio las monjas y no le costara mucho persuadir a la madre Ayame.

-Estoy muy agradecida, ¡pero no tengo ni pizca de gana de encerrarme en un convento! .Kikyo se dio la vuelta con una revoloteo de faldas.

Su madre se acercó y la toco en un hombro.

-Solo es una escuela, no es un convento para novicias, como bien sabes.

Es un refugio que no puedes permitir el lujo de rechazar. Vamos, Kagura le ayudara a vestirte y te peinara. No será tan malo, ya verás.

-Rezos interminables y un sayal por vestido –fue la agria respuesta-. ¡Sin duda creerás que la experiencia será beneficiosa para mí!

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Solo pienso en tu seguridad, queridísima hija.

Kagome les dio la espalda, se quitó los guantes y busco unos zapatos más resistentes, mientras la doncella se acercaba a su prima, murmurando palabras de ánimo y de cariño. La seguridad de Kagome no era importante, eso quedaba bien claro. Dese luego ella no corría auténtico peligro como Kikyo. Si volvía a encontrarse con el príncipe balcánico, debía hacerle comprender quien era ella en realidad. Aun así, hubiera sido agradable que se mostrara alguna preocupación, algún signo de que las otras mujeres presentes en la habitación comprendían el riesgo al que se exponía, que pusieran de manifiesto que les importaba. Podrían haber bastado incluso con que lo fingieran.

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Quería agradecerles a todas aquellas personas, que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fin, y por supuesto aquellas, que la están siguiendo y comentado, no saben la alegría que me da a al leer sus comentarios. Me dan ánimo a seguir escribiéndolo.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

La luna brillaba con su frio esplendor de enero. Los rayos oblicuos caían a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles, dejando un rastro de sombras móviles sobre el camino. Las hojas secas crujían bajo los pies. Kagome se detuvo, ladeo la cabeza para oír mejor y miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Kikyo.

-No estoy segura. Me ha parecido oír algo.

-Probablemente abra sido un lobo, o un puma. Sigo pensando que madre debería haber dejado que nos acompañara un criado. Podríamos haberle pegado para que cerrara la boca.

-Sí, y también le podrían pagar para abrirla de nuevo. –El tomo de Kagome era agrio-. ¡Escucha!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Y bien?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Se arrebujó en la capa y reanudó la marcha seguida de cerca por Kikyo.

Habrían caminado medio kilómetro tal vez. No se les había presentado ningún problema para salir sin ser vistas. Habían bajado por la escalera de servicio de aquella casa cuya arquitectura reflejaba es estilo de las Indias Occidentales, para recorrer la galería inferior y mantenerse luego a la sombra de los arbustos antes de emprender el camino del bosque. Al llegar al sendero. Habían vuelto la mirada para ver la casa blanca, resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna, por cuya ría superior se paseaba la señora de Buys.

-Espera. –Kikyo jadeaba al cabo de un kilómetro-. ¿No podríamos descansar un poco?

-No. Aún nos queda kilómetro y medio.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba tan lejos?

-No me pareció que importara, ya que no podíamos traer en el carruaje de todas formas.

-No comprendo para que has estado corriendo este camino tanto tiempo. Tus estudios deberían haber terminado hace dos años, igual que los míos.

-La madre superiora me ha estado dando unas clases suplementarias de latín y matemáticas superiores, y también he impartido clases a las chicas más jóvenes. Es decir, lo hacía hasta este invierno.

-Me parece ridículo, por no decir inútil, para una mujer. Además, ¿Por qué ibas a pie en lugar de coger el carruaje?

-No me lo ofrecieron –contestó Kagome con aspereza-. Tu madre no aprobaba que siguiera estudiando.

-AH. No veo objeción mientras no se presente otra alternativa –dijo Kikyo después de unos instantes.

-Si te refieres a que aparezca un hombre, esa ha sido una parte del problema. Tía Izazoy estaba segura que Koga Delacroix se me declararía si yo hacía un pequeño esfuerzo. Temía que si me interesaba por otras cosas no me preocuparía por cazarlo nunca, así que me ha prohibido ir al convento.- Kagome se apretó más la capa al pasar encogida bajo una maraña de zarza.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Koga era muy buen partido. Su familia no solo es rica sino que está relacionada. –Kikyo seguía jadeando mientras caminaba presurosa.

-Oh, sí, y le tengo mucho cariño. Pero solo eso, nada más,

-Así que eres una romántica.- Kikyo hablaba con un tono de divertida ironía, si bien entrecortadamente.

-¿Tan extraño te parece? Estoy segura de que pensabas igual cuando estabas con Inuyasha en Paris.

Su prima no respondió. Frente a ellas vieron un claro donde el camino salía del bosque para cruzar una carretera. A la izquierda. Esta carretera trazada una brusca curva hacia St. Martinville, población que dormitaba bajo la noche, con las casas de la colonia de acállanos esparcidas por las afueras. El convento de hallaba a corta distancia de la población. Se podía llegar hasta el por la carretera, pero a causa de su sinuoso trazado siguiendo el Bayou Teche, la distancia se doblaba. Teche, pronunciación francesa del vocablo de los indios attapas, significaba serpiente, y aquel brazo pantanoso del río se retorcía igual que una de ellas. En tiempos remotos aquella vía navegable había sido el cauce del poderoso río Mississippi, antes de que cambiara su curso.

A la derecha, la carretera se perdía en el bosque, siguiendo también el brazo del rio, hasta llegar a las casas de los colonos que vivían a sus orillas. Rio arriba, a unos diez o doce kilómetros, empezaban las tierras del señor de la Chaise, el hombre que había ofrecido la hospitalidad de su casa al príncipe, y también la plantación Delacroix, donde se había celebrado el baile.

Kagome volvió la vista hacia el camino que dejaban atrás. Aunque no quería alarmar a Kikyo, no podía librarse de la sensación de que algo o alguien las seguía. Kagome cogió a su prima por el brazo.

-Vamos. ¡Corre!

Las dos jóvenes bajaron a trompicones la suave y corta pendiente hasta la carretera, enganchándose las faldas en las zarzas y pasando por encima de matas de hierba seca. Kagome iba tirando a Kikyo. Torcieron a la izquierda y corrieron por la carretera sobre la que tantas ruedas habían abierto surcos. Sus pasos provocaban un ruido sordo y resonaban en el silencio de la noche iluminaba por la tuna. Tenían la garganta áspera a causa de la respiración rápida y el medio latía con fuerza en sus venas.

Recorrieron la pronunciada curva y vieron que se acercaban a otra.

-¿Kagome, por qué…? – pregunto Kikyo entre jadeos.

Kagome aminoro el paso y contesto con un susurro:

-Todavía no.

Unos metros más allá volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Viendo que no aparecía nadie por la curva, torció hacia el bosque y se adentró en el moviéndose con el mayor sigilo. Kikyo la seguía pegada a sus talones. Las primas se ocultaron con dificultad bajo un arroyo, de donde se extraía una sustancia para hacer velas, y que quietas.

La noche recupero su silencio. La aromática fragancia que despedían las hojas se esparcía en el aire fresco en derredor. En algún lugar dos ramitas entrechocaron y emitieron un crujido de protesta.

Entonces lo vieron a través de los árboles. Era el joven moreno que acompañaba al príncipe. Llegaba por la carretera caminando a paso vivo.

Los bruñidos botones dorados de la perchera de su uniforme lanzaban destellos. No cabía la menor duda de que el príncipe lo había enviado para vigilar la posible aparición de Kikyo.

Debían haberlo cogido desprevenido o quizás sus órdenes no incluían dar caza.

Presa por lo que agradecer a Dios. De lo contrario podrían haberlas alcanzado en cualquier momento. Kikyo se sobresaltó, y hubiera echado a correr de no sujetarla Kagome con fuerza por el brazo. La fría humedad las entumecía mientras observaban al centinela del príncipe, que corrió hasta donde empezaba la segunda curva. Al llegar allí se detuvo y permaneció durante largo rato con los brazos en jarras antes de dar la media vuelta y volver a grandes zancadas por donde había venido. Cuando paso cerca de ellas vieron una sombría determinación en sus finos rasgos.

Pasaron los minutos. Kagome aparto una telaraña que le rozaba la mejilla.

Una lechuza se alejó batiendo las alas lentamente. Por fin se movieron.

Haciendo señas a Kikyo, Kagome volvió al camino que cruzaba la carretera y se adentraba en el bosque para desembocar en la puerta posterior del convento.

El edificio era viejo. Estaba construido con torpeza, un adobe hecho de barra, pelo de ciervo y el liquen gris que colgaba de los arboles a lo largo del rio. Lo rodeaba una cerca de estacas. El convento lo había inundado una dama rica unos doce años antes, agradecida por que su hija había recuperado la salud en repuesta a sus plegarias. Se había planeado construir un distinguido colegio para señoritas, mucho más grande, pero la muerte de su benefactora recorto los proyectos. Se hablaba ahora de cerrar la escuela y mandar a las tres monjas que en ella residían a otra parte, idea detestable para Kagome.

Las habitaciones de la madre superiora se hallaban en la parte posterior de la casa. Esta monja, que era una gran aficionada a la jardinería y una reputada herbolaria, había mandado abrir una puerta en el muro trasero para facilitar la salida a los jardines del convento donde ella cultivaba sus plantas. Durante años aquella puerta había sido muy útil a las mujeres de la comunidad. Puesto que permitía acceder a la madre Therese sin necesidad de pasar por la puerta principal. La severa monja que la guardaba se había consagrado a proteger a la madre superiora de las impertinencia de adolecentes alocadas, madres nerviosas y ancianas parlanchinas.

Era una hora en verdad intempestiva, casi las tres de la madrugada, pero Kagome no dudo en traspasar aquella puerta. Era sabido de todos que la madre Therese raras veces dormía de cuatros horas y que dedicaba el resto de la noche a poner orden sus asuntos y mantener su implica correspondencia con clérigos de Luciana y de Francia, o arrodillada, entregada a sus plegarias a Dios.

Abrió la puerta de la criada de la madre Therese, una huesuda mujer de color liberada, que llevaba un turbante blanco y un delantal sobre el vestido.

Kagome le indico a Kikyo que entrara primero.

La madre Therese era una mujer de aguda inteligencia, que comprendió la situación rápidamente.

-Debe quedarse aquí, hija mía –dijo, volviéndose hacia Kikyo-. Le daremos una habitación donde permanecerá oculta, incluso de las alumnas. Será muy tranquilo, diferente de aquello a lo que usted está acostumbrada, pero tendrá tiempo para reposar tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu, para arrepentirse del pasado y reflexionar su futuro.

Kikyo miro a Kagome de reojo con expresión irónica, antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Le estoy humildemente agradecida, madre Therese.

-¿Sabe usted, señorita de Buys, que no podrá disponer de objetos mundanos en el convento? Esta regla no pretende mortificarla, sino preservar el orden de la comunidad evitando celos o, en su caso particular, el recuerdo de un pasado de luje y decadencia.

-Lo comprendo –murmuro Kikyo, aunque ni parecía muy feliz.

Ni quedaba mucho más por decir. La madre therese ordeno a su criada que preparara ropa y una cama para Kikyo, luego cogió la bujía y condujo a las dos jóvenes por un oscuro pasillo a la celda en la que se alojaría Kikyo. Allí dejo solas a las primas para que se despidieran.

Cuando la madre superiora cerró la puerta. Kikyo miro alrededor, la celda desnuda, de paredes encaladas y adornadas únicamente con un crucifijo. La cama, la mesita y la silla, de madera nativa, eran de tosca factura.

-Encantador –dijo Kikyo, irritada.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

-Esperemos que no. Seguramente me volverá loca tanta santidad aburrida.

-ya veo que todo debe de ser muy diferente de lo que te rodeaba durante los años que estuviste fuera.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar. No alcanzo a comprender como has soportado venir aquí cada día, y mucho menos voluntariamente.

Kagome movió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-Cada cual tiene sus gustos.

-Eso es cierto. No es culpa tuya que no hayas tenido oportunidad de desarrollar otros. Yo si la he tenido, lo que sin duda será mi maldición.

Kikyo se desabrocho la capa y la dejo caer al suelo, como lo haría alguien acostumbrados a tener criados alrededor prestos a recoger la ropa de la que se desembarazan los señores. Su figura apareció embutida en un atuendo de viaje de seda ambarina tornasolada. La luz de la bujía hacia brillar sus cabellos y revelaba una expresión pensativa en sus hermosas acciones. Era una joven egoísta, dominante, calculadora. Todo esto sabía Kagome; sin embargo surgió en ella la compasión al ver inquietud y la desesperación reflejadas en los ojos azules de su prima.

Kagome bajo los ojos y se miró las manos.

-Siento mucho…que la relación que tenías con Inuyasha terminara de ese modo.

-Más lo siento yo –dijo Kikyo, y sus labios se activaron en una sonrisa amarga-. Querida Kagome, ¿Me permites que te de un consejo? No es original y espero que no necesites recordarlo: no confíes en príncipes.

-No te comprendo.

-Si Inu hubiera sido digno de confianza, yo no estaría aquí, y tal vez el seguiría vivo. Pero eso ya no importa. ¿No sería mejor que te fueras? ¿O te quedaras a pasar la noche?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Tía Izazoy debe estar esperándome.

-No te envidio la vuelta a casa. Sesshomaru andará por ahí buscándome.

-Espero que sea en los ligares equivocados. No pasara nada.

-Antes de irte –dijo Kikyo, frunciendo el entrecejo por algo parecido al azoramiento-, supongo que debería expresarte mi gratitud.

-No es necesario. –Kagome se dispuso a salir.

-Sí que lo es. Es una cuestión de dignidad, tanto la tuya como la mía. Inu me lo enseño. Yo… lo ruego que aceptes esta pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que te debo.

Kagome se volvió a regañadientes. Kikyo se quitó una elegante cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello, con un pequeño frasco cincelado en oro que colgaba de ella y que se ocultaba dentro del corpiño. El aire impregno del empalagoso aroma a lirio de los valles que emanaba del frasquito calentado por la piel. La cadena despidió destellos de fuego cuando Kikyo se la tendió a su prima.

-No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso –protesto Kagome.

-No es un gran tesoro, solo es un regalo de Inu. Ahora significa bien poco y. ya que he de prescindir de él, da igual que te lo quedes tú.

-No lo perderías para siempre, ¿sabes?, solo hasta que abandones el convento.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, pero he decidido dártelo a ti. No tengas tantos remilgos por nada ¡cógelo!

-Muy bien. Gracias, Kikyo. –Kagome cogió el extraño collar y se lo puso al cuello con un resto de sonrisa por la rapidez con que su prima había pasado de la cortesía a la irritabilidad.

Kikyo soltó una breve carcajada.

-Adelante. Sonríe cuanto quieras. Tú puedes ir y venir a tu antojo. Ojala pudiera estar en tu lugar. ¡Que no daría por volver a ser tan libre, tan inocente y Aura otra vez!

No hubiera sido cortes de parte de Kagome que expresara lo poco que deseaba ella invertir los papeles con su prima. Prometió que la visitaría cuando le fuera posible, deseo buenas noches a Kikyo y salió.

Aun tardaría media hora en abandonar el convento. La madre Theresa insistió en que tomara algo caliente antes de marcharse y, mientras Kagome permanecía sentada bebiendo leche sazonada con vainilla y endulzada con miel, la monja consiguió sonsacarle el resto de detalles de la historia de Kikyo. La luna había desaparecido ya cuando la religiosa la acompaño hasta la puerta posterior. Aun entonces la madre Therese intento convencerla de que se quedara a descansar un rato, de que durmiera en uno de los catres hasta el amanecer. Al no conseguirlo, intento obligarla a llevarse una linterna. Kagome se negó. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad, que era en realidad su aliada.

No había llegado muy lejos por el oscuro sendero cuando empezó a desear no haberse mostrado inflexible. Caminaba mucho más despacio sin la luz de la luna. El bosque parecía cerrarse sobre ella, siniestro e impenetrable. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, el aire nocturno le llevo el aullido de un felino que andaba al acecho, de una puma o un lince, animales que atacaban a los seres humanos si se interponían en su camino. Kagome intento andar más deprisa, pero las ramas de los árboles que veía demasiado tarde para esquivarla le golpeaban en la cara y las enredaderas espinosas y flexibles se retorcían hacia ella para atraparle los tobillos. Sintió un gran alivio cuando llego a los matorrales de caña que flanqueaban la carretera. Una vez a salvo en el otro lado, habría recorrido ya dos tercio del camino de vuelta.

Kagome se abrió paso por entre la espesura de altas calas de bambú.

Estaba a punto de salir a la carretera cuando se detuvo bruscamente.

Voces. Débiles, mezcladas con el sonido de cascos de caballos. Llegaban desde lejos, pero acercándose. Una de las voces reconvenía, la otra guardaba silencio. Se oyó una risa profunda, de bajo. Los jinetes llegaron a la altura de Kagome.

Era el príncipe con sus hombres; no podían ser otros. Durante la velada en casa de la señora Delacroix, uno de los llamados, los comentarios que habían circulado, se había dedicado a los hermosos cabellos que el príncipe había comprado en Nueva Orleans a un alto precio, y a las sillas tachonadas de oro y bronce que habían transportado desde Rutania para que los hombres disfrutaran cabalgando, por placer o ejercicio, o para cazar, según sus costumbres. Kagome vio los destellos del precioso metal a la luz de las estrellas y el inconfundible estilo militar de los jinetes. Al llegar a donde ella estaba, tiraron las riendas. Kagome oyó hablar al hombre de pelo oscuro que ella y su prima habían despistado.

Justo aquí las dos mujeres salieron del bosque y cogieron por la carretera. Tomaron la cuerva y luego…desaparecieron. Yo volví a buscar mi montura y recorrí la carretera hasta llegar casi al pueblo, pero no las vi.

-Supongo que podemos confiar en ti para distinguir a las mujeres de los hombres. –Las palabras cargadas de ironía procedían del príncipe.

-Las dos personas llevaban faldas –fue la rígida respuesta.

-Eso no siempre una prueba definitiva, pero la aceptaremos. Llevar a una doncella a rastras, quejándose y gimiendo, para darse tono, o al menos para preservar el decoro, en una huida clandestina no parece necesario.

-No sé nada de eso, pero estoy seguro de que eran dos –replico el otro, y su voz se iba perdiendo ya, puesto que los hombres se alejaban.

Kagome debería supuesto que volvería. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sería una temeridad volver a utilizar el mismo sendero para llegar a la casa de la señora de Buys. Podía retroceder e intentar cruzar la carretera por otro punto, o regresase al convento y esperar a que se hiciera de día. Ninguna de estas alternativas le gustaba.

Kagome permaneció mirando fijamente el oscuro hueco en los arboles al otro de la carretera, donde empezaba el sendero. No le quedaba más remedio que emprender ese camino. El príncipe y sus hombres no esperaban que regresara. Si podía cruzar la carretera y llegar al otro lado sin ser vista, saldría corriendo hasta casa, perdiéndose de vista antes que volvieran, lo que sin duda harían, para investigar en aquel punto.

No, era demasiado arriesgado. Probablemente los hombres no irían más allá de la segunda curva, donde el centinela las había perdido de vista antes. No tenía tiempo de cruzar. Habría de volver al convento.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, pero retrocedió con el corazón en la boca. A menos de diez pasos de ella, en el sendero, había visto una forma peluda en la oscuridad. De su garganta surgía un leve rugido y sus ojos eran luminosas. Su cuerpo corto y sus orejas puntiagudas y echadas hacia adelante le dijeron que era un lince rojo, el lince casi desprovisto de cola y peligrosamente impredecible. Podía encogerse para saltar o, si ya había satisfecho su curiosidad, alejarse tranquilamente.

Pasaron los segundos. El felino permanecía en el mismo sitio sin pestañear. Kagome respiro de nuevo, pero muy suavemente. No podía quedarse allí para siempre. El camino hacia el convento estaba bloqueado; así pues, tendría que volver a casa. Debía moverse deprisa o perdería su oportunidad.

Con infinito cuidado, retrocedió un paso. Probó luego a dar otro y se dio la vuelta para pasar entre las cañas. Un paso más y se encontraba en el bajo terraplén que bordeaba la carretera. No había nadie a la vista. Kagome se recogió las faldas, soltó a la carretera y corrió hacia el otro lado.

Un grito atravesó la oscuridad. Llego en el momento en que Kagome subía por el terraplén como una llamada en una cacería cuando se avista a la presa. Kagome lanzo una rápida mirada hacia la curva de la carretera donde los jinetes habían vuelto a aparecer. El centinela moreno y delgado señalaba en su dirección, azuzando el caballo hacía ella. De inmediato Kagome echó a correr por el bosque.

Siguió un trecho por el sendero, guiada por su instinto, con la cabeza gacha y protegiéndose la cara con el brazo, luego desvió bruscamente hacia la izquierda, introduciéndose en la maleza, adentrándose cada vez más, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores. Siguió corriendo hasta que se oyó el estrepito de los hombres tras ella y entonces aminoro el paso. Sabía que también podían seguirla por el sonido, así que intento caminar con el mayor sigilo, igual que los indios, como le había enseñado su padre en un juego infantil largo tiempo atrás.

-¡Alto!

La orden que se había dado a sus perseguidores sonaba amenazadoramente cerca. No sonó muy alta ni muy severa, pero fue obedecida al instante. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en medio de la noche. Kagome paro en seco, con los dientes apretados y un pie en el aire.

Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, una voz áspera, que pertenecía al veterano corpulento y tuerto, pregunto:

-¿Qué ha oído?

-Antes a nuestra presa. Ahora nada. Lo que significa que esta lo bastante cerca como para oírnos y actuar según mis órdenes en beneficio propio.

-En ese caso, alteza, ¿no deberíamos desplegarnos para buscarla?

-No a menos que pretendamos proporcionarle una salida.

-Esperamos sus órdenes entonces –gruño el otro hombre.

-Asombroso –dijo Sesshomaru de Rutania, y procedió a darlas en frases sucintadas de un idioma extranjero.

Kagome apretó más los dientes para evitar que castañearan a causa del miedo. Oír lo que iba a hacerse para capturarla y no entenderlo era peor que no oír nada. ¿Era consciente de ello el príncipe? Se oyó el crujido del cuero de las sillas cundo los hombres desmontaron. Fue un sonido ominoso. A caballo los hombres estaban en desventaja en la oscura y densa tierra pantanosa, donde las ramas bajas surgían de todas partes y podían descabalgar a un jinete, o los caballos lanzados a un paso demasiado rápido podían tropezar en la enmarañada maleza del suelo. De pie estaban en igualdad de condiciones y además la superaban en número. Los músculos de Kagome se tensaron y la joven respiro hondo, preparándose para echar a correr.

-Una cosa más –dijo la voz tranquila e incisivo-. Que no se ocasione ningún daño a nuestra presa, sino será inmediatamente despedido.

¿Eran un error aquellas palabras pronunciadas en impecable francés? ¿Pretendía así tranquilizarla con respecto a su integridad física? ¿O se trataba de una trampa para que se descuidara, para que no mostrara una resolución tan vehemente en su huida? Existía aun otra posibilidad. El príncipe quería preservarla realmente de todo daño hasta el momento en que pudiera vengarse cumplidamente.

Un caballo resoplo, pateo el suelo con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza, causando el tintineo de los adornos de la brida. Un hombre soltó una imprecación. El príncipe Sesshomaru empezó a hablar, pero de pronto se oyó un aullido de frustración del lince cazador. El sonido se hizo más alto y agudo y los caballos relincharon de terror.

Kagome no perdió tiempo. Se escabullo aprovechando la confusión, dando vuelta y más vuelta a través del denso y húmedo bosque. A su espalda oyó una orden brisca y tajante y el ruido de la persecución. Aun así siguió corriendo, agachándose para pasar bajo las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre los troncos podridos, notando que iba perdiendo las horquillas que sujetaban sus cabellos. Entonces oyó un grito, seguido inmediatamente por el silencio y la quietud amenazantes.

Kagome se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente. A unos cuantos cientos de metros oyó una débil llamada y un susurro de respuesta. Se repitió en diferentes tonos más la derecha. Los hombres se movían por parejas, manteniéndose en contacto unos con otros, resteando el bosque de forma metódica y eficaz. Pretendían hacerla salir como si fuera un animal al que cazar.

Pero la noche era tenebrosa, el bosque grande y el número de hombres pequeño para semejante tarea. Además, Kagome conocía el bosque, sabia donde se hallaba con relación a la carretera, el rio y la casa de su tía. Tania también la ventaja de que sabía en todo momento donde se hallaban los hombres, puesto que estos se llamaban unos a otros para evitar tropiezos. Kagome aspiro profundamente para tranquilizar los nervios y sacudió la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de modo que su sedosa cabellera quedo suelta a su espalda. Que fueran de caza. A ella no la atraparían tan fácilmente.

Kagome se deslizo poco a poco, latiéndole el corazón con fuerza, aproximándose a la pareja de hombres en el bosque cerca de ella, lo que dejaba fuera a los otros dos, que, o bien se hallaban buscando por el otro lado del camino o, por el contrario, suponiendo que uno de ellos fuera el príncipe, aguardaban con los caballos como un general y su ayudante de campo en la retaguardia de una batalla para controlar y ordenar nuevos movimientos. Kagome hizo una mueca de desprecio al pensarlo. Debería haber supuesto que un personaje tan consiente del honor de su nombre no se marcharía las manos atrapando a una mujer como la que él se figuraba.

Los hombres avanzaban hacia ella esperaban que huyera presa del pánico con el inevitable resultado de su captura. Si Kagome conseguía situarse detrás de ellos, podría volver al camino, mucho más lejos de donde lo había abandonado y de donde aguardaba el príncipe, y luego solo tendría que echar una carrera hasta la seguridad de su casa.

Los hombres se estaban acercando. El ruido de sus botas aplastando las hojas secas le erizo el vello de la nuca. Casi sin pensar, Kagome se arrebujo en la capa y se volvió hacia el bajo montículo que formaba un arrayan. Ya le había servido para ocultarse con éxito en una ocasión y bien podía hacerlo de nuevo. Se abrió paso entre la maraña, agachada la cabeza y de rodillas. Inmediatamente lamento su acción, era una tontería. Debería haberse arriesgado, haber confiado en la velocidad de sus piernas. Que humillante seria si la encontraban escondida allí como niña asustada.

La maleza crujió y apareció un hombre, su oscura silueta se hallaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla si Kagome alargaba una mano. La joven permaneció completamente inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Renkotsu!

Kagome dio un respingo cuando el hombre, joven y esbelto a la luz de las estrellas, soltó el grito. Pensó que era uno de los gemelos antes de que su mente se preguntara si la había oído o quizás visto, si con su llamada estaba pidiendo refuerzos antes de acercarse al lugar en que se hallaba escondida.

A unos cuantos metros, desde el otro lado del arrayán, surgió la respuesta. El primer hombre gruño.

-No lo adelantes, hermano mío. Me gusta saber si estoy persiguiendo a una débil mujer, a un gato salvaje o lo pellejo huesudo.

-Sigue gritando de esa manera y no tendrás que preocuparte por saber que persigues. La idea era mantener en contacto discreto, en lugar de armar el mismo jaleo que la estampida de un rebaño de cabras.

El hombre estaba más cerca de Kagome soltó un bufido al oír este caustico comentario y se alejó.

-Dos de uno que no hay ninguna chica por aquí, que Bankotsu lo ha dicho para justificarse por haber perdido su rastro antes. Y que conste que no le culpo. Ahora que Sesshomaru está furioso resultara condenadamente desagradable para todos nosotros y especialmente para el hombre que la dejo escapar.

-Cómo lo mismo podrás comprobar si no conseguimos encontrar a esa mujer fantasma.

El sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció. Kagome se levantó y permaneció quieta escuchando. Los hombres seguían internándose cada vez más en el bosque. No le pareció probable que se detuvieran hasta que llegaran al rio. Lo había logrado. Durante unos instantes se apodero de ella una fuete exaltación, luego remitió. Aun no estaba a salvo.

Cuando la mansión de los Buys, con sus galerías, se alzó por fin ante ella, Kagome había quedado sin resuello y tenía una punzada de dolor en el costado. No había luces en la casa. Tía Izazoy debía de haberse cansado de esperarla y se había retirado a dormir sin dejar siquiera una bujía encendida. Ella no sabía que su sobrina tendría problemas, pero podría haber esperado. Tan poco acogedora parecía la casa en la oscuridad reinante que Kagome pensó que tendría suerte si no habían cerrado la puerta.

Antes de dirigirse sigilosamente a la escalera de atrás, lanzo una última mirada hacia el sendero desierto. Manteniéndose pegada a las sombras de la pared, Kagome subió hasta la galería superior y corrió hasta las altas puerta-ventana que conducían a su dormitorio. Se detuvo entonces una vez más y miro hacia el bosque, pero no vio no oyó nada. Asió el picaporte, abrió la ventana y entro. Luego cerró con pestillo.

Solo entonces respiro tranquilamente. Sin soltar la fría maniquete de bronce, apoyo la cabeza en los paneles de cristal y espero a que la sensación de alivio y triunfo que merecía se adueñara de ella, pero no llego. En su lugar, percibió el olor del humo y de la cera caliente en la habitación como si acabaran de apagar una vela. Oyó un susurro, el levísimo roce de tela contra tela. Le llego de muy cerca, a su espalda. Tan cerca que sus sentidos agudizados le hicieron pensar que percibía el calor que despedía un cuerpo antes de que la voz de Sesshomaru de Rutania le murmuraba al oído:

-La zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les allá gustado.

No me queda más que agradecer a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, y comentar muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

-La zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida.

Kagome se puso rígida, giro el picaporte y corrió el pestillo, pero unos dedos fuertes se clavaron en su brazo y la obligaron a darse la vuelta. De repente sintió que una colcha le cubría la cabeza, sofocándola entre sus pliegues e impidiéndole mover los brazos. Cuando inspiró para gritar, el aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones, pues una mano firme se cerró con violencia sobre su baca y arco de un brazo musculoso le sujeto la cabeza como la llanta de hierro de una rueda.

Kagome no podía respirar. El pánico pulsaba en las sienes mientras se retorcía y luchaba, desterraba toda idea de escapar por la necesidad de apartar esa mano. Sumida en una asfixiante neblina roja, se sintió levantada por los aires, trasportada por la galería y luego por las escaleras. Kagome pateo y trato de volver la cabeza, aunque le dolían los músculos del cuello, pero cada vez se sentía más débil. La rodeaba una oscuridad más profunda que la noche y la colcha que la envolvía no le dejaba ver. Con los últimos vestigios de la razón que quedaban, acepto la voluntad del hombre que le sujetaba y se dejó llevar, inerte.

Inmediatamente se apartó la mano. El aire puro, frio y vivificante se agolpo en su cerebro. A Kagome no le cabía la menor duda de que volverían a quitárselo si se movía o emitía algún sonido. La amenaza no se había expresado, pero era evidente. Así pues, dócil, ciega y helada por la cólera y el temor, Kagome permaneció inmóvil y se dejó llevar de los matorrales que la rozaban, fue estregada a un hombre que iba a caballo. Se oyó el crujido de la silla del príncipe cuando este monto, y luego Kagome volvió a los brazos del príncipe que la apretó contra su pecho. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Algún problema? –La pregunta del hombre que cabalgaba junto al príncipe le llego amortiguada a Kagome.

-Ninguno; claro que estaba agotada por el rato que ha hecho danzar a los otros.

-ten cuidado. Según tengo entendido, tiene dientes y garras.

-Tu preocupación por mi bienestar me estremece, Bankotsu.

-No hace falta que lo jures. ¡Si te arranca el corazón para comérselo en el desayuno, los otros me echaran a mí la culpa! –por su voz y el nombre, Kagome supo que el otro era el centinela.

-¿Tú crees que tendría motivos para hacerlo?

Se produjo un silencio antes de que Bankotsu contestara:

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Antes no la detuviste –le recordó el príncipe con cierto matiz de reprimenda en le tranquilo tono de su voz.

-No tenía órdenes de secuestrarla, solo de vigilar e informar sobre sus movimientos.

-Pero eso no es todo –insistió el príncipe.

-No. En el baile de anoche me pareció…me pareció una dama, y…

-¿Qué? – El príncipe le había comprendido perfectamente-. ¿Atractiva e inocente?

-Algo parecido.

Kagome se agito, y hubiera hablado de no ser porque el hombre que la sostenía se echó a reír. Fue una animada y brusca sacudida de burla que vibro en su pecho mucho después de que el sonido se hubiera apago.

Los dos hombres se reunieron con el resto de la guardia que los habían saludado desde el bosque. Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza libre. ¿El príncipe le había quitado la colcha o esta había caído a causa del movimiento del caballo? No lo sabía, pero prefirió creer que había sido esto último, pues no deseaba que la gratitud atemperara su odio hacia aquel hombre.

El rostro del príncipe era un borrón pálido en la oscuridad. El terror inicial de Kagome iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. A pesar del brazo de hierro que la rodeaba y de la dureza del pecho contra el que apoyaba, lo que le estaba ocurriendo no parecía eral. Se mantenía muy tiesa, notando el borde curvado de la perilla inglesa del arzón y los tensos muslos del príncipe bajo su cuerpo, atravesada como iba sobre su silla. No sabía adonde la llevaba ni que pensaba hacer con ella, pero de pronto se alegró infinitamente de no ser Kikyo.

-alteza –susurró, suplicando sin premeditación-, esto es un error. Tiene que creerme.

-¿Suplicando clemencia, señorita de Buys? Para su desgracia, no la tengo.

Kagome decidió no volver a hablar, sino emplear el tiempo en borrar de su mente los últimos restos de pánico y poner así en orden sus argumentos, hechos y pruebas. Necesitaba de todo su ingenio, pensó, cuando aquel hombre centrara toda su atención en ella.

Cabalgaron deprisa hasta llegar por fin a la plantación del señor de la Chaise. No se acercaron a la casa solariega, sino que tomaron una desviación que se adentraba en la propiedad a varios miles de hectáreas, pasando por las tierras cultivadas hacia los vírgenes terrenos pantanosos. Se detuvieron frente a una casa cuadrada con porche, hecha de ladrillos cubiertos de estuco, imitado la piedra. Era un pabellón de gaza construido por de la Chaise al estilo de la nobleza europea. De todos era sabido que su mujer negaba el permiso para celebrar las juergas de hombres que de la Chaise había planeado para su refugio, de modo que rara vez lo utilizaban. Durante un tiempo había servido de garconniere para los hijos mayores de la familia. Desde que estos se casaron, lo habían utilizado de forma intermitente para alojar a los invitados, aunque no era demasiado popular, pues se hallaba demasiado lejos de la mansión principal.

Las puertas del pabellón estaban abiertas. En un umbral, respalndor amarillo de una bujía se recortaba la figura achaparrada y fornida de un hombre de poderosos músculos que tensaban las estrechas mangas de su librea de trote militar. Tenía una espesa y áspera mata de cabellos castaños, unos ojos rasgados que le daban un aire de mongol de las estepas rusas y la expresión de un amistoso osezno. No dio muestra de sorprenderse al ver a una mujer en brazos de su regio amo cuando este se aproximó. Se inclinó y se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

Se hallaban en una gran sala. Al fondo había una chimenea lo bastante grande como para contener un tronco de árbol entero. La flanqueaban dos de aquellos sofás que habían estado de moda después de la campaña egipcia de Napoleón, con tapicería de terciopelo desvaído y patas de cocodrilo; se trataba evidentemente de antiguos muebles de la casa solariega que se habían desechado. A un lado una larga mesa sobre la que se veían los restos de una comida al parecer interrumpida bruscamente. El alto techo era abovedado y con vigas arqueada entre las que había frescos con motivos mitológicos de tono pastel y siempre con la caza como tema: Diana Cazadora; Dafne perseguida por Apolo transformándose en laurel. Las cornamentas de los ciervos y los colmillos de los jabalíes formaban el friso de las paredes, en tanto que debajo colgaban estandarte de seda descolorida y tapices medievales que adornaban las paredes de yeso.

Justo delante de la puerta había una gran escalera con pasamanos curvados hacia afuera y tallados en roble oscuro. El príncipe se volvió sin hacer caso de las bromas de sus hombres, que se quedaron abajo.

El príncipe abrió de un empujón la primera puerta a la derecha y entro en una habitación enorme con una chimenea donde chisporroteaba el fuego. Kagome vislumbro un gran armario, en secreter, una mesita y más tapices que representaban escenas en los bosques donde zorros, conejos y ciervos jugueteaban entre el laurel y el acebo. Kagome vio también unos cuantos escalones que conducían a un nivel superior, donde había una cama con dosel de bronceado carmesí entretejido de hilos de oro. Luego sintió el vértigo de ser alzada y caer sobre su suave y blanda superficie.

Kagome se apartó rápidamente del príncipe, se libró de la colcha, se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama para caer al suelo y ponerse de inmediato en pie. Despeinada y sin resuello, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la puerta. El príncipe se movió con gracia desenfada, casi indiferente, y cerró la puerta.

Entonces se volvió hacia Kagome, con una sonrisa que empezó curvando sus labios y luego subió alegremente hasta sus ojos perlados.

-Ahora, señorita –dijo con tono de absoluta satisfacción-, veamos que hay bajo la máscara y el disfraz, bajo las prendas femeninas y las tímidas protestas de recato. Busquemos el dulce corazón de la verdad.

Las llamas lanzaban reflejos rojos y anaranjados sobre las paredes; era la única luz de la habitación, después de que la puerta se cerrara y eclipsara el resplandor de la bujía de la escalera. Kagome se humedeció los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua. Sus ojos, muy abiertos seguían al príncipe, que se alejaba de la puerta, y su mente vibraba como una cuerda pulsada por el desafío musical que él había lanzado. Sesshomaru de Rutania se detuvo frente a la mesita que había cerca de la ventana, cogió un yesquero y provoco la chispa. Sus manos fuertes bien formadas, esculpidas por la llama, encendieron las bujías de cerca de un candelabro de plata. Su resplandor hizo brillar el oro viejo en uno de sus dedos, donde llevaba un anillo tallado en forma de cabeza de lobo románica con los colmillos al descubierto. También ilumino su cara, cincelando sus altos pómulos engendrado danzantes puntos de fuego azul en sus ojos.

Kagome respiro hondo.

-No hay necesidad de buscar la verdad. Yo se la ofrezco. ¡No soy Kikyo! Me llamo Kagome Higurashi. ¡Cómo le he dicho durante la velada hace menos de cinco horas!

-Usted me perdonara si no la creo ahora más que antes.

-¿Perdonarle por llamarme mentirosa? Por llevar si incredulidad al extremo de raptarme? ¡No soy tan generosa!

-Si mi comportamiento la molesta, hay un modo de ponerle fin. Solo tiene que decirme lo que sepa de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Eso es bien sencillo –le espeto Kagome al príncipe, que había alzado la cabeza con curiosidad-. No sé nada. ¡Le estoy diciendo que no soy la mujer que busca, sino su prima! –Con toda calma de que fue capaz, Kagome le relato una concisa historia de su vida, empezando por su nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres y abuelos y la relación con Kikyo a través de su madre, hermana del padre de Kikyo. Aunque el rostro del príncipe se iba tensando por la impaciencia, Kagome le conto el modo en que había muerto sus padre, razón por la que vivía con su tía, y termino hablándole del parecido que siempre había existido entre ella y Kikyo. Cuando concluyo, aguardo expectante a que cambiara la expresión del príncipe.

Pero su rostro no se alteró en absoluto.

-La felicito por la convivencia de tener una socia. ¿Es ella la que carga con la culpa de sus fechorías, como una imaginaria compañera de juegos infantil?

-Culpa? No hay culpa alguna.

-Me temo que sí.

Kagome miro fijamente. En su mente tenía el relato que Kikyo había hecho de la traición y el intento de asesinato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la ira de una mujer despechada, que la indujo a maquinar el asesinato de mi hermano. Por utilizar sus indudables encantos y el recuerdo de una pasada intimidad para entrar una última vez en sus habitaciones, y por fin por el crimen de dejarlo morir en medio de un charco de sangre, la de él y la suya. Eso bastara para empezar.

Kagome empalideció progresivamente mientras escuchaba al príncipe. Cuando hablo, su voz no era más que un susurro.

-No puede hablar en serio.

El príncipe se aproximó a ella con agilidad. De su cuerpo fuerte y atlético vestido de blanco se desprendía un peligro indefinido a cada paso que daba.

-Le aseguro que sí. Permítame que recoja su capa.

Sin aguardar respuesta, alargo las manos hacia el broche que cerraba la prenda y separo los bordes de la capa hacia atrás, quitándola de los hombros. De repente Kagome aferro las muñecas del príncipe con las manos.

-No voy a quedarme –dijo.

-¿No'

No había curiosidad en su voz, solo certeza, mientras sus ojos llameaban. La joven noto bajo los dedos el pulso regular del príncipe y la fuerza de sus músculos, que permitían desasirse con facilidad. El hecho de que no utilizara su fuerza resulto más amenazador que una violenta represalia. Kagome sintió un hormigueo en los brazos que le hizo estremecerse y soltó al príncipe como hubiera tocado metal ardiendo. En ese instante se apodero de ella la rabia por aquella reacción irracional, pero solo atino a observarle con sus brillantes ojos mientras el cogía la capa y la arrojaba sobre una silla.

Sesshomaru examino a la joven durante largo rato, especulativamente; la cogido por el brazo.

-Venga al lado del fuego –dijo con suavidad.

Kagome se apartó y camino con la espalda dignamente erguida hasta la chimenea, donde se volvió para encararse con él una vez más. Se lo encontró tan cerca de ella que se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por los codos y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Perdió el equilibrio, Kagome quedo pegada a él desde los hombros hasta los muslos, notando los botones y barras de su uniforme contra el pecho y la empuñadura de su espada clavada en la cadera. Kagome permaneció inmóvil unos segundos; luego, con un jadeo, puso las manos sobre el pecho del príncipe y le empujo.

-La autoinmolación no es necesaria ni deseable en este momento, por mucho que hubiera gustado el espectáculo no hace tanto tiempo.

Kagome cejo en su lucha mientras él hablaba y respiro el débil aroma a muselina chamuscada que procedía del bajo de su falda, donde notaba un calor creciente.

-Tenga la bondad de soltarme –dijo, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Bondad? ¿Por qué supone que yo he de tenerla? ¿O compasión?

-Le aseguro que no lo sé –replico Kagome con amargura-. ¡Perdóneme! En un momento de locura he pensado que tal vez tendría las mismas reacciones que otros hombres.

-Mis reacciones –dijo el príncipe lentamente, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la encantadora curva de la garganta, los hombres y los relucientes mechones de pelo que caían sobre el pecho de Kagome- no merecen esa crítica.

Kagome abrió los ojos, asombrada, se sintió como si la mirada ambarina del príncipe le hubiera desnudado y, en el fondo de su mente, comprendió que era eso precisamente lo que el pretendía.

-Quería…quería decir que esperaba de usted que se comportara como un caballero.

-¿Ahora apela a mis instintos caballerescos? Craso error. No los tengo.

El príncipe aflojo la presión sobre de Kagome, deslizo la mano hacia el hombro y la hundió entre los cabellos para cogerla por la nuca. Entonces se inclinó para besarla. Kagome intento volver la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió y exploro las suaves cuervas del interior de su boca, saboreando su dulzura y la resistencia de sus dientes apretados.

Cuando por fin echo la cabeza hacia atrás, el príncipe respiraba con mayor dificultad y sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad dorada más oscura.

-No, no hay nada extraño en mis raciones, pero las suyas me intrigan. Huye de mi como una potra que no conociera la brida o, por el contrario, como una yegua a la que duras experiencias han vuelto cautelosa y no permite que se acerque ningún semental.

-¿Qué…que esperaba? –susurro Kagome.

-Una zorra promiscua, con garras y dientes.- Sus cejas de oscuro color plateado se unieron en un gesto de concentración. Luego, al ver el pálido rostro de Kagome, añadió-: Me lo ha preguntado.

Kagome noto que la sangre afluía a su rostro.

-Es usted un arrogante, presuntuoso…

-Veo que empezamos a conocernos, ¿verdad? –El príncipe la alzo en brazos-. Yo a usted la encuentro mentirosa y astuta, entre otras cosas. La había subestimado, lo que fue una estupidez por mi parte, lo admito. Debería haber comprendido que la mujer que se acostaba con Inu y luego lo destruyo habría de ser más compleja. Lo único que me falta saber es si me corresponde a mi verdugo del mismo modo, o si ese impulso es el resultado de su canto de sirena…

Kagome se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero el príncipe la sujeto con fuerza, sonriendo torvamente. Kagome trago saliva y procuro controlar la desesperación que empezaba a adueñarse de ella, pero no consiguió disimularla del todo cuando hablo.

-¡Soy la prima de Kikyo! Pregúnteselo a cualquiera, a los criados de mi tía, a la señora Delacroix, al párroco, ¡ellos se lo dirán! Jamás conocí a su hermano. No ido más allá de Nueva Orleans en toda mi vida. Estaba aquí cuando Kikyo…

-Se está repitiendo. La he seguido por medio mundo, por valles y montañas y a lo largo de miles kilómetros de carreta. La amplitud del océano no basto para impedirme cruzarlo y encontrarla, ni las fétidas extensiones de campos estercolados. Mis hombres y yo hemos resollado en pos de su hermosa nuca, obligando a nuestros caballos por entre un polvo que abrasaba los pulmones, a unas bestias valientes y leales de lo que usted ha demostrado ser. Hemos hecho miles de preguntas, describiendo, explicando, engatusando con amenazas y oro, acercándonos cada vez más. Y ahora que por fin le he puesto las manos encima, ¿cree que voy a dejarme seducir por una mirada patética y el truco de dos mujeres iguales, dos mujeres de encantadora e inflexible inteligencia, capaz de convertir a los hombres en meras cascara sonoras?

Las palabras del príncipe eran un torrente de gran elocuencia y doloroso filo. Kagome lo miro impotente, percibiendo la ira que crecía en él a medida que iba hablando.

-Mi hermano era el futuro rey, alimentado con almendras, leche de yegua y afecto paternal, fortalecido por los combates en el campo de batalla y en el entrenamiento, y tenía una mente disciplinada y preparada cuidadosamente para los asuntos de estado. No estaba previsto que muriera en una cama desecha con el aroma de almizcle de una fulana en la nariz. Yo, por el contrario, educado y fortalecido sin objetivo alguno y mediante métodos menos refinados, con la desdeñosa bendición paterna para acostarse con quien me diese la gana, he llegado por fin a hallarme cara a cara con la asesina de mi hermano. Que no se diga que la existencia no tiene sentido.

Sus ojos despedían rayos, a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo regular. De repente se inclinó para pasar un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Kagome y la levanto. Y tan atónica se quedó ella al comprender el propósito de esta acción que no se movió ni protesto durante los segundos que tardaron en llegar a la cama.

¡El príncipe amaba a su hermano, lo admiraba, lo respetaba, y pretendía aliviar el dolor de su muerte vergonzosa y absurda persiguiendo y castigando a la mujer a la que consideraba como responsable. ¿Esperaba también demostrar, al probar el afecto que sentía por su hermano, que era digno de gobernar Rutania? ¿No buscaba en realidad alabanzas de su padre por su diligencia?

Las cuerdas de la cama crujieron cuando el príncipe dejo caer a Kagome y luego se echó a su lado, apoyándose en un codo. Se quitó las botas empujándolas con los pies y empezó a desabrocharse los botones dorados de la guerrera de su uniforme.

Kagome, rígida, dominado apenas su impulso de salir huyendo, extendió una mano que no llego a tocar el brazo del príncipe.

-Alteza, espere. ¿No podría…intentar al menos comprobar lo que le he dicho?

Las pestañas plateadas de Sesshomaru ocultaron la expresión de sus ojos mientras se despojaba de la guerrera.

-¿Para aplazar lo inevitable, dándole el tiempo para pensar? Debo negarme. Ahora solo le quedan dos maneras de protegerse. La primera, suponiendo que sea usted realmente la prima de Kikyo, es decirme donde se ha escondido ella.

-¿Y si a pesar de mi inocencia no pudiera decírselo?

-Debe y puede, si es quien dice ser. Lo último que supimos fue que Kikyo de Buys se dirigía a St. Martinville, a casa de su madre. Si es usted una pariente que vive en esa casa, tiene que haberla visto por fuerza. Los criados afirman que hasta esta noche solo ha habido una joven en la casa, por lo tanto, si no es usted Kikyo, ella debe de estar en algún lugar cercano, tal vez en la cuidad. Kagome Higurashi podría indicarme dónde, y seria liberada de inmediato, si es que realmente existe.

-¿Y la segunda manera? –Kagome tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costó gran esfuerzo hablar. Si se negaba a traicionar a su prima, pasaría por culpable. No quedaba otro remedio, no podía hacerlo. Su conciencia no le permitía poner en peligro a Kikyo para salvarse.

El príncipe respondió con prontitud y suavidad.

-Podría confiar en mi clemencia y confesar, decirme por qué y cómo le quito la vida a Inu, y quien fue su cómplice.

Kagome comprendió entonces que toda aquella farsa tenía que concluir en aquella proposición, que la amenaza que pendía sobre ella había sido cuidadosamente planeada para forzar la respuesta que él buscaba y que parecía sugerir algo más que el acto contenido por una mujer despechada, lo cual llevo a Kagome a recordar que su prima le había hablado de un intento de presentar los hechos como un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. ¿Cómo podría convencer Kagome al príncipe de la verdad si la mente de este estaba entorpecida por intrincados mecanismo para incriminarla.

Kagome respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Es un gran riesgo, desde luego, ya que usted mismo ha admitido que no le queda compasión.

-Veo que lo recuerda –dijo Sesshomaru, con tono de satisfacción. Con movimientos lentos termino de quitarse la guerrera y se desabrocho los pantalones.

Oscurecida por la angustia, Kagome sostuvo la mirada amarina del príncipe hasta que perdió el control de sí misma. Se alejó entonces de él, deslizándose hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sesshomaru se abalanzo sobre ella al instante y aferro su hombro; la frágil manga de muselina blanca se desgarro cuando Kagome se retorció para soltarse, dejando al descubierto el contorno nacarado de su hombro. Durante unos instantes de inmovilidad, Kagome dudo mientras la conciencia de su desesperada situación acababa de calar en ella; luego soltó, dejando la manga en la mano del príncipe. Kagome había perdido un zapato y su pie descalzo noto el frio del suelo de madera cuando corría hacia la puerta y pensaba en los hombres del príncipe que aguardaba abajo y que se precipitarían hacia la escalera; pero no importaba, no le quedaba más opción que intentar pasar.

De nada le sirvió este ejercicio de la imaginación. La atraparon por detrás sin hacer ruido. Un brazo de acero la sujeto por el pecho y sus rodillas cedieron antes un empujón. Kagome cayo, pero no llegó al suelo; el príncipe la obligo a agacharse y con una llave de luchador la tiro sobre la alfombra que frente a la chimenea. Kagome dio de espaldas contra la espesa lana roja y azul.

-Primer punto a mi favor –dijo el príncipe con aire de satisfacción.

Una furia ciega se apodero de Kagome. Arqueo el cuerpo y busco el rostro del príncipe como una gata. Sus uñas cavaron surcos sangrantes en la mejilla de él, cerca del ojo. Sesshomaru le cogió la muñeca con fuerza implacable, paralizadora, y le torció el brazo hacia atrás para atraerla hacia si bruscamente. Los pechos de Kagome se aplastaron contra el pecho del príncipe, cálido, oscilante a causa de su respiración afanosa, y sus inútiles esfuerzos por desasirse le sirvieron tan solo para darse cuenta de la dureza masculina de aquel cuerpo. Apretó los dientes por el dolor del hombro, Kagome se apoyó en el brazo que tenía atrapado debajo de él y pateo intentando hacer palanca. El príncipe levanto la rodilla y se situó de forma que pudo colocarla atravesada sobre la rodilla de Kagome, impidiéndole moverse. Ella se sometió, lanzándole la mirada de malevolencia de un animal enjaulado.

En el silencio que siguió se hizo audible el crepitar del fuego. La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre que tenía encima, brillaba en sus ojos y en los surcos sangrientos de la mejilla. Con una lentitud que desquiciaba los nervios, sosteniendo la mirada de Kagome, el príncipe bajo la cabeza para besarla.

· * * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.

Quería agradecerles a Cesia843 y , por siempre comentar en cada capítulo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen saber que a ustedes le gusta esta historia, espero que sigan comentado he intentare de responder a cada uno de sus comentarios.

: lo siento por siempre dejarte a la espera de más, pero si no fuera así, la historia no sería entretenida J

Cesia843: lo siento por dejarla junto en la mejor parte, pero que este nuevo capítulo, sea de tu total agrado.

Y sin más quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Nos leemos en la próxima vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Con una lentitud que desquiciaba los nervios, sosteniendo la mirada de Kagome, el príncipe bajo la cabeza para besarla.

El beso fue ardiente, profundo, con una presión brutal obligo a Kagome a separar los labios para permitir una invasión aún más profunda y degradante. Ella no había conocido la violencia física hasta entonces. Era casta, aura. Tenía tan solo una idea vaga de la pasión como compañera del amor, un amable estribillo oído desde la infancia. Años antes de su muerte, su tío la había besado en las mejillas virginales, y Koga Delacroix, su galante pretendiente, le había rozado los labios con la punta de los dedos, nada más. La violación que vivía ahora incluso espiritual, algo triste que absorbía su vitalidad, dejando tan solo las ruinas de una angustia inútil.

Sesshomaru aparto la cadena de oro con el frasquito de perfume, que cayó hacia atrás con un brillo tenue sobre el hombro. La cadena se convirtió en una línea reluciente sobre la garganta de Kagome y el pequeño frasco se hundió en la resplandeciente masa de sus cabellos. El príncipe le bajo entonces al ancho tirante bordado de la combinación, dejando al descubierto el orgulloso montículo de su seno. Los labios de Sesshomaru trazaron un círculo abrasador, excitante, alrededor del pezón rosado. Sus dedos aferraron la muselina rasgada del corpiño, bajándolo con agónica lentitud, antes de hacer lo mismo con la combinación. Le quito el vestido y la ropa interior, pasándolos por las caderas.

Al notar la palma abierta de la mano del príncipe sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen, Kagome contuvo la respiración, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación. La sangre le latía tumultuosamente en las venas, llenando su cuerpo de una humillación furiosa a la que acompañaba algo más, una débil agitación ante lo que vendría después, desprovista de alegría, pero innegable a pesar de que Kagome cerrara los ojos con fuerza para rechazarla, temblando sus finas pestañas sobre las mejillas.

Cada vez luchaba con menos fuerza. Su respiración se hacía entrecortada a medida que las caricias del príncipe se volvían más audaces para deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos hacia una insufrible intimidad. Aunque Kagome se mantenía rígida, él no iba a permitir que lo rechazara, así que incremento la presión de su peso y la beso una vez más mientras continuaba abusando de ella, suave pero inexorablemente. Kagome se tragaba las lágrimas amargas que provocaba su excitación creciente, que amenazaba con desbordarse. La plenitud de lo que sentía en su vientre la avergonzaba. Kagome ansiaba una oscuridad en la que ocultarse, pero no estaba segura de que, de tener la oportunidad, dispusiera de la fuerza necesaria para utilizar la noche impenetrable y huir de lo que se acercaba rápidamente.

La lenta y atormentadora excitación proseguía. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez y otra más. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron. El príncipe se detuvo y aparto la mano. Su respiración era rápida y profunda mientras pasaban los segundos.

Aquello era crueldad refinada; era diabólico lo que había hecho con ella, provocando aquel deseo vibrante y reticente con cuidado experto, pero dejarla así deliberadamente, en la agonía del descubrimiento, era un castigo para desnudar el alma.

Kagome yacía bañada por la luz de las llamas, sin respirar apenas. Sus senos se levantaban levemente al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Cuando alzo las pestañas sus ojos aparecieron luminosos de descubrimiento, enorme en la forma oval de su rostro.

El príncipe la contemplo con dos ascuas amarillas y expresión fiera. Tenía crispados los músculos del rostro, de los brazos y los hombros, exaltados por el claroscuro y brillante por el sudor. A pesar de su indudable experiencia, de su pericia certera, no perecía indiferente. En sus esfuerzos por derribar las defensas de Kagome, había descuidado las suyas. Este hecho fue un bálsamo para la joven. Le dio fuerzas para dibujar un asomo de sonrisas en su boca dolorida, al tiempo que hacia ademan de girarse.

El príncipe la obligo a quedarse donde estaba. El timbre de su voz era salvaje cuando hablo.

-El segundo punto cae de su lado, merezco una penalización.

Un triunfo extraño y tembloroso la sostuvo mientras Sesshomaru se despojaba de los pantalones y se acostaba sobre ella, separándole los muslos, hallándola húmeda y expectante, y la acometía con ímpetu abrazador. El príncipe noto la resistencia, intento retirarse maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero era demasiado tarde. Kagome emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió el dolor crecer dentro de sí. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no tenía más conciencia que aquella plenitud dolorosa en su interior.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse; luego él le soltó la muñeca, aflojo la mano sobre su hombro y la apretó más contra sí.

-Pido una tregua, y puesto que me he confundido contigo y te he lastimado, déjame curar tus heridas.

El príncipe recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome, acariciándolo. Le beso las sienes, los parpados y trazo un camino de sensaciones hasta la comisura de la boca y luego el contorno de los labios hasta que estos se separaron impartiblemente. Abarco su seno con la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre el pezón erecto que lentamente perdió la contracción temerosa y se volvió flexible y se rindió, al tiempo que se aflojaba la tensión de Kagome. Entonces Sesshomaru la penetro más profundamente, causando un hormigueo de inesperado placer en ella. Se extendió por yodo su cuerpo, asombrándola, haciendo que llenara los pulmones de aire y lo expulsara lentamente, agradeciendo la liberación final.

El príncipe adopto un ritmo de acometida que adquiera fuerza y rapidez. Kagome alzo las manos hacia los hombros de Sesshomaru para apartarlo, pero, en cambio, abrió los dedos sobre los músculos de sus brazos, perdida la conciencia en un puro estasis de sensaciones.

No había más realidad que aquella, no había futuro ni pasado, solo la agitación cada vez mayor de la sangre y los ciegos manotazos hacia un olvido ardiente. Y estallo sobre ella aquella cosa increíble, espantosa, compartida con ardor jadeante por los cuerpos fundidos que se aferraban el uno al otro, retorciéndose en el esfuerzo. Luego ceso el movimiento.

Permanecieron así un rato, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Kagome notaba el fuerte latido del corazón de Sesshomaru en su pecho y la lenta retirada de la excitación que había enfebrecido du cuerpo. Finalmente el príncipe se recobró y se apartó de ella, apoyándose en un codo. Kagome abrió los ojos para mirarlo con sus ojos empañados de vulnerabilidad. Sesshomaru la contemplaba; sus hermosos cabellos plateados de caían en desorden sobre los brillantes ojos dorados. No dijo nada, no añadió nada a aquella breve oferta de compasión. Como reparación por lo que el príncipe Sesshomaru de Rutania le había quitado, no bastaba.

Kagome aparto la vista y se llevó una mano al hombro que quedaba mas alejado del fuego. Se le había puesto carne de gallina. De repente se dio cuenta de que hacia frio en la habitación. Él se incorporó; con una rodilla en el suelo la levanto en brazos. Alcanzo la cama con unas pocas zancadas rápidas, la deposito allí y le echo el cubrecama por encima.

Luego dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta en su magnífica indiferente desnudez. Tenía un cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, de hombros anchos, vientre plano y miembros largos y esbeltos; no le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron levemente cuando abrió la puerta y dejo oír su grito en toda la casa:

-¡Jaken!

El criado se presentó antes de que se hubieran extinguido los ecos de la llamada de su amo. Se quedó junto a la puerta, inclinándose y aguardo las ordenes en silencio. No miro hacia donde estaba Kagome y, sin embargo, la joven sabía que había percibido las ropas esparcidas por la habitación y que ella estaba pulida y despeinada. En todo caso, sus facciones azafranadas no demostraron sorpresa alguna por tales circunstancias.

-Coñac para dos –ordeno el príncipe., y la ceba en una bandeja, para dos también.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea. Se arrodillo para avivar el fuego con rápida eficiencia como si no se diera cuenta de que no era tarea para unas manos de sangre azul. Con rostro impenetrable, se puso los pantalones y se volvió hacia Kagome, acercándose a la cama mientras se abrochaba la cintura.

La cama con dosel era de madera de cerezo, tallada con un complejo dibujo de azucenas que rodeaban una concha. A los pies había una barrera de madera pulida que formaba parte de la estructura y se usaba para aplanar la superficie del colchón de plumas cuando se hacia la cama. El príncipe se apoyó en esa barra y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los brazos rígidos para mirar a Kagome detenidamente.

-Parece haber descubierto un tercer modo de demostrar que es usted Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome acepto la utilización de su nombre sin sorpresa.

-No era mi intención, se lo aseguro.

-Lamento que haya sido necesario. No tengo por costumbre violar inocentes.

Kagome le creyó, pero eso no mitigo la desolación que la atenazaba.

-No –replico, sólo a las amantes de su hermano.

Los interrumpió un suave golpe en la puerta. Jaken entro con una bandeja que contenía una licorera llena de coñac y un surtido de carnes y pastas, además de platos, cubiertos y vasos. La deposito sobre la mesita, que luego acerco a la cama. Destapo la licorera, sirvió coñac en los vasos y retrocedió, esperando. El príncipe echo un vistazo a la bandeja e inclino la cabeza para despedir al croado. Cuando el hombre hubo salido, cogió un vaso y se lo tendió a Kagome.

-No, gracias. No…no estoy acostumbrada a los licores fuertes.

-Ninguna dama lo está. Eso ya lo sé –replico el con impaciencia contenida-. Pero no es momento para ratafía ni vino aguado.

-De verdad que no lo necesito.

El príncipe arqueo una ceja.

-¿No se le habrá ocurrido pensar que quiero emborracharla? Le recuerdo que ya no me hace falta en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron a causa de un acceso de ira. Se irguió, recostándose en las almohadas y tirando del cubrecama para taparse.

-¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea!

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Necesita que la obligue a tomárselo? ¿Es eso lo que le da placer?

Kagome le arranco el vaso de la mano con una mirada de repugnancia. Al comprender el significado real de lo que acababa de decirle el príncipe, Kagome echo un trago del fuerte licor con excesiva premura. Le quemo la garganta, dejándola sin aliento, pero no iba a permitir que él lo notara y se tragó el líquido, aunque el esfuerzo hizo que afluyeran lágrimas a sus ojos.

Un destello de diversión asomo brevemente al rostro de Sesshomaru. Bebió de su vaso y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Coñac e ira, la perfecta combinación para desterrar malos…

La cadena que Kagome llevaba al cuello había recobrado su posición original. El frasquito de perfume caía ahora entre sus pechos. Cuando Kagome se echó hacia atrás al acercarse el príncipe, el frasco se balanceo reflejando la luz en su superficie de intrincada decoración, llamando la atención de Sesshomaru, que se inclinó. El roce de sus dedos era cálido cuando cogió el frasquito y lo estudio. Después alzo la mirada.

-Bébase el coñac –ordeno-, y luego dígame donde esta ella.

-No…no sé a qué se refiere. – No era la ardiente intensidad del coñac lo que hacía vacilar a Kagome, sino la amenaza que vio en la expresión de Sesshomaru.

-No se moleste en mentir. Si no fuera porque me resulta increíble creer que Inu fuera lo bastante estúpido como para tener una amante virgen, la acusaría de su muerte una vez más, pero es imposible. Por lo tanto, y dado que esta cosa que cuelga de su cuello lleva el sello de mi hermano, sus iniciales en una de esas chucherías que a él le gustaba regalar por los favores recibidos, no puede negarme que ha visto a Kikyo de Buys. Así que se lo pregunto una vez más y solo una. ¿Dónde está?

-Y si no se lo digo, ¿Qué hará? –Kagome alzo el mentón en un gesto de desafío que era imprudente, lo sabía, pero que no pudo evitar.

El príncipe soltó el frasquito de perfume, dejando que golpeara suavemente el pecho de Kagome.

-Veo que la ira como reconstituyente ha sido un error. No obstante, sería una estupidez que, es este momento de valor, creyera que no tiene nada que temer.

Kagome bajo los ojos e hizo girar el vaso de coñac que sostenía, haciendo que el licor cubriera los lados como una película iridiscente.

-Aunque hubiera visto a Kikyo, aunque supiera donde está en este momento, ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Sería una traición a un miembro de la única familia que tengo, sería lo mismo que poner a mi hermana en sus…manos.

-Sus escrúpulos resultan encantadores, pero ¿ha pensado en lo que seguramente le van a costar?

La mirada de Kagome[hm1] era clara y directa al encararse con el príncipe.

-¿Qué más podrían costarme?

-Piénselo –replico él, ladeando la cabeza-. La casa de su tía estaba tranquila cuando he entrado en ella y no ha dado voz de alarma cuando la hemos abandonado. Lo más probable es que su ausencia no se haya descubierto, en cuyo caso, si regresa por la mañana será como si este incidente no hubiera ocurrido. Su reputación seguirá sin tacha. No habrá rumores malévolos que arruinen su futuro. Pero si yo la llevara a su casa a plena luz del día, sentada sobre mi silla para que la vieran bien todos sus vecinos y criados de su tía, ¿Cuál sería el resultado?

No hacía falta reflexionar. La historia correría de boca en boca. Las mujeres de más edad de la comunidad, árbitros de conducta, le retirarían el saludo. Los padres de sus amigas les ordenarían que la evitaran, si bien, de hecho, ellas mismas lo harían por propia iniciativa por miedo a que les salpicara el mismo lodo. Los jóvenes caballeros dejarían de visitarla, salvo de noche para silbar y gritar bajo su ventana. Más le valdría resignarse a vivir recluida como solterona, o bien, cuando la soledad le resultara insoportable, a ser una fulana cualquiera del pueblo.

-Una perspectiva desalentadora- murmuro el príncipe, con la mirada fija aun en Kagome.

-Usted no podría ser tan…insensible.

-Su esperanza es una falacia. Puedo serlo y seria cosas peores por hallar a la asesina de mi hermano.

Kagome volvió la vista hacia el fuego.

-Si es así como ha de ser, yo no puedo evitarlo. Haga lo que deba.

-No creo que se dé cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de aceptar con tanto estoicismo –le dijo Sesshomaru con tomo áspero-. ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar si Kikyo merece ese sacrificio?

-No creo que lo haga por ella, sino por mi propio honor.

-Así que sabe dónde está, y se atreve a quedarse sentada ahí, toda mojigatería, negándose a decírmelo. ¿Tiene usted idea, mi querida Kagome, de lo cerca que esta de ser golpeada?

Las palabras surgieron de sus labios con dureza. Las marcas de las uñas de Kagome sobresalían en el rostro de Sesshomaru, lívidas de sangre coagulada. La luz azul de sus ojos era helada cuando se inclinó hacia ella, que recibió su mirada con desprecio.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a eso.

-No hace falta que se lo pregunte más.

-¿Espera que me humille ante usted y le suplique que no me haga daño? Tengo buenas razones para pensar que sería inútil. Como ve, le ha fallado la táctica. Una persona amenazada teme lo que no sabe. Dado que me ha sometido ya al peor abuso que se puede cometer con una mujer, no conseguirá que tiemble de miedo por lo que pueda hacerme después.

¿Era el coñac que había bebido lo que le daba el valor para hablar así? No lo sabía, sin embargo, lo hizo desafiante y sin esfuerzo, como un eco de las osadas palabras del príncipe.

Sesshomaru apuro su vaso de coñac y lo dejo sobre la mesita antes de colocar una mano a cada lado de Kagome y apoyar su peso en ellas.

-Si cree que lo que le he hecho es lo peor que puede sufrir, permítame asegurarle que está equivocada. No ha sido ni la décima parte de lo que puedo infligirle si lo deseo. Es usted mi prisionera. No se interpondrá nadie, haga lo que haga con usted. Si sigue mostrándose tozuda, la mantendré aquí en prolongado tormento el tiempo que haga falta para arrancarle la respuesta que quiero.

-Mi tía me achara de menos por la mañana. Dara la voz de alarma.

-Tal vez, pero me pregunto si mencionara que está usted conmigo. ¿Si lo hiciera, daría pie a muchas preguntas incomodas, no cree?, tales como el motivo por el que yo pudiera querer secuestrarlas. No, no creo que nos molesten por el momento.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, incapaz de rebatir sus argumentos.

-No servirá de nada- dijo, con los ojos llameantes.

El príncipe levanto una mano para coger un rizo de Kagome y dejarlo caer por encima del hombro para que colgara reluciente sobre su pecho.

-Oh, yo creo que sí. En realidad ya me ha ayudado, puesto que ahora sabemos que Kikyo está en algún lugar cercano. Estoy convencido de que nos será de gran ayuda si le damos tiempo para pensar. Mientras tanto, yo disfrutare de su…estimulante compañía.

-¡Se cansara antes de veinticuatro horas!

-Es posible, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.- Sus dedos buscaron una vez más el frasquito que colgaba entre los pechos de Kagome-. En este momento el aroma de esta unión bastarda entre el arte de la orfebrería del perfume. Está muy bien para Kikyo, pero no es en absoluto apropiado para usted.

El príncipe hallo el cierre con movimientos diestros, soltó la cadena y se la quitó. Luego le cogió el vaso de coñac y lo deposito sobre la mesita, donde también puso la cadena de oro, dejando que el frasquito golpeara la superficie pulimentada.

El príncipe se volvió entonces hacia Kagome y deslizo la mano por su espalda para atraerla hacia sí, cruzada sobre su regazo. La protesta se extinguió en los labios de Kagome cuando Sesshomaru los cerró con el deseo lento y abrasador que iba creciendo en él. Kagome se quedó rígida. ¿Qué sentido tenia luchar contra él? ¿Qué podía defender ya? Sin embargo, no vería placer, ningún signo externo de la agitación que se causaba en ella. Que empezara pronto a aburrirse, pues, costara lo que costara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, escaparía. He hiciera lo que hiciese, no conseguiría nada de ella. Nada.

El frio aire transportaba aroma a café. Su invitación hizo que Kagome se despertara. En sus ojos brillaba el día y en sus miembros sentía una pesadez como si hubiera dormido profundamente durante largas horas. Estaba caliente y cómoda, y le pareció una pena moverse, pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Emitió un hondo suspiro, sonrió, se desperezo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moviendo los dedos de los pies.

Sofoco un grito y volvió a encogerse cuando toco la cálida dureza de otro cuerpo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como un cataclismo. Giro la cabeza rápidamente y vio los ojos ambarinos del príncipe fijos en ella. Estaba tumbado a su lado y la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa que apenas era menor que la suya.

-Le deseo buenos días- dijo, y una fría mascara pareció descender sobre su rostro, una máscara estropeada por las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Kagome.

No era un sueño que la hubieran secuestrado de madrugada, sino una pesadilla que la luz del día no hacía más soportable.

-Buenos días- musito Kagome.

-Oh, en realidad es bastante tarde, pasado el mediodía, diría yo, y me temo que ahora su ruina ya es completa.

-Que…que amable por su parte recordármelo. Estoy segura que de lo contrario no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Se siente mordaz, ¿eh? Bien. Cualquier síntoma de desmayo exigiría drásticas medidas de prevención.

-¿Amenazas antes de desayunar? Su conversación es algo limitada, ¿no?

El príncipe sonrió repentinamente y la piel morena alrededor de sus ojos se arrugo en finos pliegues.

-Una queja muy justa. Le pondré remedio. ¿Me permite dirigir su atención hacia la bandeja que tiene al lado, y pedirle que me sirva?

Kagome frunció el entrecejo levemente, recelando de aquella sorprendente afabilidad, pero volvió la cabeza y vio una mesita para el desayuno cerca del borde de la cama, sin duda colocada allí por el sigiloso Jaken. Sobre ella había una cafetera de plata, de cuyo pitorro brotaba una nube de vapor, una jarra con leche caliente, varios botes de plata y cristal y un cestillo de crujientes y fragantes croissant cubiertos por una gruesa servilleta de hilo. Kagome se incorporó y, al deslizarse la sabana y dejar al descubierto sus senos, la aferro conteniendo un grito de sorpresa. La intimidad de aquella situación en la que se había despertado fue como una bofetada. Se hallaba desnuda en la cama de un extraño, que aguardaba tranquilamente a que ella le sirviera su café con leche.

No parecía tener más alternativa que acceder a su petición, aunque se sintiera ridícula mientras servía el café en una taza de porcelana, le añadía la leche y se la tendía al hombre que tenía al lado con la elegancia deliberada de una señora que sirviera[hm2] [hm3] el té a sus invitados.

Pero aún se sintió turbaba al darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y se comía sin recato alguno los de las esponjosas pastas.

Cuando comía un tercer croissant, le pareció que el príncipe le lanzaba una escueta mirada aprobatoria, pero no podía asegurarlo, puesto que había evitado mirar en esa dirección durante el desayuno informal. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, cuanto más se convencía de que la observaba, más difícil le resultaba tragar. Casi se sintió aliviada cuando él que pasó su taza para que se la volviera a llenar.

El príncipe recibió la taza llena y pidió otro croissant, generosamente untado de mantequilla y confituras de higos.

-Se me ocurre que la he subestimado, a usted y, posiblemente, a Kikyo.

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche dos mujeres abandonaron la casa de su tía según Bankotsu.

Acostumbrado a pensar en las mujeres europeas, que no ponen un pie fuera de su casa sin hacerse acompañar por una doncella o un lacayo que las proteja, mujeres que necesitan escolta incluso para ir al lazareto, saque la conclusión de que una de las dos era Kikyo, y la otra su doncella. Más tarde cuando la vieron a usted en la carretera, sola, imagine que su sirvienta se había adelantado para asegurarse que el camino estaba despejado, o que había huido por el pánico. En cualquier caso, la otra mujer ya no me intereso una vez que la atrape a usted, o mejor a Kikyo, como creía entonces, lo cual ha sido un error. Pero eso plantea preguntas interesantes. ¿Qué se hizo de la otra mujer? ¿Era realmente una doncella? ¿Estaba con usted cuando mis hombres y yo regresamos con Bankotsu? ¿o quizás esa segunda mujer era Kikyo? ¿Podría ser que usted la guiara en la oscuridad hasta un refugio para regresar luego a casa por el mismo camino?

El desaliento hizo presa de Kagome. Lo disimulo con una mirada glacial y dijo:

-Supongo que no espera, alteza, que lo niegue o lo confirmé.

-Creo que, dadas las circunstancia –replico el príncipe, frunciendo el entrecejo-, mejor será que me llame Sesshomaru. Y, no, no lo espero. Aun así, la fortuna favet fortibus.

Kagome había estudiado latín, así que contesto:

-Puede que la fortuna favorezca a los audaces, alteza, pero le hará falta algo más para encontrar a una mujer.

-Quizá, pero que pena privar a mis hombres de la persecución.

Al ver que Kagome no respondía, Sesshomaru se inclinó por encima de ella para dejar la taza sobre la mesita. Kagome se echó hacia atrás cuanto le permitía la cabecera de la cama. El príncipe la miro y acabo sonriendo torvamente. Puso una mano junto a la cadera de Kagome y el peso de su cuerpo tiro de las sabanas, desnudando sus senos, dejando al descubierto sus deliciosas curvas.

-Le he dado permiso para que me llame por ni nombre de pila, pero aún no lo he oído de sus labios.

Hasta el capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla, y por supuesto las que han comentado, en verdad muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace, leer sus comentarios, me dan más ánimos de seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Un gran abrazo, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

-Le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre de pila, pero aún no lo he oído de sus labios.

-No…no he tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo.

-Creo que pretende mantener la distancia entre nosotros con esa formalidad. No puedo permitirlo. Le ordeno que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

El príncipe inclino la cabeza para acariciar la clavícula de Kagome con los labios y bajar hacia el canal entre sus senos cónicos y perfectos.

-En realidad- protesto Kagome con voz entrecortada-, ¿qué puede impórtale como le llame?

-Estoy acostumbrado a que se haga mi voluntad y no tolerare otra cosa.

Al notar la cálida respiración de Sesshomaru en la parte más sensitiva de su seno, Kagome levanto la mano hacia su cabeza y hundió los dedos en los suaves cabellos del príncipe, que aferro.

-¡Entonces es un niño mimado!

-¿Intenta frustrarme por el bien de mi alma o solo por resentimiento?- Sesshomaru no dio muestras de notar el tirón en los cabellos. Sus cálidos lengüetazos atormentaban los nervios de Kagome, mientras con la otra mano bajaba aún más la sabana. Luego deslizo la mano por la esbelta cintura y contorno seductor de la cadera.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Kagome emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Alguien…alguien llama a la puerta.

.-Es Jaken- dijo él, sin prestar atención ni detenerse.

Volvieron a llamar.

-Por favor, por favor, Sesshomaru.

El príncipe alzo la cabeza, tapo a Kagome con la sabana y se retiró a su lado de la cama con una irónica mueca de decepción.

-Este hombre- comento, con tono divertido pero sombrío- está bien enseñado.

Jaken introdujo una bañera de cobre en la habitación y el agua con que llenarla. Que el baño era un ritual diario parecía evidente, puesto que Kagome no había oído al príncipe lo ordenara ni creyera oportuno comentarlo. A pesar de que también Kagome gustaba de bañarse, aquella pulcritud en una persona fue una novedad que desvió su atención del proprio Sesshomaru, quien, prescindiendo de la bata de terciopelo marrón con solapas de raso dorado que Jaken había traído para él, salto fuera de la cama y se metió en la bañera.

El príncipe se bañó como hacia todo lo demás, con rápida eficiencia y economía de movimientos. El frio que persistía en la habitación a pesar del fuego que había encendido Jaken no parecía afectarle lo mas mínimo mientras se enjabonaba y se aclaraba con agua caliente, que despedía nubecillas de vapor. Finalmente salió de la bañera y dejo que el criado le vistiera con un uniforme limpio de deslumbrante blancura, aunque no tan formal ni magnifico como el de la noche anterior. Jaken le ayudo a ponerse las botas pulimentadas, le tendió unos guantes limpios y le paso un cepillo por la cabeza. Durante todo este proceso, Sesshomaru miro a Kagome en más de una ocasión, disfrutando con su desconcierto. Ella se dijo que estaba representando el papel de príncipe acentuados el regio desvalimiento habitual, a juzgar por el modo en que vacilo Jaken antes de acercarse a él con la espada y abrochársela a la estrecha cintura.

No obstante, su aire divertido se desvaneció cuando estuvo vestido. Dio órdenes a Jaken de cambiar el agua para que se bañara madeimoselle y concluyo con estas palabras:

-Atiéndela en cuanto sea necesario, salvo en proporcionarle los medios para que abandone la casa: Kyokotsu se quedara de guardia.

Sabedora de que esta última información dirigida a ella, Kagome pregunto:

-¿Y quién es Kyokotsu?

-El más viejo y, por lo tanto, el más digno de confianza de todos mis hombres para este caso.

El príncipe irradiaba un buen humor exagerado. Casi frenético. Resplandeciente en su uniforme blanco aguardo la respuesta de Kagome.

-Tendré que poner a prueba sus nervios- Kagome, consiguiendo sonreír.

-No se lo aconsejo- dijo él, acercándose con sus agiles zancadas-. No es tan viejo.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, inclino como si fuera a besarla. Kagome se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por el mentón y la obligo a acercar sus labios.

-Esas es una costumbre de la que tendré que curarla cuando vuelva- susurro.

-Tal vez no esté aquí- dijo ella, levantando el mentón con más valor del que sentía.

El príncipe se irguió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Jaken la abrió, Sesshomaru se volvió y dijo:

-Estará.

Kagome aguardo a que el criado cerrara la puerta y la dejara sola, y luego hasta que se extinguieron los pasos de Sesshomaru en la escalera. Miro a su alrededor en busca de sus ropas, pero no las encontró. Recordó entonces que el criado llevaba un bulto blanco en la mano. ¿Por qué se las había llevado? ¿Para impedirle tal vez que se marchara? Pero no, no había oído que le ordenaran nada parecido y Jaken no lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia. Quizás había pensado que eran trapos, nada más natural. Tendría que preguntárselo cuando surgiera la oportunidad.

Kagome miro con aire especulativo la bata del príncipe a los pies de la cama, pero desecho la idea. No replicaría a los abusos del príncipe usando su ropa. Se enrollo la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa y aparto los cortinajes para mirar.

Debajo de la ventana, los caballos atados a postes de hierro forjado pateaban el suelo y su pelo relucía al sol. Unas voces profundas llamaron, interrumpiendo súbitamente unas risas masculinas. En algún lugar sonó un portazo y luego, en medio de un blanco respaldor, el príncipe y sus hombres salieron de la casa. Montaron a caballo con experta soltura y controlaron a las nerviosas bestias con las riendas y los fuertes muslos. Sesshomaru alzo la mano provocando destellos de oro en su arma y reflejo de luz en sus cabellos, y salieron al galope con un amortiguado ruido de cascos, para desaparecer por el sendero viscoso.

Kagome permaneció durante largo rato con la frente apretada contra el cristal mirando al vacío. La dominada un sentimiento de incredulidad. Sola por fin, sin tensión por la presencia de Sesshomaru, la irrealidad de lo que había ocurrido se volvió aún más potente. Tales cosas no ocurrían, al menos a jovencitas inocentes y de cierta categoría social como ella. Le parecía casi como si ella tuviera en cierto modo la culpa y, sin embargo, no se le ocurría que otra forma podría haber actuado.

Se preguntó si habrían descubierto su ausencia qué pensaría su tía. ¿Habría dejado el príncipe alguna huella de su paso por la casa? No parecía probable; habían dejado abierta la puerta de atrás cuando ella volviera y Sesshomaru no había tenido necesidad de forzarla. ¿Pensaría que no había regresado? ¿Consideraría su tía la posibilidad de que hubiera quedado en el convento a pasar la noche? Conociendo a la madre Therese su preocupación por su bienestar de Kagome, era una posibilidad que no escaparía de tía Izazoy. En ese caso ¿no retrasaría el momento de dar la alarma? Kagome no quería pensar en lo sugerido por Sesshomaru: que madame de Buys no daría la alarma en ningún momento.

Al oír un suave golpe en la puerta, Kagome dio un respingo y giro en redondo. Rápidamente volvió a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha ante de decir:

-Adelante.

Era Jaken con agua limpia y caliente para el baño. Se inclinó antes de entrar y dejar en el suelo los cubos, que llevaba. Con aparente soltura cogió la bañera de cobre y la ladeo para verter en agua fría y espumosa de baño del príncipe en los cubos vacíos. Luego la coloco más cerda del fuego, que crepitaba ahora con fuerza, volvió a llenar y se marchó para volver enseguida con un biombo que coloco cuidadosamente para evitar las corrientes de frio. Dejo una toalla y una pastilla de jabón perfumado junto a la bañera y luego inclino su cuerpo achaparrado una vez más, recogió los cubos de agua fría y abandono el dormitorio.

Kagome no esperaba tales atenciones, no recordaban en nada a una prisión. Fue maravilloso sumergirse en al agua caliente. Tenía un moretón en las costillas, por donde la había recogido Sesshomaru para subirla a una silla, y la parte exterior de los labios escocida. En las blancas muñecas recorridas por venas azuladas había manchas de color azul y purpura, y también sentía cierto escozor entre los muslos, que le recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche. No se sentía diferente. Aunque sin duda su carácter adolecía de un defecto, aquella mañana no sentía impulso alguno hacía gestos vanos, tales como la autodestrucción. Sabía que tal vez repitiera lo ocurrido y la idea no era agradable, pero tampoco era motivo de desesperación. Odiaba al hombre que la había llevado hasta allí y le había impuesto su voluntad. Le gustaría verlo arrastrado por el polvo y descuartizado, y sus trozos colgados del patíbulo. Pero parecía tan poco probable que así fuera que no valía la pena exasperarse por ello. ¿De qué le serviría patalear y gritar? Entregándose a un ataque de ira, yendo de un lado a otro gritando desafiante solo conseguiría malgastar energías.

¿Qué le quedaba, pues? Quizás habría algún modo de alcanzar la venganza mediante la astucia. Sin embargo, el príncipe era tan formidable, tan imperturbable, que habría de proceder con sumo cuidado. En cualquier caso, se preocupación inmediata era la defensa. Debía recordar sus fuerzas para resistir los ataques contra su voluntad y su amor propio. Al parecer, su mejor baza en aquel empeño seria si ingenio.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la paciencia del príncipe?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a la fuerza física para convencerla de que le dijera lo que quería saber? No lo había hecho durante la noche, pero Kagome no podía esperar que se contuviera mucho más. Y aunque consiguiera mantener su negativa a pesar de semejante prueba, ¿Qué? ¿Habría de quedarse allí indefinidamente? ¿Se convertiría en la querida de Sesshomaru con las consiguientes obligaciones nocturnas?

Esa perspectiva resultaba aterradora, pero la idea de volver a casa no era mucho mejor. La imagen presentada por Sesshomaru era sin duda de lo más exacta. A la brillante luz de la mañana, su reputación quedaría hecha pedazos. Nada podría devolvérsela, aunque consiguiera llegar a la casa de su tía. ¡Como hablarían las malas lenguas! Tanto hombres como mujeres menearían la cabeza y manifestaran súbitas dudas sobre su moral que afirmarían haber sostenido desde largo tiempo atrás. Dirían que Kagome había sido siempre testaruda y desobediente. Cualquier señorita decente se habría casado ya y habría dejado de ser una molestia para su tía. ¡Era una pena que madame de Buys tuviera que cargar con ella!

Pero no se le permitiría regresar a casa de su tía a menos que hallaran a Kikyo. Si lo conseguían, ¿Qué haría Sesshomaru? ¿La llevaría también a ella? Para hacerla hablar, ¿emplearía con Kikyo los mismos métodos?

Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Dudaba de que tuviera más éxito con Kikyo. ¿Qué podía saber su prima de la muerte de Inuyasha aparte de lo que le había contado a ella? Le resultaba increíble pensar que hubiera podido tener otro papel que el de mera espectadora. Sesshomaru parecía pensar que Kikyo había seducido a Inuyasha, distrayéndole y provocando su muerte. Era imposible, de eso estaba segura. Aunque veinticuatro horas antes ni siquiera creía posible que Kikyo fuera la amante de Inuyasha.

Uno de los elementos más turbadores en su línea de razonamiento era el miedo de Kikyo. Si su presencia en el momento del asesinato se debía a una mera casualidad, ¿Por qué había huido precipitadamente? ¿Por qué no había acudido a las autoridades, poniéndose a su disposición para ayudarles a encontrar al asesino del hombre al que afirmaba amar? No hubiera sido agradable semejante notoriedad y se hubieran levantado ciertas sospechas, pero no podría haber sido tan angustioso como la existencia acosada de las últimas semanas.

Desde ese punto de vista, no parecía excesivo que Sesshomaru quisiera hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no se mostraba mas razonable su prima? Tal vez cuando Kikyo se enterara de que Kagome no había vuelto a casa, recordaría al centinela de la carretera y deduciría quien la mantenía cautiva y ¿Por qué? En ese caso, ¿se presentaría voluntariamente para darle al príncipe la información que tuviera? Kagome no podía albergar esa esperanza, recordando la última vez que había visto a Kikyo, llena de medio y de egoísmo irreflexivo.

Cabía una última posibilidad. ¿Y si el miedo de Kikyo y la determinación de Sesshomaru procedían de una misma fuente, de que la información que tenía Kikyo podía implicar al príncipe en la muerte de su hermano? Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea durante largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver su atención hacia lo mas inmediato.

Se enjabono con cuidado, se aclaró con el agua caliente y perfumada, tomándose su tiempo en este ritual, porque no tenía nada mas en que ocupare. Miro en derredor, las paredes cubiertas de tapices, las colgaduras de la cama, hermosas aunque desvaídas, los suelos de madera de ciprés y sus alfombras. Sin duda aquel alojamiento convenía mucho mas al príncipe y sus hombres que la mansión de la Chaise, a pesar de su falta de magnificencia. De no haber estado disponible, su propio destino habría sido quizá menos dramático.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, salió de la bañera y se secó con la toalla de hilo. Con rostro sombrío se envolvió de nuevo en la sabana y metió la punta por entre sus senos. Se aproximó al lavado y cogió un peine de solida plata para desenmarañar un poco la cabellera de color azabache.

¿Había estado escuchando Jaken para determinar el momento en que Kagome acababa de bañarse, o era una coincidencia que volviera en ese preciso instante? No había manera de saberlo. El hombre traía el vestido y la ropa interior de Kagome doblados sobre el brazo, además de una túnica y recién planchada parecía a la que llevada él. Inclino la cabeza.

-Me temo, señorita, que no se han podido recomponer sus ropas totalmente. He pensado que, para cubrir los daños., si la señorita me permite…

Con su acostumbrado comportamiento impersonal, mostro a Kagome primero el vestido y la ropa interior y luego la túnica. Mientras, la observaba atentamente con sus ojos oscuros, manteniéndose siempre entre la puerta y Kagome.

La túnica era una especie de blusón que se ponía por la cabeza y tenía bolsillos en el pecho, uno de ellos con una corona bordada en raso, y un fajín de seda trenzada de color azul celeste. Jaken pretendía que se lo pusiera encima del vestido, lo que efectivamente ocultaría lo roto, toscamente zurcidos, de la frágil muselina.

Cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta para irse, Kagome volvió a tenderle el blusón.

-No podría ponérmelo.

-¿No es lo bastante… bonito y elegante?- inquirió Jaken con una mirada de preocupación-. Poca cosa puedo ofrecerle aquí, donde solo hay hombres.

-No quisiera privarle de el.

-Eso no importa- dijo él, tranquilizándose-. Cójalo, señorita, y tal vez cuando se haya vestido baje usted las escaleras para que yo pueda arreglar la habitación entes de que regrese el príncipe.

Su tono era respetuoso pero firme. Sus maneras eran tan despóticas como las de su amo. Lo que más molestaba a Kagome era que la sugerencia del criado se correspondía exactamente con lo que ella quería hacer.

El blusón no era tan malo. De hecho se parecía un poco a las esclavinas, llamadas cosacas, que habían sido el último grito de la moda del año anterior. Las mangas le quedaban largas, pero se arremango hasta los codos. En el fajín anudado a su breve cintura de avispa, en lugar de la habitual cinta más alta, bajo el busto, tenía un atractivo aire de campesina. Contribuía a crear ese efecto su cabellera azabache, que caía cual cortina reluciente sobre sus hombros, y sus mejillas, arreboladas por el calor del baño. Había perdido las horquillas durante la huida, de modo que no podría recogerse los cabellos. Busco los zapatos, encontró uno entre la ropa de la cama y luego el otro, no lejos de allí. Se los puso y se acercó a la mesita que había junto a la cama.

Allí estaba la cadena con el frasquito que le había regalado Kikyo, reflejando la luz matinal. Lo cogió y luego lo dejo otra vez sobre la mesita. Sesshomaru tenía razón; el aroma a lirios del valle no le sentaba bien y, en realidad, el frasquito era demasiado pesado y recargado para su gusto. Al mirarlo concibió una vaga sospecha. Pero no, Kikyo no podía saber que Sesshomaru raptaría a Kagome, ni tampoco desea que la tomaran por Kikyo; eso era imposible. Y si lo había pensado, si esa idea había pasado por la mente de Kikyo, era solo por error. Sin aquella prueba, tal vez Sesshomaru no habría estado tan seguro de que Kikyo se hallaba por allí cerca, quizás no se habría resuelto con tanta firmeza a retener a Kagome. En cualquier caso, no podía llevarlo ni volvería a hacerlo. Abandono pues la cadena con el frasquito en reluciente montón y salió de la habitación.

La casa, de estilo georgiano, tenía el piso superior dividido en dos por un amplio pasillo. Kagome no pudo resistirse a realizar un pequeño reconocimiento y recorrió el pasillo alfombrado persa. A ambos lados se abrían puertas que daban a habitaciones similares a la suya, seis en total. Al final había un corto tramo de estrechos escalones de madera que utilizaban los criados. Temiendo encontrase con Jaken, marcho a la dirección opuesta.

La gran escalinata principal abría sus amplios brazos. Kagome se detuvo antes de empezar a bajar con cautela. Al llegar al par, miro en torno y no vio a nadie. En la enorme chimenea del fondo de la gran sala ardía un fuego humeante y había una pistola repujada en plata desmontada sobre la mesa, como si alguien la estuviera limpiando. La puerta principal estaba abierta y más allí vio el sendero que conducía a la misión de la Cheaise, dando un rodeo por el bosque. El señor de la Chaise se escandalizaría al descubrir que Kagome era retenida en su finca contra su voluntad. Sin duda la ayudaría, solo tenía que llegar hasta él.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, oyó unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban desde la parte posterior de la casa. Un hombre apareció en el vano de una puerta que había al otro lado de las escaleras. Llevaba una jarra en una mano y un bocadillo de queso en la otra. Era el centinela mayor de cabellos corto y verde, Kyokotsu.

-Así que ya se ha levantado, preciosa mía- dijo con voz estentórea que resonó por toda la sala. Alzo la jarra en dirección a Kagome.

-¿Quiere tomar un trago y un bocado para resistir hasta la cena?

-No, gracias.

-Venga, siéntese. Hábleme mientras cómo. Comer solo es triste.

-No seré muy buena compañía- dijo Kagome con voz incolora.

-Mirarla a usted después de ver a los patanes sin afeitar que han ido será un cambio tan agradable que no necesitara decir nada si así lo prefiere. Venga. Siéntese.

No había nada en los modales de Kyokotsu que indicara que era el guardián de Kagome; sin embargo esta tenía la sensación de que había comprendido perfectamente su pensamiento, parada allí entre las escaleras y la puerta abierta. Dado que no podía retirarse al dormitorio por el momento, Kagome no hallo nada mejor que aceptar la brusca invitación.

-Aja, eso está mejor.

Entonces Kyokotsu se presentó, enumerando sus nombres y títulos con acento áspero y gutural y añadiendo varios términos de servicio y de rangos de la mitad de los ejércitos de Europa. Echo un gran trago del líquido con aroma a alcohol que contenía la jarra y siguió hablando.

-Hace diez años que estoy con Sesshomaru, desde que llego a la mayoría de edad. Le he visto detener una bala de mosquete con las manos desnudas, lanzar su caballo por una cuesta empinada a causa de una apuesta, recorrer las calles adoquinadas de la capital de Rutania bajo la lluvia y en la oscuridad, arrebatar a una famosa actriz del escenario con un cable de plata para subirla hasta su palco durante su último saludo después de la función, y batirse en duelo de estiletes con un rey gitano por los favores de una dama salvaje, pero nunca le he visto tan resuelto a hacer algo como lo vi anoche a cogerla a usted.

-Me halaga…o más bien, al príncipe Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome con frialdad.

-No- replico él sencillamente-. Cuando Sesshomaru ha bajado hace un rato, ha dicho que usted no era la que buscaba. ¡Vaya pifia!, con la que sus guardias disfrutamos a su costa durante muchos días. Él no suele cometer errores.

Kagome golpeo la mesa con los puños.

-Yo no encuentro nada cómico en mi situación.

-No lo dudo, querida, sabiendo lo furioso que estaba. Lo sentíamos por usted de todas maneras, pero si hubiéramos sabido que era usted…doncella, habríamos…

-¿También les ha contado eso?- su voz sonaba tensa.

-Ah, no. Nuestro príncipe no habla mucho, pero estaba claro por lo que no dijo y por las minuciosas instrucciones que me dio con respecto a mi conducta.

-Comprendo. Es…es una pena que tenga que quedarse aquí en un día tan espléndido para vigilarme.

-En un servicio como cualquier otro. ¿Está segura de que ni quiere nada? ¿Una taza de chocolate, quizás? ¿Un vaso de vino?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y miro la mesa de roble oscuro ennegrecido por los años. Estaba llena de marcas y había lugares en los bordes en los cuales al parecer comensales ociosos se habían entretenido cortando la madera con un cuchillo entre plato y plato. Kagome alargo una mano y siguió con el dedo una de las innumerables huelas circulares que jarras o vasos habían dejado en la superficie.

-¿Tiene usted idea de cuando tiempo han de permanecer aquí?- pregunto por fin Kagome.

-Todo el que sea necesario.- Kyokotsu la miro, entornado bajo las pobladas cejas ¿le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar cuando nos vayamos? No tiene por qué. Sesshomaru la recompensara bien.

-Que dechado de virtudes- dijo Kagome, riéndose de su pesar.

-¿No me cree? Le juro que ahora que se ha interpuesto en su camino, no la abandonara.

-Si cree que deseo un lugar entre su equipaje, está usted muy equivocado.- El dedo que trazaba el circulo tembló y Kagome cerro la mano.

-¿Le tiene miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Kyokotsu la miro fijamente como si rumiara alguna idea.

-Yo sí, algunas veces cuando ha bebido mucho. Usted es una mujer, ligera de peso y débil de fuerzas, así que tiene motivos.

-Que amable de su parte tranquilizarme de ese modo.

Kyokotsu le sonrió y dio una dentellada a su bocadillo de queso antes de volver a sumergirse en la jarra. Trago y se limpió la boca con una mano callosa.

-Ese es el espíritu que ha de mantener. A Sesshomaru ha de devolverle cada palabra cortante con otra. Eso le hará pensar, lo distraerá, que es lo que necesita estos días.

-¿Ahora resulta que he de entretenerlo también? ¿Y sin duda estaría bien que bailara con él?

Kyokotsu volvió a mirarla con aire reconcentrado, ligeramente ladeaba la cabeza.

-Bromea, pero si pudiera apartar su mente durante un tiempo de ese asunto que lo atormenta, se ganaría la gratitud de todos los hombres de su escolta.

-Y ese es mi único objetivo en la vida, claro está.

-Es usted tan mala como Sesshomaru- gruño Kyokotsu. Arrojo el ultimo pedazo de pan sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla en cuyo brazo descanso la jarra. Tal vez no le costaría tanto comprenderlo si conociera parte de su historia.

A estas palabras siguió un discurso inconexo con muchas digresiones y no pocos comentarios picantes. Sesshomaru, segundo hijo de sexto rey de Rutania, había provocado la muerte de su madre en el parto. Había sido un niño enfermizo, nervioso e irritante, abandonado en manos de niñeras, mientras su padre se ocupaba personalmente de la educación de su saludable primogénito y presunto heredero al trono. Todo un batallón de profesores, cada uno de ellos una autoridad en su campo, se había hecho cargo de la educación de Inuyasha desde su infancia.

A Sesshomaru lo habían puesto bajo la tutela de un erudito veneciano de grandes excentricidades, entre las que se contaba su inclinación al ascetismo y a la poesía, y su pasión por la ciencia. Las lecciones las daba al aire libre. Impuso a Sesshomaru un régimen de ejercicio y comida simple y frescas, además de una dieta rica en ideas. El débil niño se hizo fuerte, astuto e inteligente. Pero aunque podía igualar a su hermano en cualquier debate, derrotarle en cinco competiciones atléticas de cada seis, su padre, el rey, no llego a apreciar la gracia y la facilidad con lo que hacía. Siendo Inuyasha su preferido y deseando que saliera siempre victorioso, el rey no quería creer que Sesshomaru pudiera vencer a su hermano sin hacer trampas.

Inuyasha no le guardaba rencor. Los dos hermanos estuvieron muy unidos hasta que se hicieron hombre y cada uno tuvo su propia vida. A Sesshomaru lo excluyeron de la mayor parte de la vida social de la corte y, con ello, de todas sus responsabilidades, de modo que se asoció con gitanos y otros de su ralea, y se acostumbró a luchar por causas que no eran propias a modo de escape para su energía reprimida. Así, se había lanzado a recorrer Europa con su escogida, luchando y buscando pendencia. Había visitado a su abuelo ruso, cuyo escudo de armas ostentaba la cabeza de perro y que sentía predilección por el más indomable de los príncipes de Rutania. A Inu lo veía de vez en cuando en Paris. Venecia o Roma, pero rara vez había vuelto a Rutania.

Unas semanas antes de la muerte de su hermano, Sesshomaru había oído rumores inquietantes. Había quienes deseaban cambiar el orden de sucesión de Rutania, que deseaban ver muertos al rey y a su primogénito y estaban dispuestos a pagar bien por ello.

Sesshomaru regreso a su país natal, pero no consiguió descubrir nada. Todo parecía normal, solo había cambiado una cosa: Inu tenía una hermosa querida norteamericana, una mujer educada como princesa por su familia y su belleza, excepto por su carácter, o al menos esa era la opinión de Kyokotsu. Inuyasha realizaba sus habituales apariciones en la ópera, en las fiestas y en las cacerías, atendía a su padre y, tras un tiempo, repudio a la azabache como si estuviera cansado de la novedad, y siguió con su vida de siempre.

Entonces se había producido el suceso. Se halló a Inuyasha muerto. Cuando le llevaron la noticia al rey, este sufrió un ataque. No era el primero, había tenido otro la primavera anterior, pero fue lo bastante grave como para que se temiera por su vida durante varias horas. Luego Sesshomaru había abandonado el palacio después de que su padre le culpara de la muerte de su hermano desde su lecho por un estúpido rumor, y fue atacado por bandoleros. De no ser su pericia como espadachín, también él hubiera parecido.

Kagome estudio el rostro lleno de cicatrices del hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Sugiere usted que había conexión entre uno y el otro hecho?

-Al principio no lo pareció. Más tarde, cuando se produjo el segundo atentado, un cuchillo lanzado desde una oscura callejuela cuando Sesshomaru acudía a la antigua morada de la señorita de Buys, empezó a pensarse en esa posibilidad. Cuando se rompió la cadena que sujetaba un cajón a punto de ser cargado en el puerto De le Havre y cayo a escasos centímetros de Sesshomaru, quedo bien claro.

-Con la muerte de Inuyasha y la grave enfermedad de su padre, Sesshomaru se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el futuro rey.

-Cierto, mi querida.

¿Quién sería entonces el siguiente en la línea de sucesión si mataran a Sesshomaru?

-Es una pregunta inevitable, ¿verdad? La respuesta es Bankotsu, su primo, el hijo de la hermana de su padre.

-¿El hombre de cabello oscuro que ahora está con él?

-El mismo.- Kyokotsu encogió sus fornidos hombros-. Y, sin embargo, fue Bankotsu quien, al enterarse de los atentados contra la vida de Sesshomaru, se unió voluntariamente a la garde de corps. Fue el quien hablo a Sesshomaru por todos nosotros, diciendo que no podía negarnos el derecho a ir con él, a defender el honor de nuestro apellido.

La garde de corps, los guardaespaldas de Sesshomaru.

-¿No podría haber sido un truco, una estrategia para aludir las sospechas y al mismo tiempo permanecer lo bastante cerca como para volver a intentarlo?

-Cualquier cosa es posible. El atentado en Le Havre, mientras esperábamos a embarcarnos, confirma esa posibilidad.- Hizo una juiciosa pausa-. Luego vino lo de Nueva Orleans.

-¿Otro atentado?

-Es difícil saberlo. Uno de los caballos que compramos estuvo a punto de pisotear a Sesshomaru. Cuando salió de los establos del vendedor parecía un animal nervioso pero de buen corazón. De no ser por la increíble agilidad de Sesshomaru, ahora estaría muerto. Después el caballo murió. Tal vez le dieran alguna hierba venenosa para hacerle más brioso durante la venta, pero el tratante de los caballos juro que no. Fue extraño que el caballo fuera el elegido por Sesshomaru y no uno de los nuestros.

Kagome, con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba de acuerdo. La amenaza que pendía sobre la vida del príncipe la obligaba a reajustar sus ideas. Dadas las circunstancias, era improbable que Sesshomaru fuera el causante de la muerte de su hermano. Kagome debía admitir que la idea se había vuelto cada vez más inadecuada desde el momento en que la sugiriera durante el baile. Todos los intentos de asesinar al príncipe habían fallado hasta entonces, pero resultaba difícil creer él se hubiera tomado la molestia de prepararlos para alejar las sospechas de sí.

-Comprendo la necesidad de que el príncipe interrogue a mi prima con respecto a la muerte de Inuyasha, pero ¿Por qué no envió a otro en su busca?

-¿Se refiere a un funcionario de la ley? No habría tenido potestad fuera de Rutania. Además, no hubiera viajado con la misma resolución y celeridad que nosotros ni, cuando encontrara a la señorita de Buys, estaría tan ansioso por arrancarle la verdad sobre la muerte de Inuyasha. Para Sesshomaru, la idea de que su hermano se suicidara es tan repugnante como la de que lo asesinaron, es una mancha para el honor de la familia. Pero aún hay una cosa más. Esto es solo una suposición mía, pero creo que algunas veces Sesshomaru piensa que al alejar se de Rutania atrae hacia si al perseguido y, por lo tanto, lo aleja de su padre.

-¿Lo atrae hacia si…o lo lleva consigo?

-Justamente, señorita.

El desaliento oscureció los ojos de Kagome.

-Pero entonces está enfrentando su ingenio con el de un asesino, poniendo su fe en su destreza y su buena suerte para esquivar la muerte sin saber cuándo volverá a atacar. ¡Es un riesgo terrible!

-Empieza a conocer a nuestro príncipe.- Kyokotsu, arrugando el rostro en una ancha sonrisa, deposito la jarra vacía sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

Después charlaron de otras coas, sentados en un sofá frente al fuego mientras caía aquel día de principios de invierno. Hasta que llegó el débil aroma de la cena que se estaba preparando en la cocina exterior, en la que Jaken, yendo y viniendo, supervisaba a un cocinero negro que les había proporcionado su anfitrión, el seños de la Chaise. Unas figuras talladas representaban hombres cazando sobre las aberturas en los que había venados, varracos, conejos y ardillas pintados con coloridos naturalista. El sofá era de oscuro roble tallado y tela de crin de color verde jade, rígido, rasposo y muy incómodo.

Kyokotsu estaba inquieto. A veces miraba a Kagome de reojo, como presa de un desasosiego creciente, como si lamentara el impulso que le había llevado a hacerle confidencias.

Estaban en ese momento del día demasiado claro para encender las bujías pero no lo bastante para ver si Sesshomaru y los otros regresaban. La puerta principal se abrió. El príncipe se quitó los guantes y los arrojo sobre una mesita, haciéndose cargo de la situación con una rápida mirada.

-¿Detecto un aire de sensibleras confidencias a la luz del crepúsculo? El rojo amapola es el color de la culpabilidad, Kyokotsu, y de ese terreno de la caza lleno de madrigueras de conejos que llamas cara. De haber sabido que ella tendría ese efecto sobre ti, la hubiera jedado con Jakotsu y Renkotsu.

-No me ordeno que no hablara con ella- dijo Kyokotsu, dando a entender muchas cosas.

-Un descuido por mi parte- replico Sesshomaru con tono cortante-. Ha sido culpa mía por confiar en tu discreción.

Los otros hombres se apiñaban detrás de Sesshomaru con tensa impaciencia y rostro cansados que manifestaban también un interés divertido. Había uno en particular de cabello azabache, ojos rojos, que miro a Kagome unos instantes con una expresión de irónica simpatía.

-Me temo, alteza- dijo Kagome, poniéndose en pie-, que la culpa ha sido mía.

-Me doy perfectamente cuenta.- La mirada de Sesshomaru apenas la rozo y, sin embargo, con ella trasmitía un reproche mordaz por interponerse entre su hombre y él.

-No- intervino Kyokotsu con voz roca y un brillo pálido en sus ojos-. Ella no ha hecho más que escuchar mi cháchara.

-¿Eres un defensor de las tiernas florecillas, Kyokotsu? Si, como sospecho, tu intención era tranquilizarla limando los dientes del ogro, acabas de anular ese efecto.- Sesshomaru se encamino a la escalinata, indicando con un ademan que Kagome debía precederle.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Sesshomaru se despojó de la guerrera, se desabrocho los puños de la camisa y se dirigió al lavado. Echo agua de la jarra de porcelana en la jofaina y se lavó las manos y la cara para quitarse el polvo de los muchos kilómetros hechos a caballos. Luego, cogió la toalla de su soporte, se dio la vuelta con los ojos entornados.

-¿Era necesario fascinar a Kyokotsu?

-Curiosa pregunta- replico Kagome, y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde contemplo a los hombres que almohazaban a los caballos-. No puedo contestar que si, porque no es cierto, pero si dijo que no, será como admitir que ha quedado fascinado.

-¿He de tomar esa respuesta como una negativa?

-Como mejor le plazca.

-Lo que me place- dijo él, arrojando a un lado la toalla y acercándose a la ventana, donde se apoyó con una mano en el alfeizar y la otra en la cadera es descubrir por qué estaba usted fisgoneando.

Kagome le lanzo una mirada, incomoda por la cercanía del príncipe y el cálido aroma, mesclado con un claro olor a caballo, que despedía su cuerpo.

-Supongo que incluso usted es capaz de comprender que me será útil saber qué tipo de hombre me mantiene prisionera.

-Para eso hay una sencilla solución, pregúntemelo a mí.

Kagome enarco una ceja.

-Estoy convencida de que me contaría su peculiar versión, ¿pero por qué habría de esperar que le creyera?

-Eso es algo que debería discernir por sí misma. Todos los seres humanos tienen una carga que llevar durante toda su vida. Solo se niegan a llevarla los vagos o los locos.

-Veo que no tiene usted lugar para la confianza. Y, sin embargo, critica la carga que yo he elegido.

-Esa es mi prerrogativa.

Kagome lo estudio largamente con una sonrisa inquisitiva antes de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

-Por lo poco razonable que se muestra, alteza, diría que la tarde no ha sido fructífera.

-es la segunda vez que me arroja el título a la cara- dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kagome-. Por lo visto tendré que emplear una mayor firmeza con usted. A partir de ahora, siempre que lo use lo considerare como una invitación.- El sentido de sus palabras quedo bien patente cuando el príncipe desato con los dedos diestros el fajín que llevaba Kagome y lo dejo caer.

Ella apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru y percibió el calor de su piel atreves de la camisa.

-¡No…no puede hacer eso…!

-No debería, lo sé, pero al verla tan inocente y valerosa en su defensa me inclino a pasar por alto el aspecto moral de la cuestión.

-¿Para…para aplastar mis débiles defensas?

-No, no ¡para honrarlas!

Sesshomaru la cogió por los brazos. En sus brillantes ojos dorados tenía una mirada burlona cuando observo el delicado ovalo del rostro de Kagome y vio su boca entreabierta. Sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su cautiva, Sesshomaru la beso en los labios.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Y por supuesto agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado, que estén siguiendo y leyendo esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias, no saben la alegría que me da al leer sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

La cena se demoró hasta una hora desacostumbrada en St. Martinville. Las llamas de las bujías de la negra arana de hierro, que colgaba a escasa altura sobre la mesa, agitadas por las corrientes de aire, dejaban los rincones de la sala en la oscuridad y arrojaban sombras danzantes sobre el techo. El fuego de chimenea era como una cabaña entera de troncos ardiendo. Las llamas esmaltadas de naranja, rojo y azul los rostros de los hombres que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, resaltando su tensión

Sesshomaru, de un humor inestable, se hallaba a la cabecera de la mesa con una licorera llena de coñac al lado. A su derecha estaba Kagome, vestida con el blusón y las faldas de muselina, sentada en erguida dignidad. Había sido presentada formalmente a todos los hombres congregados en torno a la mesa: a Bankotsu, el de los cabellos oscuros y actitud desafínate, sentado a la izquierda de Sesshomaru; al hombre alto y silencioso llamado Naraku que estaba al lado de Bankotsu; y a Jakotsu, uno de los gemelos de cabellos negro, ojos de color avellana y boca sensual. Kyokotsu había inclinado la cabeza discretamente y guiñado el ojo. Junto a Kyokotsu, a la derecha de Kagome, se hallaba el otro gemelo, llamado Renkotsu, un joven más tranquilo y observador que su hermano.

Se habían dado un banquete de sopa de tortuga y dos clases de pescados, seguidos por una pierna de venado asado, bañada en salsa de vino, y pastel de pichón. Los vasos se habían llenado una y otra vez con vino de Málaga y de Burdeos y ahora se pasaban el coñac junto con las frutas escarchadas y sazonadas en licor, el queso, las nueces y un cesto con pequeñas manzanas.

Aunque las señoras francesas de Luisiana no solían retirarse al aparecer los licores en la mesa, Kagome había oído que era costumbre en ciertos países europeos. Intento, por tanto, disculparse y salir, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió. Entonces se quedó sentada jugueteando con su vaso de vino y cogiendo uvas, mientras las voces de los hombres se hacían más fuertes y sus gestos más ampulosos, resultado, pensó ella, de la gran tensión provocada por la fatiga. Su inquieta irritabilidad los movía a beber a menudo de sus copas de coñac. Al final, la historia que contaba Bankotsu sobre una carrera entre una vaca lechera y un camello se enredó tanto que ni siquiera él supo cómo terminarla.

Jakotsu se echó hacia atrás poniendo la silla en equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la mesa.

-Hablando de vacas, he visto algo esta tarde que recordaba a toda una manada camino del establo. Era una monja que conducía un corro de adolescentes, todas con delantales blancos y largas trenzas. Mientras caminaban, la religiosa hacía sonar una campanilla de plata.

-Un espectáculo edificante, estoy seguro. ¿Adolescentes, dices? Ya veo por qué te llamaron la atención.

Era su gemelo el que hablaba. Renkotsu, el más reposado de los dos, había llevado a la mesa una guitarra con extraños signos románico pintados y la tocaba sin hacer mucho caso de la conversación.

Jakotsu suspiro con gran teatralidad.

-Fue de lo más deprimente ver a tantas mujeres núbiles, vírgenes, y tan bien guardadas.

Kyokotsu carraspeo, dejando oír un sonido como el de una lima contra una sierra, señalando con la cabeza a Kagome. Jakotsu frunció el entrecejo con irritación y callo; su piel blanca adquirió un tinte rosado que desapareció rápidamente.

Sesshomaru alzo la vista que tenía fija en su copa de coñac.

-¿Hay un convento de monjas aquí cerca?

-No exactamente. Es una pequeña escuela convento que dirigen tres hermanas de la caridad.

-Espero que no habrás pasado por alto lo más obvio- dijo Sesshomaru con acritud. Fue evidente que Jakotsu se alegraba de poder dar la respuesta correcta.

-No. Lo he inspeccionado hasta donde he podido sin despertar sospechas. Es un lugar pequeño y solo alberga a veinte o treinta chicas, la mayoría de ellas internas durante el invierno. Lo fundo una dama de la comunidad por una promesa que había hecho cuando su hija pequeña estuvo enferma. La joven con la que he hablado, una encantadora descarada que se ha parado para atarse el zapato justo al desmontar yo para comprobar la cincha de la silla, me ha dicho que los únicos adultos que viven allí son las tres monjas que ofician de profesoras. No ha llegado ninguna interna nueva, ni las han visitados mujeres de la avanzada edad de veinte años o más o menos.

-No me imagino a la señorita de Buys mudándose a una escuela convento.

Era Naraku quien hacia esta observación. En sus ojos rojos había un brillo de duda.

Sesshomaru se volvió bruscamente hacia Kagome.

-¿Que me dice usted de esa fascinante posibilidad?

La pregunta no cogió por sorpresa a Kagome.

-¿Qué puedo yo decir? Si cree que Kikyo está allí, intentara seguramente averiguarlo. Podría ayudarle a decidirse si le recordara que las personas que toman las órdenes sagradas no son dadas a los engaños.

-Mis experiencias personales me dicen que no siempre es así, pero lo aceptamos- dijo el príncipe con los ojos entornados-. ¿Conoce usted la escuela?

-Fui alumna en ella desde los doce años hasta hace poco.

Un breve destello de ironía ilumino los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru al notar que Kagome se incluía entre las inocentes jóvenes de la escuela.

El interrogatorio no termino ahí. Uno por uno, los hombres del príncipe presentaron sus respectivos informes, describiendo las parejas por los que habían cabalgado y la gente con la que habían hablado; viejos, una mujer que arrancaba liquen de los árboles para rellenar un colchón, un niño que llevaba una vaca extraviada de vuelta a casa. Habían recorrido el brazo pantanoso del rio para hablar con los habitantes de la colonia acadiana. Habían trabado conversaciones con uno o dos esclavos que se encaminaban a la cuidad a cumplir unos encargos, e incluso con el párroco de la pequeña capilla dedicada a San Martin de Tours.

Kyokotsu, que no podía contribuir en nada tras pasar el día de guardia, cogió dos manzanas del cesto y se puso a hacer juegos malabares. Los frutos brillaban como esferas pulimentadas bajo la luz vacilante de las bujías.

Kyokotsu miro es cesto de manzanas una vez más y empezó a lanzar las dos que tenía cada vez más alto para hacerle espacio a una tercera. Absorto en su juego, se olvidó de la arana de hierro que tenía sobre la cabeza con sus cincuenta bujías ardiendo. Cuando extendió la mano para coger la tercera, la manzana que acababa de abandonar su mano golpeo el soporte de hierro de una de las bujías y este cayo.

Kyokotsu soltó una imprecación, aparto la mano del cesto, recogió la bujía en el aire y se echó hacia adelante para coger la manzana descarriada. Se echó entonces hacia atrás rápidamente e incorporo la bujía al malabarismo.

Los hombres de la mesa prorrumpieron en fuertes aplausos y silbidos. Jakotsu se puso en pie, riendo descontroladamente, cogió una manzana y la lanzo hacia arriba. No consiguió dar a la araña y cayo justo en medio del cesto de manzanas, haciendo que estas rodaran en todas direcciones. De repente el aire se llenó de manzanas voladoras que los hombres recogían y lanzaban con unos reflejos increíbles. La araña de hierro se balanceaba al recibir golpes desde todas las direcciones. Otra bujía cayó a la mesa, y luego una más, hasta que muchas, medio, derretidas y apagadas, dejando estela de humo maloliente, surcaron los aires junto con las manzanas como estrellas fugaces volando alrededor de planetas caprichosos.

Las payasadas iban acompañadas de risas groseras y pullas estridentes que se elevaban hacia las ahumadas divinidades del techo abovedado. Solo Sesshomaru permaneció quieto el fuego. Renkotsu a veces protestaba levemente, agachándose para esquivar una manzana, aunque no parecía notar el frenesí que lo rodeaba mientras arrancaba una melodía de la guitarra. Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa en las profundidades de sus ojos. Aun así, ni pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo podía durar aquello.

La araña oscilaba sin cesar ante el bombardeo. De repente, Bankotsu golpeo de lleno el aro exterior. Las bujías llameantes cayeron dando volteretas. Media docena o más dieron en la mesa al mismo tiempo, rodaron derribaron copas de coñac medio llenas. Del aromático licor vertido brotaron vacilantes llamas azules. El olor de la tela chamuscada y a coñac quemado era sofocante. Pequeñas llamas azuladas recorrieron las cuerdas de la guitarra de Renkotsu hasta llegar a sus dedos. Renkotsu se levantó con un juramento, rota su indiferencia, y golpeo la guitarra, lo que produjo un sonido discordante que desquicio los nervios.

Bankotsu se echó a reír. Era una risa desenvuelta, pero había en ella una nota chirriante de satisfacción que desterraba toda idea de afabilidad. Fue Jakotsu, el gemelo de Renkotsu, quien, con la cara enrojecida por la ira, lanzo una serie de manzanas y bujías sobre el joven y moreno primo del príncipe. Bankotsu, con los ojos entornados, en los que se desvanecía la diversión, desvió los proyectiles hacia Kyokotsu, que los arrojo a su vez en dirección a Naraku. Para defenderse, este envió unos cuantos hacia los gemelos con un brillo de furia en sus ojos grises.

El juego había adquirido tintes malintencionados, rayando en la pelea. Los objetos volaban cada vez más deprisa por entre el humo acre que irritaba las gargantas, lanzados con precisión para causar daño. Kagome se echó hacia atrás en su silla cuando le fue posible sin apartar los ojos del diestro y peligroso juego; la tensión creciente le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Se oyó un leve sonido cuando Sesshomaru se puso en pie. Se alejó de la mesa, como un trozo de seda desplegándose, en dirección a la chimenea. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome lo vio arrodillarse como si atizara el fuego. Sesshomaru se levantó entonces con un puñado de tizones ardientes en las manos desnudas. De repente el aire se llenó de humo y de una lluvia de chispa. Las antorchas cayeron sobre los hombres arrojaban con fuerza. Estos las cogieron instintivamente, pero las soltaron enseguida con gritos de dolor. Bujías y manzanas cian como lluvia mientras los tizones pasaban de mano en mano hasta regresar a Sesshomaru. Este los arrojo todos al mismo centro del fuego; el último derribo la pila, esparciendo las ascuas por el hogar de la chimenea. Una salto al suelo y rodo hasta la punta del zapato de Kagome. Lanzo un último destello rojo y se extinguió en medio de un remolino de humo.

-La velada ha concluido, hijos míos- dijo-. Hemos cabalgado mucho hoy y debéis descansar. Podéis coger una bujía cada uno para iluminar vuestro solitario camino hasta la cama.

Los hombres permanecían rígidos como estatuas lanzado miradas furiosas. La cera de una bujía comenzó a gotear por el borde de la mesa. El fuego crepitaba. Finalmente alguien esbozo una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Otro sonrió después. Kyokotsu soltó una carcajada. Los hombres sacudieron la cabeza, se palmearon unos a otros en la espalda, mirándose las manos quemadas, recogieron las copas de coñac volcadas y se las llevaron esperanzados a los labios. Después obedecieron la orden indirecta. Su instantánea docilidad fue el acontecimiento más sorprendente de la velada.

Todo había empezado y concluido tan deprisa que algunas llamas de coñac no se habían extinguido aun cuando los hombres subían las escaleras. Kagome contemplo los destrozos y sintió una oleada de gratitud, rápidamente sofocada, hacia el hombre que había puesto fin al incidente.

-Que desastre- dijo.

-Jaken se ocupara de todo. Sugiero que le dejemos trabajar tranquilo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la mesa, cogió su copa de coñac y la pesada licorera. No parpadeo cuando el cristal tallado se le clavo en los dedos quemados, pero se quedó quieto y sin aliento durante unos instantes.

-Está herido, aunque no es de extrañar.- La aguda voz de Kagome delataba la relajación de sus nervios sometidos a una fuerte tensión-. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido hacer eso?

-Para separar a los sabuesos que pelean entre ellos se les echa agua. No tenía agua a mano.

Las pestañas plateadas del príncipe ocultaron su mirada y el timbre de voz no dejo traslucir nada.

-Pero no eran perros, sino hombres- dijo Kagome.

-Da igual. Son hombres entrenados para luchar y sin nada más que tonterías para emplear sus habilidades, hombres de acción forzados a la inactividad, hombres llevados al límite de sus fuerzas por las largas semanas de viaje continuo en una búsqueda incesante que no es la suya. Ansían dar salida a su energía contenida y no tienen contra que salvo ellos mismo.

-Algo que usted no puede consentir.

-Algo que no voy a consentir. No hay tiempo para caras largas y enemistades mezquinas.

-¿Por qué no les ha ordenado simplemente que se detuvieran?- pregunto Kagome, con un tono que a ella le pareció de lo más razonable.

-¿Y qué habría conseguido?- replico él, encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia-. ¿Obediencia a costa de resentimiento, ira reprimida y sospechas de favoritismo por no haber intervenido en la refriega hasta que Renkotsu se vio envuelto en ella? Debería reflexionar, Kagome, antes de darme lecciones sobre como dirigir a mis hombres.

Este último comentario caustico hizo subir el rubor a las mejillas de Kagome. Apretó los labios y se levantó, poniendo los brazos en la jarras.

-¿Tiene alguna pomada, algo que ponerle en las manos?

-No es necesario.

-Le estaría bien empleado que se le envenenara la sangre. Le aseguro que no es imposible. Este clima favorece los procesos infecciosos.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

-Le he dicho que no es necesario.

-Creo- dijo ella alzando el mentón- que ha bebido demasiado para sentir el dolor.

-¿Me haría el favor de creer que es algo deliberado…?

-Si así es como lo quiere, a mí me es indiferente. Como se muera, cuando y donde, es asunto suyo.

-Y si fuera una muerte dolorosa, supongo que disfrutaría usted con el espectáculo- dijo Sesshomaru, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, mientras dedicaba a Kagome con la mano que sujetaba la licorera que debía precederle escaleras arriba.

-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

Kagome subió las escaleras delante del príncipe con la espalda muy erguida. A pesar de esta pelea, era consciente de que se dirigían una vez más hacia el dormitorio que había de compartir con él a la fuerza. El silencioso andar de Sesshomaru hacia estremecer a Kagome mientras subían en la oscuridad. Su manera de hablarle en la sala le pareció ahora temeraria, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría exigir de ella cuando estuvieran encerrados para pasar la noche.

Kagome dio un pequeño respingo cuando el príncipe se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del dormitorio, pero no se sorprendió cuando la cerro de golpe después de que entraran.

La cama estaba hecha. En chimenea ardía un nuevo fuego y había un puñado de bujías encendidas en la pequeña mesa situada en el centro de la habitación. En el círculo de luz que arrojaban había varias tiras de tela, un frasco de alcanfor y un bote con pomada. Kagome echó un vistazo a estos remedios antes de mirar a Sesshomaru con una ceja inquisitiva levantada.

-Jaken parece el criado perfecto, silencioso, eficiente y además buen cocinero, capaz de anticiparse a sus necesidades, si bien no a sus deseos…

-Algunas veces obra demasiado por su cuenta.

-Sin duda no aprobarías que hiciera menos. ¿No hay forma de complaceros?

-En el pasado no, ahora empiezo a preguntármelo.- Sin hacer una pausa para considerar el significado de sus palabras, añadió-: ¿Le daría a usted placer hurgar en las heridas que yo mismo me he infligido, a adoptar el papel de niñera que regaña al que comete una travesura, a ese niño que según la mayoría de las mujeres guardamos dentro todos los hombres? En cualquier caso, estoy a su disposición.

Sesshomaru deposito la licorera y la copa sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó con movimientos agiles, se apoyó en los codos y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. La luz de las velas daba un tono dorado a su rostro, realzando los arañazos rojos que le cruzaban la mejilla y dejando los ojos sumidos en la sombra.

El rostro cambiante del príncipe desconcertaba a Kagome, que lo miro fijamente durante un rato. ¿Qué pretendía? Había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no hacía nada sin un motivo.

-Valor- la animo el príncipe-, a menos que la idea de curar mis heridas haya perdido su atractivo.

Kagome no sabía que había percibido en esas palabras un tono de amenaza. Salvar los pocos pasos que la separaban de él requirió un esfuerzo, pero aún le resulto más difícil coger un trozo de tela, mojarla en alcanfor, ponerla sobre la palma de la mano y luego apretar levemente con las sensitivas puntas de sus dedos. Sesshomaru permaneció absolutamente inmóvil. No miraba lo que ella hacía, sino su rostro. Kagome mojo otro trozo de tela y los coloco sobre la otra palma para que el efecto refrescante del alcanfor le aliviara el dolor, pero el príncipe no dio muestra de notarlo.

Dejando ambas manos cubiertas, Kagome cogió el bote de pomada y lo abrió. El contenido era de un color rosa pálido que olía a esencias de rosa y algún exótico ingrediente que ella no conocía. Al tocarla, descubrió que la pomada tenía una textura ligeramente oleaginosa pero también granulosa, como es el aceite no fuera más que base para alguna hierba medicinal.

Kagome hundió el dedo corazón en la pomada esquivando la mirada de Sesshomaru, concentrándose únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego miro de reojo el rostro del príncipe y, movida por un impulso súbito, le puso pomada en el primero de los arañazos que ella le había hecho en la cara. Sesshomaru no se movió, aunque Kagome noto que los músculos del rostro se tensaban bajo su dedo. El corazón dio un extraño vuelco en el pecho de Kagome. Un rizo se le cayó hacia adelante y la punta recorrió el brazo del príncipe. Kagome lo echo hacia atrás con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza. Al realizar este movimiento, su rodilla rozo el muslo de Sesshomaru, lo que aumento su confusión. Aun así, no vacilo. Volvió a coger pomada y siguió poniéndola sobre los arañazos, recorriendo los surcos hasta la garganta en una especie de extraña expiación.

Luego volvió a fijar su atención en las quemaduras. Levanto los trozos de tela y extendió una gruesa capa de pomada. Sesshomaru tenía callos en las palmas y en los dedos. Eran de manos duras y cubiertas de arrugas de un hombre acostumbrado a utilizar sus músculos y que no estimaba esfuerzos físicos. Los callos no correspondían con la imagen que de él tenía Kagome, que lo creía un juerguista inútil y bebedor, y había impedido que las quemaduras fueran tan grave como Kagome había supuesto. No obstante, le habían producido ampollas enrojecidas que se levantaban en el centro de las palmas y entre el pulgar y el índice. Con el mayor cuidado, Kagome vendo las manos con tiras que ato con un nudo en el dorso.

El rostro de Kagome permaneció impasible mientras ponía la tapa en el bote de pomada y lo dejaba sobre la mesa y después hacia lo mismo con el frasco de alcanfor. Luego intento alejarse, pero el príncipe echo hacia atrás su silla y se levantó para impedirle que se marchara. La cogió por los hombros con firmeza, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que se soltara si ella quería. Kagome se quedó inmóvil y con la respiración agitada. Lentamente levanto los ojos, que una vulnerabilidad furiosa había ensombrecido.

-Tenía yo razón- dijo Sesshomaru, con tono pensativo-. Sea cual sea la provocación, es usted incapaz de causar deño conscientemente. Ha resistido la tentación de irritar mis heridas, a pesar de la oportunidad voluptuosa de que ha dispuesto. La cuestión es si, después de descubrir tan tierna sensibilidad, tendré la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no aprovecharme de ella. Lamento decir que la respuesta es no.

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con un brillo en los ojos ambarinos. Su beso sabía a coñac, a deseo y a algo más, a una búsqueda ciega del olvido. Los brazos del príncipe eran cálidos y envolventes; la sensación, combinada con la dureza de su esbelto cuerpo, pareció minar la voluntad de Kagome. La boca de Sesshomaru rozo su mejilla y siguió la línea de su mandíbula. El príncipe aparto la cascada de cabellos azabaches para besar la suave curva de su cuello. Los labios de Kagome se abrieron con un suspiro. La joven se recostó contra el cuerpo del príncipe, cediendo, al tiempo que su mente aceptaba esta virtuosa razón para permitir que la abrazara. Sesshomaru recorrió su cuerpo con las más suaves caricias. Su tacto era como el de una pluma e igualmente atormentador. Los sentidos de Kagome se agudizaron, gozando del delicado asalto de sensaciones inesperadas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Sesshomaru la llevo a la cama. En cualquier caso, no se resistió.

El segundo día de su cautividad, Kagome tuvo un nuevo guardián. Fue Renkotsu quien se quedó con ella mientras los otros cabalgaban por los caminos en busca de su prima. De vez en cuando Renkotsu rasgueaban la guitarra o tocaba una melodía dulce y melancólica. A pesar de todo, era evidente que estaba mucho más alerta que Kyokotsu. Aguardo a Kagome sentado en el último escalón, y cuando Kagome salió del dormitorio, por eficiencia o por habérsele ordenado así, la acompaño hasta abajo y permaneció siempre cerca de ella. Si Kagome paseaba por la sala, él la seguía con la mirada. Cuando el sol radiante disipo la niebla matutina y ella surgió que podrían salir a tomar el aire, Renkotsu camino a su lado, alerta pero sin quejarse.

Durante este paseo, Kagome considero la posibilidad de intentar la huida. Si echaba a correr a la luz del día, era seguro que Renkotsu la atraparía enseguida; si ponía excusa para adentrarse entre los arbustos, no estaba segura de que él no insistiera en acompañarla, por mucho que pudiera ruborizarse al hacerlo.

Renkotsu y su gemelo eran los miembros más jóvenes de la escolta. No era muy hablador, precisamente, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones respondía con monosílabos a los inconexos intentos de Kagome por trabar conversación. Es decir, así fue hasta que, mientras pasaban, Kagome menciono por casualidad una franja de vides que colgaban sobre la carretera. El interés de Renkotsu se despertó entones y las preguntas fluyeron incesantes. Cuando florecían las vides en aquel clima, cuando daban uvas y como eran. De ahí pasaron a los robles perennes que flanqueaban el sendero. Renkotsu se admiró de sus verdes hojas en invierno y quiso saber que edad tenían los árboles y que altura alcanzarían.

Mientras caminaban. Kagome le hablo también de los robles, de los pantanos, los robles rojos, los robles blancos, los arces de los pantanos, los magnolios y los arrayanes. Señalo también las azaleas silvestres llenas de hermosos capullos a punto de reventar a principio de la primavera, las verdes ramas de los bajos arbustos de arándanos y las cañas arqueadas de las zarzamoras, la madre Teresa gustaba de pasear por la naturaleza explorar la flora y la fauna del Nuevo Mundo, tan diferente de las colinas secas y marchitas de Españas de la que procedía. Aun así, los conocimientos que había transmitido a Kagome corrían el riesgo de agotarse. Fue un alivio, pues, que un comentario casual sobre las frutas silvestres y las bebidas fermentadas que con ellas hacían los acadianos desviara los pensamientos de Renkotsu en otra dirección.

Los acadianos eran colonos de habla francesa. Procedían de Nueva Escocia, de donde los habían expulsado los ingleses a mediados de siglo XVIII. Tras muchos años de privaciones y penurias, habían conseguido llegar a Luisiana, donde encontraron gentes que hablaban su mismo idioma, eran la misma religión y cuyas costumbres se parecían a las suyas. Trabajaban duro, pero también eran amantes del placer. Se habían establecido a lo largo del brazo pantanoso del rio para llevar una vida semejante a de la Nueva Escocia. Eran granjeros y ganaderos, pero también tramperos, y cazaban y pescaban. Alrededor de St. Martinville había una gran concentración de acadianos. Debido a su origen campesino, no solían moverse en el círculo de los plantadores, el pequeño Paris, aunque siempre habían excepciones. Madame Delacroix, su anfitriona de dos noches antes, era de origen acadiano y estaba orgullo de ello. En todo caso, resultaba agradable ver a los recluidos acadianos en la cuidad para asistir a misa, o en las esquinas gesticulando y discutiendo, o en sus carromatos llenos a rebosar por lo numeroso de las familias, así como a los niños bien lavados y peinados, a los padres gruesos, afables y bigotudos, a las madres regordetas, a las abuelas con sus mejores vestidos negros, la cabeza cubierta por pequeñas cofias blancas que se ataban bajo el mentón y las faldas protegidas por delantales blancos y almidonados sobre los que reposaban los recién nacidos de ojos negros.

A pesar de que Kagome había conseguido que Renkotsu aceptara salir de la casa, le pareció que este se alegraba de volver a un lugar donde su vigilancia exigía menos esfuerzos.

Sesshomaru volvió pronto y solo. No se le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Renkotsu, que estaba enzarzado en una apasionante conversación de verse tan pronto libre de servicio. La voz de Sesshomaru fue brusca cuando asigno a Renkotsu una nueva misión, y siguió ceñudo mientras contemplaba al joven despedirse de Kagome con una inclinación cortes y una sonrisa tímida.

A Kagome no le dijo nada y, sin embargo, el modo en que la condujo escaleras arriba, tras pedir jerez para sí y té para ella, la hizo sentirse mas cautiva que nunca.

La luz de la tarde se debilitaba rápidamente al aumentar la nubosidad. Al parecer Sesshomaru había vuelto antes que sus hombres para ocuparse de cierta correspondencia. Con una licorera de jerez a un lado y un candelabro ante él, se sentó frente al escritorio y deslizo la afilada pluma de ganso que apretaba en la mano. Sin vendar desde el desayuno, sobre el papel.

Sentada en una silla frente al fuego, Kagome tomaba el té y mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel de grosellas. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al príncipe. No hacia frio; el aire parecía calentarse paulatinamente, aunque también era húmedo.

Kagome se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, donde se quedó mirando el crepúsculo de color azul lavanda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kikyo en aquel momento?, se preguntaba. Sin duda se dispondría a dar cuenta de la sencilla cena del convento consistente en pan, queso y leche, puesto que allí era costumbre hacer la comida principal a mediodía. ¿Sabría Kikyo lo que había pasado a su prima? ¿Le importaría? No parecía probable.

Kagome se volvió al oír a su espalda. Sesshomaru se apoyaba en los codos y se pasaba la punta de la pluma de ganso por las yemas de los dedos una y otra vez. En sus ojos había una mirada meditabunda al posarse en Kagome que la lleno de inquietud.

Sin pararse a reflexionar, ella pregunto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a obligarme a permanecer aquí?

-Hasta que hable el oráculo.

-No puedo decirle lo que quiere saber.

-Entonces- dijo él, apartando la vista deliberadamente-, se trata de una situación de la que usted misma tiene la culpa. La llave de la liberación está en sus manos. Úsela o no según le convenga.

Aquella manera suave y categórica de zanjar el tema hizo hervir la sangre de Kagome. Cerro los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos en un esfuerzo por su ira.

-Puesto que habré de permanecer aquí, ¿hay algún libro en la casa o cualquier otra cosa que me sirva para pasar el tiempo?

-Tras haber tratado una cierta amistad con señor de la Chase, diría que es improbable.

-Y usted, claro está, no tuvo tiempo de incluir algo tan mundano es su equipaje.

-Un tratado en latín sobre las campañas de Alejandro Magno, una copia de un libro alemán sobre especímenes botánicos hallados en la cuenca del Amazonas y un volumen de poesía en sánscrito, hermoso pero un poco escabroso. Se conoce alguno de esos tres idiomas, le invito a que haga uso de mi biblioteca.

-Gracias- replico Kagome con un tono más seco-. Las campañas de Alejandro Magno servirían para pasar unas cuantas horas.

El destello de interés que brillo en los ojos del príncipe resulto gratificante, así como el gesto con la mano señalando el armario. Sin embargo, Kagome no se valió del privilegio tan despreocupadamente concedido.

-Queda un tema aún mas mundano que debo someter a su consideración. No puedo llevar la misma ropa día tras día.

-Jaken le lavara el vestido- dijo Sesshomaru, presentándole escasa atención.

-Lo sé, y lo hace muy bien, pero es vestido está roto y pronto se caerá a pedazos.

-La solución es obvia.

Kagome lanzo una mirada furiosa a la inclinada cabeza de cabellos plateados.

-¡No para mí!

-Le he concedido libre acceso a mi biblioteca. Ahora extiendo ese privilegio a mu guardarropa, del que ya ha hecho uso. ¿Qué más quiere?

-Su…-empezó Kagome, mirando el blusón que la cubría y tocando la manga-. Jaken me lo trajo. Pensaba que era…de él.

-No, no. Con un palo y unas cuerdas tirantes, podría usted montar una tienda con una de sus chaquetas.

Kagome empezó a deshacer el nudo que sujetaba el fajín con dedos temblorosos.

-Prefiero no llevarlo.

-¿No?- Sesshomaru ladeo la cabeza con aire divertido-. La alentaría puede ser interesante.- Al notar que Kagome se detenía, añadió-: Ya había considerado antes la posibilidad de dejarla desnuda como método para retenerla aquí en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué…?- exclamo Kagome airadamente.

-Oh, deseche la idea por poco práctica. El primer actor a considerar era el tiempo; una cautiva sana causa muchos menos problemas que una enferma a causa del frio. Otro factor era la tensión que hubieran tenido que soportar mis hombres conociendo la situación. El mero hecho de que este usted aquí, moviéndose entre ellos con sonrisas dulces y gracia condescendientes, lejos de su alcance pero no del mío, es una dura prueba para su temperamento. No quise alterar aún más sus nervios invitándoles a la anarquía, o al menos eso pensé. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que se mostraría usted cooperativa.

Las imágenes que evoco Sesshomaru en la memoria de Kagome con sus palabras no fueron nada agradables para ella.

-Sabe usted muy bien…- empezó Kagome, pero se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Su propósito era recordarle la ambigüedad de la situación en que se hallaba y sus peligros. Lo había conseguido, pero Kagome no permitiría que lo supiera.- No ceo que uno de sus blusones pueda considerarse suficiente- dijo, humedecerse los labios-. Por lo que he descubierto últimamente, los apetitos más bajos de los hombres no necesitan mucha provocación para ser estimulados.

Totalmente cierto- admitió Sesshomaru. Se puso de pie con fluidos movimientos y se acercó a Kagome-. Algunas veces la sola idea de una mujer desnuda es suficiente.

Kagome no llego a ver que hubiera hecho él después, porque, cuando se acercó mas a la ventana, las figuras de dos jinetes emergió de las sombras de los arboles captaron su atención. Era evidente que los había reconocido. Sesshomaru la cogió por el brazo y la aparto de la ventana antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, pues también Kagome había reconocido a los jinetes.

El primero era Naraku, que volvía después de la larga jornada. El segundo era Koga Delacroix.

Hola

Quería agradecer a Cesia y por comentar en cada capítulo. La verdad me hace muy feliz cada vez que leo algún comentario de ustedes.

Lo segundo es desearle que hallan paso una muy feliz navidad y que pasen un excelente año nuevo.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto, como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Un abrazo gigante y los leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

La brillante animación de los ojos de Sesshomaru había sido reemplazada por una mirada dura y opaca.

-Un solo grito y el acabara en un féretro con azucenas en las manos cruzadas. ¿Me ha comprendido?

Las motas cobrizas de los ojos de Kagome tenían un brillo intenso cuando miro al príncipe. No vio en ese rostro indicio alguno de que Sesshomaru reconociera autoridad, honor o moralidad que entorpecía su inquebrantable propósito.

-Si- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Sesshomaru la contemplo unos instantes, luego se apartó bruscamente y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Kagome lo oyó llamando a Jaken. Apostaría al criado en la puerta de la habitación para garantizar el silencio de Kagome, o se uniera a los otros dos para defenderse del intruso. En este último caso, que oportunidades ¿tendría Koga de vencer al príncipe, a Naraku y a Jaken?

Kagome permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la habitación con las manos fuertemente unidas. ¿Para qué había ido hasta allí Koga? ¿Lo había enviado tía Izazoy, adivinando donde estaba su sobrina? ¿O llegaba por iniciativa propia, porque la presencia del príncipe en la zona coincidía sospechosamente con la desaparición de Kagome? ¿Lo harían prisionero, como a ella, hasta que Sesshomaru consiguiera lo que quería o abandonaría la búsqueda? ¿O, más bien, suponiéndole una gran amenaza, lo matarían?

Kagome se aproximó a la puerta de puntillas para escuchar. La madera y las paredes de la casa eran tan gruesas que no pudo oír nada. Lentamente y con gran sigilo, giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con un levísimo crujido.

Los sonidos que llegaron hasta ella eran saludos amistosos, risas y el tintineo de vasos. Aquello cancelaba todas las especulaciones. Koga no había ido en su búsqueda, a menos que lo disimulara a la perfección. Sencillamente había acudido a visitar al huésped regio, y Sesshomaru lo recibía con la mayor cortesía.

Kagome se puso rígida; en sus labios apareció una mueca amarga y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. Que estúpida había sido al creer que un solo hombre pudiera rescatarla. Lo más normal hubiera sido que toda una cuadrilla de vecinos se hubiera presentado ante la casa para echar la puerta abajo y exigir su liberación. Si Koga, su pretendiente, su campeón, iba de visita, aceptaba la hospitalidad del príncipe y disfrutaba de su vino, solo podía significar una cosa: Koga no sabía que la habían reptado, ni soñaba siquiera con que pudieran haberla ocultado allí.

Esta conclusión la llevo a otra. Si alguien iba a arrancarla de las garras del príncipe Sesshomaru de Rutania, ella misma tendría que proporcionarle los medios.

Kagome no podía poner en peligro a Koga. No quería provocar su muerte al intentar pedirle ayuda. Pero ¿y si podía abandonar la casa y llegar sin ser vista hasta un punto en que pudiera interceptarlo? Koga podría montarla en su caballo y alejarse antes de que se descubriera su ausencia. Ese momento, mientras Sesshomaru estaba ocupado en sus deberes de anfitrión y Jaken en servir a su invitado, era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Kagome se volvió hacia el armario donde Jaken había guardado su capa. La saco y se le echo al brazo. Sin dudarlo un instante, abrió la puerta centímetro a centímetro. El resplandor de las bujías que quedaban a su espalda ilumino el oscuro pasillo. Allí no había nadie de guardia. Kagome abrió aún más la puerta; el corazón le latía alocadamente. Avanzo y luego se detuvo con los músculos en tensión.

Al otro lado del pasillo se hallaba la habitación en que dormía Naraku. La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación sumida en la penumbra. Pero recortada contra el cristal de la ventana vio la figura de un hombre alto y ancho de espalda que estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas y las manos a la espalda. Miraba hacia el exterior de la casa, inmóvil en la oscuridad del atardecer. Era evidente que se hallaba allá de guardia. Por el momento no prestaba mucha atención, pero eso podía cambiar en un pestañeo. Lo más seguro era que la aparente sumisión de Kagome, la ausencia de quejas o intentos de fuga hasta entonces, le hubieran hecho más descuidado en su deber. Kagome debía alegrase por ello y tratar de escabullirse.

La joven dio un paso, luego otro. Al moverse sobre la alfombra persa del pasillo, una tabla del piso crujió con un sonido que le pareció ensordecedor. La espalda del vigilante pareció ponerse rígida, pero no se movió ni giro la cabeza. Kagome contuvo el aliento, se cogió las faldas para evitar el suave frufrú y seguido avanzado a grandes pasos que la alejaron de la puerta abierta. Al comprobar que no se daba la voz de alarma, Kagome prosiguió por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la casa y luego a la escalera de servicio.

Al pie de la escalera brillaba una luz. Kagome descubrió que procedía de una única y gruesa vela que habían dejado encendida en la despensa del mayordomo, un recinto pequeño y oscuro en el que se guardaban los platos procedentes de la cocina exterior para mantenerlos calientes hasta que llegara el momento de servirlos, y donde se dejaban los platos sucios antes de lavarlos. Oyó voces. Débiles y profundas, parecían proceder de algún lugar cerca de la entrada principal, como si Koga, reacio a imponer su presencia al príncipe, se hubiera bebido su jerez y estuviera ya a punto de marcharse, lo cual haría fracasar el intento de Kagome.

¿Dónde estaba Jaken? Si se hallaba en la dependencia exterior que hacía de cocina, ocupado en los preparativos para la cena, lo que le sugería el intenso aroma a comida que impregnaba el aire quieto y húmedo, tal vez la viera cuando abandonara la casa por la puerta posterior. Era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

Kagome bajo las escaleras y giro al llegar a la pilastra del final, esquivando una mesa de trabajo con la superficie de mármol. La capa que llevaba colgada del brazo rozo una bandeja de plata que contenía vasos. Uno de los vasos se tambaleo. Kagome lo cogió rápidamente, pero los demás chocaron unos con otros produciendo un sonido musical. Tras unos instantes de inmovilidad, Kagome dejo de contener el aliento.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta posterior, pero no oyó nada. Giro el pomo, abrió la puerta, la cruzo y la cerró suavemente tras ella. Mientras atravesaba el porche posterior con paso silencioso, se echó la capa sobre los hombros. En la cocina había luz. A través de la puerta abierta vio la silueta de Jaken recortada contra el resplandor del hogar, sobre el que colgaban negras perolas suspendidas de soporte dobles. Unos cuantos pasos más y Kagome podría desaparecer de la vista.

Caía una fina llovizna, que el rostro encendido de Kagome agradecía. La lluvia empapaba los arboles; gruesos goterones caían sobre su capa y humedecieron su vestido cuando pasaba apresuradamente por debajo

El granero y la cochera se hallaban ocultos entre los arboles a la derecha de Kagome. Si tomaba esa dirección, podría llevarse un caballo, uno de los de reserva. Kagome sabia cabalgar; tanto ella como Kikyo habían aprendido de niñas, cuando su prima había sentido una súbita pasión por los caballos que había durado todo un verano. No obstante, Kagome dudaba de su capacidad para mantenerse sobre el caballo a pelo. Oyó un sonido de casco en el sendero, lo que significaba que Koga se marchaba. Sesshomaru podía descubrir en cualquier momento que ella había escapado y salir en su persecución con sus hombres. Kagome tenía que coger un atajo por el bosque para alcanzar la curva por la que pasaría Koga.

-¡Eh!

La exclamación surgió de algún lugar cercano a ella. Kagome giro en redondo y vio el destello de un uniforme blanco y azul en la puerta del granero. Le pareció que era Bankotsu por el sonido de su voz. Debía haber llegado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y estaba almohazando su caballo a la escasa luz del crespúsculo. Bankotsu dejó caer el cepillo que tenía en la mano y echo a correr tras ella. Kagome se subió las faldas y se lanzó a la carrera.

Fue el instinto lo que la hizo girar hacia la parte delantera de la casa el jinete que se alejaba al trote por el sendero para desaparecer bajo los árboles con la espalda erguida y su capa de gutapercha extendida como si fuera la de un antiguo caballero. Olvidando la amenaza que pendía sobre la vida de Koga, olvidándolo todo en su deseo de recuperar la libertad, Kagome se dispuso a lanzar un grito.

Alguien aferro su capa. Kagome perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con una maraña de zarza y matas de hierbas secas y cayo. Las hierbas le pincharon los brazos y la rodearon con su fresco olor. Bankotsu hinco una rodilla junto a ella. Kagome se retorció para sentarse y mirarlo con indignada desesperación.

Se oyó el sonido de otros pasos, suaves y resueltos.

-Al parecer está destinada a que la cortejen con cierta dureza, Kagome, querida mía.

-¡No hay nada de eso!- se defendió Bankotsu, mirando ceñudo a Sesshomaru-. Esos placeres te los dejo a ti.

-Me alegra enormemente saberlo. ¿Y a que se debe que te haya encontrado retozando en la hierba con mí…prisionera?

-Tu prisionera se estaba escapando mientras tú estabas con tu visitante. Me he limitado a detenerla.

-¡Que amabilidad de la señorita Higurashi permitiendo que lo redimas por haberla perdido de vista hace dos noches! En lugar de esperar mi gratitud, deberías darle las gracias a ella, o al menos preguntarle si ha sufrido algún daño.

La ira que había hecho apretar los dientes a Bankotsu se borró de su rostro. Miro rápidamente a Kagome con los ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

-¿Está usted herida, señorita?

-En absoluto- replico ella.

-Es una suerte- dijo Sesshomaru, arrastrando las palabras y con la mirada fija en Bankotsu, al tiempo que se extendía una mano hacia Kagome para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bankotsu enrojeció y se puso en pie.

-Si eso es una amenaza…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- Sesshomaru había apartado la vista de Bankotsu para dedicarse con atención consumada a secar las gotas de lluvia que tenía Kagome en el rostro y quitarle las briznas de hierba.

-Fácilmente.

-No es necesario que ejercites la imaginación. Si hubiera sido una amenaza, no te habría cabido la menor duda.

Apretando los puños, Bankotsu dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Maldito seas, Sesshomaru, aceptas la ayuda con menos gracia que cualquier otro hombre viviente.

-¿Fue por eso que viniste conmigo sin que te lo pidiera?

-¡Me refería a lo que acaba de ocurrir ahora!

-¿Ah, sí?, pero yo no.

-Muy bien- gruño Bankotsu con tono amargo-. No querías que viniera contigo y yo lo sabía, pero empiezo a cansarme de ser el blanco de tus invectivas por algo en lo que tengo tanto derecho como tú.

-¿Te unes a mi equipaje como una puta itinerante que sigue a su sargento mayor durante una campaña y espera que te aplauda?

-¡Tengo tanto interés como tú en descubrir quien mato a Inu! Con el muerto y tu padre enfermo, hay quien dice que soy yo el que más ganaría si… si tu tuvieras un oportuno accidente. ¿O es que no lo sabias?

-Lo sé, criatura, y después de tan profundas reflexiones sobre este tema, no se te ha ocurrido que serás el perfecto cabeza de turco mientras me acompañes, mientras que si estuvieras en Rutania cuando ocurriera la desgracia, se alzarían y te proclamarían rey, como el último de nuestro linaje, sin el menor escrúpulo de coincidencia

-No deseo ser rey en tu lugar. ¡Y no te ocurrirá nada si yo puedo evitarlo¡ Sesshomaru se echó a reír; fue una risa sonora que acabo por adquirir un timbre ridículo.

-Mi ángel guardián, estoy conmovido.

-Búrlate cuanto quieras, trátame como a un idiota, mi principesco primo y futuro rey, pero no pienso abandonarte. No volveré a Rutania solo. Bankotsu giro sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando sobre la hierba húmeda con preciso estilo militar. Sesshomaru contemplo con el entrecejo fruncido. Permaneció inmóvil con la miraba fija hasta que, de repente, meneo la cabeza. Cogió la mano de Kagome y la coloco sobre su brazo con formalidad antes de volverse en dirección a la casa.

Kagome se dejó llevar porque no le quedaba más remedio y también porque se sentía impulsada a hacerlo, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con los dedos cálidos de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos; era algo que despedía aquel hombre, una fuerza, un magnetismo que imponía su voluntad sin esfuerzo, despreocupada e inexorablemente. En la confusión de su captura y la agitación que le había seguido, Kagome había olvidado completamente a Koga.

La cena trascurrió en silencio. No cabía la menor duda que los hombres habían sido informados de su intento de huida a medida que entraban mojados y ateridos de frio. La miraban furtivamente con una simpatía que resultaba tan turbadora como gratificante, porque parecía sugerir que tendría sus consecuencias. Nada lo indicaba en los modales del príncipe cuando devolvió a Kagome a su habitación antes de la cena. Sesshomaru se había puesto a escribir una vez más con su pluma de ganso. El continuo rascar de la pluma sobre el papel había puesto a prueba los nervios de Kagome. Cuando Jaken apareció en la puerta para anunciar la cena, Kagome se sintió aliviada; sin embargo, al pensar en ello una vez en la mesa, vio malos presagios en la conducta de Sesshomaru.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta con las piernas abiertas y las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros. Se agitaron en los asientos cuando la mirada de su líder se posó en ellos, uno por uno. Incluso Kagome noto aquella súbita tensión.

La luz de las velas brillaba en los cabellos plateados de Sesshomaru cuando este alzo la cabeza.

-Llamo a juicio.

Aquellas palabras tenían un grave significado para sus hombres, como evidencia si actitud. Kyokotsu se puso de pie lentamente con una expresión solemne en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-¿A quién hemos de juzgar?

Fue Naraku quien se alzó para responder.

-Creo que es a mí.

-¿Y el cargo?

-Negligencia en el deber.- La voz de Sesshomaru no sonaba vengativa. Sus palabras cayeron en un profundo pozo de silencio.

-¿Quién aportara las pruebas?

-Kagome.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru al oír su nombre. El príncipe la contemplo sin parpadear. Kagome se humedeció los labios resecos.

-No…no tengo nada que decir.

-Se subestima a si misma- replico Sesshomaru con tono tranquilo y resuelto-. Todo lo que se le pide es que nos cuente como abandono la casa esta tarde.

Kagome miro a Naraku. Este, en postura militar, mostraba una especie de irritación pensativa en su expresión, como si lamentara lo ocurrido.

El interrogatorio que siguió fue exhausto. Todos los hombres tenían derecho a preguntar lo que quisieran, incluso el propio acusado. No hubo nada frívolo en el procedimiento. Era un esfuerzo encaminado a descubrir la verdad, a averiguar qué punto tenia culpa Naraku de la huida de Kagome. Kagome respondió siempre con toda la sinceridad posible, aunque apretaba las manos en el regazo para que no temblaran. En cualquier caso, por mero espíritu de contradicción o por una vaga gratitud hacia Naraku, Kagome mantuvo tercamente que Naraku no se había percatado de su marcha. Cuando parecía que no quedaba nada más por preguntar, Sesshomaru miro a Naraku.

-¿Prefieres juicio y condena de tus compañeros o combate?

Naraku se mordió el labio con expresión pensativa en su cara. Luego sonrió y extendió las manos.

-Admito mi negligencia, aunque afirmo que me adormecí. Además, no creo que sea tan grave. No veo demasiada utilidad en mantener prisionera a esta mujer. Por otro lado, conociendo a mis amigos, confió en su bien juicio, aun admitiendo que deba ser castigado. Pero elijo el combate, puesto que es más honorable que un castigo público y porque me da la oportunidad de dar tanto como reciba.

El súbito destello en la mirada de Sesshomaru fue el único indicio de la satisfacción que le producía aquellas palabras.

-Tengo derecho a escoger las armas. Para demostrar que no solo tú conoces las normas caballerescas, elijo unos bastones.

-¿Bastones?- protesto Kyokotsu-. No tenemos.- El bosque está lleno de árboles jóvenes.

No fueron necesarias mas indicaciones. A excepción de Naraku, todos los hombres se adentraron en la noche lluviosa, pidiendo hachas y discutiendo con gran regocijo sobre el grosor de los bastones. Cuando sus voces se alejaron, Kagome se puso en pie.

-Creo que subiré a mi habitación- susurro.

-Quédese.- Era una orden.

-Preferiría no presenciarlo.

-Entonces- dijo Sesshomaru, fijando su mirada sobria en ella-. No tendría sentido este pequeño ejercicio. Sesshomaru sabía que había hecho a Naraku y pretendía que las responsabilidad de su castigo recayera enteramente sobre la persona que había cometido la falta, ella. También Naraku pagaría, pero no tanto por una mera negligencia en el deber como por contravenir los deseos de Sesshomaru, por interferir en sus asuntos y por situar la compasión por encima del objetivo que los había llevado hasta allí. Los bastones elegidos, aunque lejos de ser una concesión a Naraku, no causarían heridas irreparables en ninguno. No obstante, la lección seria dolorosa.

Que Naraku también lo entendía así quedo patente cuando ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Combatiré contigo, Sesshomaru, o elegirás a un campeón del tribunal?

-Ya conoces mis políticas. No luchare con ningún hombre de mi guardia. En cuanto a lo del campeón, no será necesario. Tu oponente será Kyokotsu primero, luego Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu.

-¿Todos?

-Todos. Uno a uno, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto- repitió Naraku con expresión lúgubre. La cicatriz de la comisura se le había puesto lívida.

La apariencia de castigo con honor era falsa. A Naraku le aguardaba una soberana paliza. Aunque era el más fuerte de todos por su estatura, no podía esperar vencer a todos. A medida que le fallaran las fuerzas, también sus oponentes serían más débiles y menos diestros, de modo que la derrota llegaría al final a manos del menos violeto y fuerte de todos. Sim embargo, en primer lugar habría de enfrentar su voluntad y sus energías a las del veterano y taimado Kyokotsu.

El combate fue tan angustioso como había temido Kagome. Se apartaron las sillas para dejar espacio libre en el centro de la sala. Los hombres se desnudaron hasta la cintura. En el aire había un fuerte olor a madera joven recién descortezada que desentonaba con el da la madera quemada en la chimenea, la sabrosa comida y el sudor acre de los hombres peleándose. Los golpes caían con un ruido sordo sobre la carne, se oía el arrastrar de las botas de los hombres que combatían trazando círculos y los bastones crujían como si alguien hubiera metido un palo entre los radios de una rueda. Hubo gruñidos y maldiciones. Al cabo de poco tiempo tanto Kyokotsu como Naraku tenían moretones purpura en brazos y hombros y sangraban por una docena de cortes en muñecas, brazos y frente.

Kyokotsu era astuto y más experimentado; su pela con Naraku fue muy reñida, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Naraku le ataco entonces las costillas y el diafragma, escogiendo el blanco con cuidado. Esto le dejo desprotegido varias veces y en una de ellas recibió un golpe sobre la oreja que hizo tambalearse. Se recuperó y poco tiempo después Kyokotsu alzo el bastón con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y pido abandonar.

Bankotsu estaba fresco, era un nombre atlético y, dado que había sido el receptor de la ira de Sesshomaru a causa de Naraku, se mostró más que dispuesto a medirse con él. El que Naraku lo despachara rápidamente fue más cuestión de suerte que de habilidad o de resistencia. El primo de Sesshomaru perdió el equilibrio al resbalar en una gota de sangre y de Naraku le asesto un golpe demoledor que lo envió al suelo. Con la caída concluyo el combate entre ambos.

El siguiente, Jakotsu, se mostró cauteloso, pero sonreía y parecía ansioso. Se dedicó a fintar, a esquivar y a lanzarse con inesperados saltos gatunos bajo la guardia de Naraku. Con esta técnica pretendía agotar las energías de Naraku, como este había agotado las de Kyokotsu.

Kagome pensó que era una competición extraordinaria la que tenía ocasión de observar. Ninguno de sus conocidos hubiera sido capaz, ni hubiera querido, de agarrar un resbaladizo bastón de madera recién cortada para intentar defenderse, y mucho menos para agarrar y conseguir la victoria. La rapidez y agilidad demostradas por todos aquellos hombres era el resultado de una fortaleza que solo podía dar el duro entrenamiento. Eran máquinas de matar y, por lo tanto, el método elegido para dirimir sus diferencias, aunque bárbaro, también era correcto.

Naraku tenía ahora una mancha roja en la mejilla y un corte en la ceja que sangraba abundantemente. Jakotsu también recibió lo suyo. Tenía una oreja hinchada y una larga rascadura en las costillas. Cuando en un intercambio rápido de golpes recibió una herida en el nacimiento de los cabellos, el dolor y la rabia deformaron los rasgos de Jakotsu, que cargo con todas sus fuerzas sobre Naraku. Los bastones chocaron. Naraku trabo el suyo en el interior de los brazos de Jakotsu y tiro. El largo bastón del hombre más delgado salió volando por los aires.

Lo recogió su gemelo, que avanzo hacia Naraku con obstinada solemnidad. Al contrario de su hermano, Renkotsu actuaba con astucia. Cada movimiento suyo, aunque carecía de brío que desplegaba Jakotsu, era preciso y ejecutado con la fuerza necesaria para dar en punto cuidadosamente elegido. No parecía dudar nunca sobre lo que debía hacer, ni que consideraba necesario adaptar su táctica a la de su oponente, ni necesitar dar un paso para esquivar un golpe, aunque no dejaba que le tocara ninguno. Sus golpes, en cambio, eran contundentes. Naraku se tambaleo bajo el primero que le dio de lleno. De haber estado fresco, hubiera desbordado a Renkotsu por la mera fuerza de su peso y por su talla, pero en aquellas condiciones el resultado era previsible.

-Basta.

Renkotsu retrocedió como si aquella orden tajante le hubiera liberado de un encantamiento. Naraku, que se disponía a golpear, pareció oír la orden a través de la neblina. No pudo detener el movimiento que había iniciado. Renkotsu intento alzar su bastón, pero el otro bajo silbando antes de que lo consiguiera, se oyó un crujido y Renkotsu dejo caer el bastón. Se cogió con fuerza la muñeca izquierda, que colgaba en un ángulo extraño con los dedos inertes.

Kagome se puso en pie de un salto y quiso acercarse, pero Sesshomaru se interpuso con una sola y larga zancada.

-Puede que los cuidados de un ángel sirvieran para consolar a Renkotsu, pero no es necesario. Naraku tiene práctica en arreglar huesos y en administrar remedios. Vamos, es hora ya de retirarse.

La mano de Sesshomaru en el codo de Kagome la dirigió con firmeza hacia la escalera. Kagome intentó resistirse.

-¿Quién atenderá a Naraku?- pregunto con tono seco.

-Para lo que él necesita le servirá cualquiera.

Hubiera sido inútil que Kagome se debatiera, que insistiese en ayudarle. Aun cuando Sesshomaru se lo hubiera permitido, no estaba segura de que los hombres aceptaran sus cuidados. A fin y al cabo, ella eta la causa de sus heridas. Sentía la frustración de la culpabilidad, tan solo aliviada por la sospecha de que Sesshomaru pretendía causar ese efecto precisamente.

¿Pretendía que también Kagome se sumiera en un estado de temor por lo que pudiera pasar cuando estuvieran solos? En cualquier caso Kagome estaba asustada y dio un respingo cunado oyó el golpe con que el príncipe cerró la puerta. Era mejor eso que darse la vuelta como un animal acosado. Se acercó a la chimenea con estudiada indiferencia y extendió los dedos helados hacia el fuego.

-Quítese la ropa.

Kagome giro en redondo.

-¿Qué…que quiere decir?

-Creo que me ha entendido perfectamente.- Sesshomaru avanzo hacia el secreter. La luz se reflejó en la masa de sus cabellos y en los botones de su guerrera cuando se inclinó para coger la pluma de ganso. Con la pluma en la mano, se aproximó a Kagome y metió los dedos en la abertura escotada del blusón-. Si he de verme forzado a quitárselo yo, puede que no quede nada que remendar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kagome con esfuerzo, por la sequedad de la boca.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru la miraron brillantes y firmes, pero se le contrajo un musculo de la mejilla.

-¿Es posible que dude usted de su atractivo o es que existe alguna imperfección en su piel?

-¿Por qué no ambas cosas?- Kagome alzo el mentón para alzarle una oscura mirada.

-Tanta sinceridad merece una recompensa.

-Alteza…Sesshomaru…- empezó Kagome, pero no hallo las palabras para que su petición no sonara a cobardía. Cuando los dedos de Sesshomaru se adentraron aún más en el interior del corpiño y rozaron la piel de su seno, Kagome le cogió la muñeca.

Sesshomaru miro los dedos de Kagome, blancos en las puntas.

-Si la perturba que la toque, existe un modo muy fácil de evitarlo. Solo tiene que decirme lo que quiero saber, y la llevare de inmediato a la casa de su tía.

-¡No puedo decirle lo que no se!

-Creo que me miente, Kagome. Creo que el terror y la lealtad la obligan a guardar silencio, que seguirán haciéndolo aunque su ruina este en mis manos.

-No le temo—le espeto ella.

-No, creo que no. ¿Me permite que la ayude a temerme?

-¡No le servirá de nada!

-Tal vez baste con decirle que su ausencia de la casa de los De Buys aún no ha sido divulgada. A aquellos que preguntan por usted, como Koga Delacroix, se les dice que está usted postrada en cama en una habitación en tinieblas a causa de una fiebre tan intensa que nadie se le puede acercar, que enfermo repentinamente después del baile de los Delacroix.- Hizo una pausa-. No parece sorprendida.

-No. Koga no se hubiera mostrado tan cordial de no ser por esa excusa. Usted, como extranjero, habría sido el primer sospechoso de mi…desaparición, sobre todo después del modo en que me tarto durante el baile.

-Muy cierto. Pero el tiempo durante el cual puede considerarse verosímil una historia tan endeble es limitado. Un día mas, o dos como mucho, y la gente esperara verla curada o en el cortejo fúnebre. Sálvese usted misma, Kagome. No me obligue a obrar de modo que la convierta en una marginada de la sociedad.

-Yo no le obligo a nada—dijo Kagome, pero su voz no era demasiado firme.

-Ah, bien –dijo Sesshomaru; cogió el fajín que llevaba Kagome a la cintura y deshizo el nudo con gran destreza-. Si digiera lo mismo sería un estúpido, además de un déspota. Puesto que la razón no la salva, protéjase tan bien como pueda.

 **Holi**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a las dos personas que no han dejado de comentar, y eso es lo mejor. Cesia y anii, en verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que no comentan, pero que sí, se toman el tiempo de leerla.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome le resulto insufrible ser desvestida a la fuerza una vez más, ser incapaz de impedir esa invasión de su intimidad, de su propio ser. Se resistió retorciéndose. La sangre le latía fuertemente en las sienes y el terror renovaba sus fuerzas. Sesshomaru se soltaba una y otra vez de las manos de Kagome y no parecía notar los arañazos ni los golpes que ella daba al azar. La cabellera de Kagome se agitaba en torno a ellos como una cortina reluciente, arremolinándose como un pesado manto de seda.

Con una exclamación de impacientemente, Sessh tiro del blusón hacia arriba, aprisionando los brazos de Kagome entre los sofocantes pliegues. La atrajo luego con fuerza hacia sí, le desabrocho el vestido y se agacho para cargarla al hombro. Se acercó a la cama y, con un pie en el peldaño, la arrojo sobre el alto colchón. Después se echó a su lado y le acabo de quitar el blusón sin piedad, con indiferencia, por la cabeza. Lo tiro lejos pero retuvo el fajín, que había quedado enganchado en las presillas laterales. Kagome respiraba agitadamente. Sesshomaru le bajo el vestido y la ropa interior de un tirón, liberando los brazos de las apretadas mangas. Antes de que Kagome pudiera golpearle de nuevo, Sessh termino hundiendo los dedos sobre sus muñecas y, sosteniéndolas con una mano, las ato con el fajín de seda. Hizo un nudo y luego la obligo a colocar los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Paralizada por la sorpresa, Kagome se quedó quieta, tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando miro al príncipe. Sus senos subían y bajaban apretados contra los galones del uniforme, puesto que Sesshomaru se hallaba encima de ella, impidiéndole moverse. El rostro del príncipe era impenetrable, las cinceladas líneas de su boca permanecían firmes mientras le daba vueltas con aire pensativo a la pluma de ganso que tenía aun en la mano. Kagome miro la pluma y luego a Sessh, y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron.

-La espera, dicen, es la etapa más difícil de soportar de la tortura. ¿Tiene idea, mi dulce e inocente Kagome, de lo que pienso hacerle?

En el fondo de su mente se insinuaba certidumbre, pero Kagome la rechazo. Tampoco le dio al príncipe la satisfacción de responder. Guardo silencio, completamente inmóvil, reservando sus fuerzas para ocultar su temor.

-El placer es una sensación de los nervios. Si se alarga demasiado, se convierte en dolor. Los nervios afectados son muy superficiales, se apiñan en las aberturas de nuestro cuerpo, aquí, aquí…y aquí.

Suavemente, Sesshomaru recorrió la suave curva de los labios de Kagome con la pluma, una de sus orejas, un pezón y luego descendió por los tensos músculos de su abdomen hasta la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. El tono de Sessh era indiferente, exento de malicia. Era como si se hubiera preparado de antemano para la tarea, como si n deseara disfrutar y no sentir repugnancia.

Kagome se repuso con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. La lucha física no le serviría de nada pero tal vez las palabras sí.

-Esta tarde se ha puesto furioso con Bankotsu por mucho menos. ¿Es que las amenazas y los tormentos son privilegios que se reserva para usted solo?

-Eso parece.

-Yo no he hecho nada. No puedo decirle nada.

-Si la creyera, haría que sonaran las trompetas y la dejaría en libertad. Pero como no la creo, me obliga a escoger el vulgar procedimiento de los tiranos para descubrir la verdad. Cada uno de sus relucientes cabellos sería una joya preciosa y protegida y su modestia seria investida de inmaculada sanidad si hablara.

El sonido melodioso de su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras extrañas frases era una droga que embotaba los sentidos, haciendo que el significado de las palabras penetrara lentamente, destilado y punzante.

-¡Aunque pudiera decirle algo, no tiene derecho a hacer esto!

-Ninguno excepto el que yo mismo me tomo.

-Y si se equivoca, ¿Cómo justificaría su…lo que está haciendo? Cometer este crimen para limpiar su nombre es una infamia.

-Quizá tenga razón, pero yo seré quien cargue con esa mancha en mi conciencia mientras usted me condena con toda justicia. Es decir, claro está, si estoy equivocado.

¿Qué replica podía darse a eso? Kagome contemplo con impotencia agonía los ojos entornados de Sesshomaru y la pluma que hacia girar entre los dedos. Sessh se incorporó ligeramente para apoyarse en un codo y recorrer los labios entreabiertos de Kagome con la punta de la pluma.

Las sensaciones eran exquisitas, atormentadora. Kagome apretó los puños, tirando de las ataduras que los sujetaban, y volvió la cabeza. La pluma se deslizo sobre su mejilla, acaricio un parpado tembloroso y se movió levemente por la línea del pelo hasta la oreja. Se detuvo ahí, mientras Kagome intentaba apartar la cabeza, y luego floto suavemente por la curva del cuello y de la clavícula hasta su seno.

Sesshomaru aplico su refinado instrumento de tortura con delicadeza hasta que Kagome noto que sus pezones se contraían y la invadía una peligrosa languidez. Inspiro con un suave sonido, apretando los dientes contra el labio inferior. Notaba la piel encendida por el calor de la ira, de la vergüenza y de un deseo creciente. La pluma flexible descendió por los temblorosos músculos de su vientre. Kagome intento apartarse, cerrar las piernas, pero él las mantuvo abiertas sin compasión con la fuerza de su rodilla entre ellas aprovechando esta situación, Sesshomaru paso la punta de la pluma a lo largo de la suave parte interna de los muslos, trazando círculos, acercándose cada vez más al vértice del triángulo que formaban. Se detuvo, demorándose mientras los nervios de Kagome se crispaban y la sangre latía en sus oídos. Y luego, levemente, casi como por casualidad, toco sus partes íntimas.

La sensación la traspaso, vibrante, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. La realidad se iba desvaneciendo. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa de sensaciones. Aguado con los músculos tensos y una fascinación degradante el siguiente rose, y el siguiente.

Era un placer dulce y penetrante, un sufrimiento cautivador que creció hasta que Kagome dejo eludirlo. Apenas podía respirar y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ardientes de desesperación que corrieron por sus mejillas, trazando arroyos salados hasta sus cabellos. Con arte consumado Sesshomaru le llevo una y otra vez hasta el borde da la agonía, de modo que Kagome podía percibir la forma que habría de tener y la huella que dejaría en su espíritu. En aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, sintió también algo inimaginable para ella momentos antes, una intimidad con el hombre que la mantenía cautica, un vínculo de violenta intimidad que jamás había experimentado. Este descubrimiento la aquieto, aunque no por ello disminuyo el placer doloroso que la tenía esclavizada.

Kagome abrió los ojos, alzando su húmeda mirada hacia el hombre que tenía encima, y susurro:

-¿Cómo puede hacer esto?

En las facciones del príncipe había una insólita expresión lúgubre y unas gotas de sudor brillaban sobre su labio superior. Se detuvo. Dejo escapar el aire con una carcajada sardónica y arrojo la pluma a un rincón.

-No puedo- confeso.

Con dedos rápidos, Sesshomaru se desabrocho la guerrera y la tiro a un lado, para despojarse de botas y pantalones. Luego se acercó más a Kagome, acunándola contra él, y luego la penetro con insistencia palpitante. Kagome quiso protestar, resistirse, pero un intenso éxtasis le corto la respiración. Sessh la penetro aún más profundamente, llenándola de un placer tan poderoso que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, borracha por la súbita gratificación de sus sentidos sobreexcitados. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado y arqueo el cuerpo, moviéndose al unísono con él. Alzo las manos atadas y las paso por encima de la cabeza de Sesshomaru para rodearle el cuello. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus bocas se unieron. Un frenético delirio se apodero de ellos arrebatándolos en su vértice.

Fue una experiencia demoledora y salvaje, un placer terrible, insoportable, que borro sus diferencias con la fuerza despiadada de un rio desbordado, y se retiró en oleadas, dejándolos exhausto y estupefactos, unidos en su implacable antagonismo.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella inclinando la cabeza para liberarse de sus manos atadas. Las tomo entre sus dedos calientes y soltó el fajín anudado. Luego se tumbó y froto las muñecas durante un largo rato. Sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza un instante, suspiro y, cruzando las manos de Kagome sobre su pecho, se dio la vuelta y bajo de la cama. Busco los pantalones y se los puso con movimientos bruscos; contemplo a Kagome mientras se los abrochaba con ojos ensombrecidos. Se inclinó para recoger la guerrera y las botas con una mano, se pasó la otra por los cabellos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás con una expresión de ira contenida. Soltó un juramento y abandono la habitación dando un portazo.

Kagome se tumbó boca abajo, moviéndose con las precauciones de quien después de haber recibido una paliza teme que vuelva el dolor. Apoyo la cabeza en los brazos y, sin preguntarse por qué lloraba, dejo que las lágrimas purificadoras fluyeran libremente.

Sesshomaru no volvió al dormitorio esa noche, y tampoco nadie molesto a Kagome cuando llego la mañana. Exhausta, ella durmió profundamente hasta que la despertó el sonido de un portazo distante.

Había dejado de llover. El aire cálido y húmedo de la bahía que le había provocado segura impregnando el ambiente. A través de la ventana vio el resplandor somnoliento y las sombras cortas del mediodía .Kagome no necesito del fuego de la chimenea se vestía. Ansiaba tomar un baño, pero no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza por la puerta y gritar para llamar a Jaken, como hacían los otros. Tampoco había bandeja alguna con el desayuno. Solo cuando se vistió y se aventuró a salir al pasillo, descubrió la bandeja con el café y la leche desnatada junto a su puerta.

Los hombres se habían ido. En la gran sala solo Naraku, repantigado en un rincón del sofá junto al fuego, que ardía a pesar de la agradable temperatura. Antes él había una mesa baja con una cafetera de café recién hecho y un plato lleno de croissants.

Naraku se levantó, moviéndose con cierta rigidez y dejando que el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre el lado izquierdo. Tenía la cara llena de moretones azulados y perípteros, además de un ojo medio cerrado y un esparadrapo en la sien.

-Señorita Higurashi- dijo, inclinando la cabeza-, buenos días. Por fin empieza mi servicio. Pensaba que el día terminaría sin que la viera.

-¿Tanto tiempo hace que se han levantado?- inquirió Kagome, esforzándose por hablar con tono normal, y poso un momento la mirada sobre lo que, aparentemente, era el desayuno de Naraku.

\- Sabia que usted no había desayunado, así que la he esperado- la tranquilizo el con una leve sonrisa cuando, al seguir la mirada de Kagome, comprendió su significado-. ¿Quiere desayunar conmigo?

Negarse hubiera sido una grosería. Además, estaba hambrienta, sensación que había acrecentado el aroma del café y las pastas. Por lo demás, la explicación de Naraku era totalmente verosímil, pues había dos tazas en la bandeja. Con un murmullo de gratitud, Kagome se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba Naraku, a su lado en el sofá.

Naraku se inclinó para coger el plato de croissants y parpadeo cuando se volvió para ofrecérselos a Kagome. Esta cogió uno rápidamente y miro de reojo a Naraku.

-Yo…lamento que mi intento de huida que causara problemas.

-Lo que yo lamento más- dijo él, encogiéndose levemente de hombros- es que fuera necesario para usted dejarnos de esa manera.

Naraku volvió a inclinarse para servir el café, pero Kagome se anticipó a él tocándose el brazo.

-¿Me permite?

-Se lo agradecería.- Naraku se recostó en el sofá y se quedó mirándola.

Kagome sirvió una taza de café y se la paso, luego se sirvió el suyo. Levanto la taza y sorbió el líquido humeante antes de aventurar.

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo, señor, que usted me dejo marchar.

Naraku la miro sobresaltado.

-Anoche, cuando la interrogaron, no dijo nada.

A Kagome le latía el corazón desacompasadamente. Bajo la vista. Naraku no podía saber lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sesshomaru en el dormitorio. Se refería al interrogatorio durante el juicio.

-Creo que su castigo habría sido más severo si yo hubiera hablado. Aun así ya fue bastante malo.

-Entonces he de darle las gracias. Y también tendré que cambiar de opinión con respecto a usted. Supero usted el interrogatorio de Sesshomaru de manera extraordinaria. He visto a hombres reducidos a meras ruinas balbuceantes ante él, dispuesto a confesar cualquier cosa para eludir sus duras invectivas. Debe estar hecha de un material más fuerte del que yo había imaginado, o él es más débil de lo que pienso, pero esto último es imposible.

-Usted…todos ustedes lo tratan como si fuera un semidiós. ¿Por qué no habría de tener debilidades como los demás hombres?

-Por qué no, ciertamente. Pero jamás he visto una solo grieta en su armadura, a menos que cuente cierta despreocupación por su vida, o una tendencia a refugiarse de la perfección en la bebida. Es el futuro rey, ¿comprende? Y eso es lo que ha de ser, perfecto en todo, con la fuerza, el valor y la omnipotencia de un dios, es cierto.

-¿No es esperar demasiado de él?

-¿Cómo se puede dudar de ello, cuando Inuyasha encarno todas esas virtudes y más, y Sesshomaru sigue sus pasos?

-Habla usted como si estuviera…

-¿Amargado? Es transitorio. Aún no he superado el resentimiento por mi público castigo. Además, ¿porque no habría de reconocer los defectos de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso no soy de su misma sangre?

Kagome alzo la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Están ustedes emparentados?

-¿No se lo ha dicho a nadie? No tiene importancia, apenas merece que se mencione. Soy el hermanastro de Sesshomaru, con la barra siniestra en mi escudo, el hijo de una vulgar moza de taberna llevada a la corte y entregada en matrimonio a un noble de uno de los linajes más antiguos de Rutania, por el padre de Sesshomaru…y mío también.

-No, no me lo había dicho.- Como hijo ilegitimo, Naraku no tendría derecho al trono, y, sin embargo, tenía que recibir órdenes de Sesshomaru y aceptar sus reprimendas, aun siendo uno o dos años mayor que él.

-Espero que comprenderá ahora que tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a juzgar a mi hermanastro. Cuando crecíamos en la corte. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y yo, siempre estuve más unido a Inu, seguramente porque nos parecíamos y éramos más o menos de la misma edad. Por el momento lo único que tengo que objetar es el modo que tiene Sesshomaru de conseguir información. Aunque admito que, dadas las circunstancias, sus…excesos me parecen comprensibles, al menos en parte.

-¿No me juzgara irracional si le digo que a mí no?

Naraku meneo la cabeza.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, creo que Sesshomaru empieza a lamentar lo que ha hecho. Comete muy pocas equivocaciones, pero cuando lo hace, lo paga duramente sometiéndose a su propia disciplina. Esta mañana estaba más borracho de lo que lo había visto jamás.

-¿Y por qué no me deja marchar sencillamente?- se forzó a inquirir Kagome.

-Quizá lo haga.

No valía la pena discutirlo. Hablaron de otras cosas, de la dirección que había tomado cada hombre en su búsqueda por los aledaños, siempre por separado, incluso, Jakotsu y Renkotsu. Kagome por decir algo, cometo la juventud de los gemelos.

-Pude que sean jóvenes, pero hace diez años o mas que están con Sesshomaru. Le pertenecen en cuerpo y espíritu, aunque cualquiera pensaría que es el quien les pertenece a ellos por el mimo con que lo cuidan.

-¿Le pertenecen? ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

-El padre de los gemelos se los entregó a Sesshomaru, porque este salvo al anciano y su granja del asalto de unos bandidos. Es una costumbre de Rutania. El campesino entrega a sus hijos más jóvenes a los príncipes en recompensa por un favor. Normalmente acaban siendo criados, pero Sesshomaru no lo permitió. Jakotsu y Renkotsu salieron grandemente beneficiados, pues, de lo contrario, se habrían pasado la vida cazando y criando faisanes en el campo.

-Renkotsu no parece el tipo de hombre que disfruta con acciones guerreras- comentó Kagome,

-Lo considera un precio justo por el privilegio de usar la biblioteca de Sesshomaru. Aun así, no lo subestime, ni a Jakotsu. Bajo su superficie late una gran ferocidad, como en todas las razas esclavas; eso y un fatalismo fuertemente arraigado. Mi opinión, que he adquirido tras una dura experiencia, es que los dos morirían por Sesshomaru, o matarían por él, si lo consideran necesario. Fue Renkotsu quien me hizo esto.- Se llevó la mano a la comisura de la boca donde tenía la cicatriz en forma de media luna.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Renkotsu?

-Oh, tenía sus razones, o al menos eso creía él. Nos encontró a Inu y a mí peleando con Sesshomaru. Inu había decidido que había llegado el momento de que su hermano probara lo que era la humildad, y me había pedido que le ayudara. No pensamos nunca en hacerle daño, claro está, pero Renkotsu no lo vio así. Decidió poner en el bastón de paseo una contera afilada, del tipo que se usa para ahuyentar a mendigos y perros. Tuve suerte de salir tan bien librado. Hace mucho tiempo que ocurrió, claro está, poco después de que le entregaran los gemelos a Sesshomaru.

-No sé por qué, pero…dudo de que Sesshomaru agradeciera la defensa-dijo Kagome.

-Acierta. Fue el quien mando a Renkotsu que se alejara, para gran pesar de Inu y mío. Pero esos actos son los que hacen de él un líder por el que todos estamos dispuestos a aceptar las más ridículas obligaciones, como batir el bosque en busca de su prima.

-¿O vigilarme a mí?

Naraku eludió en entrar en el juego con una sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal el brazo de Renkotsu? Supongo que la herida de anoche no fue grave, ya que ha salido hoy.

Naraku se puso serio.

-Fue un accidente lamentable. Hubiera dado una fortuna porque no se produjera. Me siento muy culpable. Sin embargo, solo fue una pequeña rotura que se curara pronto, y él no ha permitido que le impida cumplir con su deber, como corresponde a un miembro de la guardia.

-Tal vez no permanezca fuera tanto tiempo como los otros.

-Estoy convencido de que cumplirá con la tarea que le haya sido asignada. Aun así, puedo asegurarle que todos volverán antes de la puesta de sol.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- quiso saber Kagome.

-Esta mañana nos ha visitado el señor de la Chaise. Ese distinguido caballero ha preparado diversiones para nosotros esta noche, o debería decir más bien que las ha preparado para el mismo.

-¿Celebrara una velada?

-No, no será nada tan respetable. Ha ordenado que se prepare una comida suntuosa en sus cocinas y que las sirvan aquí sus propios criados; ha comprado excelentes vinos y licores y ha contratado los servicios de un grupo de músicos y bailarinas itinerantes que, según sus propias palabras, tocan la música más animada de toda la zona del Teche.

-Comprendo perfectamente que quiera estar presente. Así podrá vanagloriarse más de haber dado hospitalidad a la realeza. No me cabe duda de que animas las conversaciones en su mesa con una descripción de esta fiesta durante años.

-No creo que lo haga en compañía de las señoras.

-¿Cómo?

-Para añadirle el necesario sospecha a la fiesta, ha mandado traer a unas mujeres de Nueva Orleans.

Kagome sostuvo la mirada de los ojos rojos de Naraku durante unos instantes. Luego deposito su taza en la mesa.

-Comprendo. Que amable por parte del seños Mioga.

-Diríase que oficia de alcahueta, ¿verdad? Pero, por otro lado, como le decía, será él quien más disfrute de su propia hospitalidad. Es decir, si su señora esposa no se entera de lo que planea. Nos han advertido que no debemos decirle nada si nos la encontramos.

Kagome sonrió, pero no sin cierta tirantez.

-Puede que sufra una decepción. No se pueden mantener en secreto tan complicadas disposiciones, sobre todo si se ha de preparar una comida en las mismas narices de la esposa. Lo más seguro es que madame este ya al tanto de todos los detalles, si es que no se enteró el mismo día que su marido hizo los pedidos a los comerciantes.

-Pobre hombrecillo.

-Si- convino Kagome, aunque tenía la mente en otra parte. Permaneció en silencio durante un rato, luego respiro profundamente-. ¿Es usted…el único que ha quedado de guardia hoy?

-Aparte del indispensable Jaken, sí.

Kagome lo miro con aire durativo, mordiéndose el labio antes de decidirse.

-Si ayer usted me permitió abandonar la casa, ¿no podría hoy…tal vez..?

-Volver a hacer lo mismo?- Naraku negó con la cabeza-. Ojala pudiera.

-Lo…lo comprendo.

-Si cree que es por la paliza de ayer, se equivoca. Ahora es una cuestión de principios. Ayer, podía mirar hacia otro lado por compasión y podía tomarse un momento de despiste, algo que no se tolera en la guardia del príncipe Sesshomaru de Rutania, pero que no es una traición. Hoy es usted responsabilidad mía únicamente y el cariz del asunto ha cambiado por completo, que es exactamente lo que pretendía Sesshomaru al dejarme de guardia. Es condenadamente astuto.

-¿Se trata de una prueba entonces?

-En efecto.

-¿Siempre trata a sus hombre de esta manera?

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en la boca hinchada de Naraku, haciendo que la extraña cicatriz hundiera más en su mejilla.

-Somos amigos suyos. También somos miembros de una unidad de combate, un ejército pequeño pero mortífero que puede convertirse en cualquier momento en el corazón de una fuerza mayor, de inmenso valor para cualquier país que la necesite. Ha habido momentos, y volverá a hacerlos, en los que hemos tenido que depender de unos de los otros para sobrevivir. El fallo de un hombre en un peligro para todos.

-Una forma un tanto incomoda de vivir- señalo Kagome.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero eso los hombres que no son capaces de seguir el paso que impone Sesshomaru, de tener el grado de concentración de lealtad que el exige, se van. Nadie se siente atado, excepto quizás por la excitación, el sentimiento de estar intensamente vivo y de ser capaz de hacer cuanto se le pida.

-Usted lo admira- dijo Kagome sorprendida-, a pesar de lo que le hizo anoche.

-Es difícil no hacerlo- replico Naraku. Apuro su café y tendió la taza para que Kagome le sirviera otro. El hermetismo de sus facciones no invitaba a nuevos comentarios.

Naraku proporciono entretenimiento a Kagome durante el resto de día. Le mostró un aparador que contenía un pila de semanarios amarillentos y maltrechos, la mayoría de los cuales hablaba sobre todo de granjas y de caza; los pocos que tenían propósito literarios estaban menos estropeados. También había un pequeño ejemplar de "El perfecto pecador de caña" de Isaac Walton, que le ayudó a pasar las largas horas con los sensatos comentarios y observaciones filosóficas que salpicaban los consejos sobre la pesca.

Más tarde, cuando admitió su renuncia a dar órdenes al criado mongol, Naraku ordeno un baño para ella. En esta ocasión, Jaken llevo el agua al dormitorio, luego se dirigió a la pared opuesta a la chimenea, levanto el tapiz que colgaba allí y desapareció detrás del mismo. Volvió a surgir instantes después con la bañera de cobre, que prodecio a llenar. Cuando se marchó, Kagome aparto el tapiz en cuestión y descubrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño vestidor cuya existencia no había imaginado. Contenía una butaca con una pata y el asiento rotos, que mostraba su relleno de crin, varios pares de botas muy gastadas en un rincón, amoldándose a aquel clima húmedo, y un catre con un colchón de espatas de maíz sobre una rejilla de cuerdas. Posiblemente se trataba del lugar donde, en otro tiempo, dormía un ayuda de cámara para hallarse cerca de los jóvenes amos de la familia de la Chaise. El ventanuco cubierto de polvo que había en lo alto arrojaba una luz tenue al interior poco acogedor del cuartucho.

Kagome volvió al dormitorio; se desato el fajín y se lo coloco alrededor de los cabellos mientras se acercaba a la bañera.

Se deleitó con el agua caliente, deslizándose hasta que le llego a la barbilla. Se atenuaron los extraños dolores de los músculos que le había dejado la dura prueba de la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su tía. ¿Qué estaría penando? ¿Le preocupaba la prolongada ausencia de su sobrina? Tía Izazoy se había mostrado muy segura de que no habría el menor peligro para Kagome en cuanto a Sesshomaru descubriera quien era realmente. Estaba en un error, como debía de haber advertido ya si había reflexionado sobre el tema. Sesshomaru había comprendido de inmediato que Kagome sabia donde se ocultaba Kikyo. No podía culparle de que intentara usar ese convencimiento en su provecho.

¿Y Kikyo? ¿Sabría su prima que la había raptado? ¿Qué haría Kikyo?

¿Haría algo? No era probable. Entonces, ¿acabaría todo aquello? ¿Y cuándo? Si

aquel episodio concluía finalmente, ¿volvería a ser la misma alguna vez, o la

atormentarían los recuerdos para siempre?

No servía de nada que siguiera dándole vueltas. Por el momento, nada podía hacer.

En la chimenea, un pequeño fuego la protegía del frio que traía el atardecer. Su calor era agradable, relajante. Kagome recostó la cabeza en el alto borde de la bañera. Se froto los miembros con la espuma perfumada, libre su mente del recuerdo de Sesshomaru. No tenía deberes que cumplir ni decisiones que tomar. Se hallaba extrañamente en paz.

Tan relajada estaba que no oyó los caballos que llegaban por el sendero. No se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru había regresado hasta que él abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. Kagome se ergio en la bañera, pero al ver sus pechos, húmedos y relucientes, se levantaban por encima del nivel del agua, volvió a hundirse.

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte empujón y acercarse. Dada su impecable apariencia habitual, resultaba extraño verle despeinado. Una incipiente barba plateada brillaba en su rostro. Su uniforme estaba arrugado y no llevaba camisa debajo de la guerrera. El aire había enmarañado su cabello y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y con ojeras. En su porte, no obstante, no había diferencia laguna. Era tan controlado y vital como siempre.

-Justo lo que necesitaba- dijo, con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos-. Un baño.

-Tendrá que pedir que se lo preparen.- Kagome busco con la mirada la toalla que había dejado Jaken sobre una silla al alcance de su mano.

-Pero yo prefiero compartir el suyo.- Empezó a quitarse la guerrera.

-No hay sitio- protesto Kagome, siguiendo sus movimientos con un poco de temor.

Sesshomaru midió la bañera con la mirada.

-Es una pena. Al parecer tender que ayudarla para que acabe antes. '¿quiere que le frote la espalda?

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola- replico Kagome, pero él no le prestó atención y se agacho junto a la bañera. Luego hundió una mano en el agua y se puso a buscar la manopla con grandes aspavientos, pero sus manos se deslizaban por las suaves curvas de Kagome.

-¿Es esto lo que busca?- pregunto ella con tono glacial, alzando la manopla.

-¿Dónde la había escondido?- Sesshomaru se la arrebato y hundió la mano en el agua una vez más para deslizarla por su abdomen. Kagome cogió el jabón y, apoderándose de la muñeca de Sesshomaru, se lo puso violentamente en la palma de la mano.

-Ah, si- dijo Sesshomaru, encogiéndose de hombros con decepción burlona-. Siéntese, por favor, e inclínese hacia adelante.

-¿No ha vuelto muy temprano?- inquirió Kagome entre dientes, manteniéndose en su sitio.

-Un poco, pero le ruego que reprima su alegría. Resulta que hemos registrado ya todos los refugios posibles de esta zona. Por lo tanto, teníamos que alejarnos mucho o volver aquí para consultar con quien ha sido de tan…inestimable ayuda.

Sesshomaru se colocó detrás de Kagome. Antes de que esta pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, él la había rodeado con un fuerte brazo y la hacía doblerase por la cintura. Kagome resoplo, sorprendida, y Sesshomaru le acaricio el hombro como lo haría para sosegar a una yegua díscola.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Frotarle la espalda. ¡Estese quieta!- Sesshomaru enjabono la manopla y luego se deslizo por la espalda blanca, frotándola en círculos cerrados con firme presión, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

-Espere…no.

-Deje de moverse- ordeno él, deslizando la mano libre por su cintura, acariciando la piel mojada hasta cerrar la mano sobre un seno. Cuando Kagome intento apartarla, Sesshomaru apretó con más fuerza.

Kagome respiro hondo.

-Si esto es una nueva forma de tortura para hacerme decir donde esta Kikyo…

Sesshomaru la soltó con tanta brusquedad que Kagome se deslizo hacia adelante y derramo parte del agua dela bañera. Él se irguió y la miro con las manos en las caderas.

-No lo era- dijo secamente-, aunque supongo que no puedo culparla por penarlo.

Kagome había hablado así por exasperación, y no porque creyera que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, no le daría al príncipe la satisfacción de saberlo. Se aclaró sin mirar a Sesshomaru y luego alargo la mano para coger la toalla. La desdoblo y la enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo; luego salió de la bañera con gracia pero algo cohibida. Aun si, su desnudez la torturaba menos que unos momentos antes. Las manos de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo, el modo en que se había acercado a ella, como si estuviera en su derecho, la habían convencido de que era inútil la modestia.

Sesshomaru la contemplo, desplazando su mirada sobre la suave simetría del cuerpo húmedo y que resplandecía bajo la luz anaranjada del fuego de la chimenea. Después se metió las manos en el cinturón y se dio la vuelta.

No fue muy lejos. Se apoyó en el pie de la cama y observo los movimientos de Kagome con atención desconcertantes, mientras ella se secaba. Los ojos del príncipe siguieron la mirada resignada que Kagome lanzo a su ajadísimo vestido. Lo tenia colgado sobre el respaldo de una silla, y los zapatos debajo, pulcramente alineados.

-Sigue preocupada por la escasez de su vestuario? Ya le dije como puede remediarlo.- ágil y rápido, Sesshomaru se acercó al armario. De las profundidades de un estante saco una prenda de hilo blanco tan fina y suave como la seda. La sacudió para desdoblarla y resulto ser, un camisón largo con mangas amplias, cuello ancho y plano y una corona bordada en oro sobre el pecho.

Cuando Sesshomaru le tendió la prenda, Kagome se aferró a la toalla que la envolvía.

-No podría aceptarlo.

-Le aseguro- dijo Sesshomaru muy despacio- que no lo use nunca. Jaken me los mete en el equipaje porque cree que estas cosas son indispensable en el guardarropa de un caballero. En el mío no tiene utilidad alguna.

Sesshomaru no aguardo a que ella aceptara el ofrecimiento, y se lo echo sobre un hombre. Luego le dio la espalda, recogió sus ropas, hizo con ellas un bulto y lo deposito fuera, junto a la puerta, para que Jaken lo recogiera.

Cuando volvió al interior de la habitación, Kagome seguía tal como la había dejado, pero echando chispas por los ojos.

-Tal vez a otros les gusten esas tácticas despóticas, pero no a mí. ¡Devuélvame mis ropas!

Sesshomaru no hizo ademan alguno de obedecer. Por el contrario, empezó a quitarse las botas con el sacabotas de cobre que había sobre la chimenea, y luego se despojó de los pantalones. Aposento su magnífica desnudez en la bañera con un suspiro. Cuando Kagome se volvió airadamente, dijo:

-¿Para qué? Sabe perfectamente que no las quiere. Y se alegra de que la obligue.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- los tersos pliegues de la prenda de hilo que tenía sobre el hombro olían maravillosamente a limpio y nuevo, pero no quería dejarse tentar, ni escuchar sus palabras melosas, llenas de insidia. Oía al príncipe echarse agua y enjabonar la manopla.

-¿Lo es? Quizá lo que le he buscado carezca de atractivo. ¿Qué quiere entonces? ¿Un vestido de Paris pensado para odalisca o cortesanas?

-¿Está sugiriendo que quiero competir con…?

-¿Las cortesanas? Con quién si no. Aunque quizás haya sido demasiado amable en darles ese tirulo a las mujeres que esperamos esta noche. Puede que su prima Kikyo pertenezca ahora a esa raza que tan buen guste tiene, pero me temo que las que nos traerán esta noche para nuestro deleite no serán tan quisquillosas.

-Ni sus méritos ni la cuestión de mi guardarropa me preocupan esta noche, porque no bajare.

-¿No?- el sonido que producía con vigoroso manera de enjabonarse ceso.

-No puedo creer que lo desee. Creo que sería algo arriesgado.

-Si espera ser reconocida- ironizo Sesshomaru-, es usted más o menos de lo que había descubierto hasta ahora.

Kagome enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. El príncipe se refería a la falta de ardor en sus brazos hasta que él le había obligado abandonarse con sus caricias. La intromisión de Sesshomaru en su baño le había permitido olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Ahora, con unas pocas palabras dichas a la ligera, él se lo había recordado para mofarse de ella.

-Kagome…-empezó a decir el príncipe.

Pero Kagome se había recordado y le interrumpió diciendo, con el mentón alzado:

-No espero ser reconocida, desde luego, pero esas mujeres me verán y, cuando vuelva a nueva Orleans, comentaran que hay una mujer aquí. La ciudad está a cierta distancia, pero no tan lejos si se piensa que muchas personas de St. Martinville tiene parientes allí, mujeres mayores y hombres curioso sin otra cosa que hacer que sentarse a escribirse unos a otros para contarse los chisme que oyen por ahí.

El chapoteo disminuyo.

-Pensaba que estamos de acuerdo en que no le importa que se arruinara su reputación. ¿A qué viene esta súbita inquietud?

¿Pretendía ahora borrar la mofa anterior? Kagome estaba asombrada. No obstante, si las palabras del príncipe no tenían un doble sentido, no tenían un doble sentido, no debería utilizar, un tono tan mordaz.

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Sesshomaru, Kagome proseguido.

-Tengo entendido que también el señor de la Chaise estará presente. Por liberal que sea en la comida y la bebida y…en otros placeres, no aceptaría mi presencia aquí sin una explicación, a pesar de lo que usted pueda pensar.

-Al parecer, el señor de la Chaise no va a honrarnos con su presencia. Nos hemos cruzado con un mensajero en una mula cuando regresábamos por el sendero. El señor nos envía sus excusas, pues ha de cenar con su esposa.- Kagome oyó a Sesshomaru salir de la bañera-. ¿Me presta su toalla?

Kagome sintió un fuerte impulso de no acceder a su torpe petición. Consiguió resistirse, pero se volvió para lazarle una mirada fulminante. Desplego el camisón para taparse, arranco la toalla y se la atrojo.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada mientras recogía la toalla y empezaba a secarse lentamente las gotas de agua de su torso bronceado.

-Son las mujeres las que no le gustan, ¿verdad? Preferiría no mezclarse con la gente vulgar.

Había acertado, a pesar de que ella misma no estaba segura de por qué le disgustaba la idea de bajar esa noche.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Yo nunca he…es decir, no…

-No tiene experiencia en este tipo de reuniones de solteros y preferiría no tenerla.

-Si.- Kagome lo miro con aire desafiante, esperando que el príncipe tuviera un ataque de ira o se echara a reír.

-Dudo mucho- dijo Sesshomaru lentamente- que se mancillara toda esa inocencia rotunda e inquebrantable que posee, a pesar de este episodio al que entre nobles y caballeros se da el nombre de seducción.

-Por otro lado, que otra cosa haría yo sino aguar la fiesta.

El príncipe la observo detenidamente con sus brillantes ojos ámbar, el orgulloso ángulo de su mentón y la forme mirada de Kagome a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas por la referencia indirecta a la violenta posesión. Sesshomaru acepto el franco desdén de ella sin que se alteraran sus facciones. Asintió aprobatoriamente y alargo la mano para coger los pantalones.

-Muy bien. Quédese aquí, pues, muy por encima de los borrachos en celo. Le enviare una porción del festín. ¡El resto tendrá que imaginárselo usted misma!

Condenadamente astuto la había llamado Naraku. Era una caracterización acertada. Kagome tuvo que ponerse el camisón que le había ofrecido Sesshomaru, porque no podía permitir que Jaken entrara en la habitación con la cena y la viera envuelta en una toalla. Más tarde, porque era humana y curiosa, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría ocurriendo abajo, y también si Sesshomaru la había dejado sola por causa de las otras mujeres.

Nada de todo eso le importaba. Aun así, la irritaba ser tan predecible, mientras que ella no adivinaba siquiera lo que Sesshomaru haría, diría o pensara.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, llego el sonido de cristales rotos por encima del estrepito de voces masculinas y el fuerte rasgueo de violines en clara discordancia con un acordeón desafinado. Una risa de mujer vibro con fuerza hasta acabar en un grito ahogado. El olor a alcohol y perfume barato se elevaba hasta ella en una mezcla nauseabunda.

Kagome iba y venía por la habitación. Los bordes abiertos del camisón revoloteaban descubriendo sus esbeltas piernas desnudas hasta la rodilla. Los largos extremos flecos del fajín de seda azul que se había atado a la cintura bailoteaban a cada paso. Se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos, donde formaban gruesos pliegues. El cuello del camisón, amplio incluso para el torso de un hombre, dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos, y la corona bordaba caía justamente sobre uno de los pezones, visibles a través del fino tejido de hilo.

Kagome no había reparado en el aspecto que tenía con el camisón, ni en la reluciente cabellera azabache que caía hasta más allá de la cintura, ni en el suave rubor se sus mejillas o el brillos de sus ojos azules. Era el aspecto de las otras mujeres lo que la preocupaba.

¿Eran hermosas aquellas rameras que tanto cacareaban? ¿Eran más del gusto de Sesshomaru su atractivo chillón y su excesiva facilidad? Que se quedara con ellas. No le importaba lo mas mínimo si se acostaba con todas ellas, desde luego que no.

¿Eran rubias o morenas, jóvenes o viejas? Kagome esperaba que fueran viejas. A Sesshomaru le estaría bien empleado y, además, sería un freno para su lasciva.

Kagome se detuvo a escuchar. Las risas chillonas y vacías que llegaban mezcladas con ricas roncas no le parecieron de mujeres viejas. Parecían tontas, mujeres con la cabeza hueca, vanas y estúpidamente excitadas. ¿Cómo podía un hombre sentirse atraído por una mujer que profería semejante sonido? A Kagome no le cabía en la cabeza. Esperaba al menos que aquellas risas idiotas cesaran cuando se metieran e la cama.

¿Qué era tan divertido? Kagome permanecía inmóvil, escuchando con los labios apretados las carcajadas que llegaban hasta su habitación. Bruscamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo. No se veía a nadie. Más allí de la barandilla, el resplandor de la bien iluminada sala la atrajo hacia la escalera. Coloco la mano sobre los pasamanos y se inclinó para mirar hacia abajo, pero no vio casi nada. Los hombres parecían reunidos en torno a la mesa, aunque se movían el de rededor estuvieron descalzos fue suficiente para que Kagome hincara la rodilla. Aun así no consiguió ver la escena completa, por lo que se agacho y apretó la cabeza contra la barandilla de madera tallada.

Los hombres estaban jugando, repantigados en sus sillas con las cartas en la mano y un vaso de vino al lado. Habían bebido mucho, pues chillaban con los rostros enrojecidos y se habían quitado las guerreras. Naraku tenía los ojos medio cerrados y daba golpecitos en sus cartas con la uña del pulgar, Jakotsu se recostaba en la silla y charlaba con Renkotsu, que tenía apariencia de búho, encorvado sobre la mesa- Bankotsu estaba sonrojado, los cabellos negros le caían sobre la frente y le daban un aire disuelto. Kyokotsu contaba laboriosamente sus cartas, tocándolas una por una con un dedo calloso; tenía el parche negro torcido sobre el ojo.

Las mujeres se hallaban reunidas a un lado, detrás de un jugador. Kagome compendió que las usaban para apostar, procedimiento que se correspondía perfectamente con su carácter. Enlazaban los brazos en torno al hombre que las había ganado, le tocaban las manos y el cuello.

Sesshomaru aceptaba sus caricias con los ojos brillantes por el vino y la diversión, y también los sacrificios que parecían dispuesta a hacer con tal de permanecer junto a él cuando su suerte cambio. Las mujeres eran jóvenes y atractivas, la mayoría morenas, había una o dos rubias, y estaban medio desvestidas. Se iban quitando ropa y la arrojaban sobre la mesa como prendas. La visión de una liga con encajes, enrollada aun en su media reluciente de seda, fue saludada con gritos, sobre todo porque la mujer que la había depositado como prenda no llevaba ya nada más que una camisola escotada. La liga se unió a dos vestidos de estampados chillones y a varios pares de zapatos. Al poco tiempo, de seguir así las coas, las mujeres habrían de pasar desnudas a poder del hombre a quien la surte le fuera propia.

Kagome se hizo cargo de la situación, y dejo de interesarle. Fue Sesshomaru el que llamo su atención. El príncipe estaba a sus anchas, disfrutaba con el desconcierto de sus hombres y la ridícula necesidad de mantener a las mujeres a su laso. Kagome no le había visto nunca así, tranquilo, perdiendo el control que tan rígidamente se imponía, sin sombras de afectación. El relajado encanto de la sonrisa, que curvaba sus rasgo y hacia aparecer arrugas alrededor de los ojos, resultaba cautivador. Así debía de ser antes de que mataran a su hermano, se dijo Kagome, antes de que le acusaran de intentar apoderarse del trono de su padre. Aquel era el hombre que se había dedicado a jugar y a pelear por toda Europa, el hombre que había hecho alarde de su amante gitana, al tiempo que se ganaba el afecto de sus compatriotas, así como el de su escolta personal. Por el omento, Sesshomaru se había despojado de la carga que suponía una responsabilidad no deseada, para buscar el olvido en los pasatiempos de otras épocas, entre ellos, y no el menor, la bebida.

Mo estaba sobrio. Kagome tardo un rato en darse cuenta, e incluso entonces no tuvo más prueba de ello que una sensación en su propio estómago. Las manos del príncipe se mantenían firmes, su mirada era clara y su habla precisa cuando apostaba. Sin embargo, había cierta temeridad en él, una alegría irreflexiva que solo el vino podía causar. Su incipiente barba plateada brillaba y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Y, por si necesitaba más pruebas, estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de los movimientos de Kagome por encima de su cabeza, no levanto la vista ni una sola vez. Kagome agradecía esta circunstancia; para que a Sesshomaru se le pasara por alto una cosa semejante, debía de estar verdaderamente borracho.

Había una persona en la sala que no disfrutaba del juego. Era una muchacha que no aparentaba, más de diecisiete años. Permanecía a cierta distancia de las otras y miraba el suelo con insistencia. Cuando Bankotsu le dirigió un súbito comentario, ella le sonrió ansiosamente, como queriendo agradar, y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

Por el aspecto de la joven, Kagome la tomo por una acadiana. Tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos castaños y su figura era esbelta, y tenía manos y rostro delicados, y sus maneras eran dulces y nerviosas, aunque exentas de timidez. ¿Dónde estaba la familia de las pobres chica? ¿O es que estaba sola, como ella?

Atraída su atención por la chanza de Bankotsu, Sesshomaru miro a la acadiana. Le sonrió levemente y, haciendo caso omiso de las otras mujeres que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la cogió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si para sentarla en su rodilla. La chica se sentó y le lanzo una mirada tensa y asustada. Sesshomaru cogió su vaso y echo un trago, luego se lo tendió a ella. La chica bebió sin vacilar, apoyando sus labios en el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho Sesshomaru. Kagome se levantó con cautela. Tenía calambres en las piernas, así que se dirigió a su habitación con extraña torpeza. Cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

Lamento no haber actualizado antes. La verdad he estado demasiada ocupa desde el momento de volver a clases, es muy difícil encontrar un tiempo cuando te toca trabajar y estudiar.

Espero que aún les guste esta adaptación, y como disculpa esta vez tendran capítulo doble. Espero lo disfruten.


	11. Chapter 11

11

El sonido de un disparo retumbo por toda la casa. Le siguió un agudo grito de terror. Kagome se irguió sobresaltada en la cama. No había querido dormirse, solo cerrar los ojos un momento, pero acabo por rendirse al sueño. Se había metido en la cama solo porque tenía los pies fríos. Al despertar tan bruscamente, se sintió desorientada, como si prexistiera alguna pesadilla.

Un nuevo disparo estallo en la noche, esta vez seguido por el eco; no era un sueño. Volvió a oír un grito y enseguida los sonidos agudos de burlas femeninas. Después oyó un murmullo de voces que procedía de la sala. Una súbita orden impuso silencio.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Kagome se echó hacia atrás los cabellos y salió de la cama. Se recogió el camisón para bajar de un salto el peldaño de la tarima. Por un momento le paso por la cabeza la idea de que por fin habían ido a recatarla, pero la desecho. No había urgencia en las voces que había oído, ni sorpresa; solo la mujer que había gritado presa del pánico.

Kagome llego a la puerta y la abrió justo cuando se produjo un tercer disparo. Como contrapunto oyó una voz quejosamente entrecortada por sollozos:

-No puedo, no puedo.

-Mantenla quita, por amor de Dios.

La suplicante advertencia procedía de Renkotsu. La respuesta fue un sollozo entre hipos cuando sonó otro disparo, y luego dos más rápidas sucesiones.

El aire de la sala estaba impregnado de olor acre de la pólvora y de humo, que persistía como una cortina de gris de muselina, arremolinándose alrededor de las bujías vacilantes de la arena, amortiguando la luz. Habían apartado la mesa para dejar el camini libre hacia la única pared descubierta, de la que habían quitado las colgaduras de las ventanas. La chica acadiana se hallaba de pie junto a esa pared, sola, vestida únicamente con una camisola y flaqueada por candelabros en los que ardían unas velas. Tenía la cara bañada de lágrimas y temblaba convulsivamente. En una mano sostenía un naipe; el yeso de la pared a su espalda estaba lleno de agujeros.

Al otro lado de la sala, junto a la mesa, se hallaban Renkotsu y Sesshomaru. Sobre la superficie de roble de la mesa había cinco pistolas. Eran todas de tamaño y estilos similares, con empuñaduras grabadas y largos cañones de plata cincelada con complicados dibujos. Renkotsu entrego una sexta pistola a Sesshomaru, que empezó a cargarla con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

Los otros hombres y las mujeres medio vestidas que se colgaban de ellos se hallaban cerca de la chimenea, fuera de la línea de fuego, todos estaban borrachos y se inclinaban los unos hacia los otros para hablar, articulando mal las palabras, y le lanzaba gritos de ánimo a la chica que sostenía la carta.

-Cambia la carta- dijo Sesshomaru, y dejo la pistola sobre la mesa junto a las otras.

Renkotsu, que llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, se acercó a la chica con el seis de diamante en la mano. Le arrebato el seis de corazones que esta aferraba con fuerza y lo sustituyo por el otro naipe. Luego levanto más el brazo de la chica, apartándolo de la cara y, tras haberla colocado de modo que corriera menos peligro, volvió a la mesa.

-Cuatro de seis- dijo con satisfacción-, pero todos han dado en la carta. ¡No ha estado mal, vive Dios!

Sesshomaru cogió la primera pistola. La chica acadiana se encogió y volvió la cara. Se llevó la mano libre a la boca y su rostro adquirió un tinte verdoso cuando el terror asomo a sus ojos.

Sesshomaru apunto y disparo. En el nuevo naipe apareció un agujero irregular que había borrado un diamante rojo. La acadiana chillo y se dobló por la cintura. Renkotsu aparto los ojos de ella. Su rostro expresaba resolución, a pesar de su palidez.

Kagome no pudo soportarlo más. Bruscamente descendió los últimos peldaños de la escalera con paso rápido.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Es que no ven que esta chica esta aterrorizada?

Sin aguardar respuesta, Kagome recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la joven con zancadas resueltas, interponiendo su cuerpo entre los hombres y su blanco. Arrebato la carta de los dedos inertes y alargo el brazo durativamente para tocar el hombro a la chica, que estallo en lágrimas como un hilo al que han castigado.

-¡Oiga!- exclamo un hombre, hay apuesta en juego.

Kagome no contesto mientras conducía a la chica hasta la silla de un rincón.

-Ella tiene la carta- dijo una de las mujeres con voz felina-. A lo mejor le gustaría sostenerla.

La sugerencia fue aceptada, repetida y aplaudida. Kagome lanzo una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru. Este tenía la segunda pistola en la mano y su cara bronceada carecía de expresión.

La bebida ingerida esa noche los había vuelto inhumanos a todos. Estaban dispuestos, incluso ansiosos, a convertir a alguien en su juguete. No les importaba que se arriesgara una villa por su estúpida apuesta. Una ira que no había sentido jamás con tal intensidad se adueñó a Kagome. Al ver que vacilaba en complacerlos, las pullas se convirtieron en insultos. Kagome quiso devolvérselos, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. No se rebajaría a su mismo nivel. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era desafiarlos con su coraje.

Con la cabeza bien alta, se separó de la chica acadiana y se volvió con una sonrisa de desprecio en su encantadora boca. Luego alzo en alto el seis de diamante con su único agujero.

La sorpresa hizo reinar el silencio. Lo rompió la voz de una mujer, que pregunto tranquilamente:

-Si ha cambiado la persona que sostiene el blanco, ¿cambiara también la recompensa?

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo. Renkotsu, miro a Kagome y a la chica acadiana, y luego, con una súbita duda que ensombrecía sus ojos castaño, a su jefe.

Fu en ese instante cuando Kagome comprendió plenamente el juego que había interrumpido. Las apuestas pretendía determinar finalmente quien pasaría la noche con la chica. Solo les habían proporcionado cinco mujeres, y los hombres era seis: Kyokotsu, Bankotsu, Naraku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu y, por supuesto Sesshomaru.

Que democrático por parte de Sesshomaru elegir aquel método para decidir la cuestión, en lugar de hacer valer su autoridad. ¿Cómo se había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Tanto había cambiado la suerte de Sesshomaru que había perdido todas sus mujeres? ¿Se había llegado al pinto en que la chica ahora temblaba en una silla, había perdido la camisola a manos de Renkotsu y, ¿en lugar de permitir que tuviera que exhibir su desnudez con su poca experiencia, Sesshomaru había propuesto una competición? ¿El hombre que mostrara ser el mejor tirador bajo aquella luz incierta y con unos reflejos embotados recibiera la camisola y la mujer que la llevaba? ¿Y ahora había ocupado el lugar de la chica, seria ella, como tan delicadamente le había señalado mujer, la recompensa? ¿Había llegado el momento en que dejaría de ser compañera de cama solo del príncipe para empezar a pasar de un hombre a otro?

El agrio interés de los hombres y mujeres congregados en torno a la chimenea y la importancia de la apuesta quedaban explicados. También se comprendía la angustia de la acadiana, puesto que ella era el premio además de pacer de blanco, semidesnuda, por unos tiradores borrachos. Muy bien. La situación, por extraña y absurda que fuera, no podía cambiarse. Lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes.

Kagome se mantuvo erguida e inmóvil. La luz de los candelabros se reflejaba en sus cabellos, caían sobre sus facciones y dada un brillo desafiante a sus ojos. También se filtraba por la fina tela del camisón que la envolvía y delineaba su grácil silueta, formando un halo dorado que la hacía parecer entera y sin embrago tremendamente deseable.

Sesshomaru la miro con ojos sombríos. Apretó la mandíbula. Son prestar atención a la pregunta de Naraku ni a la tensión que súbitamente flotaba en el ambiente, dirigió la vista hacia la carta que sostenía Kagome, entornado los ojos para concentrarse en un diamante del naipe. El cañón cincelado de la pistola que sostenía centello cuando adopto la posición de un duelista y bajo el arma con pulso firme para apuntar.

El sonido del primer disparo resulto ensordecedor en la habitación cerrada. Kagome noto un sonido junto a su oído, como el de un insecto, y un tirón en la carta que sostenía, y luego le cayeron trozo de yeso en el cuello cuando la bala se incrusto en la pared. Kagome no llego a cerrar los ojos antes de que Sesshomaru dispara otra vez. Luego siguió disparando, utilizando las pistolas alineadas. Apuntaba cada vez desde un ángulo levemente distinto. Cuando el estampido del sexto disparo se extinguió, Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, rodeado por el humo gris azulado de la pólvora.

Lentamente bajo el brazo, pero no vario su tensa postura hasta que Renkotsu se acercó a Kagome y grito:

-¡Los seis!

Todos gritaron y pidieron vino para celebrarlo. Cuando se sirvió, brindaron por el valor de Kagome; luego, volviéndose al unísono, lanzaron los vasos sobre los rescoldos de la chimenea. Las mujeres empezaron a reír y chillar cuando los hombres las apretujaron groseramente, recorriendo sus cuerpos complacientes con sus manazas. Sesshomaru arrojo su vaso contra el fondo ennegrecido de la chimenea y luego giro sobre sus talones. Rodeo la mesa, se abrió paso por entre el grupo y camino hacia Kagome.

Fue entonces cuando Renkotsu, lanzando al aire la carta que le había cogido a Kagome, hablo con tono humorístico pero desafiante.

-¿Reclamas a ambas mujeres, Sesshomaru, o teniendo en cuenta que la que sostenía mi carta era menos firme que la tuya, me permitirás tirar de nuevo contra la segunda para que el ganador elija a la que quiera?

Los demás aguardaron la respuesta en silencio; el alboroto se apagó tan deprisa como se había iniciado. Sesshomaru se aproximó a Kagome y la cogió de la mano.

-No habrá más competiciones- replico con voz vibrante-. Antes he aceptado por mera justicia, ni más ni menos. Puedes decir que he preferido a Kagome a la otra, o bien que te cedo mis derechos sobre la otra, dado que las condiciones no eran las mismas. En cualquier caso, con esta mujer no se juega. Es mía.

Las palabras eran una despedida, una indicación de que se había acabado las diversiones por esa noche. Sin esperar respuesta ni nuevos argumentos, Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia las escaleras, llevándose a Kagome con él. Ella se dejó conducir unos cuantos metros, pero la ira en su interior por la insensibilidad que había rodeado aquel incidente, por la calma de Sesshomaru la había declarado suya y por la seguridad con que la escoltaba hacia el dormitorio. Kagome tiro de la mano y se soltó.

Sesshomaru volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Su mirada se posó un instante en las mejillas rojas de Kagome antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tiene alguna objeción que hacer? Como quiera, pero no ahora

-No se me ocurre un momento mejor- replico Kagome, alzando el mentón.

-¿Aunque eso signifique una distribución injusta de las mujeres? Ahora estamos igualados, como podrá observar, acuerdo al que se ha llegado sin derramamiento de sangre ni enfrentamientos, cosa que no podre garantizar si usted pretende desequilibrar la balanza. Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- repitió Kagome, hablando en voz baja, como el príncipe-. ¿Qué equilibrio existía cuando aterrorizaba a esa pobre chica, compitiendo por ella con Renkotsu?

-El terror de esa pobre chica se debía sobre todo al miedo de que ganara yo. Al ver que era la menos experimentada de todas, pensé que sería mejor entregársela a Renkotsu, lo que solo habría sido aceptado si se podía demostrar que había ganado con toda justicia. De no haber aparecido usted, yo podría haberme retractado de la apuesta en ese mismo momento, entregándosela a Renkotsu con desprecio ante la perspectiva de acostarme con una chica gimoteante y chillona.

Kagome sintió un repentino alivio en el pecho.-Usted…usted quería que se la quedara Renkotsu…-Podría intentar ocultar su asombro por mi pequeña muestra de compasión, por lo menos. ¿Vienes, o has decidido probar los deleites de la intimidad en compañía? Si pretende unirse a la orgia, tendré que reservar un sitio.

Kagome volvió la cabeza con renuencia, siguiendo el seco movimiento de la cabeza de Sesshomaru. Renkotsu estaba arrodillado ante la chica acadiana en un extremo de la habitación, hablándole en voz baja y secándole las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos, mientras los otros se habían tumbado con sus parejas en los sofás y sobre la mesa. Kagome aparto enseguida la mirada y, pasando por alto el gesto sarcástico del príncipe, le precedió escaleras arriba como si fuera una marioneta.

Una vez en la habitación, Kagome se dirigió al lavado, donde cogió uno de los cepillos de plata. Se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a limpiarse el polvo de yeso de la masa sedosa de sus cabellos. Vio de reojo por el espejo que Sesshomaru se detenía junto a ella. Por un instante le pareció que el príncipe Sesshomaru se balanceaba, y se detuvo. Pero luego él se alejó, se quitó la guerrera desabrochada y la arrojo sobre una silla.

Sesshomaru hablo por encima del hombro.

-La ira contenida es enemiga del sueño, o de cualquier otra cosa que precise una mente tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-¡Lo sabe de sobra!- la indulgencia de Sesshomaru la exasperaba más aún.

-Pero yo le ofrezco que disfrute arrojándome las palabras a la cara. ¿Ha perdido su rabia, o es que empieza a cansarse.

-Muy bien- replico Kagome, picada en su amor propio-. ¡No soy suya!

-¿Es la declaración pública lo que le molesta, o el miedo a que, si no es así ahora, lo sea muy pronto.

-¡ninguna de las dos cosas!- Kagome se giró despacio hacia él. Apretaba el cepillo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos-. No soy un premio ni un juguete. Soy Kagome Higurashi, no tengo culpa alguna de hallarme aquí y soy mi propia dueña. El hecho de que me obligue a quedarme aquí con usted no cambia nada.

-¿No? Supongamos que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que independientemente de lo que me digiera usted o del resultado de nuestra búsqueda de Kikyo, no la dejare marchar. ¿Qué o quién podría quitármela? – No…no estará hablando en serio.

Sin que Kagome pudiera determinar si se trataba de una necesidad o de una manifestación absoluta confianza en sí mismo, Sesshomaru se acercó a una columna de la cama y se apoyó en ella.

-¿No' pero, aunque la pregunta sea retórica , que me respondería ¿usted?

Kagome lo miro fijamente.

-Eternamente prisionera, ¿es esa la amenaza?

-La descripción no es muy halagadora, pero es exacta.

-Nunca se saldrá con la suya. ¡No me preocupa! Su interés por mi se desvanecería enseguida sin encontrar a Kikyo.

-¿Quiere ponerme a prueba, querida mía? No se lo recomiendo. Ya debería saber cuál difícil me resulta resistirme cuando me arrojan un guante.

El tono burlón de Sesshomaru acicateo aún más a Kagome.

-Solo intenta asustarme.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo es que necesito que me consuelen si he tenido tanto éxito?

-¡Es su orgullo herido, sin duda!- respecto Kagome-. ¿Esperaba que me arrojara en sus brazos en un sueño de dicha y gratitud?

-Hubiera sido una novedad.- Su actitud era pensativa.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, le sugiero que lo intente con una de las mujeres de ahí abajo. ¡El placer fingido que ellas le darán, comparado, es todo lo que conseguirá!

-¿Otro desafío?- dijo Sesshomaru; entronando los ojos hasta convertirlos en un destello azul.

Lo prudente hubiera sido negarlo, pero Kagome estaba ya cansada de todo aquello.

-¿Y qué? No puede trátame siempre como usted quiera. No consigo comprender por qué sigue intentándolo, así como no comprendo por qué quiere retenerme aquí.

-¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que un sacerdote lleva su camisa de crin pegada al cuerpo, para recordar unos votos incomodos hechos por lo mas exalto motivos.

-Disfruta siendo enigmático, ¿verdad?

-El significado está claro, si se molesta en buscarlo.

Kagome se volvió hacia el lavado y dejo el cepillo, consciente de que Sesshomaru la observaba con el regodeo de un lobo que tiene un conejo a la vista. Tenía todas las de ganar y lo sabía. Peor aún, los dos lo sabían. Nada le importaba tratarla como le viniese en gana.

Lo que resultaba asombroso, pensó Kagome, era la paciencia que hacia demostrado Sesshomaru hasta el momento. Si podía creerle capaz de las reacciones de un caballero, de un hombre de honor, habría de concluir por fuerza que era un sentimiento de culpa, mezclado con la confianza en su propia habilidad para encontrar a Kikyo, lo que le había impedido hasta entonces usar de coacciones físicas para sacarle información. Cierto, había utilizado un método de persuasión muy poco correcto, pero en realidad no había sido doloroso. ¿Sería posible que estuviera dispuesto a usar otra táctica para descubrir lo que quería saber, después de haber batido los alrededores sin resultado alguno? ¿Qué otra explicación podían tener si no sus palabras? Un leve crujido de la estructura de madera de la cama cuando Sesshomaru se irguió le advirtió que se acercaba a ella. La mano de Sesshomaru se puso con suave firmeza sobre su hombro y su brazo rodeado su esbelta cintura para atraerla hacia sí. El aspiro la fragancia a rosa de sus cabellos y su barba incipiente la rasco la sien cuando inclino la cabeza para besarle la piel sensitiva del cuello, justo detrás de la oreja.

-¡No! –exclamo Kagome, respirando con dificultad. Intento desasirse. Pero Sesshomaru la retuvo con firmeza.

-¿Po qué? Teme sucumbir a la tentación de la dicha después de todo?- susurro, respirando cálidamente sobre su mejilla.

Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, los cabellos de Kagome se desparramaron sobre el brazo de Sesshomaru como una brillante cascada azabache.

-Se engaña a si mismo. Nada menos probable, sobre todo cuando no tengo más que recordar el propósito que lo mueve.

-¿Y es?- inquirió él, fijando la mirada en las tentadoras cuervas de su boca.

-No soy tan boba para creer que se siente atraído por mi persona. ¿Qué otra cosa puede querer, excepto…usar mis emociones para doblegar mi voluntad?

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-¿Con besos? Una idea interesante. Me pregunto si funcionara.

-No- mascullo Kagome-, no si puedo evitarlo.

-Pero ¿podrá? Esa es la cuestión. Sin apartar los ojos de los de Kagome, Sesshomaru inclino la cabeza para besarla. Su boca firme, cálida y dolorosamente suave, con aroma a vino. Kagome noto la expansión de sus sentidos y, aunque intento defenderse de aquella suave e insidiosa invasión, no pudo evitar la languidez que parecía derretirle los huesos, de modo que fue cediendo gradualmente, apoyada en él. Cuando Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza para mirarla, los ojos de Kagome eran luminosos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Ella permaneció inmóvil unos instante; luego bajo la vista. Su voz era ronca cuando se obligó a hablar a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Tenga cuidado, o tal vez acabe dejando sus emociones desprotegidas al buscar las mías. Le aseguro que no dudaría en usar su propia arma contra usted, si eso ocurriera, y le ordenaría que renunciara a su búsqueda y regresara por donde vino.

-Hace bien en avisarme, pero no debería olvidar que corre el mismo riesgo que yo en ese caso.

-¿Riesgo?- la fuerza de los brazos de Sesshomaru en torno a ella era un apoyo seguro y absorbente del que podía acabar dependiendo con terrible facilidad.

-Si encadenara mi alma y me convirtiera en un cautivo voluntario es posible que sintiera una necesidad tan grande de usted como para obligarla a venirse conmigo.

Semejante perspectiva debería de haber sido causa de alarma para Kagome. Que no lo fuera resultaba muy perturbador. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello.

Con un destello extraño y pensativo en sus ojos dorados, Sesshomaru volvió a besarla, explorando, saboreando su boca con tanta concentración, con una determinación tan férrea como cuando, apenas unos minutos antes, había levantado la primera pistola en la sala de abajo. Su deseo, dirigido por una viva inteligencia y una voluntad indomable, eran un ataque violento que ella no podía resistir. Kagome sintió que cedía ante ese ataque, relegaba su fuerza destructora y respondía con dulzura. Y en ese último instante de claridad, supo, supo con una sabiduría instintiva, que aquella respuesta era la mejor. La reacción de una mujer ante la fuerza de un hombre había sido siempre una suave rendición. Luchar contra él, sabiendo que era más fuerte, era llamar a la derrota, pero si ella se sometía con gracia, podía volverlo venerable a armas menos obvias.

Sesshomaru rodeo uno de los firmes senos de Kagome con la mano. El pulgar froto el suave hilo que cubría el pezón, y Kagome experimento un hormigueo en aquel lugar tan sensitivo. Sesshomaru la apretó más contra así, haciendo más ostensible el encendido deseo que sentía por ella. Kagome ya no se preguntaba cómo había pasado de la violenta resolución de resistirse a aquella aceptación. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombre de Sesshomaru, entregando dócilmente su cuerpo, y rozo brazo con la mano.

Con suavidad, Sesshomaru le volvió la cabeza y, tras un suspiro, le beso los parpados antes de levantarla en brazos con facilidad. Camino hacia la cama y la deposito sobre el alto colchón. Se deshizo de sus ropas con premura y se tumbó junto a ella, esbelto, dorado a la luz de las velas que había sobre la mesita. En su mirada había fuego. Sesshomaru levanto el camisón que llevaba Kagome pasando la mano por las suaves formas de su pierna y su cadera. Al llegar al fajín, soltó una pequeña imprecación, aunque no tardo más que unos segundos en desanudarlos. Después de pellizcar un enhiesto pezón, le saco el camisón por la cabeza.

Sesshomaru arrojo la prenda a un lado y se estiro junto a Kagome, la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y rodo sobre la cama de modo que ella acabo encima, cada curva de su cuerpo apretaba contra el cuerpo de él. Había sorpresa en los ojos de Kagome cuando le miro. La firmeza de la boca de Sesshomaru se curvo en una sonrisa fugaz; luego él le paso los dedos por los cabellos para hacer que cayeran en torno suyo como una cortina reluciente. Cogió su rostro en una mano acostumbrada a empuñar espadas y atrajo su boca hacia la suya.

Kagome sentía el ritmo regular de su respiración, sus latidos y el leve picor del vello del pecho contra sus senos. El vientre de Sesshomaru era piano y firme y sus muslos fuertes y musculosos. Engullida por la sensación puramente táctil, Kagome pudo percibir que algo se aflojaba en su interior. En aquella postura no sería tan fácilmente dominada por el peso y la fuerza del príncipe, no se hallaba boca arriba y a su merced.

Las manos de Sesshomaru acariciaron su espalda hasta llegar a la curva de la cintura, que aferraron para apretar suavemente las caderas. Lejos de inhibirla, aquello acreció la excitación de Kagome, que notaba una plenitud que fluía hacia sus entrañas. Sesshomaru se movió lentamente hacia ella, manteniéndola apretada contra él. A pesar del frio que hacía en la habitación Kagome se sentía arder. Se apoyó en un codo y levanto una mano hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru para acariciar la comisura de su boca. Fue una sensación de increíble intimidad, una carencia más allá de todo lo concesible, y liego la invadió la vulnerabilidad cuando él aparto los muslos y, con un lento movimiento de sus caderas, la penetro.

Kagome contuvo la respiración, que después, cuando él empezó a adentrase en ella, se aceleró. Todo pensamiento consciente desapareció bajo la fuerza de aquel placer que no dejaba de acrecentarse. Kagome empezó a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba Sesshomaru, quería que llegara cada vez más adentro. Su cuerpo era una llama que la consumía, hasta que ya no quiso nada más a que aquella excitación enfebrecida, aquella copula incandescente. Su ser pareció disolver, fluir hacia el exterior y, aun así, ella siguió esforzándose, hallando en su empeño un deleite exquisito.

Los músculos de Kagome se crisparon. Una oscura oleada de frenético deseo la invadió, y respiro cada vez más ansiosamente.

Sesshomaru interrumpió sus movimientos.

-Dulce amor mío, déjame llevarte a la fuente que sacia siempre la sed- dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Kagome y se impulsó hacia adelante, llevando a Kagome apretaba y temblorosa con él. Cuando Sesshomaru quedo encima de ella, lo miro con asombro expectante. Sesshomaru se hundió entonces en ella, penetrándola profundamente, y Kagome cerró los ojos, acomodándose a sus suaves movimientos. Flotaba a la deriva en la maravillosa liberación de un deleite eterno, y él seguía moviéndose en su interior. El placer borraba en ella toda conciencia de quien y que era. Se apretó contra él con alegría jadeante y voluptuosidad desenfrenada. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de Sesshomaru, los potentes latidos d su corazón y sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y una vez más, se produjo la explosión carmesí. Fuertemente abrazados, dejaron que los inundara con su fuego líquido y vibrante. Se elevaron y flotaron bañados en su resplandor, unidos en el éxtasis indestructible.

Trascurrieron los minutos largos y silenciosos, Kagome yacía inmóvil, casi inconsciente. Sesshomaru cambio de posición para tenderse a su lado, pero dejo el brazo cruzado sobre ella con la mano sobre su seno y el rostro enterrado en su cabellera. La respiración de ambos fue aquietándose. La oscuridad abandono la mente de Kagome y, aunque le pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguramente solo media hora, empezó a tener frio. El muslo esbelto de Sesshomaru le daba calor. Si se movía atraería sin duda su atención, pero si no lo hacía tendría que soportar un frio cada vez mayor.

Kagome se agito levemente, esperando que él la soltara. Sesshomaru no se movió. Su pecho subías y bajaba con un ritmo regular y sus pestañas plateadas permanecían quietas, cerradas sobre sus ojos. Estaba totalmente dormido.

Kagome ya no dudo que estaba borracho. No se lo imaginaba cayendo en un sueño tan profundo en ninguna otra circunstancia. Las noches anteriores había bastado el menor movimiento por su parte para que Sesshomaru se despertaba. Pero, si estaba ebrio, nada de lo que había hecho podía tenerse en cuanta, no podía ella interpretar el significado de sus reacciones. Su ternura, sus intentos de complacerla y la insinuación de su afecto no habían sido más que los impulsos de borracho. Este descubrimiento primero resulto desconcertante, y luego dio paso a una airada decepción.

Que estúpida era. No tenía más remedio que admitirlo, pues en algún recoveco de su interior se había sentido halagada porque Sesshomaru la había preferido a las demás mujeres. Sabía que no había sido cuestión de equilibrio en la cantidad. Podría habérselas apañado de modo que compartieran favores. Pero, en cambio, él la había llevado arriba y Kagome había permitido que se hecho desvirtuara su juicio. Todo su desafío y su insignificante resistencia eran inútiles, inútiles del todo. Había sido halagüeño para su vanidad que el hombre que la había raptado, que la había poseído para castigarla y decidido torturarla con habilidad diabólica y degradante, la hubiera elegido después, en un cambio tan súbito como rotundo, para hacerle el amor del modo más tierno. Debería de haber sabido que había una razón, debería de haber confiado en sus propios instintos cuando le decían que no estaba sobrio.

Se había adueñado de ella una ira terrible por la traición de su cuerpo. Sus reacciones ante Sesshomaru eran alarmante y desalentador. Pero no era eso todo. Había habido un momento, mientras él la abrazaba, en que Kagome había sentido algo que tenía incomodo perecido con el afecto. No es que estuviera enamorada del príncipe, claro está, pero aun así era imposible tener una relación tan íntima con un hombre sin sentir algo por él.

Experimentando un estremecimiento de repugnancia repentina por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella alta cama con dosel y un ansia desesperada de alejarse de Sesshomaru, de estar sola, lejos de su alcance. Se apartó de él, deslizándose bajo su mano flácida. Miro alrededor en busca del camisón. Estaba entre dos almohadas, con una manga bajo la que sostenía la cabeza de Sesshomaru. Para retirarla sin despertar a Sesshomaru, aparto su almohada, la coloco a su lado y tiro del camisón suavemente. Sesshomaru se agito en sus sueños y Kagome se quedó inmóvil; pero él se limitó a volverse hacia ella y a echar el brazo sobre la almohada que había retirado.

Kagome aguardo, casi sin atreverse a respirar, hasta que Sesshomaru dejo de moverse, luego bajo de la cama con el camisón en la mano, y se lo puso cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo de madera.

Las silla de la habitación no eran cómodas; Kagome pasaría una mala noche si intentaba dormir sentada en una de ellas. Podía enroscarse sobra la alfombra frente a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a los rescoldos que aún quedaban, pero la alfombra era delgada y el suelo duro. Mientras permanecía de pie, ceñuda y con los brazos apretados en torno a si, recordó el catre del vestidor. Haría frio allí, donde no había penetrado el calor de un fuego en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo para cubrirse. Echo un vistazo al cubrecama y las sabanas arrugadas al pie de la cama, sopesando la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru despertara. Alejarse de él y dormir incómodamente o estar con él y sentir un calor reconfortante; debía elegir. ¡Maldito fuera aquel hombre que le ponía las cosas difíciles incluso dormido! Kagome decidió que se arriesgaría a coger una de las colchas. Y si quería tener alguna oportunidad con Sesshomaru de Rutania, era entonces o nunca.

Cogió la colcha para dirigirse al vestidor, pero se detuvo al posar la mirada sobre la figura desnuda del príncipe. En su estado, podía tardar horas en espabilarse lo suficiente como para notar el frio y cubrirse. Cogería una pulmonía en aquel frio húmedo.

Kagome apretó la boca con aire taciturno, dejo la colcha que sostenía y echo las sabanas y el resto de la ropa de cama por encima de Sesshomaru, estirándolo todo hasta su cuello haciendo los máximos esfuerzos para actuar con la mayor suavidad. Cuando termino tenía una sonrisa irónica. Era extraño, pero daba la impresión de que la menuda compañera de cama de Sesshomaru seguía con él. Observo un momento al príncipe, luego recogio la colcha, apago las velas de la mesita y se dirigió a la puerta oculta por el tapiz que conducía al vestidor.

El cuartucho eran tan húmedo y frio como había imaginado. También estaba oscuro, pues en aquella noche sin ninguna luz entraba por el ventanuco. Un polvo antiguo, que había removido con su entrada, invadió el aire, mezclándose con el olor a cuero enmohecido. Tumbaba en el catre y envuelta con la colcha como si esta fuera un caparazón, Kagome percibía los sonidos de la noche, tanto en el interior de la casa como fuera. El viento susurraba su quejido por los aleros y azotaba las ramas sin hojas de los árboles que se alzaban cerca de la ventana. También hacia que las paredes y las vigas crujían de vez en cuando para proporcionar un acompañamiento a los gemidos ahogados, gritos jadeantes y crujir de cuerdas de las camas que resonaban en los dormitorios. Sin embargo, aquellos sonidos no tenían nada de fantasmal. Los hombres de la escolta del príncipe se habían llevado a las mujeres a sus habitaciones y ahora retozaban, con los miembros tensos y enlazados. A Kagome se le ocurrió preguntarse si también habrían oído los mismos ruidos procedentes de la habitación que ella compartía con Sesshomaru, y si los habría iodo alguien. No le importaba en realidad, pero la idea provoco el rubor de sus mejillas en la oscuridad. Se arrebujo aún más y cerró los ojos, resulta a no prestar atención, a recibir el consuelo del dueño.

Un sonido crepitante se introdujo en un sueño irregular, convirtiéndose en parte de la pesadilla en que se veía envuelta. Una columna de llamas se elevaba hacía, el cielo y a ella obligaban a caminar hacia allí. Sintió miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, ansia y desesperación. Oía el estruendo crepitar y olía el humo. Le picaban los ojos y se llenaron de lágrimas. Partícula de ceniza ardiente se introdujeron en su boca haciendo que se atragantara.

Se despertó tosiendo a causa del escozor del humo acre en sus pulmones y con los ojos llorosos. De al guarguar cercano procedía, en verdad, el crepitar ominoso de un incendio. Kagome se incorporó y miro hacia la puerta. A través de una rendija vio un resplandor anaranjado.

Salto de la cama y se abalanzo hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y aparto el tapiz. La cama en la que antes había yacido ella se había convertido en una isla de fuego. Las llamas escarlatas y oro devoraban, saltarinas, serpenteantes, las colgaduras, ennegrecido el techo con su humo. Recorrían también la parte superior de la cabecera tallada y empezaban a avanzar sobre las sabanas, arrojando su brillante luz sobre la esquina en sombras de la habitación y rodeando con un halo la cabeza del hombre que estaba acostado bajo las sabanas tal como ella lo había dejado.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo Kagome, y se arrojó sobre la cama para coger a Sesshomaru por el brazo y alejarlo de los caudalosos ríos de fuego, pero el príncipe era un peso muerto imposible de arrastrar. Un ascua cayó del dosel sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru, que no se inmutó.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kagome fue hacia el aguamanil y cogió la jofaina medio llena de agua, arrojo su contenido sobre Sesshomaru y la cama. Una pequeña porción del fuego se extinguió con un siseo, pero las voraces llamas que envolvían las colgaduras no dejaban de aumentar. Necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

Arrojo la jofaina a un lado, corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió. Cruzo el pasillo con unos cuantos pasos rápidos y aporreo la puerta de Naraku.

-¡Fuego!- grito-. ¡Fuego!

Al otro lado del pasillo se abrió una puerta y apareció Kyokotsu echándose los tirantes por encima de los hombros.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo, al ver el resplandor de las llamas-. Ya me parecía a mí que olía a humo.

-¡Sesshomaru…! ¡No consiguió despertarlo!

Al cabo de unos segundos el pasillo estaba lleno de hombres que lanzaban juramentos y mujeres que chillaban. Todos los hombres corrieron hacia la habitación en la que yacía su jefe. Haciendo caso omiso del peligro que corrían, arrancaron las colgaduras de la cama y las patearon y golpearon para apagar las llamas, llenando el aire de cenizas y del olor a la ropa chamuscada. Bankotsu y Renkotsu alzaron a Sesshomaru y lo llevaron al extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde lo depositaron en el suelo. Cuando se apartaron, Sesshomaru despertó, abriendo los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Con las pupilas convertidas en cabezas de alfiler, miro a Kyokotsu y a Naraku que estaban de pie sobre el colchón envueltos en humo y partículas de cenizas resplandecientes, mientras daban manotazos al obstinado pedazo de dosel que seguía ardiendo. Resultaba difícil saber hasta qué punto comprendía la situación; en todo caso, la acepto.

-Menudo alboroto-dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Al parecer el infierno no está mejor organizado que la tierra que con tanta exasperación adoramos. El alivio fue palpable en todos los que ocupaban la estancia. Jaken se arrodillo ante su amo con el rostro pálido bajo si tinte amarillo. Renkotsu dedico una tensa sonrisa a Bankotsu y a hermano Jakotsu, que estaban ocupados en arrancar de las paredes trozos de colgadura aun en llamas.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Naraku. Kyokotsu gruño y bajo de la cama de un salto para acercarse al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendía?- pregunto el veterano a su príncipe-. ¿Intentaba prender fuego a la casa con todos nosotros dentro, o solo calentarse un poquito?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos.

-No es necesario que gritar. Guardare mis disculpas para señor de la Chaise por los daños causados en su propiedad, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo, esta aventura no ha sido cosa mía.

-Le he visto beber tanto o más que anoche sin que le causara efecto alguno, ni siquiera un bostezo. ¿Cómo es que ha estado a punto de asarse?

-¿Te he decepcionado? Ya no tiene remedio, ni tampoco tengo respuesta a tu pregunta.

Kyokotsu frunció el ceño, luego apoyo súbitamente una rodilla en tierra y le levanto un parpado a Sesshomaru para mirar la pupila contraída en el brillante iris ambarino.

-Trabajan por separado, pero también juntos- observo Sesshomaru, y consiguió demostrarlo manteniendo ambos ojos abiertos al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-Drogado- señalo Kyokotsu-. A primera vista con semillas adormidera.

Una risa silenciosa sacudió el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Decadente y debilitador. No creo que arroje si bebo algo, pero me gustaría poner a prueba esta teoría. Nada de alcohol, por supuesto.

-No habrá sido usted mismo- dijo Sesshomaru, cerrando los ojos-, es que he hecho algo mal. ¿Tal vez he sido demasiado generoso con el fruto de la vida?

Jaken se levantó y salió de la habitación. Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta por done había salido, cuyo umbral se iba llenando lentamente de mujeres pálidas con ojos llenos de curiosidad una vez desaparecido el miedo. La cuestión era quien había elegido ese procedimiento en lugar de administrarle veneno. Era ¿por qué había creído que la droga mezclada con el vino bastaría para matarlo, y al descubrir su error había recurrido a otros medios? ¿O se trataba de hacer creer que el incendio había sido accidente, con lo que la droga hubiera sido un secreto que el príncipe se habría llevado a la tumba?

Jakotsu, que se había recostado en la pared con un pie apoyado en ella, se aclaró la garganta.

-Estas sugiriendo que alguien ha entrado en esta casa, ha rociado la comida de Sesshomaru con opio, luego se ha ocultado hasta que él se durmió y ha subido corriendo hasta aquí para prenderle fuego a su cama? Imposible con todos nosotros en la casa. Admito que se han producido incidentes sospechosos en el pasado, pero no puedo creer que el causante de todos ellos se haya arriesgado a entrar en nuestro propio alojamiento. Además fijaos en que la vela de la mesita está cerca del borde. Tal vez no haya sido más que un accidente.

-¿Y la droga?- pregunto Kyokotsu.

-Solo tenemos tu palabra. ¿No podría ser que después del trajín de estos últimos días estuviera extenuado y el vino le haya producido un efecto desacostumbrado?

-¿Solo mi palabra?- aulló Kyokotsu, poniéndose en pie.

Sesshomaru alzo una mano sin abrir los ojos.

-Eran preguntas que debían hacerse.

-En cualquier caso- intervino Naraku-, lo que está claro es que quienquiera que sea venia de fuera. Hay cinco extraños en la casa esta noche, seis si contamos a Kagome. Además, hay que incluir a los criados de la Chaise, que están durmiendo en la cocina exterior. Luego están los que conducían los carromatos que llevaron los suministros a las cocinas…

-Y nosotros mismo- dijo Renkotsu, con un susurro apena audible.

Como si actuaran de mutuo acuerdo, todos volvieron la mirada hacia Bankotsu. Este se irguió con los puños apretados.

-Oídme bien…

-No se puede incluir a Kagome- le interrumpió Kyokotsu rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar la confrontación-. Ha sido ella la que ha dado la alarma y de no ser por eso tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Además, estando aquí con Sesshomaru corría tanto peligro como él.

-Eso es cierto- convino Naraku, y se volvió hacia Kagome-. Tal vez ella viera algo o a alguien.

-No…no he visto nada. Cuando…cuando me desperté ya había fuego.- Por alguna extraña razón, Kagome no se atrevió a confesar que no estaba en la habitación y mucho menos en la misma cama que Sesshomaru, para no tener que explicar los motivos.

Una de las mujeres soltó una risita ahogada.

-Debía de dormir profundamente. Me gustaría saber por qué.

Naraku miro en su dirección y luego, asistiendo de modo significativo, dijo a los otros:

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Sugiero que aplacemos este examen post mortem hasta mañana.

Mientras hablaba, volvió Jaken con un vaso sobre una bandeja de plata. Se arrodillo junto a Sesshomaru y le sostuvo por los hombros mientras bebía. Apoyado en un codo, el príncipe alzo la vista.

-Prematuro, Naraku.

El hombre alto de cabellos negros se volvió con una sonrisa en los ojos rojos.

-Así es, gracia a Dios. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo ahora?

-Dispusieron la cama de la habitación de Naraku para que el príncipe a propuesta del propio Naraku, que se pasaría el resto de la noche en uno de los sofás de abajo. La mujer que dormía con él protesto agriamente hasta que le pusieron una moneda de oro en la mano. Sesshomaru fue hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella sin ayuda, para contemplar con aire divertido a Kagome, que con aire nervioso y muy **ruborizada** no se unió a él hasta que los otros se marcharon.

-Según creo le debo la vida- dijo Sesshomaru cuando Kagome se sentó cautelosamente junto a él en la cama.

-No ha sido nada.

-Tal vez no sea nada para usted, pero yo lo valoro mucho.

-No quería decir…-empezó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya se lo que quería decir- la corto él-. Supongo que ahora tendré que buscar con que recompensarla.- No se moleste. Mi libertad bastara.

Mirándola fijamente con ojos brillantes y acuso por el efecto de la droga, Sesshomaru contesto:

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Cada vez mas Estamos llegando al climax de la historia.

Les prometo que ha mas tardar en un mes, tendrán capítulo nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome esperaba que Sesshomaru durmiera hasta bien entrado el día, pero no fue así. Menos de cuatro horas después de haberse vuelto a acostar, estaba en pie, afeitado, vestido y de nuevo con total dominio de sí. Lo único que parecía haber quedado afectado era su carácter. Se mostró seco con Jaken, al que hallo durmiendo ante la puerta del dormitorio, hosco con ella cuando esta no fue lo bastante rápida en preguntarle que deseaba desayunar, y cortante con Kyokotsu cuando este le ofreció algo para el dolor de cabeza que a buen seguro padecía. Sesshomaru descendió a la sala y ordeno que todos los miembros de su escolta se reunieran con él allí, vestidos de uniforme, al cabo de media hora.

Cuando los hombres llegaron, disimulando los bostezos y estirándose subrepticiamente las guerreras, para formar una especie de corte marcial, Sesshomaru envió a buscar a las mujeres de una en una para interrogarlas. Tan desbastador resultó el interrogatorio, que aquellas mujeres frívolas y endurecidas salieron con los labios blancos y silenciosas, o bañadas en lágrimas. Renkotsu tuvo que ayudar a la joven acadiana, que ahogaba los sollozos con ambas manos. Cuando llego el momento de marcharse, no se dejó convencer para quedarse en el pabellón de caza, a pesar de los ruegos que Kagome oyó pronunciar a Renkotsu. La chica se fue con las otras antes del mediodía en la calesa que les había proporcionado el señor de Chaise. No miro hacia atrás cuando el vehículo se alejó.

Esa tarde se celebró una asamblea de la que Kagome quedo excluida. Antes de que empezara la acompañaron al dormitorio que compartía con Sesshomaru, donde paso el tiempo ayudando a Jaken a poner un poco de orden. Frotaron las paredes, limpiaron los muebles, pulieron la estructura de madera de la cama y sustituyeron el colchón y la ropa de cama. Prexistió, no obstante, el olor a madera quemada, unido, cuando terminaron, el aroma del jabón y del aceite de limón para pulir. Tras haber conseguido hacer de nuevo habitable el dormitorio, Jaken se fue con una inclinación a ocuparse de la cena, dejándola sola.

Durante la tarde, Kagome oyó varias veces el sonido de cascos en el sendero. Los hombres del príncipe iban y venían con encargos cuya naturaleza ella solo podía conjeturar. Al parecer Sesshomaru se había cansado de su juego e intentaba una vez más descubrir el paradero de Kikyo. La causa no era difícil de adivinar; sin duda el incidente de la noche anterior le había impresionado por su similitud a la muerte de su hermano. Hubiera sido excesivo que un segundo heredero al trono de Rutania muriera en su lecho por causas no naturales.

Aunque Kagome intento no pensar en ello, el incendio no se alejó de sus pensamientos en todo el día. A pesar de la sugerencia de Jakotsu, no había sido un accidente, de eso estaba segura. Ella misma había apagado la vela que había sobre la mesita, junto a la cama, antes de retirarse al vestidor. La idea de que un extraño se hubiera introducido en la casa era verosímil, dadas las circunstancias, pero para aprovecharse de esas misma circunstancias esa persona habría necesitado información procedente de alguien de dentro, o bien haber mantenido una estrecha vigilancia. Aun así, era extremadamente arriesgado. La explicación más lógica, como había insinuado Kyokotsu, era que la persona que deseaba ver muerto a Sesshomaru era uno de los miembros de su guardia.

¿Por qué se inquietaba ella por todo eso? Únicamente debería preocuparse por ella misma y por la insostenible posición en la había colocado el príncipe. Debería pensar en lo que le aguardaba y lo que había si la amenaza de retenerla junto a él pasaba a ser una realidad. Tenía que conseguir escapar de algún modo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, pero no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos. Por ese camino su vida acabaría siendo como las mujeres de la noche anterior, la vida de una cualquiera sin honor ni dignidad, en la que todos los hombres serian amos, y no pertenecería a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Oscureció pronto, pues el cielo se cubrió de nubes y la niebla amortajo los árboles, amenazando con convertirse la lluvia. Kagome se bañó antes de la cena y se lavó el pelo para librarse del olor a humo. Desenredo luego los húmedos y sedosos cabellos y volvió a ponerse su vestido de muselina y el blusón que le había llevado Jaken por la mañana, recién lavado y planchado. Estaba sentada frente al fuego, secándose los largos bucles, frotándolos suavemente, cuando entro Sesshomaru.

El príncipe se detuvo in instante para mirarla; luego cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella pausadamente. Hablo entonces como si su mente estuviera en realidad ocupada en otros asuntos.

-Tal vez como recompensa por lo de anoche le gustaría un vestido nuevo.

-No, gracias.

-No hace mucho se quejaba de la falta de variedad en su guardarropa.

Kagome le echo una breve mirada y replico:

-Tengo un guardarropa más que adecuado en casa de mi tía.

-Al que no tiene acceso. Si esos harapos que lleva encima son un ejemplo, no creo que sienta mucho su perdida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este vestido?

-Dejando a un lado el hecho de que es de la muselina más barata, susceptibles de romperse como el papel de seda- respondió él, con ojos brillantes que la desafiaban a comentar su responsabilidad en el estado harapiento del vestido-, hace cinco años por lo menos que dejo de estar de moda. Además, no le sienta nada bien, aunque probablemente le quedaba perfectamente a Kikyo cuando era una muchacha.

Las palabras del príncipe eran mordaces, y pronunciadas con el tono de burla más ofensivo que ella recordaba desde que conocía a Sesshomaru. Kagome lo miro con los ojos velados de rabia y algo más que no quería admitir.

-Es todo lo que tengo- dijo.

-Le proponía precisamente remediarlo.

-¡No es su deber ni tampoco su derecho!

-Está en un error- la contradijo él con tomo amable-. Si deseo cubrirla de diamantes y perlas, lo haré. Si me place verla adornada con guirnaldas de flores, los pies embutidos en piel y un rubí en el ombligo, se satisfarán mis deseos. Todo lo que quiero de usted es…

-¡Ya lo sé! Mi obediencia. Habrá de perdonarme si el estado de mis ropas no conviene a su posición social. No venia preparada para una larga estancia…y no sabía qué posición estaba destinada a ocupar. ¡Tendrá que conformarse conmigo tal como estoy!

El príncipe se acercó a ella con aire amenazador. Sus ojos desprendían oscuras chipas de oro.

-Estoy pensando en volver a considerar la idea de restringir sus movimientos mediante la desnudez. No solo sería más conveniente, sino que evitaría una relación demasiado estrecha con mi guardia. Así dejaría de convertirlos en sus campeones y jugar con sus simpatías para conseguir que dejen ir a donde quiera.

-Esta…está exagerando.

-¿En lo de mantenerla desnuda, o en la posible reacción de mis hombres? le aseguro que en ambos casos no digo sino la verdad.- Sesshomaru apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada, extendió un brazo y recorrió con los dedos la mejilla de Kagome hasta la mandíbula, luego su garganta y más abajo, hacia la línea de separación entre sus pechos-. Es una pena que hayamos tenido que conocernos de este modo, pero no soy de los que desprecian un regalo de los dioses por el modo en que viene envuelto. Estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de usted mientras pueda, y a procurar que usted no salga perdiendo.

Estas palabras, con su promesa de retribución, cayeron como acido en la mente de Kagome. No habían hecho más que confirmar lo que ella ya sospechaba, pero aun así se apodero de ella la ira. Aparto la mano de Sesshomaru y se puso en pie.

-Que amable de su parte- dijo con tono desabrido.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Sesshomaru se había levantado al mismo tiempo que ella. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo, vacilante. Miro a Kagome y esta le pareció ver en las profundidades de sus ojos una chispa de algo que podía ser arrepentimiento. De repente Sesshomaru llego a la puerta con unas cuantas zancadas y la abrió.

Era Jaken. Mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja luego el criado se fue. Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, Sesshomaru miro a Kagome.

-Jaken dice la lacena está servida, pero primero hay un asunto que requiere mi atención. Me reuniré con usted abajo dentro de un momento.- Se alejaba ya cuando volvió una vez más la mirada hacia Kagome-. Por cierto, hemos descubierto el escondite de Kikyo. Caerá en nuestro poder antes de que amanezca.

Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta largo rato después de que el príncipe la hubiera cerrado. Respiro profundamente con las manos contra el pecho para tranquilizarse. Ya nada podía hacer ella. Le hubiera gustado estar sola, renunciar a la cena. Sin embargo, si no se presentaba, Sesshomaru podría muy bien volver y cumplir con su amenaza; le creía capaz de eso y de mucho más. Por el momento tendría que hacer lo que le ordenara, pero siempre seria así.

Sus cabellos estaban casi secos. Se los cepillo una vez más, los echo hacia atrás y se dirigió a la escalera.

Fruncía un poco el entrecejo mientras descendía, con los pensamientos puestos en lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru y la vista fija en los peldaños de roble y en el zócalo de madera falsa pintado artísticamente para que pareciera mármol. Al llegar a la pilastra de la escalinata, alzo la vista. La puerta principal estaba abierta, como si acabara de entrar alguien a toda prisa, y la fría humedad del exterior se filtraba en la casa por la abertura. Casi sin pensarlo, Kagome se acercó para cerrarla. Puso la mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo y se asomó a la noche envuelta en un sudario de niebla.

Había un caballo ensillado y atado al poste de hierro forjado delante de los escalones de entrada. La bestia, inquieta, pateaba el suelo. Kagome la miro con ojos ardientes. Sentía el impulso de lanzarse escaleras abajo, montar y alejarse al galope como un intenso dolor. Volvió la cabeza cautelosamente hacia la gran sala; en la mesa relucía la porcelana, el cristal y la cubertería. No había nadie allí, tampoco en los sillones egipcios ante el fuego. Los hombres debían de haberse reunido con Sesshomaru para el asunto que había mencionado, e indudablemente Jaken se hallaba en la despensa preparado el primer plato. Aguzo el oído y percibió un murmullo de voces arriba y el débil sonido de platos más allá de la puerta de la sala donde iban a cenar. Por increíble que pareciera, estaba sola.

Salió sigilosamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Luego camino de puntillas por el porche y bajo las escaleras. Le temblaban los dedos, de modo que tardo un rato en deshacer el nudo que sujetaba las riendas al poste. Era un caballo castrado de sedoso pelaje blanco y grandes ojos inteligentes. Kagome le palmeo el pescuezo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, haciéndole retroceder hasta el montador. Rezando para que el caballo tuviera experiencia con las faldas de mujeres, puso el pie en el estribo y monto. La bestia resoplo y volvió la cabeza como interrogándola cortésmente, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para desmontarla hizo chascar levemente la lengua, hundió los estribos en sus flancos y le hizo enfilar el sendero a paso tranquilo.

Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de lanzarlo al galope. Cuanto más tiempo tardaran en dar la alarma, mas posibilidades tendría ella de escapar. Se hallaba fuera de la casa y a caballo, pero no se hacía demasiada ilusiones, aun podían cogerla. Miro hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Las ventanas del pabellón de caza estaban iluminadas por la luz de las velas, dándole al conjunto un aire de vigilancia, pero no vio moverse a nadie en los rectángulos tenuemente iluminados. Con los dientes apretados, volvió la cabeza hacia el sendero, manteniendo el paso lento y regular de su montura.

Fue gran su alivio cuando pudo azuzar al caballo e iniciar un medio galope. Sus posibilidades de éxito aumentaba a medida que avanzaba, poniendo tierra de por medio. Los del pabellón tendrían que ensillar los caballos para perseguirla. Aunque fueran mejores jinetes y más osados, cada vez tenían menos posibilidades de cogerla. El caballo podía mantener el medio galope durante muchos kilómetros, y muchos eran los que debía recorrer.

Cuando se aproximó a la plantación de la Chaise sintió la tentación de desviarse en esa dirección. Cuanto antes pudiera ponerse en contacto con otras personas, con alguien a quien pudiera contarle su historia y que la ayudara, mejor seria. Pensó en Kikyo, tal vez disponiéndose ya acostarse en el convento, creyéndose segura. Debía avisarla. Kagome olvido la mansión de Chaise y continúo hacia la carretera principal.

Una vez en ella y en la dirección correcta, puso al galope su caballo. En la oscuridad de la noche, aumentaba por la niebla procedente del rio, era difícil ver bien el camino y seguir los surcos abiertos por la ruedas de los carruajes; el espléndido caballo blanco lo hizo por instinto. Las sombras de los arboles pasaban cada vez más deprisa, bien porque el caballo notara su inquietud, bien porque ella apretaba sus flancos con fuerza. Kagome dejo volar sus pensamientos hacia el pabellón de caza, preguntándose si habrían notado su ausencia, sí el mismo Sesshomaru cabalgaría tras ella, o si se limitaría a enviar a sus hombres.

Instante después creyó oír el sonido de cascos a su espalda, pero no podía determinarlo con seguridad, ya que sus propios latidos desacompasados retumbaban en sus oídos, junto con el viento y el ruido de los casco de su caballo. Dado que no volvió a oírlos, dedujo que había sido el eco de su propio galope en el denso bosque.

Estaba libre, libre de Sesshomaru, libre de volver a casa de su tía y reanudar el tranquilo curso de su vida. Había huido, dejando en ridículo a la preciosa escolta y al hombre que la dirigía, escabulléndose en sus narices con una facilidad pasmosa. Kagome experimento una gozosa sensación de triunfo. Los había engañado con su docilidad, su calma, su conversación cortes. Tal vez había llegado incluso a creer que estaba contenta de ser cautiva de Sesshomaru. Eso era precisamente lo que debían haber pensado la noche anterior, cuando ella lo había salvado del fuego, y por eso no le parecía necesario estar alertas. Se habían relajado y ahora ella cosechaba el resultado.

Sin embargo, cuando emprendía una curva, Kagome sintió un súbito temor. Sesshomaru no creía que ella se hubiera resignado; las pullas que le había lanzado, su actitud y el modo en que la había estudiado cuando la creía desprevenida apuntaban todo lo contrario. Tal vez sus hombres se hubieran descuidado, pero no Sesshomaru. Un jefe no podía permitirse semejantes errores. Aun así, la había enviado abajo sola, sabiendo que en la sala no había nadie y que Jaken estaba ocupado con la cena.

Kagome tenía razón. Su huida había sido ridículamente fácil. La sala vacía, la puerta abierta y el caballo ensillado; todo era demasiado sencillo. Kagome lo comprendió todo súbitamente, con amargura. Había escapado porque Sesshomaru quería que escapara y, de hecho, con sus frases sarcásticas y sus amenazas veladas había acicateado a Kagome para que lo intentara. Para darle aun otro motivo le había hablado del descubrimiento del refugio de Kikyo, confiando en que ella, si la ocasión se le presentaba, intentaría poner sobre aviso a su prima.

Con la excitación de la libertad y el placer de montar, Kagome no había notado el frio a través de su fino vestido de muselina. Ahora se estremeció envuelta por la niebla. Advirtió la humedad de sus cabellos y sus ropas, que se le pegaban al cuerpo con punzadas de hielo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían permitido que abandonara la casa? No le costó mucho imaginar la respuesta. Sesshomaru y sus hombres no sabían donde estaba Kikyo. ¡El propósito de su reunión, cuidadosamente urdido aquella tarde, había sido disponer que Kagome los condujera hasta ella!

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos y tan bien ocultos estaba el sendero que llevaba hasta el convento que estuvo a punto de pasar de largo. Kagome tiro de las riendas y mantuvo quieto al caballo mientras se sumía en rápidas reflexiones. Si tenía razón, y los otros la perseguían, incluso era posible que hubiera enviado a un explorador avanzado para que la siguiera más de cerca, un hombre, que por lo tanto, la estaba observando en ese preciso instante. Lo último que ella quería era conducirlos al escondite de Kikyo. Su única alternativa era volver a casa de su tía.

Tomada su decisión, Kagome espoleo el caballo y salió al galope para tomar el sendero que atravesaba el bosque y apenas se veía entre los árboles. Su espléndida montura acometió el terraplén de un salto y enfilo el sendero, con las ramas de los arboles golpeándole los flancos.

Kagome sabía que era una locura. En el sendero había enredaderas y raíces en las que podía tropezar el caballo, y ramas altas que podían derribarla de la silla. Tendría suerte si su montura no se rompía una pata o ella el cuello, o ambas cosas. Aun así, era consciente de que había caído alegremente en la trampa de Sesshomaru, que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él había planeado, que la había manipulado una vez mas mientras ella creía que había conseguido escapar. Este pensamiento le resultaba insoportable. Apneas considero la posibilidad de que hubiera interpretado mal los últimos acontecimientos. Los designios que atribuía al príncipe se correspondían tan bien con su carácter que Kagome no dudo ni por un momento de su certeza. Pero si necesitaba una confirmación, la tuvo enseguida, pues oyó a su espalda los cascos de unos caballos que cabalgaban velozmente, golpeado con ruido sordo la balda tierra del camino que ella iba dejando atrás. Se aproximaban claramente, no era un eco.

Kagome se inclinó sobre el pescuezo de su caballo y aferrando las crines con fuerza lo azuzo. Le hablo, sin saber apenas que decía, mirando temerosa las formas oscuras de los árboles que se acercaban a ella con rapidez. Conocía bien el camino, lo hubieran podido seguir con los ojos vendados; esa era su ventaja sobre los hombres que la perseguían. Ellos habrían de avanzar con mayores precauciones; además, no podían separarse para alcorzarla, sino que tenían que cabalgar en fila. Si conseguía llegar a la casa antes que ellos, podría despertar a su tía o a los sirvientes, y conseguir así que el príncipe cejara en su persecución. A Kagome le hubiera gustado volver sigilosamente, sin que los criados se dieran cuenta. Dado que no era posible, tendría que hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para desbaratar los planes del hombre que había osado hacerla su prisionera.

Las ramas le azotaron las piernas al pasar. El pelo se le enredo en una rama y estuvo a punto de caer de la silla; casi le arrancó de cuajo un pequeño mechón antes de que este llevara la punta de la rama enganchada. El caballo resollaba y echaba hilos de espuma por la boca que volaban hacia atrás y le caían sobre la falda. Kagome le hablo en voz baja y el caballo avanzo más deprisa aun, con los ollares dilatados.

A través de los árboles, Kagome vislumbró una luz. Procedía de la casa de su tía que apareció rodeada por el jardín. A la entrada había un ligero faetón, cuya pintura azul relucía bajo la luz de las ventanas del salón, pero Kagome no se fijó en el. Paro en seco, provocando una lluvia de trozos de aquellas conchas que cubrían el sendero de la entrada principal. Kagome pasó la pierna por encima de la silla y salto al suelo. De los bosques surgieron unos jinetes, torvamente silenciosos y resueltos.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, Kagome les lanzo una mirada fugaz antes de recogerse las faldas y correr hacia las escaleras del porche y la gran puerta iluminada.

No era costumbre en la casa cerrar la puerta antes de que la familia se retirara a sus dormitorios. El picaporte de bronce giro bajo su mano y la alta puerta de madera se abrió. En el salón, a su izquierda, se oían voces, y en esa dirección volvió la cabeza. En el sendero de la entrada resonaban ya los cascos de los caballeros y una orden de Sesshomaru. El mayordomo negro de la casa, alto y con los cabellos blancos, apareció arrastrando los pies desde la parte posterior de la casa. Kagome vio el asombro pintado en su cara al reconocerla, y luego el horror escandalizado que provocaban su vestido harapiento, el gran blusón de hombre y sus cabellos sueltos y enmarañados.

-¡Señorita Kagome ! .

-¿Dónde está mi tía?

-En el salón, señorita, pero no puede entrar de esa manera. Esta acompañada...

Kagome no espero a oír más. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta que conducía al salón, la abrió y entró.

La sala, diseñada especialmente para recibir visitas, tenía un aire levemente suntuoso con sus muebles franceses, la tapicería de terciopelo y los cortinajes de brocado. Había también espejos con marcos dorados coronados por flores estilizadas de yeso pintado de oro, biombos y cuadros con escenas pastoriles al estilo de Fragonard, además de figuritas de porcelana. La plata pulida y los ornamentos de cristal lanzaban sus destellos sobre las relucientes superficies de pequeñas mesitas.

Su tía estaba sentada en un sofá, vestida para la cena. Llevaba un vestido de lustrina crudo y un turbante con franjas negras en la cabeza. Sostenía una animada conversación con Koga Delacroix, que apuesto como siempre, con su tez morena y su traje de etiqueta, y el bigote curvado hacia arriba a causa de su sonrisa cortés, se hallaba junto a la chimenea con un brazo apoyado en la repisa de mármol y una copa de borgoña en la mano.

La irritación disimulada por las buenas maneras se dibujaba en los rasgos de la señora de Buys ante aquella descortés intrusión cuando alzó la cabeza. Al ver a su sobrina, una palidez fantasmal cubrió su rostro.

-Kagome... -dijo débilmente.

-¡Kagome! –Koga se irguió tan rápidamente que derramó el vino, dejando una mancha del color de la sangre sobre el mármol.

No hubo tiempo para más. El príncipe y sus hombres se hallaban ya en la casa. Oyeron las protestas del anciano mayordomo, y luego Sesshomaru, a la cabeza de sus hombres, irrumpió en la estancia. Cada hombre empuñaba una pistola amartillada. Sessh examinó la escena con una sola mirada y luego se acercó a Kagome para rodear su cintura con un despreocupado gesto de propietario. La forma en que la cogía podía parecer suave, pero tenía la fuerza de una garra de acero.

-Registrad la casa -ordenó Sesshomaru, y Bankotsu y Jakotsu se aprestaron a cumplirla. Entonces volvió su atención hacia la dueña de la casa y realizó una reverencia negligente que carecía de todo respeto-. Señora de Buys, supongo. Le deseo buenas noches.

-¿Que... que significa esto? -preguntó la mujer, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Una pequeña molestia, que pronto habrá pasado. No se preocupe.

-¡No...! -La madre de Kikyo se escudó en un tono altanero-. Exijo saber a qué debo el honor de esta visita.

-Sin duda ya lo habrá adivinado, sobre todo después del tiempo que ha pasado su sobrina en mi compañía.

Koga no había apartado sus ojos oscuros de Kagome. Ahora se volvió hacia la tía con expresión incrédula.

-¿No decía que Kagome estaba enferma? Cada vez que venía a preguntar por ella, usted me decía que...

-Un subterfugio, por su propio bien, para proteger su buen nombre; pero al parecer es ya inútil.

-¿Quiere decir -exclamó Koga, con el rostro enrojecido al volverse hacia Sesshomaru- que ha estado con este hombre todo este tiempo?

Sesshomaru sonrió. Sus palabras, mordaces e irónicas, se dirigieron a Koga, aunque miraba a la tía de Kagome.

-Oh, en contra de su voluntad, se lo aseguro.

Koga giró la cabeza en redondo para interrogar a la señora de Buys.

-¿Y no ha hecho nada?

-Usted no lo comprende -protestó ella.

-Acláreselo -sugirió Sesshomaru-. Cuéntele como ha abandonado a una joven inexperta, dejando que fuera ella quien me convenciera de su inocencia o intentara escapar, lo cual ha conseguido esta noche, de ahí esta inesperada visita. –Kagome inició un movimiento con la mano libre, abortado por Sessh, que cerró los dedos sobre su muñeca y se la apretó fuertemente contra el costado.

La señora de Buys guardó silencio; su respiración era agitada y sus ojos negros estaban llenos de odio. Sobre sus cabezas se oía el golpetear de las botas de los hombres que registraban las habitaciones superiores. Koga avanzó hacia el príncipe.

-Debo pedirle que suelte a Kagome.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, que no quiero, me vería obligado a negarme - fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

-¡Insisto!

Sesshomaru lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Es usted un hombre inteligente, Delacroix, y agradable. Comprendo su necesidad de salvar a la hermosa doncella, pero no sabe en lo que se va a meter. Le aconsejo que procure ejercer la virtud de la autodisciplina.

En sus melosas palabras, con un acento de sarcasmo, había una nota de sensatez. Koga miró la pistola que empuñaba el príncipe. Su expresión se endureció como si se hubiera resuelto a actuar, pero entonces oyeron unos pasos que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras y Bankotsu entró en el salón.

-Nada -informó-. No hay nadie en la casa excepto ellos dos, el mayordomo y una camarera que hemos encontrado arriba.

-¿Dónde tenéis a los sirvientes? -preguntó Sesshomaru por encima del hombro.

-En el vestíbulo. Jakotsu los vigila.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Atadlos.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -chilló la señora de Buys-. ¡Esta es mi casa y son mis criados! ¡No puede...!

-Puedo. -El príncipe de Rutania se volvió hacia Koga-. Perdóneme, señor Delacroix, pero debo pedirle que se someta también a las ataduras. Lamento que sea necesario, pero es esencial que permanezca inmóvil en las próximas horas.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Kyokotsu se había acercado a la ventana e indiferente a los gritos de la señora de Buys había arrancado los cordones indiferente a los gritos de la señora de Buys había arrancado los cordones produjo una breve y feroz pelea, pero el resultado previsto no se hizo esperar. Al cabo de unos instantes, Koga tenía los brazos atados a la espalda.

-¡Esto es monstruoso, es una barbarie! -gritó la señora de Buys con tono cada vez más agudo, agitando los puños y golpeando el suelo con los pies-. ¡Es usted un animal, príncipe de pacotilla, un cerdo, un ave de rapiña!

-Señora -replicó Sesshomaru-, para acallar a la cerda que chilla se le corta la garganta. La gallina que cloquea más alto encuentra más rápido el hacha sobre su cuello. ¿Me ha comprendido?

La mujer calló de repente. No emitió un solo sonido ni siquiera cuando, a una inclinación de cabeza de Sesshomaru, Kyokotsu la cogió por un codo y la arrastró al vestíbulo.

El primer piso de la mansión, como la mayoría de los de la zona, servía como planta baja elevada, y las principales habitaciones de la casa se hallaban en el segundo piso. De este modo se protegían contra las inundaciones. La parte inferior se utilizaba para almacenar alimentos y otros suministros, y una de sus secciones servía para confinar a los esclavos recién llegados de África o del Caribe, o para los criados que aguardaban su castigo por infracciones menores. Fue el mayordomo quien, azuzado por el cañón de una pistola, sacó las llaves de esa cárcel y los llevó hasta ella. Parecía preferir aquel sitio oscuro y húmedo a quedarse fuera en compañía de los hombres del Príncipe. No podía esperarse que Kagura, la camarera de la señora de Buys, Y Koga lo vieran de la misma manera. Atados y amordazados, los empujaron al interior, cerraron la puerta y la atrancaron.

Se discutió luego si debían utilizar el faetón de Koga, pero la idea fue desechada. A la luz del farol que colgaba de la entrada, Sesshomaru hizo un gesto a la señora de Buys para que permitiera que la subieran al caballo que había montado Kagome.

-¿Que? ¡No pretenderá llevarme con usted! -gritó la mujer, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

-¿Tanto terror le causa esa idea?

-¡Pero yo no puedo ayudarle en nada!

-Eso todavía está por demostrar. Monte por propia voluntad o la colocaremos atada sobre la silla como un saco de patatas que se lleva al mercado.

Al final le permitieron que se sentara en la silla, pero atada. La cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas se pasó bajo el vientre del animal y Kyokotsu se hizo cargo de las riendas. Kagome fue entregada a Sesshomaru, que la sentó cruzada sobre la silla. La rodeó entonces con los brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Al notar que Kagome se estremecía, Sesshomaru lanzó una imprecación en voz baja, se quitó la guerrera y se la puso alrededor de los hombros, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas así como de sus intentos por rechazarla.

Cabalgando tranquilamente, como si la invasión de los hogares y el rapto de las mujeres no fuera más que un ejercicio de rutina, los hombres enfilaron de nuevo el sendero que atravesaba el bosque, de regreso al pabellón de caza. El turbante de Izazoy de Buys se había torcido y le caía sobre los ojos cuando fue introducida en la gran sala del pabellón. Se lo echó hacia atrás con un gesto altanero cuando le soltaron las manos. La dejaron con Kagome en el centro de la estancia, frente a la mesa servida para la cena. Sesshomaru y los demás se sentaron tras la larga tabla de madera, una muestra de descortesía deliberada que indicaba la suspensión de las normas comunes de comportamiento civilizado.

Chirriaron las sillas y las voces masculinas se elevaron en un débil murmullo. Jaken apareció y se inclinó sobre el alto respaldo de la silla de Sesshomaru para un breve coloquio.

La señora de Buys lanzó a Kagome una mirada avinagrada.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, miserable desagradecida. Los has conducido directamente a mi casa.

-Había conseguido huir de ellos por fin. ¿A dónde si no iba a ir... al menos que fuera al convento? -Kagome habló en voz baja, mirando fijamente a su tía.

La mujer lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Sesshomaru, y siseó:

-¡Silencio, grisette! Atrévete a hablar de ese lugar, a insinuarlo siquiera, y no volverás a atravesar las puertas de mi casa!

-He mantenido el secreto durante todos esos días.

-Sí; cuando pienso que has estado aquí con todos estos hombres, me escandalizo. ¡Es una suerte que no te prometieras con Koga Delacroix, pues es evidente que no eres digna de sus atenciones!

-¿Me permiten las señoras que les ofrezca una copa de vino para calmar sus nervios? -Las palabras de Sesshomaru cortaron la disputa privada con la efectividad de un cuchillo bien afilado-. -¿No? Entonces no les importara que nosotros bebamos y nos tomemos la sopa. Me parece que cabalgar de noche abre el apetito. -Sin detenerse, prosiguió, señalando una silla a su derecha-: Kagome, querida mía, su sitio es este.

Sesshomaru se levantó para acercarle la silla cuando Kagome se dispuso a sentarse, con cierta rigidez. Sólo cuando se dejó caer en la silla, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas. Efecto, se dijo valientemente, de la larga galopada.

Cuando volvió a tomar asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, Sesshomaru rodeó la mano de Kagome, que descansaba sobre el mantel, con sus dedos cálidos, y frunció levemente el entrecejo al notar los temblores que la sacudían. Jaken entró entonces con los platos de sopa. Con un brusco movimiento, Sesshomaru le indicó que sirviera primero a Kagome, y no se movió ni habló hasta que la vio tomar una cucharada del caldo revitalizante.

Kagome se dijo que le sentaba bien, aunque le costaba tragar la sopa a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Si bien Sesshomaru había podido percibir su fragilidad con aquel breve roce de sus manos, también ella había notado la tensión que lo atenazaba a él. Kagome no sabía que pretendía hacer, pero sentía una aprensión que le encogía el estómago. El príncipe era capaz de cualquier cosa y, ahora que se conocía ya el secuestro de ella y su tía, disponía de poco tiempo para actuar.

La señora de Buys se irguió exasperada.

-Exijo saber que significa este ultraje, porque se me ha sacado brutalmente de mi casa y se me ha traído aquí.

Sesshomaru tomó una cucharada de sopa y un sorbo de vino antes de contestar.

-Creo, señora, que sabe usted perfectamente por qué esta aquí. Aun así la complaceré. Nosotros, mis hombres y yo, queremos saber el paradero de su hija, Kikyo de Buys.

-Eso tiene fácil respuesta, alteza -dijo la señora de Buys, pronunciando con desprecio el respetuoso tratamiento-. Actualmente se halla de visita en casa de unos parientes, en Francia.

-No. Inténtelo de nuevo.

-Le aseguro...

-¡Basta! Su deseo de proteger a su hija es natural, pero innecesario. Yo no quiero de ella más que unos minutos de conversación. No consigo comprender por qué esto es causa de tanto terror, pero así son las cosas. La he seguido desde Europa hasta la puerta de su casa con ese propósito, señora, y no he de tolerar más obstáculos.

-Tiene toda mi simpatía, alteza, pero no puedo traérsela de Francia para que usted hable con ella -replicó la señora de Buys, intentando emular la fuerza cáustica del tono del príncipe.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Puede usted tomarme por un canalla, pero no cometa el error de creerme estúpido. Usted sabe tan bien como, yo que Kikyo no está en Francia. Usted sabe dónde se encuentra en este momento. Si valora en algo su dignidad y una existencia sin dolor, será mejor que hable. Ahora. Izazoy lo miró con desasosiego.

-No se atreverá a hacerme daño. Koga Delacroix sabe que me ha secuestrado y que ha mantenido prisionera a mi sobrina durante varios días. ¡Dará la alarma y vendrán todos a rescatarnos!

-¿Esta segura? En cualquier caso, primero tendrá que rescatarse a sí mismo, lo que le llevara tiempo, un tiempo más que suficiente para mí.

Kagome, que no era ya el centro de atención de Sesshomaru, dejó la cuchara. Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto. Pasarían horas hasta que la cocinera y la criada empezaran a preguntarse por qué el mayordomo no se presentaba para decirles que empezaran a servir la cena. Aún pasaría más tiempo hasta que hallaran a Koga, a Kagura y al mayordomo. Al final el resultado sería sin duda el que pronosticaba tía Izazoy, pero la anciana no podía confiar en su seguridad durante tan largo lapso.

Kagome intentó captar la mirada de su tía para indicarle cautela, pero la mujer no le prestaba la menor atención. Sus ojos negros lanzaban chispas por la fuerza de su convicción cuando dijo:

-Koga vendrá y usted lo lamentará profundamente. Esto no es Rutania, ni es Europa, donde los nobles obran a su antojo. Descubrirá que aquí, en Luisiana, uno no puede poner las manos sobre una mujer impunemente. ¡Aunque no tenga marido ni parientes varones, sus amigos y vecinos vengarán el insulto y su rango no le servirá de nada!

-Posiblemente, pero mucho antes a usted la desnudaran, señora, y tendrán que desfilar ante nosotros con sus carnes y pliegues colgando. Azuzándola con una espada conseguiremos una danza que nos divierta, macabra, pero que provocara cierta excitación obscena. ¿Se sentirá defraudada si solo excita risas en lugar de pasión?

-No... No será capaz de cumplir semejante amenaza. Kagome ha estado con usted varios días y no parece que haya sido maltratada.

-No se deje engañar por las apariencias –dijo Sesshomaru con tono tranquilo y los ojos entornados-. Ha sufrido un daño irreparable, lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una doncella, y lo ha soportado durante horas interminables con entereza y sin la esperanza de ser rescatada, mientras que usted, señora, no hacía el menor intento por socorrerla, ni siquiera por verla, aunque debió devolvieran sin macula. La abandono a mi clemencia y se quedó sentada en casa vestida de sedas y encajes perfumados, recibiendo visitas y fingiendo que estaba a salvo en su cama, cuando lo cierto es que corría peligro en la mía.

La gruesa capa de polvos que cubría el rostro de la señora de Buys tenía un tinte amarillento sobre su piel grisácea. Alzó un hombro regordete y replicó:

-Si ha sufrido esos abusos de los que habla, lo disimula muy bien. Los hombres emitieron un gruñido al oír este sarcástico comentario, pero la voz de Sesshomaru se impuso sin esfuerzo.

-Porque tiene un corazón más leal de lo que usted puede comprender, y más obstinado de lo que pueda comprender yo.

-Aun así, no parece que la hayan ultrajado -insistió la señora de Buys, mirando a su sobrina.

-¿Se siente con eso a salvo su conciencia? Las huellas están en su alma, un lugar que, en mi ignorancia, creí más apropiado. Un lamentable error. ¿Quiere que lo enmiende ahora y la desfigure para que usted se quede tranquila? ¿Es eso lo que desea?

Kagome sintió un intenso sofoco. A lo largo de la mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras los hombres miraban con inquietud a Sesshomaru y a la señora de

Buys alternativamente. Jaken recogía los platos de sopa y depositaba el asado. Kyokotsu cogió el tenedor, pero se quedó inmóvil con la boca torcida, mirando a Sesshomaru. Renkotsu frunció el entrecejo; tenía la muñeca rota apoyada en el borde de la mesa.

-¡Esta loco! Yo... yo no deseo verla herida, pero no puedo evitarlo como no hubiera podido evitar lo que ocurrió de haber venido antes.

-Así como nadie podrá evitar lo que le va a ocurrir a usted en los próximos minutos. Piénselo bien. Kagome, por su juventud y su belleza, y por su irresistible e inocente atractivo, requería un tratamiento diferente al de usted, señora, que no puede presumir de ninguna de esas virtudes.

La tía de Kagome sacudió la cabeza mientras se retorcía las manos.

-No esperara que traicione a mi propia hija. Haga lo que le parezca. No puedo decirle nada.

-Con sus palabras acaba de admitir que sabe dónde está -le dijo Sesshomaru.

-No admito nada. ¡No le diré nada! Contemplando a su tía, Kagome se sintió conmovida por su valor. La anciana estaba asustada, pero luchaba por ocultarlo. Tan evidente como la despreocupación por su sobrina era su amor por Kikyo y su necesidad de protegerla. Kagome miró a Sesshomaru de reojo y descubrió que él la estaba mirando con expresión indescifrable sobre los labios apretados.

Lentamente, Sesshomaru levantó su copa de vino y bebió antes de volver a mirar a la señora de Buys.

-Tiene toda la razón, señora. Me había equivocado al esperar que me revelaría el paradero de su hija. Me temo que le había concedido más importancia de la que tiene. Por lo tanto, no es ya más que un peón, una pieza que ha de ser movida de aquí para allá, con poco valor y de la que fácilmente se puede uno deshacer. A partir de este momento no podrá evitar lo que le haremos, diga lo que diga y por mucho que suplique. No le prestaré la menor atención, aunque me ruegue que la escuche, aunque me jure en nombre de la Virgen y del alma de su difunto marido que me dirá la verdad.

-¿Quiere... quiere decir que puedo marcharme? -La tía de Kagome dio un paso vacilante hacia la mesa.

-¿Es eso lo que he dicho? No, la información que busco me la dará otra persona, la que se quedará sentada viendo su humillación y su dolor y sabiendo que sólo ella puede detenerlo.

Kagome, que estaba mirando a Sesshomaru, lo había imaginado desde el momento en que él había empezado a hablar. Se puso en pie de un salto con tal precipitación que golpeó el borde de la mesa e hizo vacilar las copas.

-¡No!

-Sí. -La veloz mano de Sesshomaru se apoderó de la muñeca de Kagome y la obligó a sentarse.

-No debe hacer esto, no de esta manera.

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla. Sus ojos turquesa tenían el brillo opaco de una voluntad decidida.

-Kagome no le dirá lo que desea saber. ¡No lo hará! -afirmó Izazoy, explorando el rostro de su sobrina ansiosamente-. Lo que a mí me ocurra no tiene importancia.

-¿Lo comprobamos?

La pregunta se había hecho con tono agradable; sin embargo, dejaba traslucir una amenaza que hizo estremecer a Kagome. Se lamió los labios resecos mientras intentaba asimilar la terrible alternativa que se le presentaba. Podía salvar a su tía o a su prima, pero no a ambas.

-Sesshomaru, por favor, no lo haga-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Deme una alternativa y le besaré los pies mientras la guardia de corps canta aleluyas. -Sesshomaru aguardó mientras el tic-tac del reloj señalaba el lento transcurrir de los segundos.

Kagome no tenía respuesta. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos, se debatía entre dos deberes contrapuestos, abrumada por el pesar. Miraba al hombre que tenía a su lado y en sus ojos había acusación y dolor, sumados al miedo.

Sesshomaru soltó su muñeca bruscamente, como si se apartara de ella para retirarse a la seguridad de su posición como jefe. Hizo a un lado su plato sin tocar y ordenó:

-Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Naraku, vosotros sois los elegidos.

Los hombres citados se miraron; luego se pusieron en pie lentamente. Rodearon la mesa y se colocaron a ambos lados de la mujer que había en el centro de la habitación. La señora de Buys los miró mientras se acercaban, examinando sus rostros impávidos sin hallar el menor rastro de compasión. Se humedeció los labios, miró a kagome y se encogió un poco cuando los hombres se situaron a su lado. Entre ellos parecía mucho menos imponente, autoritaria y segura de sí.

Sesshomaru hizo chascar los dedos y Jakotsu alzó la mano hacia el turbante que cubría los cabellos canosos de Izazoy Buys, con una sonrisa tensa que parecía disimular la repugnancia. La señora de Buys lo abofeteó en un acto reflejo. Inmediatamente los hombres que tenía a ambos lados la cogieron por los brazos. Jakotsu le quitó el largo alfiler que sostenía los pliegues de la tela y el turbante cayó descuidadamente al suelo. Le quitó luego las pulseras de los gordos brazos y le sacó los anillos con dificultad. Con una rodilla en tierra, Bankotsu le quitó los zapatos de tacones curvados y las medias con liga de sus recias pantorrillas. Después se levantó, miró a Sesshomaru, que asintió, y se colocó detrás de la mujer para desabrochar la larga hilera de pequeños botones de su vestido.

La señora de Buys emitió un jadeo ahogado, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, como si sólo entonces creyera en lo que estaba sucediendo. El fuego crepitó en el hogar, lanzando una lluvia de chispas anaranjadas. Kyokotsu dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor como si hubiera perdido súbitamente el apetito. Renkotsu mordisqueaba un trozo de pan con la mirada fija en el plato.

Kagome pensó en Kikyo tal como la había visto la última vez, hermosa en su orgullo herido, desdeñando las disposiciones tomadas en beneficio suyo, pero aceptándolas por miedo, por un terror que la consumía y que apenas podía ocultar hacia Sesshomaru de Rutania. Razón tenía en temerlo. ¿No eran prueba suficiente los abusos que habían sufrido kagome en sus manos y lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento?

Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo... como espera que lo conduzca hasta Kikyo cuando todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que está haciendo, sólo sirve para demostrar lo que le espera a ella?

Izazoy se debatía en manos de los hombres que la sujetaban con respiración agitada.

-No, niña, no debes flaquear.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una brevísima mirada.

-¿Quiere que se lo jure? ¿Pero sobre qué? ¿Que podría satisfacerla?

El corpiño de la señora de Buys se estaba aflojando y caía hacia delante a medida que Jakotsu iba desabrochando botones. Un momento después le bajaban las mangas bufadas del vestido para sacárselas, y luego el vestido caía en un confuso montón a los pies de la tía de Kagome. Apareció entonces la camisola, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con el corsé oprimiéndole la cintura como si fuera un embutido, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran y sus caderas abundaran hacia abajo. El temblor de sus pechos blancuzcos desvelados por el bajo escote de la camisola delataba el furioso latir de su corazón.

-Podría... podría jurarlo sobre la Biblia -dijo kagome precipitadamente-, pero creo que hay algo que reverencia por igual, sino más. Jure por el honor de su guardia de corps que no hará ningún daño a mi prima, que se limitará a interrogarla sobre su hermano, tal como ha asegurado antes.

-¡No! -gritó su tía, intentando avanzar hacia ella-. ¡Estúpida, no juegues con la seguridad de Kikyo! ¡No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes!

Kagome vaciló. Sesshomaru extendió entonces la mano sobre la mesa, cogió el cuchillo de trinchar que yacía sobre la bandeja del asado y lo arrojó sobre la señora de Buys. El cuchillo salió dando volteretas por el aire, pues su pesado mango de marfil lo desequilibraba. Su hoja trazó un arco centelleante en dirección a la garganta de la mujer. Kagome emitió un chillido convencida de que acabaría hundiéndose en la blanda carne de su tía.

Jakotsu se inclinó hacia delante y extendió un brazo frente a la mujer para recoger el cuchillo en el aire. Lo sostuvo un instante ante los ojos aterrados de Izazoy y luego, poniéndose una vez más a su espalda, cortó lentamente los cordones de su corsé, que se separaron con un chasquido, como el sonido del maíz estallando sobre el fuego. La señora de Buys soltó un grito y cayó de rodillas; las carnes abundantes y liberadas le colgaban como pellejos. Cuando la obligaron a ponerse en pie una vez más, tenía el rostro ceniciento y le temblaban los labios.

Kagome aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza que perdió la sensibilidad en los dedos. Se quedó mirando con fascinación horrorizada mientras Jakotsu se colocaba frente a su tía con movimientos bruscos y cogió la camisola por el cuello y rasgaba la blanca batista semitransparente y bordada. La tela se rompió con un fuerte sonido, dejando al descubierto la piel basta y rojiza de su tía.

-Espere -susurró Kagome-. Espere -repitió con más fuerza en la voz. Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella.

-Declaro que Kikyo de Buys -dijo- no sufrirá daño alguno en mis manos, que olvidando la provocación y el impulso de venganza, permanecerá vestida, envuelta en su castidad dañada y su pretencioso fingimiento. Estará a salvo, siempre que no intente defenderse mediante engaños. Esto lo juro por mi honor, que es también el de mi guardia.

-¿Y lo mantendrá -preguntó Kagome, atreviéndose a hacerlo porque, de lo contrario, tal vez tuviera que pagar un alto precio-, aunque no le complazca lo que le diga?

-Si.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba más que creerle, confiar en el brillo hipnótico y firme de su mirada? Kagome respiró profundamente.

-Está en el convento de Nuestras Hermanas.

Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad no he tenido ningún segundo para poder sentarme a escribir. Ya que con mi nuevo trabajo y la universidad me han dejado completamente agotada.

Quiero Agradecer a Faby Sama por comentar cada uno de los Capítulos no sabe que contenta estaba al leerte. Y claro que no es lo mismo sin Kag ni sin Sessh, pero es igual de bueno.

que te puedo decir tu has sido de las primeras en darme tu apoyo en esta adaptación me alegro tanto leerte y saber que no te habías olvidado. Y espero que con este nuevo Capítulo te haya aclaro un poco tus dudas.

Y por último a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme, la verdad muchas gracias, espero poder subir pronto el proximo capitulo .

Un gran abrazo a todas y que tengan un excelente inico de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

-¡No! ¡Mi hija no está en el convento, no está allí! No puede molestar a las buenas hermanas a estas horas. ¡Sería un sacrilegio y no serviría para nada, para nada, se lo aseguro!

Por la atención que le presto el príncipe, la señora de Buys podía muy bien haberse ahorrado su perorata. Tal como había prometido, Sesshomaru no parecía oírla, ni siquiera cuando la mujer grito que Kagome los lanzaba a una persecución inútil. Unos minutos después de que Kagome hubiera hablado, todos los hombres habían montado a caballo y estaban listos para partir.

A su jefe debió ocurrírsele que tal vez necesitaran un rehén, pues en el último momento ordeno que Kagome y la anciana los acompañasen. Mientras Jaken iba a buscar capas para ambas, se ensillo un caballo para Kagome y se lo condujo hasta la puerta principal. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no confiaba en que Kagome los siguiera dócilmente; de modo que entrego las riendas del caballo de la señora de Buys a Kyokotsu y cogió las de Kagome con su mano enguantada.

El color gris azulado de la aurora se extendía sobre las copas de los árboles cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de la cerca cuyos altos y sólidos postes ocultaban la fachada del convento. El pequeño edificio estaba sumido aun en un profundo sueño. En voz baja, Sesshomaru ordeno a Jakotsu y Kyokotsu que se dirigieran a la parte trasera del convento para vigilar la salida. Bankotsu desmonto y golpeo la puerta de madera con la empuñadura de su espada. Pasaron unos instantes que parecieron horas hasta que vieron moverse el débil resplandor de un farol que se acercaba. Una voz quejumbrosa quiso saber desde el otro lado de la puerta quienes eran y cuál era la naturaleza del asunto que los llevaba hasta allí.

-¡Su alteza real, el príncipe de Rutania, desea ver a la madre superiora!

-La madre Therese está ocupada en sus plegarias y no ha de ser molestada -respondió la voz.

-Es un asunto de la máxima urgencia.

-No recibirá a nadie. Vuelvan cuando haya salido el sol.

-No podemos esperar tanto -declaro Bankotsu con el rostro tenso-. Se lo advierto, señora, si no quieren verse obligadas a pagar una puerta nueva para esta valla desvencijada...

-Hermana Marthe, se lo ruego, soy yo, Kagome Higurashi -dijo Kagome, interrumpiendo la amenaza de Bankotsu-. ¿Me permite entrar? Le aseguro que es muy importante que hablemos con la madre Therese.

La hermana vacilo durante rato, tiempo que Kagome empleo en preguntarse qué le había impulsado a ayudar a los hombres a entrar en el convento. No era porque quisiera facilitarles las cosas; de haber sido ese el motivo los habría conducido a la puerta trasera, por donde hubieran podido acceder directamente a la madre superiora. No, sencillamente no deseaba que se empleara la violencia contra aquel recinto sagrado y las mujeres que vivían allí, que habían sido sus amigas durante su adolescencia.

\- ¿Kagome, eres tú de verdad? -Kagome lo confirmo y la monja gruñó por lo bajo y descorrió el gran madero que atrancaba la puerta-. ¿Qué haces con estas personas? ¿Respondes por ellos?

Sesshomaru se apeó del caballo y luego ayudo a bajar a Kagome Naraku hizo lo mismo con Izazoy, que permanecía sumida en un silencio sombrío. Después de desmontar, Renkotsu se ocupó de atar los caballos al poste. Luego se dirigieron todos hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru apoyo la mano en las rusticas tablas y abrió para permitirles el paso, obligando a la anciana monja a hacerse a un lado.

-Con permiso, hermana Marthe -dijo, inclinando la plateada cabeza. La cordialidad de su sonrisa pareció asombrar a la religiosa.

La hermana Marthe les cedió el paso sin emitir un murmullo siquiera. Subieron los escalones hacia la puerta principal, que estaba abierta, entraron y se dispersaron por el convento.

A partir de ese momento, la visita se convirtió en una operación militar. Se apoderaron del farol de la hermana Marthe y consiguieron otro en alguna parte. Llamaron a Kyokotsu y Jakotsu para que entraran desde la parte de atrás, mientras Kagome e Izazoy permanecían junto a Sesshomaru y la hermana Marthe en el zaguán, y la guardia se dividía en dos grupos para registrar habitación por habitación. No quedo tapa de arcón sin levantar, armario sin abrir ni cortina sin sacudir. Inspeccionaron el pequeño y austero locutorio en el que se permitía reunirse a las pupilas con parientes y amigos de visita, el refectorio con su larga de mesa de madera y sus duros bancos sin respaldo, las aulas con su olor a papel de pliegos, a tiza y a viejas encuadernaciones en piel, la despensa con las hierbas colgadas para secarse y los huevos en tocino derretido y el cuartucho donde se guardaban las telas para hacer uniformes y hábitos. Incluso registraron la pequeña sala que serbia de capilla, donde había un altar improvisado y un crucifijo maravillosamente tallado en roble babado.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, en la larga habitación con sus estrechos camastros virginales se agitaban ya las jóvenes pupilas. Unas cuantas yacían inmóviles, petrificadas por el espanto, mientras que otras se ponían de pie en la cama o saltaban a un lado u otro rompiendo el silencio de la noche con gritos y chillidos de excitación; la luz de los faroles traspasaba sus finos camisones. Por el ruido era imposible discernir si la invasión de su casto alojamiento por parte de apuestos hombres vestidos de uniforme era la experiencia más terrible de su vida o la más excitante.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La pregunta, formulada con tono autoritario, procedía de la madre Therese, que llegaba desde su habitación en la parte posterior de la casa. En su habito no había una sola arruga y el griñón estaba tan almidonado que se le clavaba en la frente. La madre superiora avanzo a Paso militar, fijando sus ojos entornados en Sesshomaru.

-Le ruego perdone la intrusión -dijo este, inclinándose-. Es lamentable, pero necesaria.

-No lo creo -replico la madre Therese, con una sonrisa que no mermaba en absoluto su autoridad.

En ese momento los dos grupos de hombres, que habían finalizado el registro, convergieron en el zaguán. El hecho de que no llevaran consigo prisionera alguna, así como sus miradas, delataban su fracaso. La madre superiora los observo con expresión condenatoria y luego alejo a las jóvenes escasamente vestidas que se habían aventurado a abandonar el lecho. Cuando se extinguió el sonido de sus pies desnudos, la madre superiora se volvió de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru, esperando una explicación en medio de un silencio imponente.

-Mis hombres y yo estamos buscando a una mujer, Kikyo de Buys, que dispone de cierta información sobre la muerte de mi hermano. Tenemos razones para creer que se encuentra aquí.

\- ¿Y era necesario? -dijo la madre superiora, poniendo toda su ironía en la palabra- ¿caer sobre nosotras en medio, de la noche para descubrir si su informador estaba en lo cierto?

Rara era la vez en que Kagome había sentido el peso de la desaprobación de la madre Therese, y aunque esta no la miro siquiera, la noto sobre sí claramente. A Kagome le hubiera gustado redimirse explicándole el motivo por el que había conducido a aquellos hombres hasta allí, pero no era el momento más adecuado.

-Existía el peligro de que esa mujer sintiera miedo e intentara huir. –La paciencia que dejaba traslucir el tono de Sesshomaru era poco habitual.

-Podría, tal vez, comprender su ansiedad, pero no el modo en que ha pretendido calmarla. Hubiera bastado con una simple pregunta.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja.

-¿Hubiera bastado?

-Ciertamente. -La madre superiora inclino la cabeza-. Ya no está con nosotras.

-Ya le había dicho que no estaba aquí -dijo la señora de Buys con tono vengativo y triunfal. Inicio una risa áspera, pero se cortó cuando noto que Jakotsu se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-¿Ha estado aquí? -¡ _insistió_ Sesshomaru cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

-Paso tres días con nosotras hasta que ayer por la mañana llego un mensaje, traído, según creo, por la camarera de su madre, Kagura. No sé lo que contenía el mensaje, pero tan pronto como se hizo de noche llego un carruaje en busca de la señorita de Buys. Subió al mismo sin una palabra de despedida o, si me está permitido añadirlo, de gratitud por su estancia entre nosotras.

-¿En qué dirección? -El Príncipe frunc1ó el entrecejo mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-No me quede para verlo. ¿Lo sabe usted, hermana Marthe?

-Hacia el norte, madre Therese -contesto la monja.

Resultaba evidente que la señora de Buys había intentado demorar su llegada al convento, aun sabiendo que su hija no se encontraba allí. Kikyo viajaba sin saber que se había descubierto su paradero y su posterior huida, y su marcha no sería tan rápida como la de los hombres a caballo. Gracias a su tozudez, arriesgándose a ser humillada, la madre de Kikyo había obligado a Sesshomaru a perder varias horas, y tal vez a este le fuera imposible alcanzarla.

-Parece ser -dijo Sesshomaru lentamente- que habremos de convertirnos de nuevo en centauros. Me pregunto cuál podrá ser el equivalente femenino.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, después de coger a Kagome por el brazo.

-Un momento -dijo la madre superiora. Sus ojos se habían fijado en la abertura de la capa de Kagome, que dejaba al descubierto la muselina arrugada y manchada de su vestido, el mismo que llevaba la noche que condujo a Kikyo hasta la escuela convento. Miro también su pelo rojizo totalmente enmarañado. Cuando la madre Therese alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de Kagome, en ella se reflejaba una sospecha escandalizada. Dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru, dijo-: Exijo que deje a esta joven aquí.

Los hombres de la escolta, que se disponían ya a marcharse, se detuvieron para mirar a Sesshomaru y a la madre superiora. La hermana Marthe contenía el aliento, mientras que la señora de Buys alzaba el mentón, como si dar muestras de inquietud fuera un insulto. Sesshomaru miro a Kagome, deteniéndose brevemente en las suaves curvas de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero así es la vida, o ¿ no es cierto? Sin embargo, si quiere salvar a alguien, le entrego a la otra dama que nos acompaña, la señora de Buys, con la esperanza de que no halle motivos para lamentar su impulso.

Con estas palabras, abandonaron el convento. A su espalda oyeron la voz chillona de Izazoy de Buys diciendo:

-¡Déjela marchar! ¡Es lo que ella quiere! ¡Deje que se vaya con su príncipe de pacotilla. ¡Espero que se divierta con él, menuda mujerzuela!

Estas palabras siguieron resonando en la mente de Kagome mientras cabalgaba junto a los hombres. Le pareció que la traspasaban con una verdad insoslayable. No había puesto objeción alguna, no había protestado ni había realizado el menor movimiento de resistencia al ser conducida hasta el caballo. En consecuencia, tal vez fuera cierta la descripción de su tía: era una inmoral. Aunque no buscara la compañía de Sesshomaru, en ningún otro lugar era tan bien aceptada como en aquel grupo de hombres.

Kagome no hubiera podido soportar la escandalizada desaprobación de las monjas ni su condena por su aparente conducta de haber podido quedarse con ellas. La madre Therese, quizá, se hubiera mostrado compasiva, pero no hubiera podido esperar de ella que lo comprendiera. En cuanto a las demás, era dudoso que intentaran siquiera, e improbable que aceptaran el estrecho contacto de quien había pasado por semejante depravación con las inocentes pupilas del convento. Naturalmente su actitud se vería reflejada en toda la comunidad en cuanto se divulgara la historia. Al imaginarse rodeada por el desprecio, la compasión y las risitas disimuladas, porque no habría de sentir alivio, gratitud incluso, al comprobar que Sesshomaru tenía la intención de conservarla a su lado.

Sin embargo, no había futuro en esa relación. La persecución finalizaría tarde o temprano, cogerían a Kikyo y le arrancarían la información que querían de ella. Luego nada más retendría a los hombres en Luisiana, nada impediría que regresaran al decadente esplendor de Europa. Kagome no podía esperar que Sesshomaru quisiera llevarla consigo, y lo cierto es que no debía hacerlo. Tendría que valerse por sí misma. Tenía que haber un modo de hacerlo sin sacrificar su honor y su alma., Al menos lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Avanzaron velozmente por el camino que seguía el brazo pantanoso del río, haciendo resonar los cascos de los caballos sobre el blanco suelo fluvial y notando el viento en el rostro. Kagome cabalgaba en el centro del grupo. Sus cabellos ondeaban al viento, igual que su capa, cuyo cuello le golpeaba la cara. La luz iba aumentando y era ya gris bajo una luna que se había vuelto una sombra espectral en el oeste. Sesshomaru cabalgaba a su derecha, Kyokotsu a su izquierda, Naraku y Bankotsu justo detrás y los gemelos en retaguardia. Nadie hablaba, nadie preguntaba adonde se dirigían o que tenían que hacer para obligar a sus exhaustas monturas a seguir la pista de Kikyo. Si estaban cansados por la actividad de la noche, o hambrientos por la interrupción de la cena, nadie lo demostró. Les bastaba con saber que cabalgaban; el hombre que los dirigía se ocuparía del resto.

Kagome miro de reojo a Sesshomaru, pensando en la carga que este soportaba sobre sus hombros. Parecía aceptarla como algo normal. Se le veía un poco ceñudo, como si reflexionara sobre las alternativas posibles. Al notar la mirada de Kagome, volvió la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru contemplo el ovalo de su rostro y su expresión de duda y desconcierto, mezclados con la fatiga, y luego volvió la vista hacia el camino.

No oyeron el grupo de gente que avanzaba precipitadamente hacia ellos al tomar una curva. El camino despejado, cubierto por el roció quedo de pronto obstruido enteramente, de lado a lado, por hombres de rostro resuelto. Kagome reconoció a los amigos y vecinos de su tía y también al joven moreno sin sombrero que marchaba a la cabeza. Era Koga.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Son ellos!

El sonido de las espadas al deslizarse en sus vainas resulto aterrador. Se empuñaron las pistolas. Restallo un tiro, y un hombre soltó un grito de dolor y de rabia. Los dos grupos de hombres se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con el ruido sordo de dos toros enfrentados en combate. Chocaron los aceros resplandecientes. Los hombres gruñían y lanzaban juramentos, los caballos relinchaban y corveteaban. Ambos bandos disponían del mismo número de hombres, pero si Koga y los otros hubieran llegado a St. Martinville habría reunido un grupo mucho mayor.

-Sacre bleu! -exclamo uno de los vecinos, que era calvo-. ¡Luchan como demonios estos extranjeros!

Koga se lanzó entonces hacia Kagome blandiendo la espada y con expresión ferozmente resuelta. Sesshomaru hizo girar al caballo y se encaró con él.

-Ah, alteza -dijo Koga sin resuello-. Creo que le ha sorprendido vernos llegar tan pronto.

-Supongo que algún entrometido os ha ayudado.

-El hijo de la cocinera, un muchacho curioso, fue a averiguar por qué se retrasaba la cena, y oyó nuestros golpes.

-Le felicito por su buena suerte.

Sesshomaru empuñaba la espada con extrema soltura, pero sin perder la concentración.

-Parece mejor que la suya, ¿no cree?¿Pero que ha hecho usted con la señora de Buys?

-¿Hecho? ¿La ha visto acaso tirada en una zanja? No, no, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor. La he dejado en el convento lanzando maldiciones, aunque no sé si pretendía condenarnos por haberla soltado indemne o por lo poco que ha sufrido.

Kagome tuvo la impresión, mientras ambos hombres se alzaban sobre los estribos, lanzándose uno contra el otro y retrocediendo alternativamente, que en varias ocasiones, con un poco más de esfuerzo, Sesshomaru podría haber puesto fin al combate hiriendo a Koga. Era como si esperara la oportunidad de desarmarlo sin hacerle daño. Lo mismo podría decirse de los miembros de la escolta del príncipe, quieres, formando una falange en torno a Kagome, repelían a sus atacantes.

En un momento determinado, Sesshomaru fue embestido por tres lados. Koga aprovecho que el príncipe desviaba su atención de el para abrirse paso hacia Kagome y arrebatar las riendas de su caballo de la mano de Sesshomaru. Al notar este súbito tirón, el caballo de Kagome se encabrito. No disponiendo de perilla en la silla inglesa, Kagome tuvo que apretar las rodillas contra los costados del caballo y echarse hacia delante para aferrar las trines.

Entonces la empujaron desde un lado. Su rodilla quedo atrapada entre su propio caballo y el del hombre que se le había echado encima. Kagome sintió un dolor que se extendía por su pierna y se dobló al recibir un golpe en la rótula. El caballo se agito, aprisionado. Kagome cayó al suelo, entre los cascos enloquecidos. Un grito le subió a la garganta y quedo atrapado allí en un gemido ahogado. Sintió un estallido de dolor en la sien y la envolvió la oscuridad.

Kagome despertó progresivamente, flotando con un suave balanceo. Las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza seguían el mismo ritmo. Trago con fuerza para despejar las brumas de la inconsciencia. El dolor de la sien la traspaso de parte a parte cuando una mano cálida y firme le aparto el cabello de la cara y de la herida con suavidad, pero que ella experimento como si le estuvieran arrancando los cabellos uno por uno. Kagome volvió la cabeza con un murmullo irritado.

-Su belleza permanece intacta -oyó decir con una lentitud familiar por encima de su cabeza-, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su genio.

Kagome comprendió que la sostenían unos brazos fuertes cuyo consuelo contrastaba con las palabras burlonas con que la había saludado Sesshomaru. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la brillante mirada ambarina del príncipe. Kagome advirtió que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta de pieles y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Sesshomaru, sentado en el rincón de un carruaje. El vehículo, forrado de terciopelo castaño y con portezuelas de palisandro tallado, rodaba a velocidad considerable, como indicaban los árboles que pasaban por la ventanilla.

Kagome abrió los ojos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Suerte ha tenido de haberse quedado dormida durante el aburrido episodio. ¿De verdad no recuerda nada?

-No.

En la voz de Sesshomaru había una nota festiva cuando contesto.

-La recogí del suelo y la entregue a los cuidados de Kyokotsu y Renkotsu. Les ordene entonces que continuaran mientras nosotros cubríamos la retirada ante oponentes cuyo torpe celo e inútil coraje no han conocido igual. Batirme con esos granjeros y sus hijos, llenos de furia y sin ninguna elegancia, no es mi idea del deporte.

-Lamento que no estuvieran a su altura. ¿Los ha dejado tendidos en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre?

-Ha habido algunos cortes en hombros y heridas que causaran una o dos interesantes cojeras en el próximo baile, pero nada grave.

Su falta de vehemencia al hablar, el que hubiera pasado por alto la burla que tan temerariamente le había lanzado Kagome, hizo sentir a esta una punzada de remordimiento.

-Fue... fue muy amable al preocuparse por mí.

-Amable no, era necesario. Sin usted para hacer temblar mi presunción, ¿dónde estaría yo?

-Muy lejos, persiguiendo a Kikyo, no lo dudo.

-No, no. No tema, usted no supone ningún impedimento. Kyokotsu ha escogido el carruaje con muy buen tino. Es ligero y capaz de viajar casi a la misma velocidad que nuestras monturas.

-Quería decir que si no se hubieran entretenido conmigo al principio...

-Querida Kagome -dijo él, con voz melosa en la que se adivinaba una diversión contenida-, no ha sido tan difícil, se lo aseguro.

-Veo que el enfrentamiento con los vecinos de la señora de Buys no ha conseguido enseñarle humildad, o al menos cierta cortesía.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de ser de otro modo? Acudieron a petición de su pretendiente, Koga Delacroix, y si cree que estaba preocupado por los ampulosos encantos de su tía, entonces es usted quien necesita una lección, pero no de humildad, ¡sino de cómo superarla!

-Koga... ¿quedo...?

-Furioso y debatiéndose entre media docena de amigos más sensatos que le impidieron salir en nuestra persecución, según lo vi por última vez, totalmente indemne. Kagome dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Me alegro.

-Me doy cuenta, aunque de haber sabido que iba afectarle tanto lo hubiera cogido por el cogote y me lo hubiera traído también para complacerla.

No he disfrutado nunca de un menaje a trio, pero se dé buena tinta que puede resultar muy divertido.

Kagome había descubierto que Sesshomaru solía comportarse del modo más escandaloso cuando estaba preocupado, y su tono era frívolo y carente de tensión.

-¿Divertido? Y yo que creía que su reconstituyente favorito era la Ira... y el coñac. Me sorprende que no me haya obligado todavía a beberlo.

-Las mujeres inconscientes no sirven para apreciar un buen licor, pero estaba a punto de enviar a buscar plumas quemadas para despertarla de su desmayo.

-¿Desmayo? -exclamo Kagome con aborrecimiento en la voz, abriendo los ojos-. ¡Ha sido más que eso!

-¿En serio?

-¡Lo sabe usted perfectamente! -No tenía ni idea de por qué el príncipe se lo tomaba a la ligera, a menos que quisiera desanimarla en el caso de que intentara hacerse la invalida, lo que desde luego no estaba en su intención.

-¿Duda de mi habilidad como médico?

-Solo de sus conocimientos, y lamento su tendencia a atribuirme una pequeña debilidad, como un desmayo, cuando en realidad me han dado un golpe en la cabeza. -Los ojos azules de Kagome eran dos puntos Oscuros cuando aparto la mirada del príncipe. Al ver por las ventanillas los árboles que aparecían y desaparecían a causa de los botes, se sintió mareada y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y a llevarse la mano a la boca.

-¿Quiere que paremos? -pregunto él con brusquedad.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente lamento haberlo hecho al notar el dolor.

-Tal vez haya sido un error reanimarla. Tiene una pequeña conmoción. No tiene por qué ser peligrosa, pero desde luego esta forma de viajar no es el mejor tratamiento.

Kagome se esforzó por abrir dos estrechas rendijas en los ojos. La expresión del príncipe era pensativa. Por la mente de Kagome cruzo la idea de que estaba sopesando la posibilidad de enviarla de vuelta a casa de su tía.

-Estoy... estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? -¡inquirió él, torciendo los labios en algo que no acababa de ser una sonrisa.

-Creo... que sí, sí.

-Tenía polvos para dormir, eficaces y rápidos, en mi equipaje. Desgraciadamente no ha habido tiempo para avisar a Jaken. Todo ha quedado en el pabellón de caza y tendrá que permanecer allí hasta que nos detengamos el tiempo suficiente para mandar un mensaje a Jaken y esperarle, puesto que dudo que regresemos por esa misma ruta. Tal vez consigamos algo similar cuando nos detengamos para cambiar los caballos.

-Eso podría ser un problema –murmuro Kagome.

-Sí, ya lo hemos descubierto. No hay una posta decente en todo este territorio salvaje. , ¿Que hace la gente cuando viaja?

-Hacen etapas tranquilas en lugar de lanzarse a este ritmo infernal - replico Kagome, sofocando un grito cuando la rueda del carruaje se hundió en una agujero y se vio lanzada hacia adelante antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera impedirlo. Cuando él consiguió devolverla a su anterior posición, prosiguió-: Los viajeros que necesitan caballos frescos dependen de la ayuda de los propietarios de las granjas y plantaciones, que dan hospitalidad durante la noche.

-Supongo -dijo Sesshomaru- que a menos que un hombre posea una plantación en este salvaje territorio,. No tiene motivos para aventurarse a viajar por él. Lo normal será que vaya en dirección opuesta, hacia St. Martinville y Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Territorio salvaje? Es la segunda vez que lo dice.

-Eso me parece a mí -replico él. Sus ropas crujieron cuando se volvió hacia la ventanilla, por la que pasaban las ramas sin hojas de árboles densamente apretados sin interrupción-. Nos dirigimos a una comunidad cuyo nombre, según tengo entendido, procede de una lengua india, Natchitoches.

-En realidad era una tribu india. Es una vieja ciudad, fortaleza francesa en otro tiempo, y está totalmente civilizada.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

-¿Por qué a Natchitoches?

-Oyeron al conductor de su prima preguntar por esa dirección.

La ciudad de Natchitoches era ciertamente muy civilizada, y había en sus alrededores varias plantaciones de extensión considerable, pero las carreteras que conducían hasta ella y el territorio que la rodeaba estaban escasamente poblados. Se había fundado más de cien años atrás y la principal vía de acceso era fluvial, rio Mississippi arriba hasta la confluencia con el rio Rojo, y luego hasta la ciudad, que se hallaba a orillas de este. Hasta la última década no se había abierto una ruta por tierra, la carretera por la que viajaban ellos en ese momento. La señora de Buys tenía parientes en esa ciudad, aunque el hecho de que Kikyo buscara refugio entre ellos era una muestra de desesperación. Si para ella St. Martinville era un pueblo miserable, Natchitoches le parecía en comparación el fin del mundo, una ciénaga inmunda de aguas estancadas y sin el menor atractivo. Existía cierto peligro en llegar a aquella ciudad a la que se dirigían a toda velocidad. En los últimos tiempos se había convertido en la frontera del país a medida que los colonos de la costa sudeste la utilizaban como trampolín para pasar a los amplios espacios abiertos de la Texas española. La ciudad era un hormiguero de gentes sin ley, y la vida allí tenías las características habituales de un lugar fronterizo. Era también el corazón de una vasta zona de territorio neutral conocida como Tierra de Nadie. Esta franja, que tenía una extensión de unas cien mil hectáreas a lo largo del río Sabine en la Punta sudoeste del estado, era reclamada desde 180ó, unos catorce años atrás, tanto por Estados Unidos como por España. Para evitar enfrentamientos entre ambos países que pudieran conducir a una guerra abierta, ninguno de los dos ejercía su jurisdicción legal sobre aquella estrecha franja, ni enviaban soldados a patrullarla como hacían con las tierras contiguas. Como resultados, se había convertido en un paraíso para ladrones y asesinos, para marginados de los dos países, que cometían pillajes y asaltaban a los colonos que viajaban hacia el oeste. También se realizaban allí diversas actividades clandestinas, entre las que se contaba la importación ilegal de esclavos y otro tipo de contrabandos que, al decir de algunos, llevaba a cabo el pirata y héroe de la batalla de Nueva Orleáns, Jean Lafitte, que era ya un hombre de mediana edad. Se rumoreaba también que se estaban congregando grupos de hombres que pretendían iniciar una campaña para arrebatarle Texas a España y convertirla en parte de Estados Unidos.

Por todo ello, no era una zona que se pudiera atravesar con garantías. Cualquiera que osara penetrar allí, ponía en peligro su vida. Eran muchos los que habían desaparecido, sin que se volviese a saber de ellos. Una mujer que se adentrara en aquella zona necesitaba protección armada, por fea o vieja que fuese. En el caso de Kikyo, que viajaba prácticamente sola, era una increíble temeridad. Era de esperar que Sesshomaru y sus hombres la alcanzaran antes de que se viera en dificultades.

A Kagome le hubiera gustado hablar de la situación con Sesshomaru, pero su torvo silencio sugería que conocía ya aquellos hechos. No parecía, por tanto, que hubiera nada que decir. En cualquier caso, Kagome no se sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo.

Se quedó quieta con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, notando el latido regular de su corazón, su respiración rítmica, y sus movimientos para amoldarse a los vaivenes del carruaje. Cada vuelta de las ruedas la daba más y más de cuanto ella había conocido hasta entonces: parientes, amigos, sociedad, iglesia. Estaba sola con un príncipe impelido por su sed de venganza. Kagome no sabía cómo acabaría todo, ni lo que sería de ella. No le satisfacía en absoluto que fuera así. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba totalmente descontenta.

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

No saben como me alegra ver, que en cada capítulo esta adaptación sea tan bien recibida, y en como se van uniendo cada vez mas persona a leerla.

Y por supuesto que cada uno de sus comentarios me hace feliz, la verdad aún no me he acostumbrado al trabajo y estudiar al mismo, por lo que en este último no me ha ido para nada bien, y eso me tiene bastante deprimida. Por eso no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlas y saber que cuanto con su apoyo en esta historia eso me anima y me hace querer seguir y tener el tiempo para poder actualizar los antes posibles.

SaraS: Gracias a ti, por leerla en tus tiempos libres, espero que puedas seguir leyéndola y que en cada capítulo te vayas emocionando tanto como yo.

Lica: Ojala pudiera dejar de estudiar y trabajar y escribir toda el día, pero lamentablemente si no lo hago no tendría con que escribir y menos como publicarla.

La verdad a mi tampoco me agrado cuando la violación, pero con el paso de leerla no pude evitar enamorarme de esta historia y querer compartirla. La obra original tiene el mismo nombre, y la autora es la maravillosa Jennifer Blake, y si no puedes encontrarla la obra, me dices y me dando tu Correo electrónico y te la envió. Muchas Gracias por leerla.

Faby Sama: que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes, gracias y mil gracias por apoyarme y dejar tu Review en cada Capítulo, espero poder ir actualizando lo mas pronto posible, pero no puedo prometer nada y tu tambien cuidate.

Asia 12: si es dificil decidir pero yo amo a este hombre :) y gracias por leer.

Isa: gracias por tu comentario.

y Ahora si me despido hasta la próxima y que esten muy bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Transcurrieron dos días en medio de una pesadilla nebulosa, entre el vaivén del carruaje y el avance continuo y veloz, sin descanso. Se detenían tan sólo por mera necesidad, para que los caballos descansaran y bebieran, o para cambiarlos, para comer un bocado o preguntar la ruta a seguir por un laberinto de caminos sin señales. Kagome se pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a los clementes polvos somníferos que Sesshomaru le había procurado; él y sus hombres se limitaban a dormitar de vez en cuando sobre la silla. Ponían el mayor esmero en la persecución de su presa; cada uno de los hombres se mantenía alerta para asegurarse de que no pasaban de largo por un lugar donde Kikyo pudiera haberse detenido a pasar la noche.

Tuvieron pocas dificultades. Su marcha era allanada por el encanto febril y el brillo del oro, una mezcla que derretía toda oposición, haciendo que se abrieran las puertas, tanto de graneros como de cocinas y armarios de medicinas, y dejaba a los hombres haciendo reverencias con expresión perpleja mientras ellos se perdían de vista. Esa mezcla abrió también la puerta de un armario de ropa para Sesshomaru, que midiendo a una joven matrona con la mirada de un modo que la hizo tartamudear y sonrojarse a pesar de hallarse en avanzado estado de gestación, llegó a un trato con la mujer para que le permitiera llevarse una parte de su guardarropa, que probablemente tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a utilizar.

Entre las prendas se hallaba un vestido de falla gris con estampado de lilas, un chal noruego con fleco de seda, una camisola y enaguas, un traje de montar de terciopelo verde, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con su correspondiente sombrero alto de castor envuelto por una estrecha cinta de gasa blanca. En su lamentable estado, Kagome prestó poca atención a las ropas que le había comprado Sesshomaru y que amontonó en el asiento frente a ella. Ni siquiera abandonó su posición, enroscada y con un brazo bajo la cabeza, para darle las gracias. Aun así, cada vez que se despertaba, se sentía un poco menos enferma y le costaba menos bajar del carruaje.

Durante la tarde del segundo día, Kagome se sentó y estuvo mirando por la ventanilla. Cuando anocheció, se sintió capaz de tomar algo más que un caldo y negro pan de maíz para cenar. Sesshomaru compartió con ella el pollo hervido, el pan recién horneado y el pastel de manzana, mientras el carruaje proseguía su marcha bajo un túnel de ramas esqueléticas bañado por la luz de la luna. El príncipe no prestó atención a Kagome cuando esta sugirió que se quitara las botas y durmiera un rato. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente a la luz de los faroles del coche, observando sus ropas húmedas y arrugadas y el inicio de sus senos, que tenían un brillo perlado sobre el bajo escote de su blusón. Una leve y sinuosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus rasgos antes de que volviera a dirigir su atención a la pata de pollo. Poco después halló una excusa para dejar sola a Kagome.

Casi inmediatamente los hombres iniciaron una canción muy animada, y de lo más indecente, sobre una doncella de Praga cuyas peculiares tendencias en cuanto a compañeros de cama escandalizaron a Kagome. La voz de Sesshomaru se alzó en una orden, y el francés cortesano y vivaz pasó a convertirse en ruteniano, que con su entonación gutural sonó aún más lascivo. Sin embargo, pareció tener éxito como método para levantar los ánimos a los hombres. Engatusados, maldecidos, alentados y acosados alternativamente por su jefe, mantenían una marcha frenética, avanzando incansablemente en medio de la noche.

Tras la salida del sol descubrieron el carruaje de Kikyo, bien a la vista, con las varas caídas delante de una granja. Kikyo había comprado caballos para ella y su cochero. Lo que no supieron determinar fue como había conseguido mantenerse a distancia de ellos durante tanto tiempo, ni como había convencido a su escolta para que realizara tal esfuerzo, pues en escolta se había convertido el cochero. No obstante, esperaban alcanzarla hacia media tarde como mucho.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. A medida que avanzaba la mañana iba aumentando el calor, como ocurría a veces en Luisiana en pleno mes de enero. Kagome estaba harta de pegar botes y verse lanzada de un lado a otro del carruaje, del olor rancio de los asientos de terciopelo, del polvo que se filtraba por las rendijas de portezuelas y ventanillas y del monótono chirrido de la carrocería en una esquina justo encima de la rueda trasera. Sentir el aire fresco y los rayos del sol en el rostro le pareció una perspectiva maravillosamente tentadora. Cogió el traje de montar de terciopelo que había sobre el asiento frente a ella y lo desdobló. Kagome sabía que había caballos de sobra, atados a la parte posterior del carruaje para que los hombres pudieran cambiar de montura en una rotación continua, evitando así que alguno de ellos cayera extenuado.

El problema consistía en cómo cambiarse de ropa. Lo resolvió colocando las amplias faldas del vestido y las enaguas sobre las ventanillas, sujetándolas en la rendija de la portezuela. Detrás de esta pantalla improvisada se quitó el menospreciado vestido de muselina y el blusón, blanco en otro tiempo, para ponerse el traje de montar. El traje le quedaba bien, un tanto suelto en la cintura y estrecho de busto, pero de modo poco perceptible. Tras ponerse la chaqueta, de estilo masculino pero más corta, ajustarse al cuello la chorrera de la blusa de lino y alisar las arrugas del vestido sobre las caderas, se sintió adecuadamente vestida por primera vez en muchos días. Le hubiera encantado darse también un baño, pero no se podía tener todo.

Kagome deseó poder negarse a llevar el traje o cualquier otra prenda que Sesshomaru le hubiera comprado. Sin embargo, al parecer carecía tanto de fuerza de voluntad como de moral. Con el entrecejo fruncido, quitó las ropas que tapaban las ventanillas, las dobló pulcramente y bajó un cristal para llamar a Kyokotsu, que era el cochero, y decirle que parara.

Subirse a un caballo con una falda larga y ampulosa sin trabarse ni mostrar indecorosamente las piernas, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que realizar en su vida. Tampoco fue fácil controlar la falda y el caballo al mismo tiempo, conservando el sombrero, cuyo velo flotante se le enredaba en el cabello sin peinar, sobre la cabeza. Lo logró con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz. Entonces se acercó a los demás a medio galope, con los cabellos al viento. La recibieron con amplias sonrisas y exclamaciones de aprobación. Sesshomaru le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas francas y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera cabalgar al frente junto a él.

Su mirada estudió detenidamente a Kagome.

-¿Se siente tan bien como parece?

-Mucho mejor, estoy segura. He de alabar su gusto para la ropa... y agradecerle su amabilidad al proporcionármela.

-No tiene obligación ni necesidad de darme las gracias, sobre todo por unas ropas de segunda mano que no son dignas ni de una institutriz o una sirvienta, y mucho menos de la mujer a la que yo...

-¿Si? -continuó ella-. ¿De la mujer a la que ha convertido en su amante? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir?

-¿Le disgusta? Entonces déjeme que diga la mujer que me ha ayudado en mi búsqueda. Agradezco que no me permita ocuparme de sus necesidades sin suspicacia.

-Usted sabe muy bien que cuanto he hecho ha sido bajo coacción. El príncipe la miró con un brillo torvo en los ojos.

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero tampoco he dicho que me hubiera ayudado voluntariamente.

Kagome no quería discutir con él. No tenía sentido; no podía ganar nada y le quedaba muy poco que perder. Cambió, pues, el tema de conversación, e intercambió chanzas con Kyokotsu y Renkotsu. Los otros se unieron a ellos. Los kilómetros se deslizaban bajo los cascos de los caballos. A media mañana se detuvieron para dar de beber a las monturas en un arroyo. Kagome se adentró en el bosque mientras Sesshomaru se quedaba vigilando. Cuando regresó, se unió a él bajo un arrayán de hoja perenne. El príncipe inspeccionaba lo poco que podía verse del cielo. El sol había huido ante el acoso de un gran banco de nubes de color gris peltre que se alzaba por el sudoeste.

-Parecía un día de primavera -dijo Kagome-, y ahora va a actuar como si lo fuera.

-A mis hombres y a mí, acostumbrados a un clima invernal más riguroso, nos ha parecido veraniego, pero eso no significa que le demos la bienvenida a la lluvia.

-Bienvenida o no, seguramente caerá. ¿Cree que importará? ¿El mal tiempo les impediría alcanzar a Kikyo?

-A ella la obstaculizará tanto como a nosotros, si no más. No creo que sea problemático mientras no se trate de una tormenta.

-No es muy probable en esta época del año. Pero puede producirse una inundación.

-Creo que podemos confiar en que alcanzaremos a Kikyo antes de que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué hará...? Cuando la encuentre, quiero decir. Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿De qué tiene miedo? Le di mi palabra, ¿no es cierto?

-Dijo que no le haría daño. Eso deja mucho campo libre para alguien de su... inventiva.

-¿Azotarla con las cintas de una fregona o flagelarla con la paja de una escoba? Me gustaría hacer algo más. Me gustaría humillar su vanidad colgándola desnuda por los cabellos de las torres almenadas del palacio de mi padre. No lo haré, porque le he dado mi palabra. ¿No confía en ella, y en mí?

-Sí, hasta que recuerdo lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser Kikyo, y que tal vez no sepa nada que pueda ayudarle. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en cómo se sentirá y en lo que hará si después de haber realizado tan largo viaje resulta todo inútil?

-¿Me está diciendo -preguntó Sesshomaru tranquilamente- que no confía en que sepa dominar mis impulsos?

-No es eso lo que he dicho.

-¿Entonces?

-Debe admitir que me ha dado pocos motivos para pensar de otra manera.

-No admito nada. El impulso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago.

-¡No hablará en serio! -exclamó Kagome-

-¿Por qué si no me raptó de la casa de mi tía, me obligó a... a quedarme con usted y no me dejó en el convento a pesar de que Kikyo ya había huido? No esperará que crea que lo tenía todo calculado.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Semejante sangre fría resultaría aterradora!

-Oh, no he afirmado que siempre actúe así. De hecho, hay momentos en que ocurre todo lo contrario. -Su sonrisa fugaz denotaba una diversión genuina-. Si se refiere a lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros... en privado... en el pabellón de caza, déjeme decirle que me resolví a poseerla desde el momento en que la tuve entre mis brazos durante el baile en casa de la señora Delacroix. Me sorprendió su inocencia, pero no estoy seguro, se lo digo con toda franqueza, de que hubiera obrado de un modo diferente de haberlo sabido. Kagome no hubiera podido decir si en su comportamiento había habido algo -una palabra, una mirada, un gesto- que hubiera provocado a Sesshomaru. En ningún caso era motivo de orgullo. Kagome desvió la mirada, privada de palabras y extrañamente vulnerable.

-No es necesario que se ponga toda mustia y pálida. No fue usted la responsable.

-¡Nunca lo había pensado! -espetó ella, alzando la cabeza.

-¿No? La otra excusa para su súbito desfallecimiento es que ha abusado de sus fuerzas y debería volver al carruaje.

-¡Qué adulador es usted! -exclamó Kagome con tono áspero, a pesar de que la debilidad de sus piernas indicaba que el príncipe no estaba lejos de la verdad. La renuencia que mostraba Kagome a admitirlo era motivada en parte por un brillo en los ojos de Sesshomaru que la hacía estremecer.

-Más de lo que cree -replicó él-. No pretendo que vuelva sola.

-¿Quiere decir que viajara dentro conmigo?

-La perspectiva parece darle nuevos ánimos... no alarmarla. Kagome notó el calor que encendía sus mejillas. -No estoy segura de que... de que esté preparada para que me lleven en carruaje otra vez.

-¿Debo insistir? Por el bien de sus heridas, claro está.

-¿Insistir? ¿Por qué? Le aseguro que mi poca resistencia no impedirá su avance.

-Ah, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí.

Sesshomaru se rio de los obstinados esfuerzos de Kagome por obviar sus descaradas insinuaciones.

-Está... está tan cerca de Kikyo. Tal vez usted y los demás deberían adelantarse y dejar que yo y el carruaje los alcancemos más tarde.

-¿Y permitir que viaje por la Tierra de Nadie sin más protección que la de Kyokotsu?

-¿Estamos ya en la Tierra de Nadie?

-Hace más de quince kilómetros.

-No lo sabía.

-No tenía por qué saberlo. Aun así, supongo que ahora comprende por qué estoy resuelto a proporcionarle mi escolta personal.

-No lo creo -replicó ella con decisión.

-¿Que estamos en territorio peligroso o que estoy ansioso por... protegerla?

-Creo -respondió Kagome, hablando con claridad- que ninguna de esas dos cosas tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que quiere viajar conmigo en el carruaje.

-Tan inteligente como valiente -se burló él, con la risa en la mirada. Al mismo tiempo le cogió el garboso sombrero con el velo, lo arrojó a un lado sobre los arbustos y echó uno de los rizos azabaches de Kagome sobre su pecho.

-Ojalá fuera igualmente dócil.

Kagome no tenía más remedio que serlo. Sesshomaru la cogió por un codo y la condujo al carruaje. Abrió la portezuela y se volvió para ayudarla a entrar. Durante unos segundos Kagome estuvo a punto de negarse, y miró al príncipe con los dedos fuertemente apretados. Sesshomaru aguardó impasible. Su voz, cuando habló, era tan baja que apenas pudo oírle.

-Pruébelo. ¿Puede alguien detenerme? ¿Intervendrá la guardia al oír sus protestas, o aplaudirán con envidia? ¿Apoyarán a su príncipe o a la amante adoptiva y no reclamada de todos ellos? ¿Y se someterá usted al resultado de esa elección?

No había sido más que la sombra fugaz de una idea. Kagome no comprendía como podía haberla adivinado Sesshomaru, pero la empresa, descrita con claridad, demostró ser muy arriesgada. En aquel momento de vacilación empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, como si los mismos elementos estuvieran de parte de Sesshomaru. Con movimientos envarados, Kagome puso la mano en la del príncipe y permitió que la impulsara hacia el interior del carruaje, pero hirviendo de indignación.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido notablemente. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, caía una lluvia intensa que golpeaba los cristales y el techo y chorreaba por los costados del viejo carruaje mientras avanzaban infatigablemente. La carretera se cubierta de barro y los enormes baches amenazaban con embarrancar las ruedas. Los hombres cabalgaban lentamente frente al torpe carruaje envueltos en capas impermeables y con las cabezas inclinadas.

Sesshomaru permanecía sentado estrechando a Kagome contra su pecho, contemplando la lluvia y acariciando distraídamente los cabellos que caían sobre su brazo. En la mano que rodeaba el hombro de Kagome brillaba el oro viejo de su anillo con la cabeza de lobo. Estaban envueltos en una sofocante intimidad. Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Kagome, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Con la punta del dedo apartó una gota de lluvia que había quedado retenida entre sus pestañas. Kagome alzó los ojos para encontrar su mirada y quedó atrapada en su luz ambarina. Sesshomaru musitó una exclamación, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla y bajaron hasta llegar al pecho de Kagome.

Ella sintió que la invadía el deseo traicionero. Con una súbita intensidad que la asustó, ansió que la estrechara con más fuerza. Apartó la cabeza con un jadeo ahogado y dijo:

-No... Nos van a ver.

-No, pero aunque nos vieran, como son hombres comprensivos, mirarán hacia otro lado.

-Pero... pero estamos en pleno día y... y no puede...

-¿No? -Sus dedos se afanaron con los botones de la chaqueta de Kagome, desabrochándolos con destreza y evitando las manos de ella, que pretendían impedírselo.

-Sesshomaru, no. ¡Esto no es... no es decente!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la decencia con nosotros?

Si, ciertamente, ¿qué tenía que ver?, pensó Kagome con amargura; luego los labios de Sesshomaru acallaron sus protestas y la sumergieron en una marea creciente de deseo. La lluvia que azotaba el techo del carruaje parecía tamborilear en sus venas. El aire frío y húmedo los traspasaba, de modo que sus pieles se adherían cuando se tocaban. Sesshomaru desató el lazo que coronaba la chorrera y desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus abundantes senos de pezones sonrosados. Sus manos y después sus labios los estimularon con su calor y su exquisita suavidad. Kagome se apretó contra él en su frenesí, notó su aliento cálido en la garganta y oyó un ronco susurro:

-Kagome...

Sesshomaru le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa y luego se estiró para coger la manta del carruaje y extenderla sobre ellos. Bajo la manta, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagome, acariciando su espalda y su cintura, deslizándose sobre sus caderas, acercándola más y más a él como si quisiera imprimir la forma de su cuerpo en el suyo. Kagome siguió el recorrido de la mano que se deslizaba por su muslo hasta la rodilla para recoger el pesado terciopelo de las faldas y echarlas hacia arriba. Sesshomaru se desabrochó la ropa y se desembarazó de los pantalones, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella para estrecharla contra su cuerpo y, colocando una rodilla de Kagome sobre su cadera, la penetró.

El carruaje dio un bote y a Kagome le pareció oír que Sesshomaru reía entre dientes cuando la sacudida la hizo saltar del asiento y acercarse más a él. Lentamente Kagome volvió a relajarse, pero Sesshomaru siguió sujetándola con firmeza, manteniendo la profunda penetración. Los segundos se alargaban mientras Sesshomaru permitía que el balanceo del carruaje incrementara poco a poco el disfrute de Kagome; luego se incorporó sobre ella, llevo sus caderas hasta el borde del asiento y empezó a moverse hasta adquirir su ritmo.

En ese momento una rueda del carruaje se hundió en un hoyo semejante a una mina de carbón. Kagome se vio lanzada hacia adelante y Sesshomaru se retiró inmediatamente, para evitar que acabara empalada en su miembro erecto, con un giro de sus músculos de acero que le permitió atraerla hacia sí al tiempo que se volvía en el aire para no aplastarla con su peso. El carruaje se sacudió de nuevo cuando la rueda golpeó el fondo y salió rebotada. Ellos cayeron al suelo y Sesshomaru se golpeó en los hombros con un ruido sordo. Kagome aterrizó sobre su pecho, dejándole sin respiración y provocando un gruñido; luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Una punzada de miedo atenazo a Kagome antes de darse cuenta de que él se estaba riendo. Sintió entonces deseos de reír también, y así en medio de una maraña de faldas de falla y terciopelo, enaguas y pantalones, que habían caído sobre ellos junto con la manta de piel, prorrumpieron en francas carcajadas.

-Me parece que hacer el amor al estilo cosaco, sobre una silla de madera en un caballo al galope, debe requerir más agilidad de la que sospechaba –dijo Sesshomaru. Sonriendo aún, se levantó e hizo girar a Kagome hasta colocarla bajo su cuerpo. Sosteniendo su suave mirada con sus brillantes ojos ambarina, volvió a penetrarla.

Fue una experiencia gloriosa, una magia en expansión que los hizo volar como espléndidas criaturas aladas. Fue una dicha compartida, la unión perfecta de la pasión, un anhelo que no toleraba intrusiones, que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie más, la suma del universo, o algo tan próximo que no se notaba ninguna carencia.

Yacían quietos, con los miembros entrelazados, cuando sonó el primer disparo.

Sesshomaru soltó una ristra de maldiciones, en las que se adivinaba cierta culpabilidad, y se levantó. Incorporó a Kagome con soltura, se puso los pantalones de un tirón y se los abrochó al tiempo que abría la portezuela y se asomaba para ver que ocurría fuera. Más tiros habían sonado ya en medio de la penumbra lluviosa. Se oyeron gritos e imprecaciones de los hombres de la escolta cuando abrieron fuego desde muy cerca. En el techo del carruaje sonó un fuerte golpe, como si algo pesado hubiera caído encima desde algún árbol. Inmediatamente Sesshomaru cerró la portezuela y rompió el cristal de la ventanilla con el pie. Se apoyó luego en la abertura para impulsarse hacia el techo.

El carruaje cogió velocidad, bamboleándose como si los caballos corrieran a su antojo. Kagome se abrochaba los botones de sus ropas frenéticamente, lanzada de un lado para otro, y oía los gritos y maldiciones sobre su cabeza, además de los golpes de los hombres enzarzados en una pelea. Debían de ser Kyokotsu y Sesshomaru enfrentándose a los atacantes. Después vio jinetes junto al vehículo que trataban de coger las correas de los caballos y subirse a ellos.

-¡Coged vivos a estos malditos bastardos! El que nos estropee el rescate es hombre muerto.

Sonó un disparo sobre el techo. La lucha cesó y el carruaje se detuvo en seco. Kagome vio por la ventanilla el cuerpo que caía pesadamente desde el techo del carruaje.

-¡Sesshomaru! -gritó; abrió la puerta y saltó a tierra. Corrió hacia el lugar donde yacía el príncipe, boca abajo, se arrodilló junto a él y se apresuró a darle la vuelta. Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba pálido y quieto mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus labios descoloridos. Sobre una oreja la sangre manchaba el platino de sus cabellos y tenía una herida en la cara, allí donde había golpeado contra el suelo. No era todo. En la guerrera blanca de su uniforme, justo por encima de la cintura, había una horrible mancha carmesí con un centro roto y fragmentado.

Un hombre se acercó a caballo, salpicando lodo. Con voz ronca maldijo a los hombres que bajaban del techo del carruaje. El hombre desmontó, se acercó al tipo que sostenía la pistola aún humeante y le derribó con un puñetazo demoledor.

-¡Maldito seas, estúpido y cobarde llorón! Si lo has matado utilizaré tus ojos como dados y tu estomago como tabaquera!

El hombre, que obviamente era el jefe de los atacantes, giró luego en redondo y volvió a donde estaba Kagome arrodillada junto a Sesshomaru.

-¿Esta muerto?

Tenía un acento escocés tan fuerte que Kagome tardó un momento en comprenderle. Apartó la mano que había colocado sobre el corazón de Sesshomaru por debajo de la guerrera y respondió:

-No, todavía no. Si... si pudiéramos meterlo en el carruaje...

El escocés la miró con los brazos en jarras. Era un hombre delgado, con una mata de enmarañados cabellos castaños, la barba rojiza y los ojos de color tabaco. Observó perplejo el desaliño de Kagome después de oír su culta manera de hablar y admirar el delicado ovalo de su cara, y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, podemos.

Gritó una orden por encima del hombro y un puñado de hombres se acercó. Kagome se apartó para que metieran a Sesshomaru en el carruaje, y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la carretera. Los heridos yacían por todas partes, y a los hombres de Sesshomaru los tenían desarmados, tendidos en el suelo, rodeados todos ellos por tres hombres al menos, que empuñaban pistolas o carabinas. A Kyokotsu le corría la sangre por sus ojos a causa de un corte en la frente, Naraku hacía muecas de dolor por una herida en el hombro y Renkotsu parecía haber vuelto a dañarse la muñeca; pero todos estaban vivos.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los atacantes. Alrededor del coche había muchos hombres muertos, y los pocos que seguían vivos gemían y lanzaban maldiciones. Al parecer había caído sobre la guardia de corps una fuerza de unos cuarenta hombres, lo que suponía una gran desventaja para la gente de Sesshomaru. En plena carretera y cogidos por sorpresa, no habían tenido la menor posibilidad de repeler el ataque, aunque habían dejado bien alto el pabellón. De haber existido un lugar para parapetarse, por mínimo que fuera, probablemente no los habrían derrotado.

-¿Subirá usted también?

Kagome se dio la vuelta, puesto que las palabras se dirigían a ella. El jefe escocés sostenía la portezuela abierta del carruaje, esperando a que ella entrara. Sesshomaru yacía sobre el asiento delantero. La mancha oscura se veía como vino derramado. Por un instante le paso por la cabeza la idea de preguntar adónde los llevaban y que pensaban hacer con ellos, pero se contuvo. Había ciertas cosas que era mejor no saber por adelantado. Cuando el jefe le puso la mano en el codo para urgirla a subir, Kagome apartó el brazo bruscamente y, lanzándole una mirada glacial, subió al carruaje sin ayuda. Emprendieron la marcha. Kagome apoyó una rodilla en el suelo del vehículo; con expresión sombría cogió las enaguas harapientas que se había quitado para vestir el traje de caza y empezó a rasgar los volantes para hacer vendas. Cuando pasaron junto al lugar donde se hallaban los hombres de Sesshomaru, Kagome vio que los obligaban a ponerse en pie y los empujaban hacia los caballos, mientras otros bandidos colocaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos sobre las sillas vacías. Bankotsu se revolvía furiosamente contra el hombre que le hostigaba con la punta de la pistola y Naraku posaba la mano sobre el brazo del primo de Sesshomaru, incitándole a la prudencia. Kagome se inclinó sobre Sesshomaru y empezó a desabrocharle la guerrera.

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, se desviaron por una senda enfangada y tan angosta que las ramas de los árboles arañaban el carruaje y asomaban por la ventanilla sin cristal. Sesshomaru empezó a agitarse mientras avanzaban saltando una y otra vez a causa de los baches. Emitió, un sonido gutural y abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Kagome hasta que sus ojos Ambarino recuperaron la lucidez.

-El orgullo antes de la caída -dijo en voz baja-. Y Yo que iba a protegerla.

-Eran demasiados y nos tendieron una emboscada.

-Si. ¿Qué heraldo cree que anunció nuestra llegada?

Solo podía haber sido una persona; sin embargo la idea le parecía tan inverosímil que Kagome se negó a expresarla en voz alta.

-¿Cómo se siente?

Por un momento una chispa de animación desbancó al dolor en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-Como si fuera una gallina atada y dispuesta a ser asada, y con el mismísimo martillo de Thor en la cabeza. Si así es como se sentía hace tres días a causa de la conmoción, pido disculpas humildemente por el paseo en carruaje.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, y creo que alguien ha debido golpearle antes de caer a causa del disparo.

-Cobardes. Me pregunto por qué no habrán rematado ese sucio trabajo.

Su indiferencia resultaba inquietante.

-Por lo que he oído, creo que el motivo es el dinero, el rescate que habrán de pagar por usted... y los demás.

-Entonces -dijo él, cerrando los párpados-, sin duda nos espera un recibimiento de gala.

Poco tiempo después el vehículo se detenía frente a una larga cabaña de grises troncos de ciprés, con tablillas en el tejado y chimeneas revestidas de barro a cada lado, de las que se elevaban grises penachos de humo. La flanqueaban dos construcciones iguales, y en su parte posterior había graneros y corrales. Al parecer se trataba de la guarida de aquellos bandoleros. Los centinelas, que permanecían con las carabinas entre los brazos, apostados en el porche de la cabaña, le daban al lugar el aspecto de un campamento. Para completar este efecto, una manada de perros sarnosos apareció en el amplio portal de la cabaña. Los chuchos, de gran tamaño y raza indefinida, de color pardo y amarillo sucio prorrumpieron en feroces ladridos, alzando los morros y mostrando los dientes, lo que no inducía a bajar del carruaje.

Una orden atronadora y unos cuantos puntapiés bien dados acallaron a los perros, pero continuaron moviéndose alrededor del carruaje, olisqueando la portezuela y encaramándose a las ruedas. A los hombres de Sesshomaru los hicieron desmontar y subir las escaleras del porche hacia el portal de la cabaña. Sesshomaru consiguió incorporarse con un brazo apretado contra el costado. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Kagome, aguardó a que ella descendiera y luego bajó sin ayuda de nadie.

Le había costado un gran esfuerzo, a juzgar por su palidez, producto más bien de su fuerza de voluntad que de su fortaleza física. Mientras permanecía en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, el jefe escocés se acercó a él.

-No tiene buen aspecto, alteza. Lamento el error que lo ha herido, pero si no se hubiera resistido tanto, no se encontraría tan mal ahora.

Se oyeron unos gruñidos procedentes de los bandidos que conducían los caballos con los cadáveres de sus compañeros hacia un cementerio señalado con toscas cruces de madera, pero el hombre corpulento de fuerte acento escocés no les prestó atención.

-Debo suponer -dijo Sesshomaru con ironía cortés que tiene usted nombre.

-Eso es cierto. Soy Onigumo, jefe de esta magnífica cuadrilla de bandidos. ¿Quiere entrar para refugiarse de la humedad y ponerse cómodo?

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza y el escocés, queriendo corresponder a aquel garboso gesto, le devolvió el saludo con torpeza. La orden disfrazada de petición era un tributo a esa indefinible impresión de poder que emanaba del príncipe de Rutania, incluso en su lamentable estado.

-Su hospitalidad me abruma -murmuró Sesshomaru.

Subió los escalones lentamente, con Kagome a su lado, agachándose bajo los chorros plateados de lluvia que bajaban del tejado. En el portal soplaba una fría y húmeda brisa que traía consigo el olor a madera quemada y la pestilencia de las pieles de animales que colgaban sobre travesaños a lo largo de las paredes cubiertas de barro y moho, y que rivalizaban en la decoración con cornamentas de ciervos, garras de oso y una ristra de cencerros que, aparentemente, servían para dar la alerta. A pesar del mal tiempo, las pieles de osos, lobos, zorros, visones, mapaches zarigüeyas y algún que otro castor tenían un aspecto lustroso.

Se detuvieron. Onigumo se adelantó para indicarles la entrada al ala derecha de la casa, donde se hallaba ya la guardia de Sesshomaru. En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conducía a la izquierda y salió una chica india con un vasto vestido de percal. A ambos lados de la cara le colgaban unas trenzas tan sedosas y negras como el ala de un cuervo. Tras ella surgió el frufrú de unas faldas y el aroma de un perfume, y en el tosco umbral apareció otra mujer. Llevaba un vestido de seda amarilla con puntillas de encaje negro y un chal de cachemira india alrededor de los hombros, en el que estaban bordados todos los tonos del arco iris. En cuello, brazos y dedos brillaban las joyas, y bajo el borde de su vestido relucían unos zapatos de raso con pequeñas hebillas de estrás.

-¡Kikyo! -exclamó Kagome.

Su prima miraba más allá de Kagome y de Sesshomaru, hacia los hombres que ocupaban la habitación frente a ella, los miembros de la escolta del príncipe. Estaba pálida y, cuando volvió a mirar a Kagome, dio la impresión de que le costaba recobrarse.

-Mi querida Kagome -dijo Kikyo con tono de asombro-. No sabía que vendrías con Sesshomaru, aunque mamá me dijo que estabas en su poder.

Kagome vio que Kikyo lanzaba una rápida mirada al hombre que tenía al lado y le dedicaba una reverencia no exenta de burla.

-Fuiste tú quien informó a estos hombres de nuestra llegada, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kagome, después de respirar profundamente-. Aunque no me explico cómo sabias...

-¿Cómo sabía que me perseguíais? Lo suponía,. Mamá me dijo que no podrías soportar el interrogatorio al que te someterían durante mucho tiempo, y que debía huir tan pronto como se dispusiera lo necesario. Conociendo a Sesshomaru, me sentía inclinada a estar de acuerdo con ella. Pero en realidad no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca de alcanzarme.

-Me había dicho que sólo los separaban unas horas -gruño Onigumo. Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

-Creí...

-Creyó que se libraría de mí el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse de aquí y, al mismo tiempo, utilizarme para que su alteza le perdiera el rastro... si es que he entendido bien lo que está pasando. ¿Pues no ha funcionado, no?

Una chispa de rabia iluminó los ojos de Kikyo al mirar al jefe de los bandidos.

-No sabía que su salvaje amante me iba a retener a punta de cuchillo. Su conducta ha sido de lo más cruel, ¿sabe? Le juro que me ha dejado llena de marcas de pinchazos, algo por lo que he jurado que me las pagará.

-Le aconsejo que no se meta con ella. Es una gata salvaje-observó Onigumo.

-Oh, no tengo la menor intención de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Existen otras maneras.

-Eso ya lo veremos, y también por qué creyó que me enviaba en pos de un fuego fatuo. O quizá ni si quiera sea un príncipe de verdad y me haya hecho perder seis buenos hombres para nada.

Mientras el escocés hablaba, Kagome notó la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su hombro; aunque no descargaba su peso, como si solo quisiera apoyarse para mantener el equilibrio, aquello delataba lo apurado de su situación.

-De momento, ¿podríamos entrar? -preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru cruzo la sala, en cuya chimenea ardía el fuego, agachó la cabeza y entró en el dormitorio; allí se aferró al tosco armazón de madera de la cama que, junto con un taburete y un rudimentario lavabo de madera, componían el escaso mobiliario. Se sentó sobre las toscas mantas que cubrían el colchón de vainas de maíz justo antes de perder el conocimiento y caer lentamente sobre las almohadas duras como piedras.

Onigumo ofreció sus servicios para meterlo en la cama, pero Kagome los rechazó. No quería que las heridas de Sesshomaru empezaran a sangrar de nuevo, a causa de unas manos torpes, cuando tan poco tiempo hacia que había conseguido restañarlas. El bandido se marchó, presumiblemente para ocuparse del resto de los prisioneros, que se hallaban agrupados en un extremo de la otra habitación. En su lugar envió a la chica india, que demostró ser muy silenciosa y competente.

Juntas le quitaron al príncipe el uniforme húmedo y cubierto de barro y sacaron las mantas de debajo para cubrirle hasta el mentón. Kagome pidió que le trajeran todas sus pertenencias del carruaje, entre ellas la pequeña caja de madera que contenía los polvos somníferos. Kagome mezcló cierta cantidad de los mismos con agua para dárselo a beber cuando se despertara y se sentó a esperar en el taburete junto a la cama. La chica india cogió el uniforme y se lo llevó para limpiarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Tal vez hubiera pasado media hora, o más, cuando Sesshomaru movió la cabeza sobre la basta almohada de arpillera y abrió los ojos. Kagome se levantó de inmediato y cogió la medicina que aliviaría su dolor.

-Tome -dijo, deslizando una mano bajo la cabeza de Sesshomaru-. Beba.

-¿Qué es?

Kagome se lo dijo, sorprendida de la vitalidad de su voz a pesar de su escaso volumen.

Sesshomaru la miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿He de verme reducido a dormitar en un camastro, drogado hasta las cejas como un niño de pecho con cólicos? Llévese eso.

-No es más que lo que me dio a mí.

-Usted no necesitaba usar sus facultades, racionales o irracionales.

-¿Ah, no? Era una prisionera...

-¿Igual que yo ahora? Puede decirlo tranquilamente, ya que lo ha insinuado.

-No me refería a eso concretamente.

-No diga nunca medias verdades, querida Kagome. Dígame que estoy desvalido, completamente a su merced y a la de nuestro amigo escocés.

-¡Si, y seguramente así seguiremos si rechaza la ayuda que necesita para ponerse bien! -declaró ella, dándose cuenta de que sentía cierto dolor entre los hombros al inclinarse sobre Sesshomaru.

-Ese es el carácter que me gusta -dijo Sesshomaru con leve ironía-. ¿Va a pedirme también que escriba una nota a mi padre pidiéndole licencia para saquear el tesoro real y pagar mi rescate? Él no le daría las gracias, ni ha de esperar más docilidad o amabilidad de él que de mí.

-¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De ser incapaz de ordenar y dirigir con los sentidos embotados? Ahora no puede hacerlo. -¿De perder el control sobre su guardia? Ya no lo tiene. ¿De que ocurran acontecimientos mientras está dormido? De todas maneras no podrá evitarlos.

-Y ahora me dirá que, puesto que todo eso es cierto, bien puedo aceptar la tregua que me propone. -¿Si, por qué no?

Los labios del príncipe se curvaron en una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Tanto resentimiento me guarda por haberla hecho prisionera que ahora quiere hacer lo propio?

La acusación dejó a Kagome sin aliento. Se quedó mirando al príncipe, intentando honestamente descubrir si lo que decía era cierto.

-¿No será que prefiero verle fuerte y sano a débil y enfermo, porque mi única esperanza de salir de este trance es que usted recobre sus fuerzas?

-Qué amable, pero con eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-¿Que importa ahora? Estamos aquí, y Kikyo también. No puede huir puesto que es una prisionera igual que nosotros. Tal vez haya un modo de escapar, pero por el momento no adivino cual puede ser. Hasta que lo descubra, hasta que lo descubra usted, por qué no descansar?

La mirada nebulosa de Sesshomaru examinó a Kagome.

-Una leona intrépida y con carácter dispensando bálsamo y mirra con la chaqueta desabrochada. Me parece que la prefiero a la virgen ofendida y, extrañamente, confío más en ella.

Sesshomaru cogió el vaso que le tendía Kagome y apuró su contenido. Luego volvió a tumbarse con la mirada posada en el rostro de Kagome. Las facciones del príncipe se veían pálidas bajo el vendaje que cubría sus sienes. Al cabo de unos minutos cerró los ojos y sus pestañas plateadas descansaron sobre sus mejillas.

Kagome se quedó de pie durante un momento, largo y doloroso, mirando a Sesshomaru, olvidando el vaso que tenía entre los dedos agarrotados. Suspiró por fin, sintiéndose como si hubiera librado una dura batalla y vencido contra toda probabilidad, y volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

Kagome tenía la chaqueta desabrochada. ¿Qué habrían pensado los que la habían visto, Onigumo, Kikyo, los miembros de la escolta y todos los demás? Dirían que era una mujer desaseada, o una mujerzuela, como la había llamado su tía. No importaba en realidad, pero mientras se abrochaba la corta chaqueta y la camisa con dedos temblorosos, deseó ser capaz de borrar esa impresión y empezar de nuevo.

¡Era Sesshomaru quien la había seducido y llevado a semejante estado, pero no podía culparle. Ella no había protestado mucho; de hecho, había disfrutado de la voluptuosidad en el carruaje. En aquellos últimos días apenas se reconocía. Privada de cuanto daba estabilidad a su vida, abandonada al mundo, no dejaba de descubrir nuevas facetas y defectos en su carácter.

La oscuridad del invierno se iba cerrando sobre ellos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Kagome se puso en pie con dificultad y fue a abrir. Era Bankotsu, con arrugas de preocupación en la frente. A su ansiosa pregunta con respecto al estado de su primo, Kagome le dio la única respuesta que tenía, que Sesshomaru dormía y que la hemorragia había cesado.

-Hemos estado hablando entre nosotros -le informó Bankotsu en voz baja-. Podríamos huir de aquí por la fuerza, aunque hay doble guardia en las puertas y las ventanas. Pero no nos atrevemos mientras no podamos llevarnos a Sesshomaru con nosotros. Luego está el hecho de que la señorita de Buys se halla aquí. El objetivo de este viaje era encontrarla.

-Sí, comprendo. He... He visto unas cuantas heridas, porque solía ayudar a mi tía cuando había algún esclavo herido. Creo que la bala le ha rebotado en las costillas y ha salido por el costado. El daño ha sido grande y sería mejor no moverlo durante unos días. En cuanto a Kikyo, a menos que consigan que venga con nosotros, creo que Sesshomaru preferiría quedarse donde esté ella, al menos mientras no corramos serio peligro.

Bankotsu meneó la morena cabeza.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, ese bandido cree que somos todos de la nobleza y que podrá ordeñar a nuestras familias como a vacas en una granja. Sin duda ese ignorante escocés piensa establecerse como terrateniente con el oro que pueda sacar por nosotros. Sufrirá una decepción, pero pasará cierto tiempo hasta que lo descubra.

-Tiempo -dijo Kagome- es lo único que necesitamos.

Bankotsu fijó la vista en el rostro de Kagome.

-Parece cansada, señorita. Estaría encantado de velar a mi primo mientras usted descansa.

-Más tarde quizá -respondió ella-, ahora no.

Había sido el instinto, pensó Kagome al cerrar la puerta, el que había dictado su respuesta. En el momento en que Bankotsu se había ofrecido, ella no había considerado conscientemente la amenaza que pendía sobre la vida de Sesshomaru. Ahora, volviendo la mirada hacia la cama, supo que era eso lo que la había impulsado. En su débil estado, Sesshomaru sería presa fácil para un asesino, si realmente había uno en su propia guardia. Sesshomaru no lo había mencionado al rechazar la droga que ella le ofrecía, pero Kagome se preguntó si no habría sido precisamente esa la causa de su desconfianza. Puesto que había sido ella quien le había obligado a tomar la medicina, habría de montar guardia. Mientras ella lo vigilara, Sesshomaru estaría a salvo.

Llegó la noche. El taburete sin respaldo era sumamente incómodo. Kagome se revolvía inquieta, mirando las paredes desnudas, en dos de las cuales había ventanas; una de ellas daba al portal y la otra a la parte posterior de la casa, ambas cerradas con postigos de madera. Se levantaba de vez en cuando para pasear por la habitación, se detenía a estirar las mantas que Sesshomaru desarreglaba al agitarse en su sueño, comprobaba los vendajes para asegurarse de que no aparecían nuevas manchas de sangre o colocaba una mano sobre su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. A medida que se iba haciendo de noche, aumentó la temperatura del príncipe. En una o dos ocasiones murmuró algo, pero las palabras eran indescifrables. Intentó apartar las mantas que lo cubrían y levantarse. Kagome lo retuvo con palabras pacientes, susurrándole y obligándole a tumbarse, aunque no le resulto fácil.

Le llevaron un estofado de ardilla y pan de maíz además de una vela de sebo. Kagome intentó despertar a Sesshomaru y convencerle para que comiera, pero fue tarea imposible. El príncipe bordeaba el delirio y se movía tanto que en una ocasión la cuchara cayó de la mano de Kagome. Ella comió frugalmente.

Poco después notó un temblor en la manta sobre el pecho del príncipe. Tenía el cuerpo muy caliente y enrojecido; sin embargo, temblaba convulsivamente. No había chimenea y la puerta hacia la sala contigua estaba cerrada, así que el frío húmedo de la habitación había ido aumentando a medida que avanzaba la noche. La misma Kagome notaba cierto entumecimiento. Se calentó las manos sobre la llama menguante de la vela y su humo grasiento.

La casa estaba en silencio. A Kagome le dolía la espalda y sentía una punzada en la sien cada vez más aguda, recordándole que no hacía mucho tiempo que ella misma había estado al borde del delirio del que ahora era presa el príncipe.

Tenía que hacer algo. Era peligroso para Sesshomaru que le subiera tanto la fiebre. Ciertamente había remedios: lavarlo con agua fría o envolverlo con sabanas húmedas, pero Kagome dudaba. Tal vez no fuera necesario todavía un tratamiento tan drástico, y él se enfurecería si Kagome lo hacía sin su consentimiento. Ella deseaba tener a alguien a quien pedirle consejo, alguien que la ayudara a tomar aquella difícil decisión.

De repente recordó el comentario mordaz que había hecho Sesshomaru sobre las habilidades de Naraku para reducir fracturas cuando Renkotsu se había roto la muñeca. Permaneció un rato mirando las toscas paredes de troncos de la habitación, preguntándose si aquel hombretón estaría dormido, si le importaría que lo despertara para pedirle su opinión, si sus heridas se lo permitirían, e intentando decidir si era mejor ir a buscarlo de inmediato o esperar a la mañana siguiente. Se acercó a la cama para tocar la mejilla de Sesshomaru, en la que apuntaba la barba dorada, con el dorso de los dedos.

Sesshomaru se agitó, como si el roce, aun siendo ligero, hubiera despertado la sensación de peligro que acechaba en su interior, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Brillantes por la fiebre, se concentraron en Kagome cuando esta se inclinó sobre él a la luz vacilante de la vela. Alerta, aunque tenue, brilló una mirada de reconocimiento.

-Kagome -susurró-, no tema. No puede hacer nada.

-Puedo llamar a Naraku. Tal vez el...

-Si hubiera creído que él podía hacer algo, habría solicitado sus servicios mucho antes.

-Pero la fiebre...

-...me abandonará cuando este curado. No tema. Si siente la necesidad de convertirse en una mártir, acuéstese conmigo.

-Le molestaría.

-Puede, pero eso tampoco podrá evitarlo. Venga

Sesshomaru apartó la manta. Kagome sintió la irresistible necesidad de hacer lo que le pedía, pero realizó un gran esfuerzo para no someterse a su sugerencia.

-Creo que necesita un médico.

-No la he traído conmigo para que haga de niñera.

-Ni yo lo intento -replicó ella en un arranque de mal genio-, pero alguien tiene que cuidarle.

-Permítame que sea yo quien decida lo que necesito. Por el momento es su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, en lugar de un ángel frío y preocupado.

La voz de Sesshomaru era un susurro ronco y atormentado. Discutiendo con él, Kagome sólo conseguiría agotar sus escasas fuerzas. Con movimientos envarados, se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y las pesadas faldas de terciopelo, y las colocó por encima de las mantas. Vestida únicamente con la camisola, se metió en la cama. Sesshomaru la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, compartiendo su calor. Kagome se estremeció con el contacto de sus miembros helados y percibió su temblor convulsivo. Poco a poco remitió el desasosiego del príncipe, como si le hubiera aliviado la cercanía de Kagome. Acabó quedándose quieto, aflojando el brazo con que la retenía, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil, notando que el calor del otro cuerpo penetraba en el suyo hasta los huesos. Era un hombre extraño Sesshomaru de Rutania. Poco con- pensional, con una voluntad de hierro, resuelto, con una inteligencia cáustica y un ingenio alambicado, y seguro de si, por lo que no temía ni a los hombres ni a la desgracia ocasionada por un Dios distraído. No parecía haber grietas en su armadura, excepto quizá, aunque no tenía la certeza, su necesidad de la aprobación paterna y la vehemencia de su pasión. Por tales cualidades, como había dicho Kyokotsu, suscitaba la admiración de sus compatriotas, la lealtad de sus partidarios y el amor de las mujeres.

El amor de ciertas mujeres, por supuesto. Ella, Por la gracia de le de Dios, no había sido afectada. El trastorno de los sentidos que se apoderaba de ella cuando estaba junto a él lo causaba la ira, la desconfianza y la natural inquietud frente al hombre que había despertado en ella el conocimiento de sus propias reacciones físicas. El hecho de que el príncipe la hallara atractiva, incluso deseable por el momento, solo servía para aumentar su confusión. Hubiera sido una locura tomar tales reacciones naturales por algo más duradero. Kagome no sería tan estúpida; no podía serlo.

Sesshomaru pronto se recuperaría, descubriría lo que quería saber de Kikyo y luego se ocuparía de conseguir la libertad de todos. Después se embarcaría para regresar a su país y desaparecería de su vida. Nada podría cambiar eso. Y no es que ella deseara lo contrario, en absoluto. Las lágrimas saladas y ardientes que se vio obligada a tragar no eran más que un síntoma de la angustia sufrida en esos días. Era una idiotez creer que podían indicar algo más.

Hola se que esta vez demore mas, pero que les puedo decir, solo que no he tenido tiempo absolutamente nada, espero que me disculpen por no responder esta vez a todos sus reviews, no saben lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que los leos.

solo me queda agradecer, por sus bellas palabras a todas las que comentaron Asia12, , Faby sama, Lica, Isa.

Hasta la proxima. :)


	15. Chapter 15

La mañana llego tras una noche intranquila, durante la cual Kagome despertó varias veces de su sueño ligero e inquieto a causa de gritos y voces airadas, ladridos de perros, los gruñidos de un jabalí bajo la cabaña y el crujido de los troncos azotados por el viento frio que se levantaba cuando cesaba la lluvia. Se sentía peor que cuando se había acostado, si era posible tal cosa. Por sus malhumorados comentarios cuando inquirió como se sentía, Sesshomaru se hallaba en el mismo estado. La fiebre persistía. Tenía los labios secos y agrietados. Se tomó el agua con somnífero que le ofreció Kagome sin protestar, lo que era motivo de preocupación.

Cuando Sesshomaru volvió a quedar dormido, Kagome se puso el vestido gris estampado que le había comprado Sesshomaru y salió del dormitorio. Atravesó la sala común en la que algunos hombres dormían aun envueltos en mantas y fue en busca del jefe de los bandidos que se llamaba a sí mismo Onigumo. Lo hallo desayunando bollos con mantequilla y tocino ahumado. Junto a él vio a Kikyo, que picaba lo que parecía un trozo de tarta. A la mesa se sentaban también Naraku y Bankotsu, y varios de los bandidos. Alzaron todos los cabezas cuando Kagome se acercó al escocés.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo Onigumo con torso jovial-. ¿Cómo está su alteza esta mañana?

-De eso quería hablarle -replico Kagome.

El escocés soltó un gruñido mientras mordía un trozo de jamón con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Kagome había conseguido atraer su atención, así como la de Kikyo y la de los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

-No se encuentra nada bien. Si pudiera verle un médico...

-Mi querida muchacha -dijo el escocés, tragando con fruición-, no hay ninguno en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda, y si lo hubiera, no querría aventurarse en Tierra de Nadie.

Kagome extendió una mano en gesto de súplica.

-¿Que hacen cuando hieren a uno de sus hombres?

-Se cura solo, o con la ayuda que le preste Estrella Matutina, si así lo quiere. -Señalo con la cabeza a la chica india, que en ese momento, frente a la chimenea, sacaba una pesada sartén de hierro colado de las brasas para echar más bollos en una bandeja de madera que tenía al lado. Kagome observo a la chica, que le devolvió una mirada impávida.

-¿Quiere que se la mande a su príncipe otra vez? -pregunto Onigumo con tono cargado de ironía.

Naraku se aclaró la garganta y entro en la conversación.

-Creo que sería más conveniente que los miembros de su guardia cuidaran de Sesshomaru. Reclamo el honor de ocuparme de sus heridas.

Kagome se volvió hacia el hombre para encontrarse con la mirada de sus ojos rojos.

-Por mi parte me sentiría aliviada, pero debo advertirle que no estoy segura de que él lo permita.

-Si puede impedírmelo -dijo Naraku con una sonrisa- es que no necesita un médico.

A Kagome no le gustaba la idea de que obligaran a Sesshomaru a recibir unas atenciones que no deseaba, pero algo debía hacerse. Se limitó a mostrarse de acuerdo con Naraku.

-Bien -exclamo Onigumo, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano-. Ahora que ya ha quedado claro, ¿quiere desayunar con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que a su prima le agradaría que le hiciera compañía. Kagome miro a Kikyo. La joven pelinegra intentaba en vano evitar que su mano desapareciera bajo la manaza del escocés, que al captar esa mirada se echó a reír.

-¿Le sorprende que conozca su parentesco? Es sencillo descubrir esas cosas. Para empezar, tengo ojos para ver que se parecen mucho. Y además, Kikyo me lo ha contado durante la noche, eso y mucho más.

Kagome recordó los gritos que había oído durante su sueño irregular. Por la expresión de terca ira que vela en el rostro de Kikyo, estaba segura de que los había provocado una discusión entre su prima y el bandido. -¿Que más había ocurrido entre ellos? Kagome no quiso pensar en eso, a pesar de la expresión fatua y complacida de Onigumo al posarse sobre Kikyo.

-Tomare el desayuno en mi habitación-dijo Kagome con tono excesivamente formal.

-Entonces tendrá que servirse usted misma -fue la respuesta-. Estrella Matutina tiene demasiado trabajo para andar sirviendo a gente que puede cuidarse sola.

-Por supuesto.

Cuando Kagome se dio la vuelta, Naraku y Bankotsu se pusieron en pie. La alcanzaron en el portal. Ceñudo, Naraku formulo preguntas minuciosas sobre el lugar y el tamaño de las heridas que había sufrido su hermanastro. Mientras hablaban sé dirigieron al dormitorio.

La herida de Sesshomaru en la cabeza era molesta, pero no parecía que pudiera derivar en algo más serio. Era el costado lo que preocupaba a Kagome. La bala le había atravesado y salido por la espalda. El problema residía en que la bala se había llevado consigo seguramente trozos de la camisa, con polvo o lodo. La fiebre, cuando se estaba herido, era síntoma de curación, y por tanto nada raro había en ello, pero existía cierto peligro si subía demasiado o duraba demasiado tiempo. Las cosas por las que se interesaba Naraku y sus comentarios a las respuestas de Kagome fueron un consuelo para esta, porque demostraban conocimientos en cuestiones médicas.

Cuando atravesaron la sala que ocupaban el príncipe y su escolta, Renkotsu y Jakotsu levantaron la vista de la partida que estaban jugando con unos naipes grasientos. Los arrojaron a un lado y sacudieron con fuerza a Kyokotsu, que seguía roncando, hasta despertarlo. Mientras el veterano se ponía las botas, los gemelos se acercaron a la puerta del dormitorio en el que habían entrado Kagome y Naraku.

Sesshomaru se había despertado en su ausencia y se había incorporado. El brillo de sus ojos delataba la fiebre, pero también una lucidez preñada de irritación.

-¿Una invasión en masa? Muy halagador, pero innecesario. Haríais mejor todos en inspeccionar esta fortaleza rustica y sus defensas.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien -dijo Naraku.

-Contempladme, alegre y robusto -dijo Sesshomaru, con fuerza convincente-, y luego marchaos.

-Lo haré si primero me dejas echarle un vistazo a tu herida.

-Me disgusta negar privilegios, pero prefiero salvaguardar cierta intimidad. El rostro de Naraku se contrajo.

-Dependemos de ti, Sesshomaru. Si te ocurriera algo...

-Ahórrame tu infinita paciencia. No te servirá de nada, y yo no tengo ninguna.

-Sé razonable, te lo ruego. Tus heridas...

-...son una molestia, pero no peligrosas. En cuanto a la razón, ¿qué necesidad tengo yo de ella? Soy el futuro rey de Rutania.

Lo dijo con ironía y cierto humor amargo. Su tono resulto más conmovedor de lo que hubiera sido una franca petición de ayuda. Sesshomaru estaba solo, como toda figura de la realeza, y no podía confiar en ningún hombre por mucho que lo necesitara.

Kagome avanzo hacia la cama con las manos en la cintura.

-Tal vez Naraku podría ayudarle. Tiene que dejar que le vea.

-No necesito ayuda-replico Sesshomaru, volviendo su brillante mirada ambarina hacia ella-. No deseo nada ni necesito nada de nadie, y menos aún de una atenta intermediaria, cargada de falsa preocupación y ruegos llorosos. Puede marcharse con los otros.

Con estas palabras los despedía a todos, incluso a Kyokotsu, que había aparecido con los brazos cruzados en la puerta. Mientras Sesshomaru tuviera fuerzas para desafiarlos, nada podían hacer sino obedecer sus órdenes.

Kagome abandono el dormitorio, se acercó a la chimenea de la sala y extendió las manos hacia el fuego. Naraku y Bankotsu se reunieron con ella.

-Yo podría haberos dicho -declaro el primo de Sesshomaru- que no permitirá que nadie le cuide. Siempre ha sido así.

-Es un hombre obstinado -dijo Naraku con un suspiro.

-Le gusta creerse invencible, y prácticamente lo es -comento Bankotsu, y dedico una breve sonrisa a Kyokotsu al oír el gruñido del veterano, que podía significar cualquier cosa.

-Es un hombre como cualquier otro -replico Naraku-. No creo que tema la cauterización que requieren sus heridas para evitar la infección. El orgullo es su mayor pecado, un orgullo demasiado grande para aceptar la ayuda que necesita.

Bankotsu miro a Kagome, que había emitido un leve quejido de angustia. En sus ojos se reflejó el horror que la idea de quemar las heridas de Sesshomaru con un hierro al rojo había causado en Kagome. Luego le dijo a Naraku con rostro inexpresivo:

-No creo que sea tanto el orgullo como el instinto de conservación y la dignidad personal. De todas formas, cualesquiera que sean las razones, por ahora estamos en un punto muerto. Me voy a ver a los caballos, si puedo persuadir a los que nos custodian para que me dejen ir mas allí de la sala del desayuno.

-¿Hay desayuno? -inquirió Jakotsu, mientras Bankotsu se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Llévame hasta él.

-Y a mí -añadió Renkotsu.

-No me importaría comer algo -dijo Kyokotsu, aunque en su tono había cierta tristeza. Cierta tristeza.

Se marcharon todos dejando a Kagome sola con Naraku. Los centinelas de la puerta les cerraron el paso. Se oyó una breve discusión y luego el sonido de pasos que se alejaban. El fuego crepito bajo la tosca repisa de madera. Naraku se acercó al sitio donde había dormido y empezó a recoger sus cosas, doblando las mantas y apiñándolas en un viejo baúl que había contra la pared, junto a un banco toscamente tallado.

-Siento pena por su prima -dijo al cabo de un de la relación que tuviera con la muerte de Inuyasha, no le desearía su posición actual a ninguna mujer.

-¿Su posición?

-Como amante de nuestro amigo Onigumo, si es que podemos llamarla así.

-¿Cree... cree usted que se ha convertido en su amante?

-Lo sé. El individuo ese lo ha dejado lamentablemente claro durante el desayuno, antes de que usted llegara. Una manera de decirnos que nos mantengamos alejados de su coto privado, supongo.

A Kagome no le cupo la menor duda de que tenía razón. Resultaba extraño que estuviera allí discutiendo abiertamente de tales temas con un hombre.

-Pobre Kikyo.

-Al parecer es el destino de su prima tropezar con hombres que no quieren nada más de ella. Inuyasha era un poco más refinado, sin duda, pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Lo extraño es que ella creyera que podía esperar otra cosa. Si hubiera usado la cabeza, habría comprendido que no podía ofrecerle más.

-Kikyo no se ha destacado nunca por examinar las consecuencias de... de hacer lo que quiere.

-Lo que le viene en gana, querrá decir. Una joven menos testaruda se hubiera dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba destinado a buscar esposa en las casas reales de Europa. Su posición así lo exigía, por no hablar de su padre.

-Sí, parece obvio. -También era obvio que Naraku pretendía llamar su atención sobre el hecho de que lo mismo ocurría en el caso de Sesshomaru. Era muy amable al recordárselo, pero ella no lo había pasado por alto. El único problema era que, en una situación como la suya, no le servía de nada. Kagome no tenía más remedio que quedarse con Sesshomaru.

-Lo lamento por la señorita de Buys. Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo, pero no veo cómo. No es probable que nuestro anfitrión escocés se avenga a razones y deje de importunar a la dama, y no disponemos de armas.

-Estoy segura de que Kikyo tampoco espera nada -replico Kagome, mirando el fuego.

Se equivocaba. Menos de media hora después, Kikyo la busco para hablarle. Onigumo había Llamado a Naraku, presumiblemente para interrogarle sobre el rescate. Kagome estaba sola, sentada en la sala común, luchando contra el impulso de acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta del dormitorio y asomarse al interior. Tan solo la detenían los ácidos comentarios que probablemente le lanzaría Sesshomaru. Kagome alzo la vista cuando su prima se introdujo en la sala, con el chal ondeando a su espalda y la boca convertida en una fina línea carmesí.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! -exclamo Kikyo-. ¡Si ese bruto vuelve a tocarme me volveré loca de asco!

-¿Té... te refieres a Onigumo?

-¿A quién sino? Me manosea como un oso torpe hasta que me deja sin aliento. ¡Es una bestia brutal e insaciable, y lo peor de todo es que estoy convencida de que anoche salió de mi cama para irse directamente a la de su amante salvaje, esa Estrella Matutina!

-Sé que debe ser terrible para ti -dijo Kagome-, pero no veo...

-¿Terrible? No te lo puedes ni imaginar... ¿o sí? Supongo que crees que lo que me toca sufrir ahora es justo después de que mama y yo lo dejáramos en manos de Sesshomaru, ¿no? ¡Debería haberme imaginado que pensarías así!

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Lo veo en tus ojos. Nunca has sabido disimular tus sentimientos. –Kikyo echo hacia atrás la cabeza coronada por gruesos rizos aguardando a que Kagome lo negara.

-Piensa lo que quieras -replico su prima-, pero lamento que sea este el resultado de tu huida.

-En otras palabras, que es culpa mía -¡Insistió Kikyo con tono aún más amargo¡- Fue culpa mía que mataran a mi cochero y que me capturaran.

-No voy a negarlo, aunque eso no sirve para aliviar mi inquietud.

-Muy noble de tu parte -dijo Kikyo con una risa hueca, y empezó a caminar por la sala-. Te aseguro que a menos que Sesshomaru se comportara de un modo inhumano, tú estabas mil veces mejor que yo anoche. ¡Me violo, no hay otra palabra para eso! Me arranco las ropas y me obligo a tumbarme bajo su cuerpo. Ese fanfarrón en celo hacia conmigo lo que quería. Le haré lamentarlo aunque me cueste la vida, pero primero tengo que escapar.

-Eso deseamos todos.

-¿Estas segura? Yo diría que Sesshomaru está muy contento. ¿Por fin me ha atrapado, o no? -Giro en redondo. Sus ojos Azules lanzaban chispas.

-No está en condiciones de alegrarse.

-¿Quieres decir que esta grave? Que inoportuno. Estaba segura de que podíamos confiar en que él nos liberaría, sobre todo a cambio de una recompensa adecuada.

-¿Te refieres...?

-A la información que busca, por supuesto -replico Kikyo con tono impaciente, aunque su furia había remitido.

-¿Sabes algo sobre la muerte de Inuyasha?

-¿Tanto te sorprende? Yo estaba allí -le recordó Kikyo, y una extraña sonrisa curvo sus hermosos labios.

-No dijiste nada la noche del baile.

-Mi querida madre estaba en la habitación con nosotras. Es mejor no desilusionar a la mujer que te trajo al mundo si puedes evitarlo.

El cinismo de este comentario dejo helada a Kagome. Aunque se había hecho una idea bastante aproximada, de una parte al menos, de la situación a la que se refería su prima, como amante de Inu, no podía dejar -¿Qué quieres decir?

Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa? Ya hace mucho tiempo de todo eso. Debemos pensar en el presente.

-Te he dicho...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero algo podrá hacerse. Si tengo que actuar por mi cuenta, habré de encontrar el punto flaco de ese escocés. Creo que le preocupan sus hombres y su situación aquí, en esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios. Gobierna un campamento armado, ¿o no te has dado cuenta?, lo que no se justifica por el temor a las fuerzas de la ley. Por lo que le oí decir a uno de sus hombres, creo que está envuelto en una disputa con una banda rival. Que encantador seria que los derrotaran esos otros criminales, sean quienes sean.

-¿Y dónde nos dejaría eso a nosotros? -pregunto Kagome con aspereza.

-¿Que importa mientras Onigumo sufra? Además, sin duda conseguiremos escapar aprovechando la confusión.

-No existen garantías de que los otros bandidos nos traten mejor si no conseguimos escapar.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

-No con un hombre herido que no puede defenderse -protesto Kagome.

-¿No puede? Sesshomaru debe sentirse muy angustiado en esa situación, nueva para él. Estoy segura de que resulta difícil convivir con él. No me extraña que prefieras estar aquí.

-Por favor, Kikyo -protesto Kagome con vehemencia-, eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero te lo diré claramente, no pienso participar en tus maquinaciones, aunque por algún extraño medio consigas que ataquen el campamento. Es ridículo, como tú misma comprenderías si reflexionaras un poco.

-Oh, tal vez no tenga que participar personalmente. Según he oído, esperan esa incursión cualquier día de estos. Todo lo que necesito es distraerlos en el momento adecuado y esperar una circunstancia favorable para poner fin a la hospitalidad de Onigumo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué puedo perder?

-Es una locura, Kikyo -¡Insistió Kagome¡-, pero la otra no le prestó atención y continuo paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, pisando con fuerza sobre las toscas tablas de madera.

-Durante el resto del día no se oyó sonido alguno procedente del dormitorio en el que yacía Sesshomaru. Kagome permaneció en la sala. Rechazo la comida del mediodía por falta de apetito, aunque estuvo largo rato preguntándose si debería llevarle agua o caldo al príncipe. Sabía que no podía seguir de aquella manera. No obstante, al atardecer Kyokotsu se arriesgó a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Sesshomaru estaba durmiendo, dijo, y él se quedaría con Bankotsu para vigilarlo mientras Kagome iba a cenar a la otra ala de la casa.

La cena aún no estaba lista. Kagome se detuvo en el vano de la puerta, dudando entre compartir la larga mesa con Onigumo y algunos de sus hombres o regresar al portal, donde los hombres de Sesshomaru se habían enzarzado en juegos de cartas y en una competición con sus guardianes que consistía en escupir tabaco al patio. No había más alternativas. A Kikyo no se la vela por ninguna parte y la chica india estaba ocupada en el fuego, levantando tapas para remover el contenido de las perolas, rociando la carne que se asada en un espetón y preparando el inevitable pan de maíz en un gran cuenco de madera. Kagome alzo el mentón, despreciando la inclinación de cabeza con que la recibía Onigumo, se acercó a la india y le ofreció su ayuda; le pidió el cucharón con que rociaba la carne y le dedico una cordial sonrisa. Estrella Matutina la contemplo unos instantes, estudiándola con sus profundos ojos negros, luego cedió el cucharón. Miro a Kagome mientras esta rociaba el asado, haciendo girar suavemente el espetón y, satisfecha de ver la tarea en manos competentes, se ocupó de otros menesteres.

Los hombres se reunieron en torno a la mesa con gritos, bromas groseras y apetito voraz. Entre los bandidos y los hombres de Sesshomaru existía una fuerte rivalidad, solo a medias amistosa. Daba la impresión de que, tácitamente, o tal vez por común acuerdo, la escolta de Sesshomaru había decidido ganarse el respeto de sus captores y hacerles bajar la guardia. Hasta entonces no habían tenido mucho éxito, pero la estratagema parecía acertada en esas circunstancias.

Los hombres solteros de la banda comían con su jefe. Los que tenían esposa, o mujeres que se ocuparan de sus necesidades, solían permanecer en las cabañas que se desparramaban alrededor de la casa principal. Durante el día Kagome había oído a niños jugando y llantos de bebes, así como los sonidos típicos de cualquier aldea. ¿Qué ocurriría con las mujeres y niños si atacaban el campamento?, se preguntó Kagome. ¿Y qué antojo estúpido o arrogante impulsaba a aquellos hombres a poner en peligro a sus familias?

Cuando llego, Kikyo fue como un fanal que atrajo las miradas de todos los hombres. Vestía de terciopelo amarillo verdoso con una chaqueta corta de raso anaranjado y llevaba el cabello recogido a la Tite, como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde sin hacer otra cosa que arreglarse para una gran ocasión. Kagome tardo cierto tiempo en darse cuenta de que ella misma era también objeto de atención. Sin embargo, las miradas especulativas sobre sus cabellos, su rostro, encendido por el calor de fuego, el cuello recatado de su vestido y sus dedos sin anillos, bastaron para que perdiera el apetito. Incluso Onigumo fijo en ella sus ojos entornados con admiración mientras engullía las judías.

La situación no mejoro por el hecho de sentarse entre Naraku y Renkotsu, prestos a defenderla. Como si quisiera rodearla de un aura protectora, Naraku se ocupaba a menudo de poner algo apetitoso en su plato, se inclinaba para hablarle en voz baja y le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención, sonriéndole.

Kikyo contemplaba este juego con una mueca desdeñosa. Desmenuzando el pan de maíz con sus largos dedos blancos, fijo su mirada esmeralda en un bandido barbudo con una sola oreja; la otra se la habían arrancado de un mordisco en una pelea en la que valía absolutamente todo. Al poco rato, el hombre con una sola oreja se puso en pie y cargo contra el hombre sentado a su lado. Cayeron al suelo, dándose puñetazos y patadas y arañándose, mientras Kikyo los contemplaba con desprecio, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos había una Ávida excitación.

Nadie les presto mucha atención hasta que la hoja de un cuchillo emitió un destello plateado. Entonces Onigumo gruño una orden, al tiempo que echaba una mirada de reojo a Kikyo que no auguraba nada bueno para ella. Kikyo se limitó a sonreír y se volvió para ver un segundo cuchillo que salía volando por los aires para irse a clavar en el suelo de tablas, cerca del hombre con una oreja.

Los dos hombres empezaron a estudiarse, sonriendo. Se acometían el uno al otro con los cuchillos por delante, lanzando gruñidos y maldiciones, pero haciéndose escaso daño. El sudor empezó a correrles por la cara y a empapar sus camisas, impregnando el aire lleno de humo de la sala cerrada con su acre olor animal. Se produjo un rápido movimiento y mano la sangre de un tajo en el brazo del hombre con una oreja. Con una mueca de dolor se abalanzo sobre su adversario haciendo rechinar los dientes. El otro hombre lanzó un grito y dejo caer el cuchillo para sujetarse la muñeca. Le goteaba la sangre de los dedos, uno de los cuales había sido cortado.

-Tosco y torpe -comento Kikyo con desprecio-. Cualquiera de los hombres del príncipe lo hubiera hecho en la mitad de tiempo y con mayor elegancia. Creo que Sesshomaru, enfermo como esta, hubiera podido despachar a ambos sin prejuicio para sus heridas. Si esta es la calidad de los hombres que tiene a su disposición, no me extraña que haya tenido que rebajarse a capturar mujeres.

-¿Eso cree? -gruño Onigumo.

-Sí.

-Tal vez deberíamos probarlo -sugirió él. Kikyo enarco una ceja, adoptando una postura principesca.

-¿Quién soy yo para decidirlo? Diviértase como mejor le plazca.

-No Será solo para que me divierta yo -dijo el jefe de los bandidos, observando a la mujer que tenía al lado con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos castaños-. Bien pensado, me gustaría comprobar que tipo de hombres son estos pisaverdes venidos del viejo continente.

Los hombres de Sesshomaru se miraron. En sus ojos no había terror, solo cierta cautela ante el giro que habían tornado los acontecimientos y la posibilidad de cambiar el papel pasivo que habían desempeñado hasta entonces.

-Una auténtica prueba debería incluir la destreza con la espada y las pistolas, o no?

-Inquirió Kikyo con fingida inocencia.

Al oírla, Kagome comprendió que su prima esperaba conseguir las armas necesarias para que los hombres de Sesshomaru intentaran huir, con ella, claro está. Lo que Kikyo no comprendía era que la lealtad de la guardia a su príncipe no le permitirla abandonarlo allí. Kagome miro a Onigumo de reojo y le pareció que el jefe de los bandidos no se dejaba engatusar por Kikyo. Tenía el rostro sombrío al mirar a su nueva amante y a aquellos de sus hombres que expresaban con gritos y abucheos su disposición a vengar la afrenta que les habían inferido. La cuestión estribaba en el grado de confianza que tuviera el escocés en su capacidad para controlar la situación... y a los hombres del príncipe una vez que dispusieran dc armas. Bruscamente Onigumo golpeo la mesa con la palma abierta.

-Aquí no hay espacio suficiente. Traed las lámparas; iremos al portal. Se dirigieron entonces en tropel al portal gritando y riendo y pasándose las damajuanas de fuerte whisky de maíz. Los perros aullaron cuando los echaron al patio, las mujeres se quejaron y se cruzaron las apuestas. De las pieles colgadas de las paredes y los cuerpos de hombres sin lavar, apiñados a ambos extremos del amplio portal, emanaba un intenso olor. El viento agitaba las columnas de humo que se elevaban de las lámparas de aceite de ballena y había vacilar violentamente las llamas, que arrojaban extrañas sombras sobre las paredes de troncos y el techo. Su resplandor caía juguetonamente sobre palas y picos, sobre ruedas de carretillas y rejas de arados, cestos de mimbre y sacos de semillas agorgojadas y frutos secos que colgaban de las vigas del techo. También sé reflejaba en los rostros fieros y dispuestos de los bandidos desafiados y en los excitados ojos azules de Kikyo.

Primero decidieron competir con pistolas. El objetivo habría de ser un tablón de ciprés hendido en el que había una diana toscamente pintada. Kagome percibió en el ambiente el mismo regocijo violento que era patente la noche en que sostuvo el naipe para que Sesshomaru le disparara. Luego vio que los centinelas, más de una do cena, tomaban posiciones a lo largo de las paredes, armado cada uno con una carabina.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Kagome, De repente no pudo soportar más estar allí. Se abrió paso entre los hombres hacia la parte de la casa en la que se hallaba Sesshomaru. En la entrada vio a Kyokotsu conversando con Bankotsu. Así pues, Sesshomaru estaba solo. Kagome entro en la sala y se detuvo en seco.

La puerta del dormitorio de Sesshomaru estaba abierta, Una vela sobre la chimenea de la sala arrojaba un poco de luz en el dormitorio, donde un hombre inmóvil contemplaba a Sesshomaru. Cuando Kagome se acercó, giro en redondo y se encorvo.

Era Jakotsu. Al reconocer a Kagome, volvió a erguirse con una tímida sonrisa y se aproximó a ella.

-Quería comprobar cómo se encontraba Sesshomaru, si le molestaba el ruido de fuera.

Kagome asintió, aunque no se había tranquilizado del todo.

-No veo como impedir que le moleste cuando empiecen a disparar.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Quiere decir que aun duerme?

Antes de que Jakotsu pudiera responder, una voz ronca y cáustica surgió de la cama.

-No, ni es probable que duerma mientras una multitud calzada con botas se dedique a competir y los conspiradores susurren en la penumbra. Salid y detened el alboroto, o venid a explicarme a que se debe, pero dejad de comportaros como si estuvierais ante un sepulcro.

Kagome entro en el dormitorio de inmediato. Jakotsu cogió primero la vela. Coloco luego la palmatoria de madera sobre el taburete, para que la luz no diera directamente en los ojos de Sesshomaru, e inicio un relato detallado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sesshomaru se lo quedo mirando con una expresión impenetrable que sugería una intensa reflexión.

-¿Posibilidades de éxito? -pregunto al fin.

-De minúsculas a inexistentes.

-¿Recomendaciones?

-Esperar a tener mayores posibilidades, cuando tú estés recuperado - repuso Jakotsu.

-Espero que mis circunstancias no hayan pesado en vuestra decisión. Cinco hombres libres de trabas antinaturales son mucho mejor para un jefe asediado que la misma fuerza atada.

-Sin duda, pero Onigumo espera que le demos una especie de demostración de refinamiento con el cuchillo. Por mucho que nos disguste decepcionarlo, me temo que debemos hacerlo. De ese modo, en otra ocasión estaba menos atento.

-¿Pretendéis hacerle bajar la guardia con vuestra decadencia o inspirarle asombro con vuestra destreza?

-Creo que ambas cosas -respondió Jakotsu, y sonrió.

No había confianza ni desconfianza implícitas en su conversación, solo cierto respeto por ambas partes. Kagome no pudo contener la curiosidad, y examino atentamente a Jakotsu mientras este se despedía para ir a reunirse con los demás. Tal vez la excusa con que había justificado su presencia en el dormitorio fuera cierta, o tal vez no. Nadie estaba libre de sospechas.

Cuando Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshomaru, este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si la conversación le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo. Su fiebre seguía siendo alta, como indicaban los labios agrietados, las mejillas hundidas bajo los altos pómulos eslavos y las costras resecas sobre los rasguños y erosiones de la piel. Tenía las manos quietas sobre la manta, los dedos finos y fuertes estaban relajados y el oro de su anillo brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la vela. No dio muestra alguna de sí sabía o no que Kagome seguía en la habitación ni siquiera cuando se acercó a la cama.

Ella se preguntó si habría caído en un estado de somnolencia, de lo que se convenció al ver que no se movía cuando alguien llamo discretamente a la puerta.

Era Estrella Matutina. Llevaba una pequeña y humeante olla de hierro por el asa; el aroma que despedía era penetrante. En la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo de hoja mortífera.

-Eres una mujer de corazón, no como la otra-dijo la chica india-. Te ayudare con tu hombre.

Kagome reflexiono. Naraku no había ofrecido medicamento alguno para mejorar el estado del príncipe. Solo había sugerido cauterizar las heridas, lo que supondría una terrible tortura para el herido.

-No estoy segura de que él lo permita -le dijo Kagome con toda franqueza.

-A ti no te rechazara -fue la réplica.

Kagome no estaba tan segura. Fue un alivio, por tanto, que no tuviera que comprobarlo. Sesshomaru no movió un solo músculo mientras ella retiraba las mantas, ni se agitaron sus pestañas cuando Kagome apretó la fría hoja de acero del cuchillo contra su estómago para deslizarla hacia arriba y cortar el vendaje que le rodeaba fuertemente la cintura. La ropa estaba pegada a los bordes hinchados de las heridas, tanto en el orificio de entrada como en el de salida. Kagome la humedeció con él líquido de la olla de Estrella Matutina y la despego con enorme paciencia y lentitud.

La india le explico cómo tenía que aplicar las hierbas cocidas. Kagome hundió una cuchara en la olla y cato la temperatura del líquido, ya que no deseaba escaldar a Sesshomaru. Respiro hondo y depósito la masa verdusca sobre el primer orificio.

El príncipe se estremeció; luego volvió a quedar inmóvil. Con ayuda de Estrella Matutina, Kagome movió ligeramente el cuerpo de Sesshomaru para alcanzar la segunda herida, desde la que surgían unos chorretones resecos, de color rojo oscuro. El primitivo cataplasma quedo sujeta mediante vendas limpias. Luego volvieron a cubrir a Sesshomaru con las mantas. Concentraron entonces su atención en la herida de la cabeza. Kagome saco la sucia tira que la cubría, lavo el surco abierto en la piel con la infusión tibia y le quito la sangre seca de los mechones plateados. Mientras trabajaban, oyeron disparos y más tarde el entrechocar de espadas. Tan absorta estaba Kagome en lo que hacía que apenas se dio cuenta.

Por fin la chica india recogió la pesada olla, prometió regresar a la mañana siguiente para ver si necesitaba algo más y se marchó. Kagome cogió un trozo de toalla grisáceo pero limpia y empezó a secar los brillantes rizos rubios que había mojado.

-Relleno y guarnecido de vegetales para que me cueza como un lechón en mi propio sudor.

¿Qué viene ahora, la salsa?

Kagome dio un respingo. Era tal su seguridad de que Sesshomaru estaba inconsciente que oírle hablar fue como un veneno que recorriera su sistema nervioso, dejándola paralizada.

-¡Esta despierto! -exclamo tontamente.

-A mi pesar.

-¡Pero... pero me ha dejado que le curara las heridas!

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos brillantes por la fiebre con una sonrisa.

-Estaba tan ansiosa por hacer algo, y parecía... tan inofensivo complacerla.

-Que amable -dijo Kagome, apretando los diente-¿La he ofendido? - Inquirió él, con tono no demasiado firme-. ¿Por qué? Nunca... he puesto objeciones a ninguna atención que haya decidido... tener conmigo.

-¡No he tenido ninguna!

-¿Puede culparme entonces de que haya disfrutado con la novedad?

-Delira -le espeto Kagome. -¿De alegría?

Haciendo caso omiso, Kagome continúo: -¿Y si hubiera decidido... rebanarle el cuello? -Demasiado brutal. Su venganza, creo, sería más suave y mortífera, perfumada, abrasadora e irrevocable. Aplacada a su pesar, pero resuelta a no dejarlo entrever, Kagome se dio la vuelta para mezclar más polvos somníferos con agua.

-Tenga, a dormir -dijo, tendiendo la mezcla a Sesshomaru.

El príncipe no hizo ademán de acogerla.

-El sueño inofensivo que embota los sentidos y desenredar la madeja de las tensiones. ¿Me atreveré? -Su cuello está a salvo. Debe tomárselo. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos.

-Ha cesado el alboroto. La competición ha terminado.

-¿Le gustaría saber quién ha ganado?

-Mi guardia, si conozco bien a los hombres a los que he entrenado; y si no han sido ellos... la noticia puede esperar.

Su voz descendió hasta un susurro. No obstante, no era él sueno lo que la privaba de fuerza, sino la debilidad. Por la misma razón no había alzado el brazo para coger el vaso que ella le tendía. Con una imprecación silenciosa contra sí misma por no haberlo comprendido antes, Kagome se inclinó para deslizar la mano por debajo de su cabeza. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos pestañeando y, con la vista fija en la de Kagome, se tomó la droga.

Al cabo de unos minutos la tranquila respiración de un sueño benigno movía su pecho. Esta vez era real y profundo. Sesshomaru no se despertó cuando, un rato después, la vela se apagó, extinguiéndose en un charco de grasa derretida, ni se movió cuando Kagome se tendió bajo las mantas junto a él y le toco la frente abrasada. Kagome permaneció despierta durante horas, o al menos así le pareció, inmóvil, mirando con ojos fijos y ardientes en la oscuridad. Y finalmente se durmió, con las puntas de los dedos enredadas en los cabellos de Sesshomaru.

Se despertó cuando la luz gris de la mañana iluminaba la habitación. Sesshomaru dormía aun profundamente, o lo fingía muy bien. Kagome sopeso la idea de lavarle el cuerpo afiebrado, pero en la agrietada jarra metálica no quedaba más que un par de centímetros de agua. Abandono la habitación con la jarra en la mano, atravesó la sala y llego al portal.

Encontró a Onigumo sentado en una silla apoyada contra la pared, cuyo asiento de piel ostentaba aun el pelo de la vaca que lo había suministrado. Onigumo alzo los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y las patas delanteras de la silla golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Aquí la tenemos. Me preguntaba a donde se habría ido anoche.

-Tengo un paciente que cuidar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda escribir una carta hoy?

-Muy pocas -respondió Kagome secamente.

-Mire, he tenido una idea. Se ha comentado que la legación francesa en Nueva Orleáns va a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Rutania en los Estados Unidos; cuestión de cortesía. He estado pensando que sería bueno llevar allí la carta que escriba ese hombre tan valiente. Tal vez consiga mi oro y mi plata mucho más deprisa, ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Pero apuesto a que el Príncipe sí.

-Tendrá que preguntárselo al -replico Kagome, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Onigumo la retuvo, acogiéndola por el brazo.

-Eso haré, y me alegrara ocuparme personalmente. Sus hombres dicen que es valiente con las pistolas, con la espada y también en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; más que ellos.

-¿Y ellos son mejores que usted y sus hombres? -Inquirió Kagome dulcemente.

-Mejor que los estúpidos con los que tengo que cabalgar, desde luego. Mi destreza no la he puesto a prueba, aunque no soy un novato en el manejo de la pistola, ni del machete. Estuve un par de años navegando con Lafitte antes del desastre de Nueva Orleáns. Cuando todo termine el viejo Hickory me concedió el perdón y me ínstate en tierra.

-Tal vez cuando e1 se restablezca, si continúa aun aquí, tendrá la oportunidad de comprobar que sabe hacer.

-Eso sí que me gustaría. Estaría bien ver su estilo. Si, estaría muy bien.

-Sí -repitió Kagome, retorciendo la muñeca para intentar soltarse-. Y ahora, si me permite marcharme, tengo que ocuparme de él.

-Ah, que hermosa enfermera es usted, lo bastante hermosa como para que un hombre desee su compañía. Es usted diferente a Kikyo, que no hace más que arañar, morder y gritar hasta echar abajo la casa. Usted es tranquila, pero profunda, con unos ojos que suavizan a un hombre y tranquilizan su espíritu, aunque le hagan hervir la sangre. Eso es lo que la hace especial para su alteza, no lo dudo.

-Le he pedido que me suelte -dijo Kagome, apuntalando los pies para resistir el lento pero firme tirón de Onigumo-. Ya tiene dos mujeres. ¿Es que no le basta?

-Tenía dos, es cierto, pero ahora solo tengo una.

-¿Que? –exclamo Kagome. Quedo paralizada, e imagino a Kikyo asesina por aquel hombre, quitándose la vida.

-Estrella Matutina se ha ido. He tenido que apartarla de mí por culpa de esa lagarta. Hubo una apuesta; Kikyo apostó por los hombres del príncipe y yo por los míos. Gano ella, así que tuve que echar a Estrella Matutina. Intento clavarme un cuchillo, esa Bata india, y tuve que darle en la barbilla. Aun así estuvo a punto de derribarme con sus patadas y golpes mientras la arrojaba sobre un caballo.

-¿Y ahora no tiene quien le haga el desayuno? Que terrible. –Su simpatía tenía un tono burlón.

-Kikyo no sabe cocinar -convino él.

-¡Debería haberlo pensado antes de aceptar la apuesta!

-Oh, sí, pero estaba seguro de ganar, y por el premio que pedí valía la pena arriesgarse.

Kagome abrió la boca para preguntar que era, pero el brillo lascivo de la mirada del escocés selló sus labios.

-Tendrá que recurrir a alguna de las otras mujeres.

-Sí, podría hacerlo, pero tendría que esperar a que terminara de ocuparse de su familia.

-Es una pena. -Girando bruscamente la muñeca hacia abajo, Kagome consiguió liberarse. Cuando se abalanzaba hacia la puerta, Onigumo se puso en pie con una fuerza que hizo volcar la silla y la aferró por el brazo.

-¡Suéltela!

Era Naraku quien hablaba, al tiempo que terminaba de subir los escalones que conducían al portal. Le seguían Kyokotsu y Bankotsu. No estaban armados, pero con sus cuerpos atléticos seguían siendo una fuerza terrible para que se enfrentara con ellos un solo hombre.

Onigumo soltó el brazo como si le quemara.

-Muy bien -dijo, frotándose la palma de la mano En la parte trasera de sus calzones-. No iba a hacerle ningún daño. Es como la miel, tan dulce y delicada que no he podido resistirlo. Era a ustedes a quienes estaba esperando. Tengo una proposición que hacerles.

-Le escuchamos. -Naraku miro a Kagome y señalo la puerta con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Kagome no necesitaba más. Dejo el portal. En la sala junto a la chimenea, encontró un cubo de agua que ha' extraído del pozo. Lleno su jarra y se acercó al portal. A través de la puerta abierta oyó a Onigumo pedirles a los hombres de Sesshomaru que le ayudaran a entrenar a sus hombres.

-Si tuviera cincuenta como ustedes, toda la Tierra de Nadie seria mía, transbordadores, carreteras, establecimientos comerciales, todo. Sería tan rico que no necesitara robar nunca más, quizás únicamente para mantener el control. ¡Y lo mejor de todo, ese español rastrero que se ha puesto en contra mía no tendría más posibilidades que una puta en una reunión de predicadores!

Lo primero que vio Kagome cuando volvió al dormitorio fue las gotas de sudor en el labio superior de Sesshomaru, en las ojeras y en la frente, y la almohada empapada. Tenía el pelo más brillante a causa del sudor, y también los brazos y el torso, que había dejado al descubierto al apartar la manta con sus inquietos movimientos.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por asomar a los ojos de Kagome. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Luego, cuando hubo pasado esa breve oleada de emoción, pensó que el peligro ahora residía en él frio de la mañana. Necesitaba lavar de pies a cabeza a Sesshomaru, cambiar las ropas de la cama y darle algo nutritivo, como caldo caliente. Kagome precisaba ayuda, pero Estrella Matutina se había marchado, así que tendría que recurrir a algún miembro de la guardia de Sesshomaru.

Renkotsu y Jakotsu se habían unido a los demás con las caras limpias y enrojecidas, como si acabaran de realizar sus abluciones matinales. Los cinco miembros de la escolta se hallaban con Onigumo, hablando y gesticulando, interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros. Dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva a Kagome cuando irrumpió impetuosamente en el portal.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, se oyó un saludo en la parte delantera de la casa y vieron a un par de jinetes. Entre ambos había un tercer caballo que montaba un hombre con la cabeza gacha. Tenía un moretón en una mejilla y los brazos atados a la espalda. No llevaba sombrero; la brisa hacia ondear sus finos cabellos oscuros. Los primeros rayos del sol caían oblicuamente sobre sus rasgos, destacando el tinte cetrino de su piel y el delgado bigote sobre su labio superior. El hombre, deslumbrado por el sol, miro al grupo, y entonces sus ojos encontraron a Kagome y se clavaron en ella. Formo su nombre con los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Bruscamente se echó a reír.

Era André.

Se que ha pasado un tiempo en que no actualizo, pero no quiere decir que no pensara en ustedes todo este tiempo, solo me queda disculparme, pero la verdad el tiempo no me ha alcanzado para nada.

pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, y tambien espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible.


	16. Chapter 16

En los días que siguieron, Sesshomaru dormía, se despertaba para tomar caldo y vino de Borgoña y volvía a dormirse. Su escolta se hizo cargo de una parte de sus cuidados. Se sentaban por parejas para protegerlo y por propia satisfacción. De noche lo dejaban solo con Kagome. Durante las horas del día, Sesshomaru se agitaba sin parar, pero cuando caía la oscuridad se quedaba inmóvil, durmiendo tranquilamente y sin que le despertaran los disparos de las competiciones de pistola, la música de violines y guitarras o los mugidos del ganado que conducían al interior de la fortaleza para pasar la noche.

Relevada de su puesto junto al enfermo durante el día, Kagome tuvo ocasión de hablar brevemente con Koga. Su presencia tenía una sencilla explicación. Había seguido el rastro de los captores de Kagome y había caído en sus redes. El moretón de su rostro iba desapareciendo, pero el golpe sufrido por su ego tardaría mucho más en sanar. Su intención había sido liberarla, y solo había conseguido hacer el ridículo. Hasta entonces se había negado con tozudez a dar su nombre y la dirección de sus parientes más próximos, pero sabía muy bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabara capitulando. Desanimado, no veía el modo de liberar a Kagome de Onigumo, aunque pudiera salvarla de Sesshomaru y su guardia.

-Kagome -le dijo un día. Estaba sentado contemplando a Kagome, que cortaba carne de buey y la arrojaba en un puchero de agua sazonada con sal y pimientos rojos. Era buey del ganado que robaban los bandidos.

Kagome le lanzo una mirada sonriente.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ser rescatada? -¡Vaya pregunta! -Kagome lo miro fijamente con el cuchillo suspendido en el aire, demasiado sorprendida para ofenderse.

-Te pido perdón -dijo Koga-, pero creo que nuestra... amistad pasada me da derecho a preguntártelo. Eres la amante de Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Cómo puedes negarlo cuando lo cuidas como una esposa devota y compartes su cama?

Kagome bajo la vista y separo la grasa de un trozo de buey con sumo

cuidado. -Ha estado muy enfermo.

Koga hizo un rápido gesto de desprecio, como si el estado de salud de Sesshomaru no tuviera nada que ver. -Se que te obligo al principio; pero si te pidiera hora que vinieras conmigo

\- ¿Lo harías?

-No nos dejarían marchar.

-¿Pero si pudiéramos? -insistió él.

-No sería justo que te pusiera en peligro y te hiciera responsable de mi seguridad.

-Eso es cosa mía.

Kagome alzo por fin sus dulces ojos azules.

-No podría dejarlo mientras me necesite. -En su tono había dolor y un asomo de consternación.

Al oír la respuesta de Kagome, el rostro de Koga adquirió el mismo tinte amarillento que la magulladura del pómulo.

-Comprendo. ¿Entonces te quedaras con él para siempre?

\- ¿Quieres saber si vamos a casarnos? La respuesta es no. Me han advertido que eso es imposible, y yo lo acepto.

-¿Advertido? -exclamo Koga, recuperando el color-. ¿Quieres decir que ese príncipe insignificante e ha atrevido...?

-No ha sido el príncipe -le interrumpió Kagome.

-¿Entonces quién?

-¿Importa eso? -El tono agudo y cierta tensión en la voz dejaban traslucir una súplica.

Koga no la paso por alto, pero le lanzo más de una mirada peculiar mientras hablaba de otros temas. Para Kagome fue un alivio que Renkotsu llegara para llevárselo al campo de tiro que habían instalado detrás del granero.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, hubo cierta tirantez entre Kagome y Koga, pero pronto se disipo. Paulatinamente consiguieron recuperar parte de su vieja amistad. Koga se preocupaba más que los hombres de Sesshomaru de ayudarla en la pesada tarea de acarrear leña y agua, y se percataba de inmediato de su cansancio. Kagome descubrió que Koga la vigilaba siempre estrechamente, sobre todo al final del día, cuando ella se introducía en la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru y cerraba la puerta. En esos instantes, el rostro de Koga adquiría una dureza inexpresiva que le hacía parecer más viejo, y sus ojos tenían el brillo opaco de la furia contenida.

A pesar de su ira contra el príncipe, a medida que pasaban los días Koga terminó por dejarse arrastrar al peligroso juego que habían entablado los hombres de Sesshomaru con los bandoleros. Cuando aprendió a disparar y a empuñar una espada para un propósito distinto al de demostrar su valor o actuar en un duelo, Koga demostró ser muy hábil. Su destreza aumento de tal manera que pronto supero a la mayoría de los bandoleros elegidos como alumnos y solo era ligeramente inferior a los miembros de la guardia de Sesshomaru. A medida que adquiría habilidad y con ella confianza en sí mismo, creció el respeto que sentía por el hombre que dirigía indirectamente los entrenamientos, muy a pesar suyo.

Koga no fue el único en obtener provecho. Los hombres de Sesshomaru hallaban una válvula de escape para sus energías en el ejercicio físico. Les ayudaba a mantener la mente distraída y también ampliaba sus propias habilidades. Antes desconocían las peleas con cuchillos de caza de hoja ancha, o los combates cuerpo a cuerpo en los que valía todo y que podían acabar con un ojo o una oreja arrancados. Como no carecían de la agilidad, la fuerza y la rapidez de reflejos que se necesitaban para salir victoriosos, no tardaron mucho en evitar ser heridos en esas competiciones bárbaras, e incluso llegaron a superar a sus adversarios. Naraku, sobre todo, demostró una capacidad especial para el cuchillo de hoja ancha, con su grueso mango y su afilada hoja.

Los hombres pudieron utilizar estos cuchillos para su auténtico fin al menos en una ocasión. Se organizó una expedición para cazar jabalís. Estos animales, descendientes de los cerdos que habían quedado sueltos en los bosques, y que Vivian de bellotas, nueces, raíces y bayas, se casaban con perros. Les disparaban con sus largas carabinas y luego un hombre tenía que acercarse para degollar al animal agonizante o clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón para que manara el exceso de sangre y la carne fuera comestible.

La porción de carne que toco en suerte a Onigumo y sus prisioneros no fue pequeña. A Kagome le correspondió cortarla y salarla para su conservación antes de que se colgara en la cabaña destinada a ahumarla. La ayudaron Koga, Renkotsu y Naraku. Era una tarea laboriosa y sucia, pero el olor de las chuletas al freírse lentamente, para comerlas durante la cena con galletas trituradas, recompense todos sus esfuerzos.

Poco a poco, la responsabilidad de cocinar había ido recayendo en Kagome. Alguien tenía que ocuparse de que se prepararan platos saludables para Sesshomaru, y mientras revolvía sus sopas y estofados añadía algo a las perolas para los demás.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Onigumo parecía tomar sus esfuerzos como un cumplido personal. Cuando posaba en ella sus ojos castaños, tenía una mirada de complacencia que ponía nerviosa a Kagome. En más de una ocasión Kagome había tenido que esquivar sus garras al pasar cerca de él. Un día la pellizco antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Fue un error, puesto que en ese momento Kagome llevaba un puchero lleno de café caliente. Al darse la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendida y escandalizada, el recipiente vacilo y el café hirviendo cayó en cascada sobre el regazo de Onigumo. El jefe de los bandoleros salto de su silla aullando, lanzando maldiciones, y se puso a dar saltos separando los calzones de su cuerpo. Lanzo a Kagome una irascible mirada acusatoria, pero no se atrevió a más, puesto que Renkotsu, sumamente regocijado, se hallaba presente, y también Kikyo.

Kagome pensaba que le debía a su prima el que Onigumo no le dedicara sus torpes atenciones. A pesar de todo el desprecio que decía sentir por él, Kikyo parecía proteger cada día más su posición como mujer del jefe. Esta representaba seguridad frente a la lujuria a duras penas contenida de los demás bandoleros, que andaban de un lado para otro como lobos hambrientos, con los ojos amarillentos y sometidos, pero con la amenaza bailando en sus sonrisas.

Un día Kagome se encontró a Kikyo con la espalda contra la pared y rodeada por cinco o seis de los bandoleros como una liebre atrapada. Con gran alegría, Kikyo se abrió paso entre ellos para atender a la llamada de Kagome, pero la mirada que lanzo hacia atrás era de disculpa, casi acariciadora.

Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron un momento ante la puerta de la cocina. Kikyo coloco una mano sobre el brazo de Kagome y en voz baja y vacilante, le dijo:

-Kagome, ¿te sientes , o no te sientes alguna vez... perversa, como si tuvieras la necesidad de invitar a un hombre, a cualquier hombre, a acostarse contigo? ¿No te apremia esa necesidad, agravándose como una enfermedad hasta que no puedes pensar en nada más? ¿No te parece que solo en los brazos de un hombre podrás hallar el alivio para el dolor que sientes en tu interior cuando él te da placer y te castiga al mismo tiempo?

Estaba lloviendo; el agua resbalaba por las tablillas de ciprés del techo y caía como una cortina. Una fría humedad invadía el aire y el tamborileo sordo de las gotas eclipsaba todos los demás sonidos. Kagome estudio a su prima, preocupada por el tono de auto despreció y su mirada obsesiva.

-He... He sentido... deseo por un hombre -respondió al fin.

-¿Solo deseo? ¿Y con tu príncipe, no? -Los labios de Kikyo dibujaron una sonrisa irónica-. No me refería a eso, aunque supongo que siendo como son los hombres, aunque sean príncipes, con el tiempo también tú llegaras a sentirlo.

-Kikyo...

-No quiero tu compasión, ese sería el último insulto. Sé muy bien que he conseguido estropearme la vida con mis actos, y también la tuya. ¿Por qué no me odias? Eso lo soportaría mejor.

-Te odiaría si creyera que fue culpa tuya.

Kikyo dejó escapar una carcajada triste.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo fue?

-No puede ser, sería algo demasiado monstruoso -dijo Kagome, aunque en su mente notaba el eco de la duda.

-¿Si? Que no daría yo por volver a estar tan segura de todo, de lo que está bien y está mal.

-¿Que le paso a Inuyasha? -pregunto Kagome, siguiendo un impulso-. ¿Puedes contármelo?

-; A Inu? -repitió Kikyo, como si el nombre tuviera un gusto amargo en su boca-. Le amaba, eso es lo más importante. Todo lo demás es... tan sórdido que no puede contarse.

Una puerta se abrió y apareció Renkotsu. Kikyo se puso rígida, dio media vuelta y entro en la cocina.

El miembro más reservado de la escolta se acercó a Kagome.

-Parece angustiada. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada y todo -respondió Kagome con la mirada perdida.

Una vez que remitió la fiebre, la incapacidad de Sesshomaru para recuperarse, su docilidad al aceptar las gachas y caldos que ella le hacía y su falta de vitalidad eran una fuente de preocupación para Kagome. Había perdido mucha sangre, desde luego, y los estragos causados por la fiebre bastaban para debilitar la constitución más fuerte, pero por alguna razón Kagome esperaba que el fuera menos vulnerable que los demás. Esperanza ridícula, naturalmente.

El corte de la frente había cicatrizado con una postilla de forma alargada, pero tal vez la herida era más grave de lo que había supuesto en un principio. 0 quizá la insufrible cautividad hiciera a Sesshomaru indiferente a su convalecencia. Kagome creía que el príncipe estaría ansioso por ponerse bien para organizar la huida. Al menos, mientras estuviera confinado en la cama con la incertidumbre de su recuperación pendiente sobre el campamento como un velo funerario, Onigumo no intentaría obtener de él la carta de rescate a su padre.

Un día Kagome se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio para coger mejor la bandeja que llevaba. Le pareció oír la cadencia melodiosa de la voz de Sesshomaru, con su antiguo tono de desconcertante despreocupación hablando con Kyokotsu y Bankotsu. Tan grande fue su sobresalto que hizo entrechocar los platos que llevaba Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de un empujón vio que Sesshomaru yacía inmóvil con las manos en reposo sobre la manta y Kyokotsu se volvía con el rostro sonrojado para saludarla, con un brazo extrañamente pegado a su costado. En la habitación había un inconfundible aroma a comida.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? -pregunto con los ojos clavados en Kyokotsu.

-Kagome, querida... -protestó Kyokotsu.

-¿Está escondiendo algo?

El veterano tuerto suspiro.

-Solo un trozo de pavo que sobro de la comida.

Y mostró un cuarto entero del ave, uno de los pavos salvajes que había cazado el día anterior.

-Y supongo que lo necesita para aguantar hasta la siguiente comida, o no?

-Puede... puede decirse así -balbuc1ó Kyokotsu, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Bankotsu con el rabillo del ojo.

-Sin duda ha pensado que comiendo ese trozo delante de Sesshomaru despertaría su apetito -sugirió Kagome. Su ironía traslucía su decepción.

-Sí... bueno, quizá haya sido una idea estúpida. -Kyokotsu miró a su jefe como suplicando su ayuda, pero Sesshomaru se limitó a devolverle una mirada límpida, con un asomo de diversión en la boca.

-¡En ese caso, fuera de aquí, usted y su comida!

Kyokotsu obedeció con presteza, pero Kagome segura desconcertada por la hilaridad que asomaba a los ojos de Bankotsu y la mirada de Sesshomaru mientras contemplaba a Kyokotsu, que se llevaba el pavo motivo de la ofensa.

Hubo otro incidente. Un día, mientras los hombres de Sesshomaru se hallaban fuera, cazando, Kagome avivo el fuego en la chimenea de la sala, arrastró un barreno de madera y lo lleno con el agua que había puesto a calentar. Procedió entonces a darse un largo baño, e incluso se lavó la cabeza tan bien como pudo con el jabón áspero y gelatinoso. Limpia y maravillosamente reconfortada, sonrosada a causa del calor del baño, Kagome se envolvió en una fina toalla gris y entro en el dormitorio en busca de un peine. Encontró uno, de madera y con amplios dientes tallados a mano, se paró delante del pequeño espejo de acero pulimentado que había sobre el lavabo y se lo pasó con dificultad por la masa húmeda y enmarañada de sus cabellos. Al inclinarse para echar los cabellos sobre el hombro, la toalla se deslizo lentamente, cayó al suelo y dejo al descubierto las curvas sonrosadas de su cuerpo.

Desde la cama le llegó el sonido de un suspiro. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para mirar, Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados y el plateado de sus cabellos resplandecía sobre la almohada.

No obstante, esa noche Sesshomaru se mantuvo en una postura rígida, y no hizo movimiento alguno para tocarla o atraerla hacia si como solía cuando tenía fiebre. Cuando Kagome, medio dormida, se agito en la inquietud del sueño y su tobillo rozó al príncipe, la tensión de este aumento considerablemente. En aquel breve contacto, Kagome percibió la rigidez de sus músculos. Por su mente cruzo la idea de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero había algo en el silencio tirante que exista entre ellos que la disuadió. Sesshomaru no estaba peor. Su respiración era profunda y regular. No era el dolor de la herida lo que le molestaba, pues en los últimos días había dejado de apoyarse solo en el lado contrario.

Una idea vaga acudió a la mente de Kagome, pero la desecho, ¿Por qué no la abrazaba y tomaba lo que deseaba? Cuando, cansada por la dura actividad del día, Kagome se durmió por fin, Sesshomaru no se había relajado aun y yacía despierto mirando la oscuridad.

Unos cuatro días después, los hombres de Sesshomaru, con Koga entre ellos, volvieron a salir de caza. Fue una cacería nocturna que duro hasta la medianoche. Un zorro había hecho sus incursiones entre las gallinas, las que pasaban la noche en el improvisado gallinero del campamento en lugar de volar hasta las copas de los árboles, donde estaban a salvo.

Los hombres aguardaron hasta que los cacareos alarmados de las gallinas señalaron el regreso del zorro. Por retazos de conversaciones que había oído, Kagome comprendió que no esperaban capturar al zorro fácilmente. La mayor parte de la diversión consistía, al parecer, en encender un gran fuego y sentarse alrededor para beber y oír a los perros que perseguían al zorro lanzando sus ladridos al viento. Luego los hombres montaban y se precipitaban en pos de los sabuesos con antorchas humeantes en la mano y las damajuanas de whisky colgadas de la silla.

A pesar de la atracción de la caza, el campamento de los bandidos no quedo desprotegido. El propio Onigumo se quedó allí, así como aquellos que debían vigilar las carreteras que conducían a la casa y los que tenían familia. Onigumo animo a los miembros de la escolta a ir de caza; sería una experiencia que recordarían durante el resto de su vida, les dijo, añadiendo que no debían perderse aquel método de cazar zorros que usaban en el Nuevo Mundo.

La noche avanzaba. Kagome estaba sentada en la sala, acurrucada en un rincón del tosco banco, mirando el fuego. Deseo tener un libro, una labor de aguja, algo en que ocupar las manos y la mente. Algunas veces tenía la impresión de que sus pensamientos, repentinamente, habían trazado un surco, en su cerebro del que les era imposible desviarse. Volviendo una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, Kagome no hallaba nada que pudiera haber hecho de un modo diferente, que hubiera podido afectar el curso de los acontecimientos, nada que le garantizara la felicidad el resto de sus días. Era morboso hacer hincapié en su situación de esa manera, pero sin distracciones resultaba inevitable.

La puerta que conducía al portal se abrió a su espalda con un crujido. Kagome alzo la cabeza y se volv1ó. Onigumo entro en la sala y se acercó a ella con paso firme y una sonrisa satisfecha, oculta a medias por su frondosa barba.

-Aquí esta, mi querida muchacha. Hace mucho que espero para estar a solas con usted. Ahora que esa bruja de Kikyo está durmiendo y que los otros persiguen fuegos fatuos por los pantanos, empleemos bien el tiempo de que disponemos.

Kagome se puso en pie alarmada.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Sabe muy bien que la deseo. Las mujeres siempre se dan cuenta de estas cosas. -En sus ojos castaños brillaba la confianza en el éxito y una lujuria sin complicaciones.

-¡Pero yo no le deseo a usted!

-¿Es ese el juego que quiere jugar? Sabe muy bien que estará mucho mejor conmigo que con ese príncipe. Yo puedo protegerla y él no. -Su voz delataba una cierta emoción.

Kagome retrocedió ante el lento varice del escocés, rodeando el banco, que se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Y... y Kikyo?

-Sí, es un problema, pero sé muy bien cómo manejar a las zorras como ella. Para gobernarlas no hay que darles nunca la espalda y tener el látigo siempre a mano. Mientras sepan quién es el amo, no causan dificultades.

-¡Ya la tiene a ella! ¿Para qué me quiere a mí?

-Ah, usted es suave y dulce, hermosa y encantadora, para obsesionar a un hombre, como una mujer sonada, como un ángel, como revela su nombre. No me rechace.

Sus palabras eran melosas, y tal vez sinceras, pero la expresión de su rostro era astuta cuando rodeo el banco. Perseguía a Kagome agitando los brazos, y el notorio bulto de sus calzones ponía en evidencia su lascivia.

-Esto... esto es una estupidez -dijo Kagome, intentando razonar con él-. Exijo que me deje en paz inmediatamente, o gritare.

-¿Para que venga el Príncipe Sesshomaru quizá? Pruébelo si quiere. No me causara más problemas a mí ni le ayudara más a usted que un mosquito.

Kagome recorrió la habitación con rápidas miradas en busca de un arma, y vio una en el atizador de hierro apoyado contra la chimenea.

-Los hombres de su escolta no le permitirán que se salga con la suya.

-No están aquí.

Al tiempo que hablaba, el escocés se lanzó sobre ella. Kagome se agacho y se dio la vuelta para eludir sus garras y precipitarse sobre el atizador. La barra de hierro le resulto pesada al levantarla y volverse rápidamente hacia el bandido, que soltó un grito cuando le dio de refilón en el estómago. Con una violenta imprecación, el escocés asió el atizador por la punta ennegrecida, se lo arranco de las manos y, con un nuevo Juramento, lo arrojo contra la pared. El tizne de sus manos acabo ensuciando el vestido de Kagome cuando la cogió y la atrajo hacia él. Kagome pateó y se retorció, pero sus esfuerzos no parecían sino excitarlo aún más.

Con una fuerza irresistible, el escocés arrastro a Kagome hacia una esquina, donde había un jergón, que utilizaban los miembros de la escolta.

-¡No! -gimió Kagome-, ¡no!

-No haga tantos aspavientos -gruño él. La arrojo sobre el jergón y se arrodillo junto a ella. Se sacó luego los tirantes, sonriendo-. Solo será un minuto y ya vera que le gusta.

Se echó entonces sobre ella. Al buscar sus labios, le raspo la cara con la barba, y con una mano le acaricio groseramente el pecho. Ira y dolor se apoderaron de Kagome, que ataco los ojos del bandolero con las uñas.

El escocés aparto la cabeza, cogió a Kagome por las muñecas y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar la pantorrilla atravesada sobre sus muslos y evitar así que siguiera pateando. Con las manos paralizadas y una nausea que le subía desde el estómago, Kagome noto los labios ardientes y húmedos del escocés sobre su mejilla.

De repente Onigumo emitió un grito ahogado y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Kagome, jadeante, se apartó temblando del escocés.

Con una rodilla en el borde del jergón y el brazo apoyado en el muslo, vio a Sesshomaru. Solo llevaba unos pantalones, que se había puesto apresuradamente, y la venda blanca alrededor de la cintura. Empuñaba un largo cuchillo de Gasa, cuya punta clavaba en el cuello de toro de Onigumo con tanta fuerza que había hecho brotar la sangre. Sesshomaru estaba pálido, pero su pulso era firme y su rostro reflejaba una absoluta calma.

-¿Que prefiere? -preguntó en voz baja-. ¿La muerte misericordiosa de un cerdo, sin un chillido, o la vida de puerco que no la merece?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Kagome, pero Onigumo hablo antes que ella.

-Kagome -gimió-, por el amor de Dios...

-Diríjase a ella -lo interrumpió Sesshomaru con voz tensa- como señorita Higurashi.

-Lo que quiera -dijo el escocés, y se apresuró a añadir, al notar que la punta del cuchillo se hundía aún más-: Señorita Fortín.

-No lo haga -pidió Kagome con tono incisivo, recelando de la expresión resuelta que veía en el rostro de Sesshomaru-. No te mate.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué no ha gritado, porque no me ha llamado?

-No podía respirar, y... y no creía que sirviera de nada.

Se produjo un momento de tensión durante el cual Onigumo cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sudor perlaba su frente y le caía por la nariz. Los nudillos de la mano con que Sesshomaru empuñaba el cuchillo estaban blancos. Kagome contuvo la respiración. Luego, cuando Sesshomaru retiro el cuchillo bruscamente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Sesshomaru se puso en pie, paso el cuchillo a la mano izquierda y le tendió la otra a Kagome, de la que tiro con sorprendente fuerza para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Levántese -ordeno luego, mirando al escocés.

El rostro de Onigumo se oscureció una vez pasado el peligro.

-Me había engañado, ¿no es cierto? Nos ha jugado una mala pasada a todos con todas esas papillas que comía y esos aires de moribundo. No le servirá de nada.

Cuando el escocés se incorporaba, su mano rozo la parte superior de su bota y extrajo rápidamente un cuchillo. De inmediato Sesshomaru coloco a Kagome a su espalda y se agazapo. Al verlo, una sonrisa de placer se abrió paso por entre la barba de Onigumo.

-No -susurro Kagome, angustiada. Los dos hombres no le prestaban la menor atención mientras se desplazaban en círculos, esperando una oportunidad de atacar.

-Es usted un hombre valiente -chirrió la voz de Onigumo-, pero no podrá vencerme en mi propio juego.

-En Rutania, los gitanos pueden enseñar a manejar un cuchillo a los propios tallistas; y en mi adolescencia tuve un mozo de cuadra gitano que me enseño a cabalgar, a llamar a los caballos con silbidos silenciosos y unas cuantas cosas más que me sirvieron para seguir con vida y a él, por lo tanto, para conservar su empleo. Puede que conozca un par de trucos que le sorprenderán.

-Ha estado enfermo, apenas ha recuperado las fuerzas después del agujero que le abrieron en el costado. ¿Va a arriesgarse a recibir otro solo porque deseo de su mujer algo que ella no echara nunca de menos?

-Los favores de esta dama son míos por derecho y consentimiento suyo, y al igual que un avaro con su oro, yo echaría de menos cualquier pérdida en mi tesoro.

-Bonitas palabras -se burló Onigumo-. Veamos si puede respaldarlas.

Las hojas de los cuchillos centellearon a la luz del fuego, con un brillo azulado en las afiladas puntas. Los asían con el borde hacia arriba, de modo que con un golpe rápido provocaran el mayor daño posible en músculos y vísceras. En el rostro de Onigumo había alegría y una cierta impaciencia, como si el combate fuera de su agrado. Hizo una finita y embistió a Sesshomaru para poner a prueba la guardia de su oponente, con ojos brillantes y alertas. Sesshomaru esquivo su ataque con facilidad. Su rostro reflejaba una concentración absoluta en los movimientos del cuchillo que sostenía el otro, pero no daba muestras de cansancio ni de debilidad.

De los dos hombres, Sesshomaru era el más alto y tenía los músculos más esbeltos. En la figura corpulenta de Onigumo había potencia, y una fuerza comprimida en sus gruesos muslos y en hombros y brazos. El escocés ponía en la lucha toda su astucia para tratar de equilibrar la inteligencia del otro.

La sonrisa confiada de Onigumo se hizo más amplia al ver que Sesshomaru no atacaba. Una y otra vez, el bandido arremetía contra el príncipe y su cuchillo trazaba un arco reluciente a escasos milímetros del vendaje de la cintura. Pero Sesshomaru cedió terreno sin sufrir daño alguno, y sin los esfuerzos que hacían sudar a Onigumo gruesas gotas que le caían sobre los ojos, parlaban su barba y humedecían su cabeza.

Kagome contemplaba la escena con el corazón en un puño y pensando que el jefe de los bandoleros no pensaba matar a Sesshomaru, que solo quería herirle para conseguir a Kagome sin perder la perspectiva de un cuantioso rescate. En cuanto a Sesshomaru, resultaba difícil entrever su propósito o incluso descubrir si tenía alguno que no fuera simplemente el de sobrevivir. El príncipe retrocedía una y otra vez con movimientos sinuosos y mirada vigilante.

La confianza creció en el bandolero. Soltó una carcajada y empezó a pasarse el cuchillo de una mano a otra, como si tentara a Sesshomaru a atacar mientras el cuchillo estaba en el aire. Seguían dando vueltas, mirándose y dejando oír sus ruidosas respiraciones. Sus pies producían un extraño ritmo sobre el tosco suelo de tablones. El brillo del sudor apareció en la frente de Sesshomaru y en sus brazos. Entonces el cuchillo del escocés lanzo un destello en su mano izquierda, que acometió el costado herido de Sesshomaru.

No parecía haber manera de detenerlo ni de esquivar el golpe. Sesshomaru tenía el guardia bajo, al parecer engañado, puesto que era de esperar que su oponente le atacara con la mano derecha. Un gruñido de satisfacción emergía ya de la garganta de Sesshomaru.

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando Sesshomaru paro el golpe con la habilidad de un esgrimista, presentando su hoja lateralmente, desvió el cuchillo del otro y le arranco de pasada la piel de la punta de los dedos. El escocés aulló de dolor, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y retrocedió con esfuerzo mientras pasaba el cuchillo a la mano derecha y se apretaba los dedos heridos contra los calzones para resanar la sangre. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Ha bajado la guardia -le reprendió Sesshomaru amablemente-. Un gitano le hubiera rajado las tripas como a un pescado. Tenga cuidado.

-¡Tendré cuidado... con usted!

Con los maliciosos ojos entornados volvió a acometer a Sesshomaru, intentando una loca estratagema tras otra, menos preocupado ya por las heridas que pudiera sufrir que por su sed de venganza. Sesshomaru respondía a cada una de sus maniobras convenientemente, economizando su fuerza, para esperar el siguiente ataque equilibrado y alerta. Y cada vez le explicaba al escocés con frases cuidadas y pulidas el error que había cometido, aunque siempre evitaba señalar un defecto, del que la propia Kagome acabo dándose cuenta: Onigumo tenía la costumbre de mirar fijamente el punto que pensaba atacar un segundo antes de hacerlo.

Con cada fracaso ante un hombre que supuestamente estaba enfermo, el escocés perdía más el control. Acabo haciendo rechinar los dientes, y sostenía el arma en una mano húmeda de sudor. Sus movimientos se tornaron erráticos y salvajes, azuzado por las pullas de Sesshomaru. La ira cegó al escocés, y dejo de razonar, lo que constituyo su más grave error.

Onigumo acometió al príncipe con un golpe lateral. Lanzo una maldición al ver que fallaba una vez más, y volvió a arremeter con un revés que hubiera llegado hasta el hueso de haber acertado. La furia de su acometida le dejo expuesto, lo que aprovecho Sesshomaru para abalanzarse sobre él, acogerle el brazo y retorcérselo, al tiempo que le golpeaba la corva con la rodilla. El escocés cayó con un crujido. Empezó a aullar, pero se calló al alzar la vista y descubrir que Sesshomaru se había arrodillado y le ponía la Punta del cuchillo delicadamente sobre la yugular, que latía violentamente.

Onigumo, que no era estúpido, aflojo los dedos y soltó el cuchillo. Apenas podía respirar.

-Las cosas -dijo Sesshomaru con suavidad- están en orden.

En la mirada del escocés brillo cierta sensatez

-Si grito se presentaran veinte hombres para despellejarlo como a un lobo y arrojar los restos a los perros. -Veinte hombres que le verán morir.

-Con todo este alboroto, seguro que ya vienen hacia aquí.

-Dudo mucho que se arriesguen a interponerse en lo que indudablemente tienen todas las razones del mundo para creer que es un asunto placentero, por rudo que sea. -Las palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron como un chasquido de látigo, lo que indicaba que no había olvidado las atenciones que el escocés había intentado imponer a Kagome -. Pero aunque vinieran, no le serviría de nada. Hablemos de los lobos que cuando cae su jefe lo devoran con avidez...

Onigumo se quedó paralizado.

-Tiene razón, maldito sea. Si mis hombres me vieran así, mi vida no valdría un dólar Doe.

Según había oído decir Kagome, un dólar Doe era un dólar falso fabricado por un tal Doe, una moneda de fantasía del tamaño de los dólares de plata mexicanos, aunque con más grabados ornamentales y con una fina capa de plata sobre simple metal. En la Tierra de Nadie se aceptaban como moneda de cambio, pero fuera de ella no valían nada.

-Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo conmigo.

-Lo estoy -gruño Onigumo-, pero aunque yo caiga, no conseguirá escapar solo con ese cuchillo. Mis hombres le dispararan antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos.

-Eso es cierto, sin duda, o lo seria si me vieran. Lo que yo le pido, por lo tanto, es su palabra de honor, no la del hombre que es ahora, sino la del que fue, de que a partir de ahora Kagome no correrá peligro de ser molestada.

En el rostro del escocés se reflejó una breve lucha interna.

-¿Aceptaría... mi palabra?

-Si.

-Entonces la tiene, la palabra de Onigumo.

-Y si la rompe -intervino Kagome -, con miradas, palabras o actos, me ocupare de que sus hombres se enteren de lo fácil que le ha sido a Sesshomaru derrotarle.

-No renunciare a mi rescate -advirtió Onigumo, con malicia tozuda y franca.

-En cuanto a eso, ya lo veremos -replico Sesshomaru.

-Menuda pareja hacen. He tenido suerte de que no me hayan despellejado; espero que me deje levantarme.

Sesshomaru retrocedió, dejando que Kagome se alzara. El jefe de los bandidos dejo de jadear para inhalar el aire profundamente con una especie de ronquido, como si hasta ese momento hubiera tenido miedo de respirar. Miro a Sesshomaru con una sombra de desafió, como si esperara ver alguna muestra de triunfo en el otro.

-Le deseo buenas noches -dijo Sesshomaru, inclinando la cabeza.

El escocés la inclino también levemente.

-No olvidare lo que ha pasado.

-Confió en que no.

-Ya lo supongo, y si lo hiciera, estaría dispuesto a repetir la lección.

-Me juzga usted mal -murmuro Sesshomaru -. Nunca desperdicio mi tiempo en medidas que hayan demostrado ser ineficaces.

Onigumo soltó un gruñido indescifrable, se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió. Miro hacia atrás con la expresión acosada de un hombre que ha dejado entrar a una serpiente de cascabel en su casa, inclino otra vez la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras él.

Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshomaru con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Podía haberlo usado como rehén, como escudo para abrirse paso entre los centinelas del campamento.

-No existen garantías de que tenga valor como escudo. Los centinelas podrían considerar que su muerte es un precio muy pequeño por conservar la fortuna que yo represento. Además, no tengo modo de saber dónde están mis hombres ahora, y no podría evitar que afrontaran la venganza de aquellos a quienes yo hubiera burlado. Y una razón más: no tiene sentido que me vaya sin Kikyo, y en esta situación no puedo confiar en que quiera acompañarme. Finalmente, queda mi dulce Kagome. No puedo ponerla en peligro, arriesgándola a un daño mayor del que ya le ha sido infligido. No podría dejarla aquí.

-¡Siento ser una carga! –Kagome le dio la espalda para ocultar su confusión. Noto en sus ojos el picor de las lágrimas que pugnaba por no dejar salir.

-Me ha comprendido mal.

El tono tranquilo de su voz basto para que Kagome vacilara.

-¿Qué es lo que he de comprender?

-Que la necesito demasiado para que su seguridad sea una carga para mí.

Kagome giro en redondo para encararse con el príncipe, conteniendo la respiración. Quería explorar la declaración que acababa de hacer Sesshomaru, definir sus límites con exactitud, pero las Judas la contuvieron. Podía aceptar que ella significara algo para Sesshomaru, pero era dudoso que fuera algo más profundo que el mero deseo fisco, una atracción de los sentidos mezclada con cierta compasión y quizá remordimientos. Para defenderse de esta necesidad de saber y también de Sesshomaru, dejo que estallara su ira.

-Si Canto se preocupa por mí, porque me ha ocultado que ya se había restablecido? ¿Por qué dejo que siguiera afanándome junto a su lecho como una niñera nerviosa con su primera criatura, haciéndole tomar caldos y más caldos? ¡Que supongo que tiraba directamente al orinal!

-No, no -replico el con aire divertido-. Me los tome absolutamente todos.

-¿Y Kyokotsu tenía que pasarle comida clandestinamente, como aquel pavo asado con que le pille el otro día?

-Eso sí que fue un sacrificio, verla marchar sin probarlo.

-Pero confió en Kyokotsu, y en Bankotsu, puesto que también él estaba allí. Supongo que lo saben todos los de su guardia, y que se han estado riendo de mí por ser lo bastante estúpida como para seguir preocupándome cuando ya había pasado el peligro. -Kagome apretó los puños y grito-: ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru se metió el cuchillo en la cintura del pantalón y se acercó a Kagome para acogerla suavemente por los brazos.

-Porque era a usted a quien miraba Onigumo, a la que todos miraban. No podía estar seguro de que, sabiéndome fuera de peligro, seguiría cuidándome y haciéndome caldos con esa mirada de ansiedad irritada a que ellos bajaran la guardia.

-¿Y que importaba todo eso mientras siguiera estando prisionero? - Kagome percibía que iba cediendo a las razones del príncipe.

-Si podía recobrar mis fuerzas sin que ellos se enteraran, cualquier argucia que utilizáramos para escapar tendría mayores posibilidades de éxito.

-¡Pero se ha perdido tanto tiempo! Creía que estaba ansioso por hablar con Kikyo, por enterarse de como asesinaron a su hermano.

-¿Cree que su prima me habría contado lo que quiero saber si me hubiera encarado con ella? Yo no, y en las circunstancias actuales, bajo la amable protección de Onigumo, no tengo modo de obligarla. He ordenado a mis hombres que hablaran con ella uno por uno para hacerme una idea del mejor método para abordarla.

-¿Y ha descubierto -dijo Kagome lentamente, impulsada por el recuerdo de una conversación con Kikyo- que el mejor camino es el que esta pavimentado con oro?

-Veo que conoce bien a su prima.

-Si. -Kagome bajo los ojos hacia el mentón del príncipe, que estaba levemente cubierto por un vello plateado-. Ahora Onigumo ha descubierto el engaño y no ha servido para nada.

-Una campana cuidadosamente planeada que ha quedado en agua de cerrajas -admitió Sesshomaru-, pero no lo lamento.

-¿No? -Kagome alzo la cabeza, sorprendida.

-Por mucho que disfrutara teniéndola de enfermera -dijo Sesshomaru, con un calor que hizo hervir la sangre de Kagome-, ser un invalido tiene sus desventajas, entre ellas el problema de cómo convencerla de que me hallaba a las puertas de la muerte mientras le hacia el amor violentamente. Jamás, le doy mi ' palabra, había puesto a prueba mi disciplina de semejante modo. Un hombre no puede dormir siempre para ponerse a salvo del aburrimiento, ni soportar únicamente la compañía de hombres cuando tiene tan cerca a una mujer encantadora, pero siempre fuera de su alcance. Un día más y hubiera tenido que fingir un delirio para tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Tal vez me hubiera asustado demasiado para responder -dijo ella, velando la expresión de sus ojos, aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se asomara a la comisura de su boca.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto él, y busco la respuesta sellando la boca de Kagome con la suya.

Este contacto despertó el fuego en el interior de Kagome. La animosidad, las Judas, la dolida irritación por haber sido excluida, todo lo olvido bajo la oleada de deseo que la consumía. Con un débil sonido de desesperada rendición, Kagome coloco las manos abiertas sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru y las deslizo hacia arriba para enlazar los dedos en su nuca al tiempo que se apretaba más contra él. El beso de Sesshomaru se hizo más profundo. Su pecho se henchía con la satisfacción de alcanzar lo largamente deseado. La abrazo con fuerza, bajando una mano hacia su cadera, como si quisiera imprimir el recuerdo de sus suaves curvas sobre su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru guio a Kagome hacia el jergón de la esquina con caricias apremiantes. La tendió allí y luego se echó sobre ella, acaricio sus labios con los suyos y abarco sus pechos, que se erguían contra la tela del vestido, con las manos. Con suave insistencia le dio la vuelta para desabrocharle el vestido, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para pasar los labios sobre la suave piel blanca de su espalda, como si no pudiera contener sus impulsos.

Tras quitarle el vestido y la ropa interior, Sesshomaru la apreso contra sí, ella de espaldas a él. Aspiro el cálido aroma de los cabellos de Kagome y susurro su nombre antes de apartar la sedosa cortina para apretar la boca ávida contra su nuca. Kagome sintió el suave mordisqueo siguiendo la forma de su hombro y se retacito para volverse, protestando con risas contenidas, arrebatada por una alegría absurda e irreflexiva.

Kagome no recordaba haber sido nunca tan sensible a los estímulos táctiles, al cosquilleo del vello del pecho de Sesshomaru, a la firme pero suave superficie de sus labios, a la dureza de sus músculos. El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo entrecortado de su respiración. Se abandonó a la languidez, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Sesshomaru, permitiéndole el acceso más íntimo. Cegada por la pasión, Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Sesshomaru capturo una vez más el sabor de la pasión en su boca. Luego la soltó para desabrocharse los pantalones.

En ese instante oyeron el sonido lejano de unos disparos, coma si fuera el retumbar de una tormenta, y luego el galope de un caballo acercándose a toda velocidad. El jinete gritaba con voz débil y excitada. Cuando entro en el patio, sonó la alarma.

Kagome oyó entonces la advertencia que gritaba el jinete.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

Sesshomaru se había apartado para ajustarse los pantalones precipitadamente.

-Esto -gruño- se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Se detuvo el tiempo justo para ayudar a Kagome a levantarse y ponerse la ropa, y darle un rápido y fuerte beso. Luego, con una mirada larga e insondable, salió de la habitación.

Kagome se aliso las ropas lo mejor que pudo y echo los brazos hacia atrás para acomodarse con manos torpes por la prisa y la angustia. Estaba a punto de acabar cuando se abrió la puerta y Kikyo irrumpió en la sala. Se acercó a Kagome con los ojos brillantes y el pelo suelto como un halo rojo sobre sus hombros. Era evidente que acaba de levantarse, pues no llevaba nada más que un finísimo camisón de seda francesa que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y las voluptuosas curvas de sus senos, además de transparentar el contorno de su figura.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Kagome. Ahora podríamos huir silo intentamos.

-¿Huir? ¿Te refieres a salir de aquí, para meternos... en eso? –Agito una mano en dirección a la parte delantera de la casa, donde los disparos habían aumentado. Se trataba ya de una batalla tan ensordecedora que Kagome tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír.

-¡SI! -exclamo Kikyo, acercándose más-. Si salimos por la puerta de atrás no nos echaran en falta con todo este alboroto. Podemos ponernos en contacto con el hombre que dirige el ataque. Sin duda podremos persuadirle de que nos escolte hasta casa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? -inquirió Kagome-. Tal vez sea peor que Onigumo.

-¡Eso es imposible! Pero yo ya sé por qué vacilas. He visto a Sesshomaru milagrosamente recuperado de sus heridas. Ahora lo tienes sano y entero otra vez y no soportas separarte de él, como una novicia enferma de amor por un monaguillo. -El tono desdeñoso de Kikyo tenía el acento rencoroso de la frustración.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Creo que es una locura lanzar se a ciegas a algo de lo que no sabes nada. Por lo que he oído de esos otros bandoleros, son unos despreciables ladrones y asesinos.

-¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? Onigumo, supongo.

¿Y por qué habría de ser imparcial con sus enemigos?

-Kikyo alzo el mentón para echarse el pelo hacia atrás-. ¡Pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí como Una rata atrapada esperando a que la ratonera salte cuando se le antoje a ese bruto salvaje! Me voy de aquí. ¡Quédate o vete haz lo que te dé la gana!

Cuando Kikyo se dirigía a la puerta, esta se abrió violentamente. Onigumo y cuatro de sus hombres irrumpieron en 1a sala. El jefe de los bandoleros señalo con la cabeza la puerta del dormitorio y empujo a las dos mujeres hacia allí con el canon de su arma. Luego se volvió hacia la ventana cerrada de la parte frontal de la sala. Sus hombres habían abierto ya unos agujeros en los postigos para sacar los cañones de sus carabinas y disparar, lanzando chispas a la oscuridad.

Kagome tosió, porque el humo azulado de la pólvora llenaba ya la sala, y entro en el dormitorio delante de Kikyo. Una vez cerrada la puerta, su rostro reflejo la alegra que le causaba el hecho de que la situación se les hubiera escapado de las manos.

Su alivio duro poco. Kikyo estaba en el centro de la habitación con los brazos en jarras y un mohín de rebeldía en los labios. Miro alrededor hasta que encontró la ventana que se abría a la parte posterior de la casa. Con una mirada de desafío, se acercó a la ventana, descorrió el pestillo y abrió los postigos.

-Kikyo, no -rogó Sesshomaru; se acercó a su prima rápidamente y la cogió por un brazo.

La otra se volvió con el rostro resuelto y los ojos ensombrecidos por una furiosa desesperación.

-Tengo que irme, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo miedo de quedarme, Kagome, mucho miedo!

-¿De Sesshomaru? Me prometió que no te haría ningún daño.

-¿Sesshomaru? No... Si. Tú no conoces el peligro y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Vamos, ven conmigo.

-Es una locura, no puedo.

-¡Entonces déjame marchar! y se subió al alfeizar.

-No, espera... -Kagome intento cogerla, pero Kikyo se lanzó hacia la oscuridad-. Vuelve -llamo Kagome, pero no recibió respuesta.

Solo dudo unos instantes. La altura era mayor de lo que esperaba y cayó de rodillas al dar contra el suelo. Se quedó en cuclillas, buscando a su prima con la mirada en la oscuridad de la medianoche, tratando de oír sus movimientos a pesar del ruido de la lucha. No la veía por ninguna parte.

Un espeluznante grito de terror resonó en la oscuridad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kagome se puso en pie y corrió hacia el lugar de donde había surgido. Dio la vuelta a la casa y vio el pálido reflejo del camisón de Kikyo, que se debatía entre dos figuras. Se oyó el sonido de la seda al rasgarse y Kikyo volvió a gritar.

Kagome no consiguió llegar hasta ella. Unas manos rudas la cogieron por detrás, apretándole los brazos y tirándole de los cabellos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Kagome lucho, pateó, intento arañar. Oyó las maldiciones de los hombres que la sujetaban, percibió su aliento pestilente y el repulsivo olor corporal, y vio con el rabillo del ojo el puno levantándose para golpear. Entonces sintió el dolor que explotaba en su sien y la oscuridad, suave y apaciguadora, se cerró sobre ella.

Sollozos. Gemidos. Un ruido incesante con una cadencia peculiar que se repetía, acompañada por gruñidos. Un súbito crujido. El olor de madera ardiendo y de musgo húmedo. Frio. Tenía un lado del cuerpo helado. Notaba humedad bajo su cuerpo, y el fuerte olor de los caballos sudorosos. Su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que se quedara inmóvil. Aguzando sus sentidos Kagome descubrió poco a poco que se hallaba tendida en el suelo sobre una manta para caballos. Debajo de la manta notaba los bultos de pequeñas ramas. Cerca había un gran fuego. Era una mujer la que lloraba; por lo tanto, había de ser Kikyo.

Kagome volvió la cabeza muy despacio, tomándose varios minutos para ejecutar el movimiento, entreabrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en un claro de. Bosque, rodeada por el silencio de la noche, cuya única luz eran las llamas danzantes del fuego. El penacho de humo que despedía se filtraba por el dosel que formaban las copas de los árboles. Contó cinco hombres a corta distancia, apiñados alrededor de una mujer que se retorcía sobre otra manta de caballo. Tenía el camisón subido hasta la cintura y sus muslos desnudos resplandecían a la luz del fuego. Uno de los hombres, con los calzones por las rodillas, estaba agachado sobre ella y empujaba. De los otros, uno permanecía a un lado mirando y lanzaba algún que otro comentario obsceno. El resto se hallaba acuclillado, con la ropa desabrochada, sujetando las muñecas de Kiko por encima de su cabeza.

-Date prisa, Hoss. Estoy duro como una roca y dispuesto para disparar como uno de esos cañones de Old Hickory.

Kikyo no luchaba. Era fácil ver que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sus gemidos tenían un timbre desesperanzado en el que se mezclaban el dolor y la autocompasión, y algo más que podía ser aborrecimiento de sí misma.

Uno de los hombres miro hacia donde estaba Kagome.

-Tráete también a la otra. Nos la beneficiaremos también.

-Todavía esta inconsciente. No debiste golpearla tan fuerte, Charlie.

Será una pena desperdiciar una buena...

Kagome cerró su mente al resto de la frase. El cuarto hombre ya había acabado con Kikyo y el quinto, jadeando como un perro, ocupo su lugar. Kagome cerró también los ojos y trago saliva para contener las náuseas.

¿Qué podía hacer? No se le ocurría nada. No tenía armas y, aunque el deseo de ayudar a Kikyo era como un dolor penetrante, en tales circunstancias no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Por lo demás, su situación no era mucho mejor. En cualquier momento los hombres podían impacientarse y apoderarse de ella, inconsciente o no.

Caballos al galope. El sonido se abrió Paso en su mente. Cerca de Kagome, los caballos junto al fuego saludaron a sus congeniares con relinchos. Sonó un grito. Con los ojos entornados Kagome vio aparecer a una veintena de jinetes, que se detuvieron en seco. Uno de ellos salto al suelo y camino a grandes zancadas por entre los caballos. Era alto, de una delgadez cadavérica, con ojos muy juntos y un bigote de puntas caídas, al estilo hispano, que daba a su boca un aire cruel. Tenía largos cabellos negros, atados sobre la nuca con una tira de cuero, siguiendo una moda que era ya muy antigua. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo verde botella con largos faldones que caían sobre los calzones de piel, muy lustrosos por el uso. Las rodillas quedaban al descubierto por encima de las vueltas de las altas botas. En el cinturón de cuero repujado Llevaba un puñal con empuñadura de plata y oro.

Lanzando maldiciones en inglés con acento hispano, se acercó al fuego y empezó a apagarlo con los pies.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Hijos de puta! Debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de una mujer. Por culpa de vuestra lujuria traicionera hemos sido vencidos por ese fanfarrón de Onigumo. Y ahora encendéis un fuego para atraer a ese escocés hijo de Satán hasta aquí.

-Necesitábamos una mujer -se lamentó uno de los hombres. Cuatro se apartaron de Kikyo, el quinto se levantó torpemente, abrochándose los calzones sobre su miembro aun erecto. Kikyo permaneció inmóvil, luego tiro del camisón hacia abajo para taparse.

-¿No podíais haber esperado? Unos cuantos minutos más y hubiéramos tenido a todas las mujeres del campamento, la comida, los caballos, el oro robado y al propio Onigumo para que bailara en el aire al final de una soga y nos divirtiera.

-Estas dos han venido corriendo hasta nosotros.

-No teníais que dejarnos en medio de la lucha para buscar un lugar donde tumbarlas. ¡Estúpidos! ¡Traidores! Debería fusilaros.

El hombre al que había Llamado Charlie cerró los puños y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Al diablo contigo! ¡Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos!

-Al diablo contigo, mi compadre -replico el jefe de los bandoleros tranquilamente. Con un suave y rápido movimiento cogió el puñal que llevaba en la cintura y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya lo había arrojado. El puñal se clavó con un chasquido. El hombre llamado Charlie profirió un grito ronco al caer hacia atrás con las manos aferradas a la empuñadura, que sobresalía de su pecho a la altura del corazón. Cayo sobre las piernas de Kikyo, que temblando violentamente lo aparto a puntapiés y se incorporó.

Reino el silencio. Los hombres aguardaban junto al fuego agonizante, esperando el siguiente movimiento del hispano con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

De repente el jefe de los bandoleros se echó a reír.

Se acercó al cadáver para recuperar su puñal, lo limpio en la pernera de sus calzones y lo devolvió a su vaina. Luego advirtió la presencia de Kagome y se dirigió hacia ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Los pasos, lentos, se detuvieron junto a ella. La sensación de ser examinada minuciosamente mientras yacía inmóvil e impotente, fue casi insoportable. Deseaba ponerse en pie de un salto para mirarlo cara a cara, o gritar y golpearlo. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por la ira, pues el resultado sería desastroso. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, fingiendo estar inconsciente mientras el hispano se ponía en cuclillas con un crujido de sus ropas y levantaba una de sus manos laxas.

-Puede que al llevaros a esta hayáis causado mayor daño a ese bastardo escocés del que pensáis, amigos, ¿Qué le pasa?

La respuesta provino de por lo menos tres voces.

-Una lástima-dijo el hispano-. Seria... una desgracia que sufriera un daño irremediable.

El tono glacial de la voz encerraba una amenaza. Los cuatro hombres que quedaban de los que la habían raptado se apresuraron a asegurar a su jefe que el golpe no había sido nada. Luego, como si se le ocurriera en ese momento, uno de ellos dijo:

-A lo mejor, don Manten, está fingiendo. Si, ahí tumbada, fingiendo estar muerta para que la dejemos aquí.

-Ah, bella durmiente -dijo el hispano con aire pensativo-. Me pregunto si yo conseguiré despertarla.

Kagome fue estrujada por los brazos del bandolero. Los labios finos y duros de don Manten se cerraron sobre los de Kagome; sabían a tabaco. Los pelos del bigote restregaron ásperamente su piel. Kagome consiguió mantener la impostura, pero cuando la lengua del bandolero intento abrirse paso entre sus labios, no pudo evitar las náuseas. Aparto la boca con un gemido ahogado y alzo las manos para empujar a don Manten con fuerza.

Los hombres soltaron risotadas y gritos roncos.

-¡Ya la has despertado, viejo, ahora tómala!

El bandolero clavo su dura mirada en los ojos de Kagome. Tan súbitamente como la había atraído hacia si la dejo caer, y Kagome se golpeó en un codo.

-Tendrá que esperar hasta que estemos en lugar seguro... y tengamos tiempo de sobra. Algunas cosas no deben precipitarse.

Hola¡

Primero que nada pido disculpa por lo abandonada que he tenido esta historia, ademas por las faltas de corrección que tuvo el capitulo anterior.

espero que este capítulo sea de su agrada y que esta adaptación no haya ido olvidada.

No me queda mas que agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron. en verdad muchas Gracias.

Les aviso que esta historia esta llegando a su recta final, quizás unos 4 capítulos máximos.


	17. Chapter 17

-Montad, amigos. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

No fue un viaje que Kagome quisiera recordar. Cabalgó detrás del hispano con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y las muñecas fuertemente atadas. A pesar del dolor que sentía en la cabeza, como si tuviera un puñal clavado en el cerebro, intentaba mantenerse erguida sin tocarle más de lo necesario. La tensión de su espalda y sus brazos era insufrible. Al final, dado que se veía lanzada contra la espalda vestida de terciopelo del hombre una y otra vez, acabó por aceptar su apoyo. Notó entonces, más que oyó, una risita de satisfacción. Se sintió tentada de erguirse una vez más, aunque sólo fuera para desairarlo, pero parecía un gasto inútil de energía que podía agravar la enfermedad larvada que llevaba en su interior.

Habían abandonado al hombre muerto en el suelo, junto a los rescoldos del fuego, a merced de lobos y zorros. El recuerdo de esta brutalidad volvía a la mente de Kagome sin cesar, ahogando todas sus esperanzas.

Tenía frío. Su vestido estaba húmedo por haber estado tumbada sobre la manta de caballo sin nada encima. El aire frío de la noche la calaba hasta los huesos mientras cabalgaban, por lo que acabó sintiendo un agradecimiento denigrante por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del bandolero. Y si ella se encontraba tan mal, ¿cómo debía sentirse Kikyo, vestida con los restos de su fino camisón de seda? Su prima no era más que un borrón sobre el caballo de otro de los bandoleros, aunque, de vez en cuando, a través del sonido de los cascos, le parecía oírla llorar.

Kagome dejó que su mente se deslizara hacia otros asuntos. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Sesshomaru y Onigumo en aquel momento, si la escolta habría vuelto ya de la cacería, y si habrían emprendido toda una cacería aún mayor. No podía contar con ello. Sin duda Onigumo sabría dónde encontrar el campamento del hispano, pero nada le garantizaba que llegara a tiempo para ayudarla. Kagome sólo podía contar consigo misma y, lamentablemente, no había puesto a prueba sus armas: el ingenio y la audacia.

En comparación con la guarida del hispano y sus hombres, la fortaleza de Onigumo era un palacio. A Kagome y a Kikyo las introdujeron en una cabaña de una sola habitación, vigas desnudas, suelo de tierra, una puerta delante y otra atrás, y paredes de troncos sin pulir todavía con la corteza. En tal ambiente, las tres camas de espléndida madera pulimentada con postes torneados y cabeceras talladas resultaban incongruentes. Los cubrecamas eran de lana bien tejida, las colchas estaban cosidas con paciencia y destreza y las sábanas ostentaban un monograma, pero todas estas ropas asombraban por su suciedad. Elegantes alfombras de Bruselas y Wilton cubrían el suelo de tierra, y cerca de la chimenea revestida de barro se apiñaban los utensilios de plata y cobre, así como extrañas tazas, platos y bandejas desportillados, que en otro tiempo habían formado parte de espléndidas vajillas de porcelana.

Kagome tardó unos instantes en comprender que aquellos eran los productos de la rapiña de los bandoleros, el mobiliario de los colonos a los que habían asaltado, asesinado mientras travesaban la Tierra de Nadie. Notó que se le contraía el estómago y, al posar la mirada sobre una cuna tallada a mano, tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener otra oleada de repugnancia. Kikyo y ella no eran las únicas mujeres. En la cama más alejada de la chimenea se hallaba sentada una mujer desaseada de cutis grisáceo y grasientos cabellos castaños. A la luz de las llamas sus ojos abiertos de par en par tenían un brillo de locura. Su vientre hinchado indicaba un avanzado estado de gestación. Movió los labios, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Se limpió la saliva de las comisuras con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró Kikyo , y se arrastró hasta la cama más próxima para arrojarse sobre ella boca abajo y enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Kagome fue a sentarse junto a ella con movimientos lentos, y puso una mano en su hombro. Unos estremecimientos desgarradores sacudían violentamente el cuerpo de Kikyo, haciendo temblar la cama. Kagome se asombró al notar la extrema delgadez de su prima. Se inclinó para coger el cubrecama y tapó a Kikyo.

El jefe de los bandoleros gritaba órdenes por encima de los hombros cuando entró en la habitación. Tras él apareció un puñado de hombres. Se situaron frente al fuego. Frotándose las manos, levantaron las tapas de las perolas y cogieron las damajuanas llenas de licor. Unos cuantos ostentaban vendajes improvisados y manchados de sangre. Uno gruño algo sobre Alice, la mujer de la cama, que se puso en pie, pestañeando. Con prisa temblorosa, se apresuró a servir una masa informe de puchero de hierro que colgaba sobre el fuego. Los hombres la engulleron sin ceremonia con trozos de grueso pan de maíz.

Kagome percibió las miradas. que lanzaban en su dirección mientras permanecía sentada junto a su prima frotando su espalda para intentar darle un poco de calor. A pesar de que se le puso la piel de gallina y se le contrajeron los músculos del abdomen, Kagome hizo todo lo posible por parecer indiferente. Pasaron los minutos. Kikyo seguía temblando convulsivamente. A Kagome se le hizo insoportable estar allí sin hacer nada, mientras esperaba a que se tomara alguna decisión o los hombres resolvieran divertirse con ellas. Kagome cambió de postura y miró una de las damajuanas de whisky. Apretó los dientes y se acercó al grupo de hombres.

\- ¿Podrían darme un vaso de eso? -inquirió en voz baja, señalando la damajuana. El hispano la miró con expresión divertida.

-Por supuesto, señorita.

Kagome miró alrededor, cogió una taza de peltre y la sostuvo en alto mientras un hombre bajo y calvo al que le faltaban dos dientes la llenaba de whisky.

-Gracias. -Kagome volvió a la cama, ayudó a Kikyo a sentarse y le dió a beber de la taza. Aunque su prima se atragantó con aquel licor tan fuerte, fue un alivio comprobar que el color volvía a sus pálidas mejillas

. - ¿Quiere usted también, señorita?

Kagome miró al jefe de los bandoleros con expresión recelosa

-Ya tengo bastante con esto.

-Ha de tomar más. Yo, don Pedro Álvarez y Cazorla, insisto.

-No, gracias.

-Una mujer con carácter, pero prudente. Me intriga.

-El jefe se recostó en la silla de Hepplewhite, de artesanía exquisita, y estiró las piernas. Los hombres rieron disimuladamente con miradas ávidas posadas en Kagome.

Van a jugar con ella, se dijo Kagome, como el gato con el perro. Dejó la taza de peltre a un lado y fingió ocuparse de Kikyo. Su prima la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, enferma de angustia.

-Deje a su amiga, señorita. Venga conmigo.

Kagome lo miró apenas.

-Es mi prima.

-Deje a su prima entonces. Venga. Ya.

Kagome podía hacer caso omiso de su orden, para que e1 tuviera que obligarla a obedecer. Pero se levantó para no ofrecerle la oportunidad de poner las manos violentamente sobre ella, y se acercó a él con gracia altanera. Se detuvo a unos pasos de su silla y alzó el mentón desafiante.

\- ¿Quería algo?

-Mirarle mejor, ciertamente. ¿Cómo se llama? -El bandolero tenía los ojos de color marrón claro, casi amarillo, con rayas negras, como los de un ave de presa.

Kagome contestó con el tono más firme y desprovisto de emoción que pudo conseguir. Miró a los otros y luego paseó la vista por los utensilios, los platos y cubiertos que habían estado usando en busca de un cuchillo de cualquier tamaño o diseño, de un arma de cualquier tipo. No había nada, ni cuchillo de carnicero ni de trinchar, ni siquiera un cucharón metálico del tamaño y peso adecuado para usarlo a modo de garrote. Pero el hispano llevaba metida en la cintura la vaina con su ornado puñal, probablemente manchado de sangre seca.

Don Pedro señaló con la cabeza al hombre calvo.

\- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Sánchez? Dale algo de beber a la señorita.

El hombre cogió una taza de porcelana sin asa, sonriendo abiertamente, la limpió con el dedo y la llenó de whisky. Don Pedro cogió la taza y tendió su cubilete para que también se lo llenara. Luego ofreció la taza a Kagome.

\- ¿Quiere beber conmigo, Kagome?

No era una petición, a pesar del tono. Kagome cogió la taza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No tiene ya a bastante gente para hacerle compañía?

\- ¿Se refiere a mis hombres? Oh, sí, pero no son tan agradables a la vista como usted

-Una mujer borracha no puede ser una compañía muy agradable.

-Se equivoca... puede ser de lo más alegre; pero usted tiene frío y yo deseo que se le caliente... la sangre.

-Yo no confiaría en ello. Lo más probable es que me maree, terriblemente, además.

Una sonrisa exenta de cordialidad se dibujó en los finos labios del bandolero.

\- ¿Cree que va a detenerme con semejante perspectiva? Hará falta algo más que eso.

Kagome aún podía hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Sería mejor que usara esto -dijo, indicando el líquido de su taza- para curar las heridas de sus hombres. Tengo cierta habilidad. Podría ocuparme de eso. El jefe de los bandoleros ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Haría usted eso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? -Es una oferta generosa, teniendo en cuenta su situación.

-Mi situación aún no ha quedado establecida. -Kagome rodeó la taza con ambas manos y los bordes rotos del lugar donde había habido un asa se le clavaron en la palma.

-Se equivoca. Kagome le devolvió la mirada, sin prestar atención al dolor de la mano y los furiosos latidos de sus sienes.

-¿Lo dice por Onigumo? No soy ni he sido nunca su mujer, así que no tiene motivos para vengarse de él a través de mí. Hasta que sus hombres me capturaron, yo no era más que una prisionera.

-¿Cree que voy a creerme eso, después de que haya estado viviendo bajo su techo?

-Tenía a otra mujer que le interesaba más. -No valía la pena entrar en más detalles. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Kagome evitó incluso mirar a Kikyo. El hispano señaló la cama con la cabeza.

-¿Esa? ¡Vaya estúpido! No hizo intento alguno por bajar la voz o atenazar su desprecio.

Kikyo abrió los ojos y se irguió sobre un codo. Alcanzó la taza que Kagome había dejado cerca de ella y vació lo que quedaba de su contenido de un solo trago.

Con los ojos convertidos en dos puntos negros, Kagome observó a su prima y luego volvió a fijar la vista en don Pedro.

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí. Entonces es usted virgen.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo! -Kagome enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos. No sabía que le había avergonzado más, si la pregunta o la manera desenfadada de formularla.

-Por el contrario, es una cuestión de máximo interés para mí.

-No veo por qué. ¿Requiere usted mis servicios... como enfermera para sus hombres?

El bandolero enarcó una ceja, pero no contestó. Sacó un cigarro mexicano, cortado por ambos extremos, y lo encendió con un ascua, dejando que el humo se escapara por entre los labios. Hizo entonces un amplio gesto con el brazo y dijo:

-Se lo agradecerán, estoy seguro.

Kagome hizo acopio de fuerzas y se dispuso a emprender la tarea. Calentó agua y lavó las heridas que le presentaron. La mayoría eran heridas limpias, sin gravedad; los que no estaban capacitados para montar habían sido abandonados, a merced de Onigumo.

Mientras Kagome se movía por la habitación, era consciente de que el hispano la observaba con mirada felina. La amenaza de posesión que había formulado en el claro del bosque era más inquietante que la franca lascivia del escocés. Kagome pensó que tal vez cometía un error frustrando los planes del bandolero, que quizá le haría pagar luego cada minuto que tuviera que esperar.

En la pierna de un chico se había alojado una bala, y era necesario extraerla. El chico no podía tener más de veinte años, pero maldijo con violencia e increíble fluidez cuando Kagome buscó la pieza de plomo con la punta de un cuchillo de plata muy deslustrado.

-Tenga, señorita. Quizá este le vaya mejor. Era don Pedro, inclinado sobre el banco en el que estaba tumbado el chico, ofreciendo su puñal. Su voz era tranquila, perfectamente normal, y no atrajo la atención de quienes los rodeaban. Mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Kagome, dio una última chupada al cigarro consumido y lo arrojó al fuego.

El impulso de saltar y apuñalar al hombre que tenía a su lado fue tan grande que por un momento creyó que iba a desvanecerse. Las sienes le latían con tanta violencia que apenas podía ver. Sólo la seguridad de que era una trampa para probarla, y que el hombre estaba alerta, la obligó a detenerse y reflexionar. Usar el puñal contra el bandolero sería un suicidio. No podía esperar que después fuera capaz de eludir a la docena de hombres que había en la habitación, aunque consiguiera coger desprevenido a don Pedro, y si lo intentaba, quedaría expuesta a un ataque violento. Don Pedro había escogido bien su estratagema, y la dura carcajada que soltó cuando Kagome volvió a dedicar su atención al chico del banco lo demostraba.

Cuando extrajo la bala de la pierna, Kagome dejó el puñal para limpiar la profunda incisión. Don Pedro no hizo movimiento alguno para cogerlo. Esperó a que Kagome atara el último nudo del vendaje y luego extendió la mano.

-¿Mi arma, señorita?

-Permítame que se la limpie -replicó Kagome, con tono fríamente cortés. También ella podía participar en aquella prueba, como había descubierto con Sesshomaru. Era tiempo lo que ganaba mientras sumergía el puñal en el agua y frotaba la sangre que había en é1. También debía considerar la posibilidad de que los hombres se sintieran agradecidos. No creía que le sirviera de nada, pero era cuanto podía hacer por el momento.

-Aquí tiene -dijo, y colocó el arma suavemente en las manos de don Pedro. Alzó los ojos hacia él con expresión límpida e inocente, sin dar la menor muestra de temor.

Un perro ladró en el exterior de la cabaña. Un hombre se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para mirar. Kikyo dió un respingo, como si saliera de un trance. Su mirada se clavó en la puerta.

-No era nada -dijo el hombre, y dió un portazo.

Kikyo cerró los ojos.

La mujer embarazada había vuelto a sentarse sobre la cama. Estaba tocando una cítara que había sacado de debajo de la colcha. La melodía era de una extraña delicadeza; las notas resonaban suavemente en la penumbra. Tres de los heridos que se habían tendido en la cama junto a la mujer roncaron sin preocupación, exhaustos y embotados por el whisky. Algunos hombres se habían envuelto en mantas con la espalda hacia el fuego, y otros seguían sentados mirando las llamas, esperando su turno de centinelas.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, mil gracias. -El cumplido era de don Pedro.

Kagome se volvió y hundió las manos en el cubo de agua que había estado usando. Se las secó luego con un trapo que parecía haber sido la camisa de hilo de un hombre.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, incluso usted.

Don Pedro se encogió de hombros.

-Si hubiera querido. Yo no espero tales atenciones cuando estoy herido. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo los demás?

-¿Es usted un estoico o es que ha tenido la suerte de escapar ileso hasta ahora?

-¿Siente pena por mis hombres? -replicó él, bajando la voz hasta convertirla casi en un arrullo-. Ya es hora de que se compadezca de mí.

-¿Ha estado ocultando una herida? -preguntó Kagome, mirándole inquisitivamente.

-He ocultado algo, si, aunque no una herida. -El tono con que pronunció estas palabras no tenía nada de alegre, pero en sus peculiares ojos había un brillo de diversión. Su cercanía resultaba aterradora, no había otra palabra que pudiera describirla. Kagome sentía un miedo que no había conocido hasta entonces, bien fuera por el súbito ataque de ira asesina que había acometido a don Pedro en el claro del bosque, bien por su insensibilidad al abandonar a los heridos graves, por la evidencia de su salvaje comercio o bien por la crueldad calculada que desplegaba para jugar con ella. Sus modales fríos y suaves acrecentaban el temor de Kagome, puesto que no podía adivinar que pretendía hacer con ella.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente como un pajarillo hipnotizado por una serpiente cuando don Pedro le quitó el trapo de las manos y luego la asió por la muñeca. Su tacto era tan caliente y seco como el de un hierro al rojo y sus ojos abrasaban. Don Pedro señaló la cama vacía de la habitación y ordenó:

-Venga.

Pretendía poseerla en aquella habitación atestada, a la vista de todos los hombres. La desnudaría y la exhibiría para provocar a sus hombres y arrebatarle su dignidad. El horror de esta perspectiva se adueñó de ella. Retrocedió con los músculos tensos y una negativa en el rostro rígido. Y al mismo tiempo pensó que a don Pedro le complacía, le regocijaba incluso, que se resistiera.

El ritmo de la cítara se hizo más rápido y surgieron notas discordantes y desafinadas. Las cuerdas del armazón de la cama crujieron cuando kikyo se sentó para seguir los movimientos de Kagome con ojos horrorizados. De repente, se puso en pie sobre el colchón y su sombra se elevó como la estatua de una diosa sobre la pared. Kikyo soltó una carcajada, un sonido ronco que empezó en el fondo de la garganta y aumentó de volumen hasta hacerse vigoroso y vivo, y sólo levemente teñido de histeria. Con los ojos entornados empezó a abrir el cuello roto de su camisón, dejando que las mangas se deslizaran brazos abajo y dejaran al descubierto sus senos coronados por aureolas rosadas. Con una danza lenta consiguió que el camisón de seda cayera hasta la cintura, hasta la suave curva de su vientre, y luego hasta los muslos, donde permaneció unos segundos enmarcando el triángulo sombreado de su pubis antes de convertirse en un confuso montón alrededor de sus pies. Se llevó entonces las manos a los cabellos, que esparció en torno a sus hombros, con aire ensimismado y ojos brillantes. Retorciéndose, balanceándose, echó las caderas hacia adelante, parodiando lascivamente el acto sexual.

Don Pedro se detuvo sin soltar a Kagome. A su espalda, Kagome oyó claramente a un hombre que tragaba saliva, mientras otro murmuraba una imprecación. El fuego salpicó la habitación de ardientes chispas de color rojo azulado y anaranjadas. Fuera el viento seguía y un perro volvía a ladrar. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Con súbita furia, don Pedro se volvió hacia la mujer que tocaba e hizo un gesto con la mano. La música se interrumpió como si a la cítara le hubieran cortado las cuerdas con un cuchillo.

Kikyo alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en la boca. Apartó el camisón con el pie, se acercó al borde de la cama y saltó al suelo ágilmente. Se acercó al alto y delgado jefe de los bandoleros con los brazos extendidos y los enlazó en su nuca, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Tómame -dijo con voz baja y temblorosa y las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos-. Tómame ahora.

-Kikyo, no -susurró Kagome, que había advertido una nota de desesperación en el tono de su prima.

¿Era la perversión del deseo lo que impulsaba a Kikyo, o no soportaba ver que preferían a su prima, o tal vez esperaba salvarla, dándole la oportunidad de escapar mientras el bandolero estuviera distraído?

-¿Estas celosa, primita? -murmuró Kikyo-. Olvídalo. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

Don Pedro soltó a Kagome y abrazó a kikyo con tal fuerza que la hizo pestañear y palidecer. Luego la sacudió hasta que su cabeza se balanceó de un lado a otro.

-Vuelve a la cama.

-¿No... no me deseas? -gimoteó Kikyo.

-No. El rechazo fue brutal, deliberado. Don Pedro dejó caer los brazos como si no quisiera rebajarse a tocarla. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por una peligrosa avidez y alegría. Volvió a coger a Kagome por la muñeca al tiempo que empujaba a Kikyo delante de él

-Creo que vamos a usar esa cama los tres.

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender el significado de estas palabras antes de que Kikyo se volviera súbitamente, bufando como una gata, para saltar sobre el bandolero. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas y hundió las uñas en su rostro con furia maníaca.

-El puñal, el puñal -jadeó, y abrió la boca y clavó los dientes en el cuello del hispano.

No había tiempo para pensar. Kagome se abalanzó sobre don Pedro y extrajo el puñal de la vaina. Luego se volvió en redondo, al tiempo que don Pedro arrojaba a Kikyo al suelo. Kagome retrocedió hasta la cuna del rincón. Su prima encogió las piernas bajo el cuerpo, la larga mata de cabellos cubría su desnudez y tenía sangre en su hermosa boca. Lanzó una mirada malévola al bandolero, que se frotaba el cuello; luego se volvió hacia Kagome.

-¿Por qué no le has matado?

-Porque... -empezó Kagome.

-Porque -la interrumpió don Pedro- al contrario que una perra como tú, que sólo piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas, ella sabía que sería inútil. -Se volvió entonces hacia Kagome y avanzó hacia ella lentamente, con la mano extendida-. Démelo. Devuélvamelo y sólo será mía. Oblígueme a arrebatárselo y conocerá a todos los hombres que hay aquí antes de que acabe la noche. Se convertirá en otra Alice, esa del rincón, una hembra que sirve para todos. Se lo juro.

-Oh, Kagome -susurró Kikyo con desesperación, mientras miraba a los hombres que contemplaban la escena y parecían a punto de abandonar sus asientos.

La elección más sensata era obvia. ¿No lo había decidido ya? Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba el avance sombrío e implacable de don Pedro, sopesando el puñal, Kagome supo que no podía ser sensata, que no podía entregar el arma otra vez. Notó que algo se endurecía en su interior, percibió la oscuridad de una terrible resolución apoderándose de su mente. Respiró hondo con la mirada fija.

Don Pedro tenía una absoluta confianza en sí mismo, ¿y por qué no? ¿Acaso no había desechado Kagome la ventaja de que disponía antes sin un murmullo de protesta? Se acerco más aún y extendió la mano. A sus ojos de halcón hambriento asomaba ya el brillo del triunfo.

Kagome lanzó una cuchillada, sosteniendo la hoja como había visto hacer a Sesshomaru unas horas antes, lanzándose con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la estrecha franja desprotegida del vientre de don Pedro.

El bandolero paró el golpe con el brazo, echando hacia atrás el de Kagome, pero al precio de que el puñal le atravesara la carne hasta el hueso, rasgando músculos y venas. Una ira rencorosa se adueñó de su rostro enjuto. Alzó la mano y golpeó la cara de Kagome, que cayó hacia atrás. Fue a dar contra la pared y el puñal salió volando de su mano. El bandolero lo recogió con el brazo ensangrentado y se abalanzó sobre ella, revelando sus dientes amarillos en una mueca y la idea del asesinato en sus ojos.

Kagome se recobró y colocó la cuna entre ellos, balanceándose violentamente. Don Pedro apartó la frágil estructura de madera. La mujer llamada Alice lanzó un gemido y abandonó la cama con dificultad para arrodillarse con torpe presteza, examinar la cuna y recoger las ropas de color azul pálido que se habían desparramado.

Kagome se deslizó hacia atrás. Uno de los hombres extendió una mano para cogerla, pero desistió ante una orden de don Pedro.

-¡Déjala, imbécil! Es mía, y mío será el placer de la venganza.

Estas palabras no impidieron que los hombres se levantaran y fueran a bloquear la puerta cuando Kagome intentó llegar hasta ella. La empujaron entonces hacia la cama donde había estado tumbada Alice. Sobre una frágil mesita de madera de cerezo que había junto al lecho descansaban una tetera y varias tazas. Kagome las cogió y se las lanzó a don Pedro con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Una consiguió dar en la mejilla del bandolero, pero él no pareció notarlo; las otras las esquivó con facilidad. Don Pedro obligó a Kagome a refugiarse en un rincón. Ella saltó sobre la cama y le arrojó una almohada, y luego el resto de ropas, rápidamente arrancadas. El bandolero apartó la almohada con el puñal, rasgándola y haciendo que escaparan las plumas, que llenaron el aire, pero quedó enredado en las ropas. Kagome saltó de la cama con desesperación, rompiéndose el vestido. Cayó al suelo y se le clavaron astillas en las manos. Se puso en pie y se volvió hacia la otra cama, que estaba en el rincón opuesto.

-Kagome... Kagome... Kagome... -gimió Kikyo, balanceándose de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos y ensombrecidos por el terror. Sus gemidos, los sollozos de Alice y los gritos roncos y sugerencias de los hombres formaban un coro confuso. Kagome corrió hacia su prima, procurando no mirar hacia la puerta posterior. Aun así, don Pedro comprendió cuál era su objetivo y se precipitó hacia la puerta, que alcanzó antes de que Kagome pudiera rodear a kikyo. Kagome cambió de dirección. Fue entonces cuando su prima se recobró y se puso en pie y las dos jóvenes chocaron con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse del golpe, Kagome notó que unos dedos feroces se hundían en sus cabellos y tiraban de ella para atraerla hacia un abrazo pegajoso de sangre.

-Ahora -dijo don Pedro, jadeando- te enseñaré como se trata a una puta que hace uso del cuchillo.

Kagome sintió un dolor agudo al ser arrastrada hacia la cama más próxima y arrojada boca abajo sobre el travesaño del pie. La madera tallada se le clavó en la pelvis, sus pies se alzaron del suelo y su rostro se hundió en el colchón. Sobre sus hombros cayó un peso y sintió una punzada en la nuca. Luego oyó el crujido seco de la tela al rasgarse.

Don Pedro le cortaba el vestido con el puñal. Al encogerse con un gemido ahogado bajo la hoja, Kagome notó que también la ropa interior era rasgada, y el aire frío sobre su espalda desnuda la hizo estremecer. Una mano se cerró sobre su cadera, acariciando, apretando. Kagome notó el tirón en el talle de su vestido cuando el puñal alcanzó esa parte más resistente. En un instante quedaría obscenamente desnuda y vulnerable, sin poder evitar la venganza que el bandolero quisiera tomarse. Se retorció y pateó, lo cual aumentó la excitación de don Pedro, cuya respiración se aceleró.

Con gran estrépito la puerta posterior de la cabaña se abrió violentamente, dió contra la pared y quedó colgando de un gozne. Don Pedro soltó a Kagome con una imprecación en español. Kagome se giró para ver que ocurría. Irrumpían en la habitación hombres vestidos de blanco y oro con pistolas en la mano, seguidos por hombres rudos con carabinas. Los conducía una figura poderosa, de rostro sombrío, cabellos plateados y brillantes ojos ambar.

-Sesshomaru -susurró Kagome.

Los hombres que había junto al fuego se pusieron en pie con gritos de sorpresa y se dispersaron en busca de sus armas. Kikyo se tambaleó y, al recordar su desnudez, se tapó con las manos. Desde la parte delantera de la cabaña les llegó el sonido de disparos.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco con expresión impávida mientras examinaba el recinto y se hacía cargo de la situación.

Kagome sintió un alivio inmenso que le dio fuerzas para esquivar la acometida de don Pedro. Rodó sobre la cama con el vestido destrozado y se echó en brazos de Sesshomaru. El Príncipe la sujetó contra sí mientras alrededor sonaban los disparos y empezaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre los hombres de Onigumo y los otros bandoleros. Kikyo, con aire atontado, avanzó tambaleándose hacia Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Perdida Kagome, don Pedro decidió hacerse con Kikyo. La atrapó por detrás y utilizó su cuerpo desnudo corno escudo. kikyo soltó un grito, luego se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación.

-Quieto ahí, amigo -dijo el hispano con melosa malevolencia, reconociendo inmediatamente a Sesshomaru como el hombre que mandaba a los demás-. Esta mujer es menos que nada para mí, es una inútil, más que usada, sin orgullo ni sentimiento alguno en sus ojos vacíos. Si te acercas le cortaré la garganta con la misma facilidad que un cocinero le rebanaría el pescuezo a un pollo.

Los hombres del príncipe no se habían unido al combate, sólo habían hecho algunos disparos. Naraku y Koga, que se hallaba junto a él y no podía contener sus ímpetus hicieron ademán de atacar al jefe de los bandoleros. Este apretó su puñal con fuerza y la hoja brilló cuando la acercó más al cuello de Kikyo.

-¡Quietos! -ordenó Sesshomaru.

Los hombres de don Pedro que había dentro de la cabaña habían sido vencidos, aunque en la calma tensa que siguió se oyeron aún los disparos y el ruido de la lucha que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Koga y los miembros de la escolta permanecieron inmóviles contemplando a don Pedro, que se iba a acercando poco a poco a la puerta delantera, arrastrando a Kikyo.

No podían hacer nada. Kagome notaba la tensión de los músculos del brazo de Sesshomaru, síntoma de su furia impotente.

El bandolero abrió la puerta y, con una sonrisa burlona bajo el mostacho, dijo:

-Seguidme, amigos, y encontrareis a esta mujer muerta en el camino. Don Pedro salió.

Luego se oyeron gritos y disparos, un chillido ahogado y el galope de un caballo que se alejaba.

Alcanzaron la puerta delantera a tiempo para añadir sus disparos a los de los hombres de Onigumo, y acudir en ayuda del propio escocés, que había quedado atrapado por un fuego cruzado detrás de una pila de leña. Entre todos pusieron a los hombres de don Pedro en fuga. Sin jefe y ante fuerzas que los superaban en número, decidieron montar a caballo y alejarse en confuso tropel en pos de don Pedro.

-La Victoria en la guerra -dijo Sesshomaru, de pie junto a Onigumo, que se hallaba sobre una manta de caballo junto a la hoguera del campamento- la pretende el estúpido que tiene más hombres y armas que su enemigo.

-Me llama estúpido a la cara y cree que saldrá impune porque le debo una -gruñó Onigumo-. Dije que renunciaría al rescate de usted y sus hombres, incluso de ese Kog Delacroix, a cambio de que me salvara el pellejo, ¡pero no crea que voy a aceptar sus insultos!

-¿No ...? -se burló Sesshomaru, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo levemente mientras miraba al bandolero tendido.

Onigumo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa. Se retorció y parpadeó cuando Kagome le vendó la rodilla. Había recibido un tiro en las postrimerías de a lucha. La bala de pistola había astillado el hueso.

-A pesar de todo -volvió a gruñir-, les hemos hecho salir corriendo, como perros apaleados con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Si, y con Kikyo en la silla del mas rabioso de todos.

-Es una lástima. -La falta de verdadera emoción en la voz de Onigumo era tan obvia como la mirada de falta preocupación que dirigió a Kagome.

-Es más que una lástima. Significa que tendremos que volver a montar toda la operación de rescate... y derrotar a ese bandido definitivamente.

\- ¿Para salvar a esa mujer?

-Exacto -replicó Sesshomaru, y añadió amablemente-: Y también por su propia tranquilidad. Sabe tan bien como yo que, aunque haya reducido a cenizas el refugio de ese don Pedro y haya dispersado su ganado, a él no le costará más de un mes reconstruir su guarida y robar la suficiente comida para subsistir mientras realiza incursiones por su territorio.

-¡Es cierto, maldita sea su estampa!

-Y entonces, ¿que habrá ganado? Onigumo soltó un bufido.

-Le conozco bien, astuto demonio. Solo quiere que mis hombres le ayuden a recuperar a la mujer, y que me aspen si comprendo para que la quiere teniendo a Kagome.

-Por sus talentos domésticos, claro está -replicó Sesshomaru, abriendo los ojos en una expresión de fingida inocencia. El escocés soltó un nuevo bufido y se dio la vuelta.

Había sido preciso levantar un campamento a unos cuantos kilómetros del infierno en que se había convertido la guarida de don Pedro. No sólo había heridos que necesitaban cuidados; los hombres estaban exhaustos, y también los caballos, que habían estado cabalgando durante toda la noche. Naraku, Jakotsu y Koga habían ayudado a los heridos, y ahora los bandoleros de Onigumo y la escolta de Sesshomaru, con su miembro adoptivo de Luisiana, Koga, yacían envueltos en mantas alrededor del fuego. El escocés había insistido en ser el último de los heridos a quien atendieran, y no quiso ponerse en manos de ningún otro que no fuera Kagome. A ella no le había importado; era mejor estar ocupada. Lo último que deseaba Kagome era tiempo para pensar, para recordar.

Cuando por fin terminó de vendar al bandolero, Sesshomaru se hallaba junto a ella y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie cogiéndola por el codo.

-¿Podría beber un trago de agua? -preguntó Onigumo, fijando su astuta mirada en Kagome.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Sesshomaru le espetó:

-Si puede, y será mejor que vaya usted mismo por ella. Kagome ya ha hecho bastante.

-Bastante para todos menos para usted, seguro -dijo Onigumo, cuando los otros ya le daban la espalda.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, pero no respondió. Condujo a Kagome lejos del fuego, a una depresión del terreno donde habían extendido unas mantas, que parecían una franja gris en la penumbra que precedía al amanecer. Un hombre lanzó un gruñido cuando pasaban sobre las figuras dormidas, y Alice, a la que habían llevado con ellos, temblorosa y aterrorizada, extendió las manos con un gemido, buscando consuelo en la cuna vacía que tenía al lado.

La capa de hombre con la que Kagome se protegía del frío húmedo y tapaba el desgarrón en la espalda de su vestido, se arrastraba por el suelo mientras ella caminaba, llevándose ramitas y bolas de resina. Kagome recogió los pliegues en torno a su cuerpo y se preguntó si a Kikyo le habrían dado algo con que tapar su desnudez, si seguiría viva o la habrían arrojado a una cuneta. Sesshomaru había enviado a Renkotsu y a kiokotsu tras los bandoleros por si se daba este último caso. Sus órdenes eran mantenerse a distancia, procurar no caer en una emboscada y no realizar intento alguno de rescate que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de Kikyo.

Aquella discreta vigilancia parecía bien poco, y aunque Kagome no imaginaba que otra cosa podía hacerse, se sentía como si hubiera abandonado a su prima. Le parecía que estaba mal marchar en la dirección opuesta, como si la traicionara. Lógicamente Kagome no podía esperarla allí sola, ni podía culpar a Sesshomaru y a los otros por marcharse. Su preocupación por la seguridad de kikyo los tenía tan sujetos como si llevaran grilletes de hierro. Don Pedro no se dejaría sorprender nuevamente por un ataque osado como el que había conseguido liberar a Kagome y destruir su guarida. Habría de transcurrir cierto tiempo para que al bandolero pudieran cogerlo desprevenido otra vez, tiempo durante el cual debía acabar creyendo que Kikyo tenía escaso valor para Onigumo y sus hombres, tiempo para que bajara la guardia y se convenciera de que a nadie le importaba si volvía al lugar donde había quedado su cabaña quemada o se ocultaba en algún cañaveral húmedo e infestado de serpientes. Lo que nadie podía saber era cuando tiempo tardaría.

Instantes después de haberse tendido bajo las mantas, Kagome temblaba como una hoja. Su temblor parecía surgir del interior en oleadas. Sabía que no era a causa del frío, porque sentía el calor de Sesshomaru a su lado. Era la reacción a los acontecimientos de esa noche, una respuesta física al miedo y la humillación por lo ocurrido y que había reprimido hasta que todo hubo terminado.

Kagome creyó que se le pasaría al poco rato, pero no fue así. Los temblores continuaron sacudiéndola hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes, y se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un arco tenso.

-Kagome... -susurró Sesshomaru, y puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

A Kagome le costó volverse hacia él, sobre todo porque no sabía que pensaba el príncipe de su captura, o de la escena que había interrumpido. Finalmente, nada de esto importó, pues su necesidad fue mayor que su recelo.

-Abrázame -murmuró, convertida su voz en un sonido ronco y tembloroso-. Por favor, abrázame.

Sesshomaru la rodeó con sus brazos y retiró los cabellos que habían quedado atrapados bajo su hombro para alisárselos sobre la espalda. En su abrazo, en el roce de sus labios sobre la frente de Kagome y en las palabras que susurró dulcemente, había consuelo, pero no pasión.

-Calma, dulce Kagome. Libérate de los horribles recuerdos y destierra los fantasmas de la noche. Estas a salvo conmigo y no te dejare marchar, ni siquiera en la mañana final de la vida, ni te pediré lo que no puedas darme. Confía en mí y perdóname, si lo que te he hecho en el pasado despierta en ti un recuerdo del trato que has recibido esta noche. Acepta mi amor como tu escudo, y con el vencerás a los viles dragones de la mente para lograr... la paz.

Estas palabras penetraron en ella, y cuando alcanzaron las entrañas de su ser Kagome se tranquilizó. Respiró profunda y regularmente varias veces, notando los latidos del corazón de Sesshomaru bajo su mejilla, mientras permanecía abrazada a él, envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo y su fuerte olor masculino. Cuando habló, su voz era pausada, tranquila.

-¿Tu amor...?

-Te lo ofrecería pulido y reluciente, sellado y con cintas adornadas con borlas si pudiera. No siendo este el caso, ¿lo aceptarás deslustrado por el pasado y sin adornos, torpe por su gran tamaño?

-Oh, Sesshomaru -dijo Kagome, tragando saliva para contener el flujo de lágrimas-. Sería injusto si... si esas palabras las dijeras a causa de los remordimientos, para compensarme.

Jamás -replicó él sencillamente.

-Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo... a menos que tú quieras el mío a cambio.

Kagome no esperaba decir esas palabras. Parecieron surgir solas, como si hubieran estado aguardando en su interior, bien ensayadas, durante incontables días, tal vez meses, años, quizá toda su vida.

-No podría desear -dijo el en voz baja- un intercambio más perfecto.

Sin embargo, su abrazo carecía de aquella tensión vibrante que comunicaba el deseo. Esta carencia resultaba perturbadora, dada la cálida sensación de abandono que Kagome sentía correr por sus venas.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el rostro del príncipe. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no podía distinguir más que su perfil y el brillo tenue de sus ojos en la luz grisácea del amanecer. Haciendo acopio de valor, Kagome alzó la mano, posó sus dedos suavemente en la mejilla de Sesshomaru, y recorrió el fuerte ángulo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los tensos tendones del cuello. Atrajo entonces la cabeza de Seshh hacia sí y rozó el firme y sensible contorno de su boca con los labios entreabiertos. Sesshomaru aceptó su beso y lo prolongó. Luego permanecieron en silencio mientras Seshh respiraba profundamente para serenarse.

-Solo descansaremos hasta que se haga de día. Ahora duerme.

La brevedad de sus frases indicaba que, a pesar de las apariencias, necesitaba reposar.

-¿Y si no puedo? -preguntó Kagome.

-Debes. Kagome bajó la vista y con un dedo trazó las curvas de la oreja de Sesshomaru.

-¿Debo? -susurró.

-Me ayudaría a mantener mi resolución.

-¿De no... pedirme más de lo que pueda darte? ¿Y si soy yo quien lo pide?

-Kagome, no soy más que un hombre.

-Eres un príncipe que un día será rey, y estás sujeto a los cánones de tu posición, entre los que se incluye, a menos que la tradición varíe en Rutania, el de... sagre noble.

Sesshomaru dejó escapar una risa silenciosa, que resonaba todavía en su voz cuando dijo:

-Mi muy preciada Kagome, te complacería de buen grado si no fuera porque temo agotar tus fuerzas. -No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Y cómo no? Cualquier cosa que te afecte me preocupa.

-¿También mi... necesidad de ser abrazada, de ser amada?

-Tenaz y descarada como siempre, ¿verdad? -comentó Sesshomaru con voz profunda

-¿Te importa?

-Me encanta. Quédate quieta, pues, conserva tus fuerzas y permíteme que te ame de un modo principesco.

La destreza de Sesshomaru, regia o no, solo era igualada por su concentración. Desvistió a Kagome con muchas caricias, acompañada cada una de un sensual juego de palabras con el que cantó las alabanzas de la perfecta simetría del cuerpo de Kagome, de la suavidad perlada de su piel y la fragancia de sus cabellos, y también del éxtasis recibido, entregado y compartido. Con suave insistencia, Sesshomaru requirió de ella que le revelara los lugares en los que obtenía mayor placer. Sus voces se entremezclaban dulce y melodiosamente. Parecía como si Sessh pretendiera hallar la entrada del alma de Kagome, pero no quisiera entrar a menos que ella misma le entregara voluntariamente la llave.

Sesshomaru acarició los pechos de Kagome con pasión y cubrió su estrecha cintura con las manos callosas de un hombre acostumbrado a manejar la espada. El liso vientre de terciopelo de Kagome incitó al príncipe a descender más aún y demorarse en la sensible superficie, provocando un hormigueo de placer con los labios. Sessh le separó las piernas y exploró la cara interna de sus muslos, cruzada por finas venas, descendiendo hasta la delicada zona de sus tobillos mientras con la palma cálida abarcaba el centro de su cuerpo y de su ser.

Kagome ya no tenía frío ni se sentía aislada. El fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo y abrasó su piel. Su mente había soltado amarras, inundada por una peligrosa languidez. Cuando Sesshomaru sustituyó la mano por la calidez de su boca, Kagome empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y acarició los suaves cabellos de su cabeza en un gesto de súplica y de bendición. Transportada por el éxtasis, no sabía cuál de ambos sentimientos superaba al otro.

Los sentidos de Kagome se expandieron, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos por la tensión del deseo. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más agitada, desterrando la lasitud para ascender hacia el turbulento delirio del máximo placer, que alcanzó con un paroxismo tembloroso. Antes de que remitiera, Sesshomaru se desvistió y se tendió junto a ella. Colocó una de sus piernas sobre la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia sí para penetrarla con un movimiento fluido. Kagome acarició el rostro de Sessh, y luego el cuello y los hombros.

-Sesshomaru, oh, Sessh -susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Podrás soportar que te ponga a prueba otra vez? -Su firme mano estaba extendida sobre el pecho de Kagome, apretada contra su corazón.

-No podría soportar que me lo negaras -musitó ella.

No había modo de impedirlo. Una vez más, llegó el delirio con nueva fuerza, como una violenta explosión que cesaba, un arrebato de los sentidos en la gloria compartida. No había nada más, no había pasado ni futuro. El amanecer se abría paso con sus dedos luminosos que forzaban a las sombras a retirarse y caían sobre amantes con reflejos de plata y oro mientras yacían entrelazados. En sus miradas no había el menor rastro de oscuridad, solo una alegría luminosa.

Se de ha pasado muchisimo tiempo, pero la verdad no tengo excusa para no haber subido antes este capítulo, sólo me queda desculparme, y que este episodio sea de su agrado.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-Soy hijo de los pantanos, de larga cola y ojos de gato! Mi padre fue un oso pardo y mi madre, mitad pantera y mitad águila. Puedo cabalgar sobre un caimán como si fuera un caballo de patas cortas, derribar a un búfalo y usar el caudaloso Mississippi como escupidera desde aquí. ¡Salid para que os de una buena tunda! Hey!

Ese grito resonó en el silencio de la mañana. Kagome alzo la vista del desgarrón de la camisa que estaba zurciendo, uno de los muchos que habían sufrido Sesshomaru y sus hombres en los días de intensa preparación que habían seguido al asalto al reducto de don Pedro. La sopa bullía sobre el fuego en la fortaleza de Onigumo y los hombres iban y venían, jugaban a las cartas, bebían y se quejaban de los músculos doloridos.

rodilla herida en la pata de la mesa-. Ese parece...

Sesshomaru, alerta como siempre, dejo de limpiar su pistola Manton; los otros callaron. -Vas a salir, pedazo de escocés sarnoso y comido por las moscas, o tengo que entrar yo a sacarte?

-¡Por todos los diablos! -Una sonrisa apareció bajo la barba de Onigumo, que se fue cojeando a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Algunos se levantaron y 10 siguieron. Kagome dejo la labor de zurcido a un lado y salió también, acompañada de Sesshomaru.

Un hombre joven y de estatura gigantesca había detenido su caballo frente a los escalones que conducían al portal. Iba bien vestido; llevaba un frac de buen paño gris, chaleco de color crema bordado en seda negra, bombachos y botas de montar relucientes hasta media pantorrilla. Al ver a Kagome, se apresuro a quitarse el sombrero de castor, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos castallo, que coronaban un rostro deljado y bronceado de facciones regulares y ojos cafe oscuro. -

-Señorita Higurashi -dijo con tono de sorpresa.

-Señor Bowie -replico ella, sonriendo.

-En otro tiempo me llamaba usted Hojo -comento el antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo a Onigumo-. ¿Le importaría decirme a que se debe su presencia aquí?

Había un marcado contraste entre el tono tranquilo y bien educado que empleaba con Kagome y el grito estridente de unos segundos antes, cuando había proferido el saludo típico de un rustico o de un barquero.

-Venga, Hojo, no te pongas así -Intervino el escocés rápidamente-. Puedo explicarlo.

-Será mejor que lo hagas. Hace tiempo que conozco a la señorita Higurashi. Nuestras familias eran vecinas, por decirlo así, cerca de St. Martinville, hasta que a mi padre se le metió en la cabeza el año pasado mudarse a un territorio menos poblado. No me parece nada bien encontrarme a una dama como ella en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios y con tipos como vosotros.

Onigumo acepto estas ultimas palabras sin la menor muestra de enfado. -

-Te contare la historia, si es que quieres desmontar y entrar. ¡Tú, Jack, ocúpate de su caballo!

Hojo Bowie desmonto con firme elegancia, insólita en un hombre de su envergadura. Con el sombrero bajo el brazo, se dirigió a Kagome y le cogió la mano para inclinarse sobre ella. La mirada que lanzo a Sesshomaru, que rodeaba posesivamente la cintura de Kagome con el brazo, fue aun menos amistosa que su tono con el escocés.

Los dos hombres eran casi iguales en la fuerza de su personalidad, aunque Bowie tenía una pequeña desventaja en estatura y peso. Era la edad lo que daba a Sesshomaru un aire mas dominante, puesto que tenía unos cuatro o cinco años mas que Bowie, de solo veinticuatro, y también la indefinible superioridad que da una dilatada experiencia. Sesshomaru soporto el escrutinio del joven con los ojos entornados, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente cuando Onigumo se apresuro a hacer una torpe presentación.

-Un príncipe -gruño Hojo-. Esta usted muy lejos de su casa. ¿Que le ha traído a este país?

-Un asunto personal

. -Debe ser muy grave para conducirlo hasta este lugar remoto.

-Si. -Sesshomaru hablaba en voz monótona que no invitaba al dialogo. -Y sin duda se alegra de poder marcharse.

-Temo no estar de acuerdo. Hasta ahora ha sido un intermedio fascinante que no hubiera querido perderme por nada.

-Confió en que pensara lo mismo... cuando nos deje.

-Parece probable -replico Sesshomaru, inclinando una vez mas la cabeza.

Ciertos matices que había detectado en aquel intercambio de cortesías inquieto a Kagome. Su preocupación aumento cuando vio aparecer a Koga, que se adelanto para estrechar la mano de Hojo, al que también el conocía.

-Me alegro de verle aquí -.-dijo Koga con una leve sonrisa y autentica satisfacción.

-Y yo a usted -replico Hojo, con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible en dirección a Kagome.

Koga hizo una mueca.

-Algunas veces un hombre no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Onigumo, cansado de que lo dejaran de lado, interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías! Vamos, Hojo, entra y beberemos algo.

Al entrar, el invitado se detuvo para dejar pasar a Kagome. En el umbral, Kagome se volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru, que permanecía donde lo había dejado, mirando a Hojo Bowie y a Koga. Tenía arrugas en la frente a causa de su recelosa concentración.

Mientras los hombres se sentaban para charlar, Kagome se ocupo de servir la cena. Hojo se hallaba en la Tierra de Nadie para comprar terrenos. El y sus hermanos, Rezin y John, especulaban con tierras. Se rumoreaba con insistencia que se iba a firmar un tratado entre los Estados Unidos y quien tendría el poder en el país al otro lado del rió Sabine, tanto si era España como los revolucionarios mexicanos (la situación cambiaba de un día para otro), para convertir el rió en la frontera que separara a ambos países. Cuando el tratado entrara en vigor, el ejercito de los Estados Unidos podría adentrarse en la franja neutral y limpiarla de bandidos. Una vez que fuera zona segura para los colonos, el valor de las tierras aumentaría y sus propietarios harían una fortuna.

-Ah, amigo -se mofo Onigumo-, llevan diciendo lo mismo desde hace ocho años o mas, desde que el general Hampton envió a sus tenientes, McGee y Zebulon Pike, en el dote. Incendiaron mi casa tres veces al menos, pero aun no han conseguido echarme. No es mas que palabrería y perderás toda la plata que tanto te ha costado ganar, muchacho. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Creo que no -dijo Hojo Bowie-. Si fuera tu, Onigumo, pensaría en el modo de convencer a los soldados del fuerte Claiborne de que eres un hombre honesto, o de lo contrario me iría pitando hacia Texas.

-Texas,¿ dices? Creo que tu ya lo intentaste el año pasado con ese loco de Long. ¿Que ibais a hacer vosotros dos solos, apoderaros de Texas para los Estados Unidos, enviando un mensaje a Galvez Town para el pirata Lafitte, ofreciéndole hacerle almirante de la marina de Texas? ¡Fijate en lo que paso!

-Nos machacaron y tuvimos que salir por piernas, lo se. Aun así fue una buena lucha por un buen propósito. Texas debería ser parte de los Estados Unidos y, Dios mediante, lo será muy pronto. Volvería a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

-Lo único que conseguirás es que lo maten -gruño Onigumo-. Si lo que quieres es pelea, tengo una buena para ti.

Hojo había sido siempre un hombre de impulsos caballerosos. Al enterarse de la terrible situación en que se hallaba Kikyo y de su parentesco con Kagome, se mostró mas que dispuesto a unirse a la batalla que se avecinaba. No conocía a Kikyo, porque ella se hallaba en Francia en la época en la que la familia Bowie vivía cerca de St. Martinville, pero conocía la reputación de don Pedro, y la idea de que una mujer de buena familia estuviera en su poder hizo que en sus ojos café apareciera un brillo torvo.

A pesar de las explicaciones del escocés, Bowie no dejo de observar a Sesshomaru con recelo. Mas tarde, cuando Kagome estaba limpiando la mesa, Hojo cogió la pesada olla de hierro y la llevo hasta donde ella apilaba platos en el agua caliente para fregar.

-Contésteme rápidamente -le dijo, dejando la Olla en el suelo-, ¿esta aqui por propia voluntad?

A Angeline no le extraño que se lo preguntara, Puesto que Onigumo, bajo la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru, había sido intencionadamente vago sobre la parte que desempeñaba ella en el asunto de Kikyo. Kagome vacilo al recordar el modo en que se habían separado ella y su tía, la falta de alternativas y los dictados de su propio corazón.

-Si -contesto al fin.

-Permítame que lo dude. Me parece increíble que precisamente usted este viajando con ese hombre y viviendo con él.

La actitud de Hojo significo un bálsamo y una amarga medicina a la vez. Hojo y ella habían paseado juntos alguna vez, cuando él la acompañaba por el sendero del bosque entre el convento y la casa de su tía. En una época incluso Kagome había llegado a sospechar que la esperaba en la carretera, pues había aparecido con demasiada frecuencia llevando el caballo de la mano. Luego se había trasladado con el resto de su familia. Se había rumoreado que Hojo se había envuelto en el contrabando de esclavos, esclavos que procedían de navíos españoles atacados en alta mar y a los que se introducía en la Texas española a trabes de Galvez Town, la guarida del pirata Lafitte, y se pasaba luego ilegalmente a los Estados Unidos a través de la Tierra de Nadie. Kagome no se lo había creído hasta ese momento. ¿Que otro motivo habría de tener Hojo para hallarse en tan buena relación con el hombre que manifiestamente controlaba las entradas y salidas de la franja neutral?

-Eso no puedo evitarlo. La vida de las personas cambia, ellas mismas cambian.

-Usted no. Quiero hablar con usted, Kagome.

Kagome intento sonreír.

-No hay nada que decir. Pregunte a Koga. É le hablara de mi y tal vez entonces lo comprenderá.

-Lo haré -dijo Hojo y, tras un momento de silencio, añadió-: Aun así, me gustaría ayudarla. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo tiene que pedírmelo.

-No hay nada -respondió ella, sin firmeza en la voz.

-Creo recordar que vivía con su tía en St. Martiville. Quizás podría regresar allá. Me encantaría... -Al ver que Kagome negaba con la cabeza, se interrumpió; luego volvió a intentarlo-. ¿Un mensaje entonces? Me encargare de que su tía lo reciba, o le hablare yo mismo en persona.

¿Debía enviar noticias de Kikyo a la señora de Buys? Quizá seria mas piadoso no contarle nada, esperar a que se supiera algo seguro sobre ella, o que se hallara a salvo.

-Gracias, Hojo. Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario.

No hubo tiempo para mas. Renkotsu y Koga se acercaron con pilas de platos. Era tan extraño que Kagome se movió sorprendida hacia la mesa. Sesshomaru, con su lengua rápida y mordaz, estaba organizando una brigada de limpieza, ordenando a unos bandoleros descontentos v súbitamente torpes que llevaran los platos y recipientes a Kagome. Sesshomaru se encontró con la mirada de Kagome desde el otro lado de la larga mesa. En sus ojos brillantes había una gran seriedad mientras contemplaba el resultado de su diligencia, que era separar a Kagome del hombre que hablaba con ella.

No era de esperar que la animosidad entre los dos hombres, por disimulada que fuera, pasara desapercibida a Onigumo, que los estudio a ambos con una mirada astuta. Con afabilidad desmedida los atrajo hacia una conversación sobre las diferencias entre la caza en Europa y en los Estados Unidos, los hábitos de los diferentes animales y sus especies y abundancia, sobre métodos y, finalmente, sobre armas.

-Enséñale al príncipe Sesshomaru tu cuchillo, Hojo -dijo Onigumo, enseñando sus dientes amarillos.

-¿Mi cuchillo? -Bowie lo saco de la vaina medio oculta por el faldón del frac. Lo lanzo al aire, de modo que la afilada hoja lazo un destello plateado, y lo recibió en la palma, donde resonó.

-¿Me permite? -pregunto Sesshomaru, extendiendo la mano con la mirada fija en el cuchillo y un interés patentecomo una bofetada.

-Por supuesto. -Hojo se lo entrego por la empuñadura.

Era un arma única. Entre la mortífera hoja de cuarenta y cinco centímetros, típica de la frontera, y la empuñadura, se había soldado un travesaño para impedir que la mano se deslizara. La hoja tenía un canal.

Sesshomaru sopeso el arma para comprobar si estaba equilibrada.

-Un arma excelente. Se parece mucho a una cinqueada, un tipo de espada corta con un gavilán o travesaño. Es de buena factura, pero no tan buena como la de una espada.

-Me la hizo de una vieja escofina el herrero negro de la plantación de mi padre dijo Hojo-. Me gustaría tener una similar si encuentro a un hombre que sepa hacerla mejor.

Onigumo asintió con ojos brillantes, observando a ambos hombres.

-No hay quien iguale a Hojo en su manejo. Usted es bueno en la pelea con cuchillo, alteza, pero aquí tiene a un hombre que puede derrotarle.

Kagome, que se estaba frotando las manos con grasa de ganso para quitar las rojeces producidas por el áspero jabón, se quedo inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Lo que acababa de oír era un desafió disfrazado de chanza, que el orgullo de Sesshomaru le impulsaría a aceptar. Si lo hacia, correría mas peligro del que podía imaginar, pues se decía que, a pesar de sus pocos años, Hojo había matado a mas de un hombre en peleas con cuchillos. Sin embargo, si lo rechazaba, perdería el respeto e los bandoleros y, posiblemente, el de sus propios hombres.

Sesshomaru miro a Bowie, que a su vez miraba al escocés con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Una habilidad muy útil, sin duda, en este lugar y en estos tiempos.

-Usted se considera un maestro, o al menos sus hombres le dan ese titulo. ¿No desea probar su habilidad con Hojo, el campeón local?

-¿Para divertirle a usted? -¡inquirió Sesshomaru-. Por mucho que me duela decepcionar a mi anfitrión, no veo razón para proporcionarle semejante entretenimiento, o para contentar su afán de venganza.

-¡Tiene miedo de ser vencido! -declaro el jefe de los bandoleros, poniéndose colorado al ver descubiertos sus viles motivos.

-Esa posibilidad siempre existe.

-¡Pero que competición! Tienen que demostrar quien es el mejor. Con una leve sonrisa, Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Hojo Bowie.

-¿Habremos de cortarnos en pedazos el uno al otro? Dado que no existen rencores entre nosotros ni motivo alguno, ¿habremos de derramar la sangre de la vida por unos laureles fuera de temporada?

-No tengo nada en contra suyo -contesto Hojo, sosteniéndole la mirada-, ni quiero buscar pelea. -Luego miro a Onigumo con severidad-. La única pelea que me interesa es con ese don Pedro.

La declaración de Bowie fue saludada con vitorees, silbidos y muchas palmadas en la espalda. Seria un aliado formidable, en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, y de inmediato se dispusieron a hacer planes, acercando sillas a la mesa y desplegando mapas. Solo les faltaba descubrir donde se escondían el bandolero hispano y sus hombres. ', A Kagome no la dejaron fuera de la conspiración, pero tampoco la incluyeron. Quiso reanudar su labor de zurcido, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Fue de un lado a otro de la habitación con un extraño desasosiego; añadió leña al fuego, barrio la ceniza que había alrededor de la chimenea y se sirvió un vaso de agua del cubo que había en un extremo del banco donde se fregaban los platos. Se respiraba un aroma a comida, humo, licor de la damajuana que se iban pasando, escupideras y hombres sucios. Cuando se avivaron las llamas de la chimenea y aumento el calor, estos olores se hicieron mas fuertes.

Kagome se acerco a la puerta y la entreabrió. El aire que entraba era tan fresco que la abrió un poco mas y salió. La frescura del aire nocturno era agradable. Con los brazos cruzados camino por el portal oscuro hasta los peldaños de entrada. Permaneció allí durante largo rato, mirando la oscuridad. Alzo los ojos y vio una única estrella brillando como una baliza de hielo por entre las ramas frondosas de los árboles.

De repente, un hombre tosió a corta distancia, era uno de los centinelas. La Paz se había roto. Con un hondo suspiro, Kagome dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de la casa.

La luz de la habitación ilumino el portal cuando se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre entre ráfagas de voces y remolinos de humo. Era Naraku; sus anchos hombros ocultaron la luz un instante antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Se quedara helada aquí fuera -dijo con tono preocupado.

-No hace tanto frío -contesto Kagome.

-No queremos que se ponga enferma. Seria demasiado después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. -Naraku se quito la blanca guerrera de su uniforme y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

El calor envolvió a Kagome acompañado de un resto de los olores que había dejado atrás. Cuando intento quitarse la guerrera, Naraku se lo impidió sujetando las solapas.

-Tal vez... será mejor que vuelva adentro.

-Un momento. He estado aguardando el momento de hablar con usted desde hace varios días, Kagome, pero no he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora.

-¿Que desea? -pregunto ella al ver que Naraku vacilaba.

Naraku soltó la guerrera y se inclino hacia adelante con una mano apoyada en la pared detrás de Kagome.

-La he estado observando desde que la Sesshomaru la trajo. Siento una gran admiración por el modo en que ha sobrellevado un periodo penoso, por el modo en que se ha adaptado a su situación. No tengo palabras para expresarle la compasión que he sentido a menudo por usted.

-Es usted muy amable, pero...

-No, déjeme acabar. Es usted muy fuerte, pero a la vez muy frágil. Deseo protegerla. Mas que eso, ansío tener el derecho de protegerla ahora y siempre. Ya... ya sabe quien soy, el bastardo del rey; sin embargo, tengo cierta posición e influencia en Rutenia. Como esposa mía, tendría un lugar en la corte, el respeto...

-¿Su esposa? -Kagome alzo la cabeza-. ¿Me esta pidiendo que me case con usted?

-¿Que si no? ¿Creía que le estaba sugiriendo que dejara a Sesshomaru para tener conmigo el mismo tipo de relación que tiene con él? Yo no la insultaría de esa manera.

-Lo... lo siento, pero debe admitir que no me ha dado motivo alguno para pensar lo contrario ni, en realidad, para esperar nada de usted.

-Las circunstancias son ciertamente insólitas. Sesshomaru no me dará las gracias por meterme en sus asuntos, y además es mi oficial superior y mi príncipe, así como mi hermanastro, pero mi gran preocupación por su bienestar, Kagome, no me permitía continuar callando.

-Habla de compasión y admiración, ¿nada mas?

-Ha habido matrimonios muy felices que se basaban en mucho menos. Sin embargo, si es amor lo que pide, también eso puedo dárselo.

Kagome miro a Naraku, inclinado sobre ella en la oscuridad, atrapada en la maraña de sus emociones y pensamientos. Naraku le ofrecía seguridad, respetabilidad, un lugar donde vivir dignamente. Sin embargo, todo eso comparado con la pasión y el goce que había conocido con Sesshomaru no parecía tener el menor valor. Su corazón le decía que no aceptara.

-Naraku, no puedo creer que hable en serio. Apenas me conoce, ni yo a usted.

-La conozco lo suficiente y se todo lo que necesito saber, pero es normal que usted ahora no pueda aceptarme. No le pido que deje a Sesshomaru y se venga conmigo. Lo cierto es que no creo que el lo permitiera. Pero mas tarde, cuando esta aventura haya concluido, la estaré esperando y volveré a preguntárselo.

Era evidente que Naraku esperaba que Sesshomaru la abandonara en un momento u otro, y quería impedir que se quedara sola. Kagome debería sentirse agradecida, pero en cambio sentía una ira dolorosa que la dejo paralizada. Al oír que se abría la puerta, volvió la cabeza y vio a Sesshomaru. El príncipe se acerco a ellos como un lobo (de cuyo nombre procedía el suyo); sus cabellos plateados brillaban con la luz que surgía a sus espaldas.

-Tu turno de vigilancia -dijo a Naraku con voz suave pero enérgica.

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Naraku con cierto envaramiento. Se irguió y se alejo.

-Espera-ordeno Sesshomaru-. ¿La guerrera?

El príncipe se la quito a Kagome para arrojársela a Naraku. Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron un breve instante, luego Naraku inclino levemente la cabeza y se alejo hasta perderse de vista. Sesshomaru asió a Kagome por el brazo para conducirla hacia el ala de la casa donde se hallaba su habitación.

-¿Nos retiramos a dormir?

Con un escalofrío que no tenia nada que ver con el frió reinante, Kagome se dejo llevar por la sala desierta hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Sesshomaru. El príncipe cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, mirando a Kagome, que se sintió cohibida mientras abría la cama torpemente.

-Que abundancia de pretendientes -dijo Sesshomaru-. Brotan como la progenie de los dientes de dragón para ofrecer... que? ¿Socorro y la parafernalia del honor, las dos cosas por las que suspira tu corazon?

Kagome dejo la almohada que estaba ahuecando y contesto sin mirarlo:

-¿Te preocupa?

-No, no. Es fort amusant on cierto modo, pueril y trágico.

-Me alegro de que lo divierta -replico ella, enarcando una ceja y mirando a Sesshomaru con aire altanero.

-¿Era ese tu propósito? Deberías haberme avisado. Hubiera fingido un ataque de celos; pero así no tengo nada que ofrecer para divertirte a ti. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No.

Esta negación quedo suspendida entre ellos, desbaratando todo fingimiento, imponiéndose como una sencilla afirmación de que ella prefería ese ataque de celos y que, en realidad, no le extrañaba que el lo experimentara.

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada. Las duras líneas de sus ojos se suavizaron antes de que se pusiera serio de nuevo, con igual brusquedad.

-¿Habrá mas?

-¿Pretendientes? No sabría decírtelo.

-Sin duda estarías mejor sin todos ellos. Kagome torció el gesto y lo miro con los ojos entornados, fingiendo reflexionar.

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo se -respondió el, acercándose-. Pero si por casualidad uno de ellos parece convencerte, te daré sus huesos convertidos en horquillas para el pelo y sus dientes ensartadazos como cuentas de rosario para tus plegarias. Solo de ese modo conseguirá acercarse a ti.

Como declaración, sirvió para contentar en cierto modo a Kagome, pero no suponía compromiso alguno, no había en ella promesa de felicidad para toda la vida ni propuesta de matrimonio.

Kagome pensó en hablarle de la sugerencia de Hojo Bowie, que quería llevarla de vuelta a casa de su tía, y de la asombrosa promesa de Naraku, que quería pedir su mano cuando Sesshomaru la abandonara. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no había dado pie a explicaciones y ella no quería forzarlas. Se hubiera parecido demasiado a hacer alarde de sus conquistas, como si la desafiara a hacerle sus propias confesiones, y aunque le hubiera gustado oírlas, no quería obtenerlas de ese modo.

¿Que le había dicho Sesshomaru? ¿Que le ofrecería su amor pulido y reluciente, sellado y con cintas adornadas con borlas» si pudiera? ¿Quería decir que se casaría con ella si tal cosa fuera posible? ¿O mas bien, a su modo sinuoso, que la quería como esposa y se casaría con ella si las circunstancias lo permitieran?

¿Cuales eran las circunstancias? ¿ Las tradiciones de la realeza que solo se unía con la realeza para mantener el mas puro tinte azul de su sangre? Tales cosas no contaban ya demasiado en el Nuevo Mundo, pero seguían teniendo gran importancia en Europa. Sin duda el padre de Sesshomaru, el rey, esperaba que su hijo tomara a una princesa como esposa. E indudablemente el matrimonio que había dado lugar al nacimiento de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru había sido uno de esos. ¿Por que, si no, habría considerado necesario llevar a la madre de Naraku a la corte y casarla para salvar su honra?

No, Kagome no podía esperar que el futuro rey de Rutenia se casara con ella, ¿pero que alternativas le quedaban?

Kagome yacía en el lecho con la mirada fija, envuelta en la oscuridad, cavilando sin cesar. Junto a ella, Sesshomaru estaba inmóvil, pero con una rigidez que demostraba que no dormía. Una mezcla de ira y miedo embargaba a Kagome. Si quería ser sincera consigo misma, tenia que admitir que había otra razón por la que no había dado a conocer a Sesshomaru las diversas proposiciones recibidas. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que, al enterarse, el la apartara de si por su propio bien, o la obligara con su férrea voluntad a aceptar a Naraku para librarse de responsabilidades. Le parecía que, si así lo deseaba, a Sesshomaru podría convenirle incluso un matrimonio como el que su padre había concertado para su querida, casada pero siempre disponible. Y era dudoso que Naraku se negara.

No. No debía pensar en tales cosas. Ese camino conducía a despreciarse, al cinismo y a la desesperación que habían llevado a Kikyo a considerar que sus favores y su vida no valían nada. Era un abismo en el que Kagome no debía caer, pues nadie podría denigrarla a menos que ella lo permitiera, y desde luego no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Kikyo. ¿En que situación se hallaría en ese momento? ¿Donde estaba en aquella noche fría y húmeda? ¿Que dolor y humillación estaría soportando mientras los hombres que planeaban su rescate permanecían sentados, aguardando? Si, algunos hombres habían salido a inspeccionar el terreno y recoger información, pero con sigilo y disfrazados para no poner en peligro a Kikyo. Entre ellos se encontraban Kyokotsu y Renkotsu, escarmentados por la facilidad con la que don Pedro los había eludido y desaparecido en el bosque con su cautiva y sus hombres. Pero aquel esfuerzo era nimio, y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Kagome creía que su prima no era del todo responsable de sus actos cuando la habían capturado los hombres de don Pedro por primera vez. ¿Cuanto tiempo conservaría la cordura después del trato a que había sido sometida y que seguramente seguía padeciendo? ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en volverse como Alice, una mujer que vivía aterrorizada, recelosa, temblando cuando se alzaba una voz?

De vez en cuando, desde su regreso al campamento de Onigumo, Kagome había recordado la noche en que la capturaron junto con Kikyo. , El peligro en que se hallaba su prima ahora era ¿mayor o menor que el peligro del que ella había escapado? En su momento Kagome había creído que era a Sesshomaru a quien temía Kikyo, pero no era eso lo que había dicho su prima. Kagome no podía librarse de la sospecha de que Kikyo había omitido mencionar a Sesshomaru deliberadamente. ¿Quien o que había inspirado a Kikyo un terror tal como para abandonar la relativa seguridad de la protección de Onigumo por la dudosa oportunidad de escapar con don Pedro y sus hombres?

A pesar de que Kagome se revolvió en la cama durante toda la noche, buscando una respuesta en el laberinto de sus recuerdos, cuando amaneció no se hallaba mas cerca que antes.

Cinco días después de que regresaran al campamento de Onigumo, apareció la mujer India, Estrella Matutina. Permaneció a caballo en el sendero fangoso aguardando a que los centinelas avisaran de su legada al escocés. El bandolero carraspeo y tartamudeo y se rasco la cabeza, pero finalmente permitió que se acercara, al tiempo que el acudía a su encuentro. Nadie supo lo que se dijeron, pues hablaron en una rápida y tosca lengua India, pero el resultado fue que Estrella Matutina desmonto y, con rostro impávido y pie ligero, entro en la casa. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina dispuesta en torno a la chimenea y probo los platos que Kagome había preparado, olisqueando con cautela el cucharón antes de llevárselo a los labios. No dijo nada, pero Kagome tuvo la impresión de que se debía al respeto de la mujer India por la comida, mas que a un cumplido por su destreza como cocinera.

Hacia varios días que Estrella Matutina había vuelto a ocupar lo que obviamente ella consideraba como su lugar legitimo en el lecho de Onigumo y ante la chimenea, cuando se empezó a rumorear que se había visto a don Pedro cruzar el rió Sabine con el trasbordador del antiguo Camino Real, escapando por los pelos de una patrulla de soldados de Camp Sabine. En Arroyo Hondo, una mujer había sido brutalmente violada y su marido asesinado por hombres que cabalgaban con un despreciable hispano que llevaba a una mujer pelirroja media, desnuda atada a su lado. Una mujer de Grand Ecore había dado una descripción de don Pedro al contar que le habían robado dos de sus mejores caballos y treinta cabezas de ganado, y también se oyó hablar rapiñas en Los Adais, una antigua población fundada por sacerdotes españoles no lejos de Natchitoches

Finalmente llego la noticia de que todos habían estado esperando: habían encontrado a don Pedro. Había establecido su nuevo cuartel general al borde de las tierras pantanosas del Bayou Pierre, en una hacienda abandonada. Era una construcción sólida y cuadrada, Como si no quisiera ser derrotado fácilmente otra vez.

Había dejado un amplio rastro en gran parte de la franja neutral. Lo localizaron por pura casualidad. Kyokotsu, que se había quitado el uniforme para no llamar la atención, estaba peinando el bosque con uno de los hombres de Onigumo como guía. Se habían detenido a dar de beber a los caballos y comprar comida a una mujer en un pueblo a la orilla del Bayou Pierre. Allí habían visto a un hombre cuya cara les resulto familiar. Mientras se entrenaba en los ejércitos mercenarios de Europa, una de las funciones de Kyokotsu era la de recordar los rostros y mantenerse siempre ojo avizor ante la aparición de posibles enemigos. Siguiendo a aquel hombre, Kyokotsu y su guía habían topado con el campamento de don Pedro. Una vez allí tomaron buena nota del numero de hombres, del tamaño de la granja, de sus accesos y del numero de ventanas y puertas que tenía, y se apresuraron a volver a la guarida de Onigumo con la información.

La noticia provoco gritos, disparos al aire y palmadas de contento. Aun así, pasarían veinticuatro horas antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha los planes que tan cuidadosamente se habían elaborado en los últimos días. Solo unos pocos estaban al tanto del destino exacto de la expedición y de la estrategia a seguir. Aun así, todos se mostraban entusiasmados, desde las mujeres y niños de los bandoleros hasta el propio Sesshomaru. Uno de los efectos de aquella excitación fue el aumento del consumo de alcohol. Los hombres empezaron a hablar a gritos, y lanzar bravuconadas y a gastarse bromas pesadas mientras limpiaban las armas, sacaban los capotes -pues las nubes que oscurecieron el cielo al anochecer amenazaban lluvia- y charlaban. Sesshomaru se mantenía tranquilo en apariencia, pero su lengua mordaz se dejaba sentir siempre que pillaba a alguien que no contestaba rápidamente y con precisión a cualquier pregunta que el le hiciera.

Para huir del ruido y de los nauseabundos olores del licor y la comida, de la excitación masculina y de la irritante eficacia de los preparativos para una expedición de la que ella no formaría parte, Kagome se echo una capa sobre los hombros y salió al patio. Uno de los perros gruño, con el pelo erizado, pero callo cuando Kagome le hablo y el la olisqueo.

La noche caía rápidamente, pero a cierta distancia, por el camino que conducía a la casa, pudo ver la mancha pálida de un uniforme. Respiro-el aire cargado de humedad, se arrebujo en la capa y se encamino en esa dirección

Era Renkotsu, de pie bajo un negro gomero sin hojas, que realizaba su guardia con un rifle en el brazo. Sonrió al verla.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿ha venido a aliviar mi tedio? No hay nada aquí excepto conejos que mordisquean brotes de sanguinuelo sin dejar de vigilar a los perros, y el sentido común, además de la orden expresa de Sesshomaru, me impiden tocar la guitarra.

-Tan pronto se ha cansado de la flora y la fauna?

-Angeline apoyo la espalda en el tronco del gomero.

-He estudiado cada ramita desnuda que tenía a la vista, pero no hay mucho que ver en esta época del año. Además, se esta haciendo de noche.

-Tal vez debería quedarse con nosotros hasta la primavera. Apenas faltan unas semanas. Habrá arbustos y bulbos en flor en los jardines, y pronto Darhan fruto los ciruelos y los cerezos.

-He notado que empiezan a surgir los brotes aquí y allá, cambios que han ocurrido desde que llegamos, y en febrero, milagrosamente. Sin embargo, si tenemos éxito mañana, me temo que nos iremos antes de poder ver la primavera en todo su esplendor.

-¿Volverá a Rutenia? ¿Le alegrara?

-Aquí o allá, todo es lo mismo para mi. Mi hermano y yo vamos adonde vaya Sesshomaru. Sus alegrías son nuestras alegrías, sus penas también son las nuestras, y donde el decida quedarse, ese es nuestro hogar.

Esta sencilla declaración resulto tan conmovedora que la voz de Kagome sonó ronca cuando dijo:

-En Rutenia tendrá que enfrentarse con otros problemas.

-Cierto, mayores aun que los de aquí.

-¿Como es eso?

-Allí esta el rey -respondió el, y luego la miro de reojo, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho.

-Kyokotsu me hablo de la tirante relación entre Sesshomaru y su padre -dijo Kagome, intentando tranquilizar a Renkotsu.

-¿Y no menciono que es el rey quien mas deseos tiene de ver muerto a nuestro príncipe?

Kagome lo miro estupefacta.

-Sin duda se equivoca. Aunque el rey creyera que Sesshomaru causo la muerte de Inuyasha, iría contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Le digo que es así. Siempre quiso mas a su hijo mayor, y cuando Inu murió, se volvió loco, estado que no hizo mas que empeorar a causa de los rumores en palacio sobre la participación de Sesshomaru en el asesinato. A mi no me sorprendería descubrir que el asesino que nos ha estado siguiendo los pasos es un agente pagado por el rey.

-¡Pero... eso es horrible! ¡A Sesshomaru tendrían que acusarlo del crimen y llevarlo a juicio

-Eso seria deshonrar a la familia. No, el rey prefiere que el asunto se liquide sigilosamente y fuera del país.

Estas palabras, dichas con calma, resultaron aterradoras porque parecían tener fundamento.

-¿Pero quien aceptaría semejante encargo? -Siempre hay quien esta dispuesto a cumplir los mandatos del rey. El estimulo es grande, riquezas o los altos honores que el rey. puede otorgar. Después, si ese hombre fuera astuto, podría sacar provecho haciendo chantaje, por haber matado por orden del rey.

-¡Pero, imaginárselo, Renkotsu, si mataran a Sesshomaru no habría heredero directo del trono!

-¿Y eso que importa? El rey siempre ha mantenido que Sesshomaru no valía nada al lado de Inu, acusación injusta, pero imposible de rebatir con pruebas. En ese caso, bueno, al tirano le satisfaría que su sobrino Bankotsu ascendiera al trono en lugar de Sesshomaru. De hecho, podría ser una fuente de placer para el privar a Sesshomaru del trono.

Kagome arrugo la frente, sumida en profunda reflexión. Luego pregunto:

-Pero si es un hombre del rey quien sigue los pasos a Sesshomaru para matarlo, quien mato a Inu?

-¿Como saberlo? Tal vez se suicidara. 0 puede haber sido un marido celoso, una mujer despechada, incluso la propia Kikyo.

-¡No hablara en serio!

-Cosas mas raras se han visto. Ella no murió y parece mas aterrorizada de lo que debiera.

La conjetura de Renkotsu no era disparatada, pero a Kagome no le pareció convincente. Quedaba otra posibilidad, que surgió en su mente con el intenso brillo de una estrella fugaz y se desvaneció con igual rapidez que Sesshomaru, en un momento de furia incontrolada, hubiera matado a su hermano. Kagome no quería creerlo, de modo que desterró aquella idea, aunque con esfuerzo.

Siguieron charlando de otros temas, con intervalos de silencio, porque entre ellos se interponía, como un carbón al rojo que brillara malévolamente, la idea de que el rey pretendía asesinar a su propio hijo. Kagome no quería darle crédito, ¿pero acaso no era verdad que el primer atentado se había llevado a cabo al salir de palacio, después de que Sesshomaru intentara sin éxito ver a su padre?

En cuanto al asesino a sueldo, o no seria la elección mas eficaz, la que mas probabilidades tenía de coger a Sesshomaru desprevenido, uno de sus propios hombres? La lealtad, la camaradería, la fidelidad; tal vez todo eso no bastara para equilibrar la balanza frente a la perspectiva de poder y riquezas. Sabiendo estas cosas, como sin duda las sabia, ¿como podía Sesshomaru confiar en alguien? ¿Y que esperanza podía tener de que hallando al asesino de su hermano cambiarían las cosas? La verdad no se ganaría el respeto de un hombre que había perdido hasta tal punto la decencia que quería matar a su propio hijo, ni serviría para borrar el amor acumulado sobre Inuyasha y negado a Sesshomaru durante tantos años. En ese caso, la larga persecución emprendida por Sesshomaru no tendría ningún sentido, y no seria mas que un riesgo inútil.

Estoy devuelta!

Espero que no se hayan Olvidado de mi y de esta adaptación .

Quiero agradecer aquellas personas que aun con tanto tiempo sin actualizar me siguen dejado sus comentarios.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Los hombres se marcharon justo después del mediodía del día siguiente. Sesshomaru y Onigumo encabezaban la marcha con los miembros de la guardia, entre los que estaba Koga, hombro con hombro con Renkotsu y Jakotsu. Los bandoleros les seguían sin orden ni concierto, gritando y silbando mientras salían al trote del campamento. Incluso los hombres del príncipe parecían felices de volver a la acción y se llamaban unos a otros. Solo Sesshomaru se mostraba sombrío, y miraba hacia adelante sin placer alguno.

El príncipe había besado a Kagome para despedirse de un modo breve y conciso, sin una sola palabra. Ella le había mirado con una opressón en el pecho que le impedía hablar, buceando en las infinitas profundidades ambarina de sus ojos. Luego el se había alejado para montar rápidamente. Incluso en aquel día encapotado, sus cabellos despedían destellos plateados. Sesshomaru había alzado la mano y se habían puesto en marcha. Los cascos chapoteaban y despedían gruesas pellas de fango. Poco a poco el ruido se fue alejando.

La lluvia empezó a caer antes de que hubiera pasado una hora, tan silenciosa y densa como las lagrimas de un antiguo dolor. Kagome encendió las lámparas para disipar la atmósfera gris. Anocheció pronto. Le parecía extraño quedarse allí sola, sin las continuas idas y venidas de los hombres, que dejaban las huellas de barro de sus botas por todas partes, sin oír sus exigencias. Se sentó frente al fuego y contempló las llamas, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por poner orden en los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Se sentía aletargada por el peso del temor mezclado con un dolor que empezaba a oprimirle el corazón.

¿Como era posible que la seguridad de un hombre hubiera llegado a preocuparla tanto? No había deseado que ocurriese. Durante los días y noches pasados se había sentido enajenada. ¿Cual sería el resultado de todo aquello?

Tiempo era de que reflexionara seriamente sobre lo que debía hacer. No bastaba ya con eludir el problema o aplazarlo. Sin embargo, pocas eran sus opciones. Aunque Kikyo fuera rescatada, Kagome no estaba segura de que su tía quisiera admitirla de nuevo, y si lo hacia solo le aguardaba una muerte en vida con su reputación por los suelos. La oferta de Hojo Bowie, por lo tanto, debía ser estudiada cuidadosamente.

Pensó también en la proposición de Naraku. Al imaginar la intimidad que tendría con el si fuera su esposa, se sentía atemorizada. ¿Podría soportar una unión sin amor, basada en la gratitud, cerca de Sesshomaru pero separada de el? ¿Podría soportar Rutenia, país tan alejado de lo que ella conocía desde su infancia, sin un amor apasionado? ¿Y no le seguiría la mancha de haber sido la amante de Sesshomaru incluso hasta allí, para ensombrecer su futuro, aunque no volvieran a dirigirse la palabra después de abandonar las costas de Luisiana?

Lo mejor para la Paz de su espíritu era que hablara con Koga. Este había intentado hablar en privado con ella varias veces durante la semana anterior, pero no lo había conseguido. Sabiendo que ella no había tenido culpa alguna en su caída, tal vez el renovara sus promesas de cariño. ¿Quería ella que lo hiciera? ¿Merecía el soportar la carga de una mujer que no tenia mas que amistad para ofrecerle? ¿Podría ser feliz con ella con el recuerdo de la experiencia vivida con Sesshomaru? Si se casaba con Koga, Kagome podría quedarse en Luisiana, entre gentes que hablaban su propio idioma y tenían las mismas costumbres, ¿pero que bien había en ello si no era feliz?

Sopeso otras alternativas. Aunque la madre Therese no pudiera ofrecerle un lugar en la escuela del convento por miedo a disgustar a padres y alumnas, tal vez sugeriría otro establecimiento religioso que la aceptara. Si no era así, tal vez hallara empleo como costurera o institutriz, aunque no tenia la menor idea de como viviría hasta que lo consiguiera, o como obtendría semejante puesto sin experiencia o referencias que atestiguaran su elevado carácter moral.

Kagome estaba obligada a hacer algo, o al menos a planearlo. No tenia futuro con Sesshomaru; la frialdad que había existido entre ellos en los últimos días se lo había demostrado. Su bienestar se basaba en algo tan poco tangible como el deseo que el príncipe sintiera por ella. Si este se desvanecía, Kagome quedaría abandonada, sola y sin amigos en un país extranjero. No confiaba en lo que le había dicho Kyokotsu -¿o había sido Naraku?-que Sesshomaru resolvería su situación cuando se separaran. Kagome creía que tales promesas tenían escaso valor y, en cualquier caso, no quería nada de el. Quizá por su orgullo pagara un precio demasiado elevado en su situación, pero era cuanto le quedaba y no tenia intención de renunciar a su amor propio para que el tuviera la conciencia tranquila.

Un crujido la saco de sus reflexiones. Kagome se irguió con el oído atento. Le pareció oír a Estrella Matutina que se movía por la cocina. Un golpe sordo, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo, se lo confirmo. ¿Estaba preparando la comida para los guerreros? En caso afirmativo, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que dieran comérsela. Kagome decidió que era mejor ir a ayudarla en lugar de quedarse allí sentada, pensando y dando vueltas en círculos que no conducía a nada. También era posible que así salvara algunos charros de cocina.

La mujer india estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando entro Kagome. Cogía sartenes y cacerolas y las metía en un saco que había en el suelo. Lo que no le convenía, lo arrojaba a un lado. Mientras Kagome la contemplaba, lanzo contra la pared un cuenco de barro agrietada.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Kagome, sorprendida e indignada.

Estrella Matutina giro en redondo con una cazuela en la mano y una mirada de desafío en sus ojos pardos.

-Me llevo lo que es mío.

-¿Suyo? ¿todo esto? -Angeline señalo con la mano los platos de estaño, los sacos de harina, grano, fe y judías que la india había apilado.

-Mío por derecho. Cuando vine a vivir con el desde mi tribu, traía ganado, y también pieles y cestos y zero que el vendió. Antes me echo sin nada. Ahora me llevare todo.

-No puedo permitírselo. Los hombres han de comer cuando vuelvan.

-Hágame caso, coja algo para si misma y váyase no hay razón para quedarse aquí.

-La sonrisa de la mujer india no era agradable.

Kagome tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Frunció entrecejo.

-¿ Que quiere decir? Tengo tantas razones como antes. No puedo marcharme.

-Quédese y acabara sola, usted y las otras mujeres Han sido usadas por los crueles hombres blancos. Se lo digo porque me ha sonreído y ha trabajado conmigo como una hermana de sangre. Es mejor que se marche enseguida.

-¿Por que? ,Que ha hecho? -Kagome dio un paso hacia la otra mujer, pero Estrella Matutina retrocedió y empezó a meter en su saco las provisiones que había separado.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo le he llevado un mensaje a don Pedro. No era difícil y me ha causado un gran placer. Ahora mismo, ese don Pedro esta esperando a Onigumo.

-¿Y... y los otros? -La pregunta, formulada con voz ronca, era inútil, pues de sobra sabia la respuesta.

-La trampa tiene una boca muy grande. ¿Pero que le importa, silos que van a morir son los que la robaron contra su voluntad?

Angeline se acerco rápidamente a la mesa y se apoyo en ella con ambas manos, mientras la chica india retrocedía.

-¿ Quien? ¿Quien le ha pedido que lleve el mensaje? Estrella Matutina ladeó la cabeza.

-El que comprendió mi odio por haber visto a menudo su negrura

. -¿Su nombre? -¡insistió Kagome.

-¿Que se yo? Ni me importa, pues me señalo el camino de la venganza.

-Al menos dígame si es uno de los hombres del príncipe.

Estrella Matutina se dirigía a la puerta y Kagome la siguió.

-Los hombres vienen y van. No los conozco a todos, ni quiero conocerlos, pues las mujeres no deben mirarlos a la cara. Adiós, Kagome. Me voy.

La chica india, como un fantasma, se adentro en la noche lluviosa. Kagome oyó el débil sonido de los cascos de su caballo alejándose. Luego reino el silencio,Kagome tenia las manos fuertemente enlazadas y los dientes clavados en el labio inferior. Estaba paralizada por el horror, incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Se trataba de una trampa, con un buen cebo, y en ese momento Sesshomaru y los demás se dirigían confiados hacia ella.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se fueran? ¿Una hora tal vez? ¿Mas? Al partir esperaban llegar al campamento de don Pedro a la caída de la noche, para sorprenderlo en la oscuridad. La Lluvia creaba una penumbra que anticipaba la noche.

Kagome respiro profundamente; empezaba a tomar una determinación. De repente, se precipito hacia la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala. Allí cogió la capa de un gancho en la pared y se encamino a los establos. Mientras corria se echo la capa sobre los hombros.

Una yegua castaña alzo las orejas al ver a Kagome. No le costo demasiado ensillarla. Saco a la yegua bajo la lluvia, monto en la silla española y hundió los talones en los flancos. La yegua relincho, sorprendida, echando hacia atrás con la cabeza, pero se lanzo al galope por el patio hacia el sendero que se internaba en la Tierra de Nadie.

Kagome sabia adonde ir y que caminos coger, pues había oído el informe de Kyokotsu. Lo que no esperaba eran los numerosos senderos y pistas que atravesaban la carretera principal: carreteras militares, senderos indios y de animales. La oscuridad creciente no le ayudo mucho a orientarse. Tampoco hallo casas ni viajeros a quienes preguntar.

Se sucedieron los kilómetros de árboles oscuros, ramas enmarañadas y arbustos mojados. La yegua chapoteaba en los profundos surcos de los terraplenes, en arroyos y brazos de rió pantanosos cuyo caudal habían acrecentado las lluvias recientes. De vez en cuando Kagome se detenía para buscar huellas de los jinetes, pero la lluvia las había borrado, y solo en contadas ocasiones descubría las marcas de los cascos en el lodo, como huellas de dedos en mantequilla derretida.

Kagome empezaba a estar cansada. Tenía calambres en las piernas, y los dedos de las manos agarrotados como los de una vieja arpía. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. La yegua resollaba ya con dificultad y tropezaba. Kagome dejo que bebiera en un arroyuelo, pero luego, a pesar de la espuma que le cubría los costados y del vapor que despedía su pelaje, siguió adelante. No podía permitirse el lujo de descansar; en aquella carrera las consecuencia de llegar tarde a la meta eran demasiado graves. Entorno los ojos y miro con ardiente concentración a través de las sombras que se cerraban en torno a ella, esperando que la noche se demorara aun, rogando por que Sesshomaru y Onigumo tardaran mas de lo que pensaban en llegar.

Kagome no noto el viento ni la lluvia que le golpeaban el rostro. La capa empapada pesaba sobre sus hombros y golpeaba los flancos de la yegua. En su cerebro resonaba el ruido sordo de los cascos, ahogando los sonidos que surgían del vasto bosque. De pronto oyó disparos lejanos.

No, no, no-, fue el grito silencioso que lanzo, pero siguió cabalgando a toda velocidad. Se inclino sobre el pescuezo de la yegua, azuzándola, pidiéndole el ultimo esfuerzo de que era capaz. Y la yegua lo dio, acercando cada vez mas a Kagome al lugar de donde procedían los disparos. Se produjo una explosión lo bastante cercana como para oír el zumbido de la bala, y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Hubiera sido una temeridad acercarse a la granja directamente. Kagome detuvo a la yegua, desmonto y se adentro en el bosque Llevándola de las riendas. Se abrió paso por entre la maleza húmeda bajo los árboles goteantes, envuelta en los olores de la madera y las hojas podridas. Ato la yegua a un árbol joven, lejos de la carretera, y luego se dirigió hacia una luz que vislumbro entre los árboles.

La luz surgía en rectángulos dorados de las ventanas de una cabaña de troncos, se deslizaba por un amplio porche hasta el patio y caía sobre los cuerpos de los hombres tendidos de bruces, muertos. Iluminaba también el color de sus ropas; el avellana, el rojo desvaído, el gris, el azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Y a un lado, había una mancha del mas puro blanco.

Un disparo retumbo en la noche desde la oscura línea de una hondonada que había cerca de la cabaña. Le respondió otro desde un bosquecillo de cedros cercano, cuyas bajas ramas formaban un negro parapeto. Dentro de la cabaña de troncos se movió la figura de un hombre que se puso en pie súbitamente para disparar por la ventana hacia los cedros. No obtuvo respuesta.

Desde donde se hallaba, a Kagome le pareció que don Pedro había dejado uno o dos hombres como senuelo en la cabaña iluminada, y que el grueso de sus fuerzas se había apostado en la hondonada. Cuando Sesshomaru y los demás se habían acercado los habían atrapado como aves acuáticas a la luz del crepúsculo. Entonces los hombres de Sesshomaru y Onigumo se habían retirado al bosque de cedros. Rezo para que Sesshomaru estuviera con ellos. La figura inerte que yacía en el patio enlodado parecía demasiado delgada para ser el príncipe de Rutenia, aunque era difícil determinarlo con aquella escasa luz.

Una pistola vomito luego desde la hondonada y en el bosque de cedros un hombre soltó un grito, prueba de lo inadecuado de los árboles como protección. Los hombres de Sesshomaru y de Onigumo no se atrevían a moverse por miedo a que la luz de la cabaña delatara su huida y don Pedro y sus hombres, ocultos, pudieran cazarlos con facilidad.

¿Y donde se hallaba Kikyo? ¿Estaba en la cabaña?

¿Era uno de los senuelos que debían a atraer a Sesshomaru y a los otros? ¿O estaba echada en la hondonada barrida por la lluvia, con don Pedro, como rehén por si algo salía mal? Una cosa era casi segura: no se hallaba en el bosquecillo de cedros.

¿Que pensaba hacer Sesshomaru? Por alguna razón, Kagome no esperaba que otra persona pudiera tomar la iniciativa, fuera Onigumo o Hojo Bowie. Apretó los puños y considero las alternativas, por escasas y peligrosas que fueran.

Sesshomaru podía cargar contra los hombres de la hondonada, confiando en que la superior destreza de su escolta y de los hombres entrenados por ella serviría para compensar la ventajosa posición de don Pedro. Para arriesgarse, sin embargo, tendría que estar dispuesto a aceptar las inevitables perdidas que se producirían. Podía también retirarse hasta donde habían dejado los caballos, pero para eso habrían de abandonar la protección de los cedros, y seguramente la matanza seria tan grande como en un ataque frontal. Por ultimo, podía persuadir de algún modo a don Pedro para que saliera a campo abierto y cargara contra ellos.

Con este ultimo pensamiento le llego una voz profunda y tenida de burla.

-Amigo mío, le felicito por su perspicacia, pero su puntería deja mucho que desear.

-;Servirá para acabar con su vida, amigo! -fue la respuesta.

-Siempre es bueno tener esperanza, incluso para un hombre que se esconde como un cobarde en una zanja con el estomago hundido en el barro y la lluvia cayéndole sobre las orejas. , Me permite que le ofrezca Un paraguas de fragantes cedros? Produce cierto picor, pero servirá para proteger su pólvora. Apresúrese o esta débil lluvia acabara dejándolo desarmado, y eso sería una lastima.

Cuando Kagome oyó las palabras fluidas, pronunciadas sin esfuerzo, sintió un inmenso alivio.

-Sesshomaru -susurro, y cayo de rodillas sobre las hojas mojadas, pues no la sostenían las piernas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que enjugo con un gesto vehemente de la mano para ver mejor.

Los insultos, levemente ácidos por un lado y devueltos con irritación creciente por el otro, continuaron. De vez en cuando sonaba un disparo, que siempre obtenía otro como respuesta. En los breves momentos de silencio, Kagome oía unas vacas que mugían como si las molestaran en algún lugar detrás de la cabaña. Sin duda había un colono en alguna parte que maldecía amargamente a los bandoleros.

Lentamente, en fragmentos, Kagome concibió una idea. Don Pedro no sabia que ella estaba allí. Si conseguía hacer un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para distraerlo, tal vez Sesshomaru podría lanzarse al ataque. Kagome no llevaba armas. En su prisa por alcanzar a los hombres no había pensado en coger una pistola o un rifle, aunque no estaba segura de que hubieran dejado alguno. No tenia nada con lo que hacer ruido. Podía gritar y chillar, pero eso no sería contundente. Se le ocurrió que podía apagar la luz de la cabaña, pero era demasiado arriesgado acercarse para lanzar ramas sobre la lámpara, pues no había piedras en el blando suelo de aluvión. Además, si la atrapaban, empeoraría la situación de Sesshomaru y sus hombres, pues se incrementarían sus riesgos si intentaban rescatarla.

Había de encontrar el medio, de sacar a don Pedro de la hondonada. No era probable que un solo jinete los impulsara a moverse. Lo que necesitaba era un grupo de hombres a caballo que aparecieran por la retaguardia. Mientras permanecía arrodillada, sumida en la reflexión, una vaca volvió a mugir. Kagome parpadeo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara. Con una suave exclamación se levanto y se dirigió con premura pero con cautela al lugar donde había dejado a la yegua.

Llevando al animal por las riendas, Kagome rodeo el bosque a toda prisa, tropezando con raíces y ramas, corriendo sin resuello, esquivando la hondonada en la que se hallaban don Pedro y sus hombres. La cabaña iluminada, cuya luz se vislumbraba entre los árboles, le sirvió como orientación. Manteniéndose siempre a su izquierda, llego por fin a la parte posterior de la granja.

Las vacas estaban encerradas en un corral de estacas clavadas en la tierra y unidas por cuerdas. Aunque estas estaban flojas en muchos sitios, servían no obstante para impedir que escapara la veintena de vacas que se movían de un lado a otro, enloquecidas por el miedo. Sus patas habían pisoteado el terreno hasta convertirlo en una ciénaga. Los mugidos tenían un matiz de desesperación y los suaves golpes de los cuernos en la oscuridad sonaban siniestros.

La puerta rectangular del corral se abría hacia fuera. Kagome monto con el mayor sigilo posible, y luego se inclino para soltar la cuerda que sujetaba la puerta a la estaca de la cerca. La vieja madera emitió un crujido que retumbo en la noche. .

Las vacas no necesitaban de mayores estímulos. Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando los animales salieron en tropel. Kagome los guió lanzando gritos roncos. La yegua pareció percibir sus deseos, pues se dirigió a la vaca mas grande que trotaba pesadamente a la cabeza de la manada y la hizo girar hacia la parte derecha de la casa. Avanzaron al trote, mugiendo y sacudiendo la tierra en dirección a la hondonada.

Kagome se sentía exultante. Le hubiera gustado hallar el modo de avisar a Sesshomaru y los otros, pero no dudaba de que se aprovecharían de la situación. A unos cincuenta metros de la hondonada Kagome se aparto para dejar que el ganado siguiera adelante. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su yegua respiraba con dificultad y temblaba. Kagome desmonto y empezaba a acariciar el cuello sudoroso del animal cuando oyó los aullidos de pánico de los hombres de don Pedro. Vio que las vacas caían en la hondonada al intentar atravesarla de un salto, con mugidos angustiados. Don Pedro y sus hombres se lanzaron hacia adelante profiriendo maldiciones, dominados por un terror supersticioso, disparando sus armas en medio de la lluvia para rechazar a los hombres que atacaban desde el bosque de cedros.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron como el hierro contra el yunque, con gritos, juramentos y gemidos. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo cuando pistolas y rifles quedaron sin munición, pues no les dio tiempo a cargar de nuevo. Blandieron sus armas como si fueran palos; la luz de la cabaña arrancaba destellos de los cañones de las- armas y las hojas de los cuchillos. Fue una lucha sangrienta pero breve. Al cabo de unos minutos, los mugidos de las vacas que no yacían en la hondonada con las patas quebradas se habían perdido en la noche, y los hombres de don Pedro que seguían vivos se hallaban tumbados, atados de pies y manos, sobre el tosco suelo del porche, relativamente seco.

Sesshomaru, cuyos cabellos mojados relucían, se dirigió hacia el cadáver de uniforme blanco. Hinco una rodilla en tierra y, cogiendo el cuerpo por un hombro, le dio la vuelta con suavidad. Los ojos apagados de Renkotsu apuntaron al cielo. Sus cabellos negros caían lacios sobre su joven rostro delgado, chorreando agua. El vendaje de su muñeca herida estaba manchado de barro y sus esbeltas manos de músico habían dejado escapar la pistola. La parte frontal de su uniforme ya no era blanca sino roja.

-Salve a los jóvenes guerreros -dijo Sesshomaru con voz áspera y casi inaudible-. Entregan sus vidas por el honor y una causa perdida, por su país, y algunas veces, por hombres que no lo merecen, pero no por amor. Agotan sus mentes y sus cuerpos y conquistan los reinos infinitos del miedo, pero no por amor.

-El lo amaba -dijo Kagome, acercándose lentamente a Sesshomaru.

El príncipe la miro; sus ojos estaban velados por la culpabilidad.

-Debería haber dicho por amor a una mujer. Salve también a nuestro bienvenido ángel guardián, mojado, extenuado y cubierto de barro. ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-Había venido para avisaros, pero he llegado demasiado tarde. -A pesar de que la cegaban las lagrimas y no podía soportar ver el rostro del cadáver que yacía a su lado, estaba satisfecha. Durante unos instantes, también en el rostro de Sesshomaru había habido algo cercano a la muerte, una agonía de remordimientos que tal vez buscaran cualquier medio para eludir la responsabilidad por la perdida de Renkotsu. La ira de Sesshomaru llevaba en si la aceptación y el perdón para si mismo, lo que le permitía concentrarse ahora en la presencia de Kagome.

-¿Y eran tuyos esos dulces gritos que hemos oído, conduciendo al ganado de Zeus para impartir su divina justicia?

-He hecho lo que he podido. -Kagome volvió el rostro y vio a Hojo Bowie apoyado en una columna del porche con un rifle en el brazo, vigilando a los bandoleros capturados. Mas allí el hermano de Renkotsu, pistola en mano y con una mueca de dolor furioso, quería abalanzarse sobre don Pedro, y Kyokotsu y Bankotsu lo detenían sujetándolo por los brazos y hablándole con tono conciliador. Naraku estaba ocupado en vendar una herida en el brazo de un hombre sentado en los peldaños del porche, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Kagome tardo unos segundos en reconocer al hombre, que tenia el rostro fatigado y pálido y los cabellos mojados y aplastados. Era Koga.

-Podrían haberte matado -dijo Sesshomaru, levantándose. Su tono no dejaba traslucir emoción alguna.

Kagome se volvió. Sus ojos parecían enormes en el pálido ovalo de su cara.

-También a ti.

-Estoy bien equipado para defenderme, mientras que tu...

-Solo dispongo de mi ingenio y de mi buena estrella ¿Que importa eso? Estoy aquí. -Kagome quería que la abrazara, que la consolara y le hiciera saber que estaba a salvo. Comprendía el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Sesshomaru y su irritación por el gran riesgo que había corrido ella para salvarlo, pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo.

-No seas impertinente con el maestro -dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja-. Olvidemos mis aprensiones y dime que susurro temerario, que pérfida maquinación lo ha obligado a venir hasta aquí.

Kagome abrió la boca para contestar, pero el la cogió bruscamente por el brazo y la condujo al cálido interior de la cabaña. Una vez dentro, se acerco a la chimenea y avivo el fuego medio extinguido con su acostumbrada rapidez y eficiencia. Cuando las llamas cobraron nueva vida, cogió una manta de la cama, quito la capa mojada a Kagome y la arropo. Luego la obligo a sentarse frente al fuego. Solo entonces le permitió hablar.

Kagome sintió escalofríos a medida que el calor fue atravesando sus ropas húmedas y llego a su piel helada, pero no dejo que su voz la delatara. De todas formas, no tenia mucho que contar.

-¿Estas segura de que Estrella Matutina no insinuó nada acerca del que la utilizo como intermediaria?-pregunto Sesshomaru, mirando el fuego con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Completamente, y he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello mientras cabalgaba hacia aquí.

Sesshomaru tardo un momento en hablar; cuando lo hizo sus palabras no parecían estar relacionadas con el tema de la conversación.

-Renkotsu fue herido en el costado derecho, ligeramente hacia adelante.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru. El asombro se desvaneció lentamente de su rostro para ser reemplazado por el horror. Don Pedro y sus hombres se hallaban en la hondonada, a la izquierda de la cabaña, cuando Sesshomaru y su escolta se habían acercado. Estoy habían avanzado divididos en varios grupos, desde distintas direcciones. Renkotsu formaba parte del grupo que había intentado un ataque casi frontal a juzgar por el lugar en el que había caído. Eso significaba que, en la confusión de la carga y el descubrimiento de la trampa, a Renkotsu le había disparado uno de sus propios compañeros. Kagome llego con renuencia a la conclusión de que no había sido un accidente.

¿Lo sospechaba Sesshomaru? El dolor que asomaba a sus ojos respondía a la pregunta. Lo sabia, y eso lo atormentaba. ¿Habian tornado a Renkotsu por el príncipe en la oscuridad? ¿O habían matado a Renkotsu por algún motivo que a el se le escapaba, por algo que Renkotsu sabia, o suponía, o había visto?

Kagome recordó la teoría de Renkotsu sobre un asesino enviado por el rey. Al ver la expresión tensa de Sesshomaru, no dijo nada. Ya tenia bastante, no era el momento oportuno para enfrentarle al hecho de que era probable que su propio padre quisiera verle muerto. Sesshomaru se había preocupado por ella, le había ofrecido calor y protección y le había abierto los recovecos de su alma. No podía devolverle aquellos favores infligiéndole una herida como aquella, y menos en semejante momento.

-¿Y Kikyo? -pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-Buena pregunta. Veamos lo que tiene que decirnos nuestro amigo don Pedro.

Si don Pedro había creído que podía obtener clemencia a cambio de la información que poseía, pronto descubrió que andaba muy errado. Sesshomaru no llegaría a ningún acuerdo con el, y así se lo hizo saber. Era McCullough quien decidiría sobre la vida o la muerte de don Pedro. Sesshomaru solo tenia jurisdicción sobre el tratamiento que iba a recibir.

Viendo el modo en que el príncipe arrancaba la información que deseaba del rudo bandolero, Kagome comprendió que a ella la había tratado con extrema delicadeza y exquisito dominio de si. Con el hombre que había secuestrado a Kikyo no tenia necesidad de tales remilgos, y los dejo de lado con rabia amarga.

Don Pedro cedió en un tiempo asombrosamente breve. Lanzando maldiciones e insultos, dijo que Kikyo se había convertido rápidamente en una carga. La había cambiado por un caballo y sus arneses en Los Adais, a un hombre que la había visto en la calle. El hombre, jugador de profesión, no tenia hogar. Creía que se dirigía hacia Natchitoches, aunque solo Dios sabia por que.

A partir de ese momento, los acontecimientos se precipitaron con rapidez. Renkotsu fue enterrado a la luz de un farol. Una cruz improvisada señalo el lugar de su tumba fangosa. Sesshomaru y sus hombres registraron las provisiones de don Pedro y metieron cuanto necesitaban en sus alforjas. Hojo Bowie, ansioso de ponerse en camino, se ofreció como guía hasta Natchitoches, y fue aceptado con una inclinación de cabeza y un apretón de manos. A Koga le fue encomendada la tarea de volver inmediatamente con Kagome a la guarida del escocés; McCullough y sus hombres los seguirían después. La razón por la que McCullough había de demorarse no se menciono, pero era evidente que pensaban hacer algo con los hombres que seguían atados en el porche.

Kagome se había secado, al menos en parte, después de permanecer un rato junto al fuego. La habían excluido del enterramiento de Renkotsu, por costumbre y por orden de Sesshomaru. Mientras los hombres se preparaban, Kagome se levanto y volvió a ponerse la capa que había dejado a secar. Sesshomaru volvió a la cabaña con una capa de gutapercha en la mano. Se acerco a Kagome y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-No puedo aceptarla-dijo ella, quitándosela con un movimiento nervioso-. Te mojaras.

-No. Era de Renkotsu y él ya no la necesita. Y no tienes por que sentir escrúpulos. Se la había quitado antes de que le dispararan.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru a los ojos, sin pestañear, con expresión resuelta.

-Yo... yo quisiera que me dejaras acompañarte a Natchitoches.

-Puede que la presencia de Kikyo no sea mas que una quimera traviesa de piernas largas que nos lleve siempre mas allá. ¿Que harías tu en ese caso?

-Pero don Pedro ha jurado...

-El juramento de un hombre muerto al que, según lo que cuenta McCullough, no le aguarda el paraíso. Además, es un viaje largo y fatigoso y no habrá descanso para dormir.

-Si tu puedes hacerlo, yo también.

-;Puedes, mi dulce Kagome, toda corazon y nada de juicio? ¿Puedes?

Durante unos segundos, la mirada de Sesshomaru adquirió una suavidad que acaricio el espíritu herido de Kagome como un bálsamo.

-Podría intentarlo.

-Si, pero yo no puedo permitirlo. Vete con Koga, Será lo mejor.

En las facciones de Sesshomaru no había concesión alguna. Kagome acabo asintiendo. El príncipe sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos interminables, mientras a su alrededor se apiñaban los hombres que querían calentarse, buscaban comida y bebida o se ponían las capas impermeables y los guantes. De repente, Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y, atrayéndola hacia si, la beso en los labios. La guerrera de su uniforme estaba húmeda y fría, pero el tenia su propio y vibrante calor masculino. Su beso fue posesivo, con el sabor de la desesperación. Cuando la soltó, sus brazos parecían remisos, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo de voluntad separarse de ella.

Con unas cuantas ordenes tranquilas, Sesshomaru reunió a sus hombres y salieron de la cabaña acompañados por Koga y Kagome. Les llevaría los caballos. kyokotsu ayudo a Kafome a montar, y ella aguardo con la riendas flojas a que lo hicieran Koga y los demás. ¿Se produjo alguna serial entre Sesshomaru y Koga que ella no viera, se dio alguna instrucción que ella no oyó? Daba igual. Su antiguo pretendiente se inclino para coger la brida de su caballo y la alejo del grupo, de los miembros de la escolta que le decían adiós, de las maldiciones y gemidos de los hombres de don Pedro mientras los obligan a ponerse en pie y los arrastraban por las escaleras del porche, de los bandoleros de McCullough que lanzaban cuerdas por encima de las ramas de los robles venerables.

Kagome miro por encima del hombro hacia donde se hallaba Sesshomaru, que ajeno al ruido y la confusión reinantes tenia la vista clavada en ella. Mientras lo estaba mirando, Naraku toco al príncipe en el brazo y Sesshomaru se volvió impulsivamente antes de recobrar su aplomo Y coger las riendas de su caballo. La garde de corps, de la que quedaban cuatro miembros, se puso en marcha con Sesshomaru a la cabeza. Hojo Bowie galopo hasta ponerse a la altura del príncipe. Al cabo de un rato marchaban en fila como una bandada de gansos que emprendieran su viaje primaveral hacia el norte, en dirección opuesta a la que seguía Kagome. Sus capas impermeables brillaron un instante bajo la Lluvia, y luego desaparecieron.

Kagome miro al frente. A medida que pasaban los minutos y la distancia entre ella y Sesshomaru aumentaba, se sentía cada vez mas angustiada. En su garganta llevaba el dolor de las lagrimas no derramadas y una opresión en el pecho. Era como si un hilo invisible la uniera al hombre que se alejaba de ella, un hilo cuya tirantez aumentaba conforme se alejaban, un hilo que podía romperse, que se rompería. Lo hizo por fin, con un estallido de agonía desgarradora, y Kagome sintió las lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia.

Junto a ella, Koga era una sombra en movimiento. Los cascos de sus caballos golpeaban el lodo del camino. Kagome oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su capa. Se alegraba de que fuera de noche, que lloviera y que la rapidez de la marcha les impidiera entablar conversación. Ella no hubiera podido hablar. Revivió mentalmente, una y otra vez, el momento de la despedida de Sesshomaru y su escolta, y por mucho que lo intento, no logro hallar nada que demostrara que no había sido definitiva.


	20. 20

Capítulo 20

Las columnas de humo se elevaban lentamente de los restos quemados para ir a mezclarse con la luz grisácea del amanecer. Las mujeres andaban de un lado para otro con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el calor, tratando de salvar algo de las ruinas humeantes y mojadas. Los chicos permanecían apiñados en grupos bajo los árboles chamuscados, pero una niña con largas trenzas negras, a la que le faltaba un diente, sacaba agua del pozo. La jarra de barro en que echó el agua parecía ser la única pieza intacta que quedaba en el lugar.

Kagome y Koga detuvieron los caballos y contemplaron las ruinas de la guarida de Onigumo. No quedaba ni una sola construcción en pie, todas habían ardido hasta los cimientos. No se veía ningún animal, a excepción de un gallo que escarbaba cerca de donde antes se alzaba el establo, con el plumaje verde y cobrizo manchado de barro. Koga hizo señas a un niño de pelo de estopa de que se acercara.

-Han sido esos indios ladrones -contestó a la Pregunta de Koga-. Han venido por la noche, los de la tribu de la mujer de Onigumo. Lo que no han quemado, lo han destrozado o se lo han llevado. Me dice que tendremos que irnos a otro sitio, al menos pasta que se vuelvan a construir las cabañas.

El chico recogió la moneda que le lanzó Koga y salió corriendo con ella fuertemente apretada en el puño.

-¿Y bien, Kagome? -dijo Koga.

Kagome se esforzó por sonreír cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

-Si te refieres a qué pienso hacer, no lo sé.

-¿Estas de acuerdo entonces en que esto cambia las cosas? No puedes vivir al raso como los animales.

-Sin duda Onigumo encontrará cobijo en algún lugar, quizá en la granja que dejamos anoche.

-Si, y llevar a estas mujeres y niños adonde los vencidos cuelgan como fruta podrida de los árboles. Y eso, claro está, si en un momento de descuido olvidaron prender fuego a la casa.

La frente de Kagome se llenó de arrugas. Era muy probable que las cosas fueran tal como las describía Koga.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Puedes venir conmigo a Nueva Orleans, a casa de mi madre.

La señora Delacroix debía hallarse por entonces en la ciudad a orillas del río para la temporada de invierno. Siempre cerraba su casa cercana a St. Martinville a finales de enero y emprendía viaje acompañada por su carromatos llenos de plata, porcelana y cristal, baúles de ropa, colchones de plumas y almohadas especiales, jamón, chuletas de buey, higos, manzanas, melocotones y peras en conserva, además de numerosas variedades de gelatina. Y hacia todo eso como si su casa de la calle St. Anne no dispusiera de alimentos suficientes y comodidades, como si no la mantuvieran bien aireada y resplandeciente esperando su llegada.

-Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario.

-¿Para quién? ¡A mi me es necesario! Te amo, Kagome, y quiero ocuparme de ti. Me destroza el corazón verte así, sin nadie a tu lado ni lugar adonde ir, sin ropa decente que ponerte ¡ven conmigo te lo suplico!.

-Sería un abuso por mi parte -dijo Kagome, acongojada, desviando la vista hacia una mujer que acababa de topar con un trozo de jamón ennegrecido, y cuyos gritos de triunfo atrajeron a las demás, que llegaron corriendo y tropezando en los restos humeantes.

-No sería ningún abuso. Mi madre se ocuparía de ti, y lo haría con gusto, sobre todo si fueras su futura nuera.

Kagome se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Ahora?

-Es lo que mas deseo en este mundo.

Una nueva proposición. Que frágil debía parecer Kagome para suscitar tal instinto protector en los hombres, o que desesperada. Ella no se sentía frágil, sino vital y fuerte, a pesar del cansancio. Solo Sesshomaru se había abstenido de ofrecerle la protección de su apellido. Solo Sesshomaru.

-Piénsalo, Kagome, mi querida -continuó Koga al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Y si el príncipe Sesshomaru no regresa a buscarte? ¿Y si... si tuvieras un hijo?

Kagome alzo la barbilla; sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado.

-¿Y si lo tuviera?

-Seria mío por apellido y afecto por ti. Jamás, te lo juro, te reprocharía nada ni lo lamentaría.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Koga, no puedo...

-¿Bueno? -exclamó Koga, indignado-. ¡Pienso en mi mismo y rezo para que aceptes! Siempre he tenido en gran aprecio tu amistad y he admirado tu valor, tu amabilidad y tu belleza, pero nunca comprendí cuanto te quería hasta que te vi elevarte por encima de la degradante situación que has padecido las últimas semanas.

Kagome apenas oyó esta declaración. Pensaba en que seguramente habría un hijo. Había perdido la cuenta de los días y las semanas, pero había tenido su ultimo ciclo menstrual dos semanas antes del baile de la señora Delacroix. Al pensar en su falta, se había alegrado de no tener que preocuparse por eso en una situación en la que no sería más que otra dificultad. Aún así, el miedo había existido siempre, atormentándola de continuo, Más recientemente, además, habían empezado a molestarle los olores y sentía nauseas a horas extrañas. Había otros síntomas, pequeños pero reveladores.

¿Qué rumbo tomar, pues? ¿Ir con Onigumo, Dios sabía adonde, cuando este regresara, confiando en que Sesshomaru la encontraría, y que lo haría antes de que el escocés decidiera desafiar el peligro y acabar lo que antes había interrumpido Sesshomaru? Kagome pensó que el Príncipe confiaba en que el temor de Onigumo a su venganza y la presencia de Koga impedirían la repetición del hecho, pero si ella rechazaba a Koga, que razón tendría este para quedarse?

Kagome echó la capucha hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por los cabellos con un gesto de cansancio.

-Por ahora podríamos desmontar. Tengo ganas de caminar, y a lo mejor se me pasa el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? -preguntó Koga con tono preocupado, al tiempo que desmontaba y se aprestaba a ayudar a Kagome con el brazo sano-. De todas formas los caballos necesitan descansar, beber y tiempo para pacer. Supongo que no conseguiremos más que agua. Yo te la traeré.

Kagome se acercó a las mujeres y charló con dos de ellas, con las que había trabado cierta relación durante su estancia entre los bandoleros. Parecían recelar de Kagome tras su desaparición, y resentidas porque las hubieran dejado allí, mientras que ella había participado en los sucesos. Kagome satisfizo su curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido y luego, al ver que Koga se acercaba con la taza de plata de la petaca que llevaba en sus alforjas, se interrumpió y fue hacia él.

Koga le tendió la taza. Kagome le lanzó una mirada de interrogación con el entrecejo fruncido, pues el líquido era turbio.

-Polvos para tu dolor de cabeza -le explicó el-. Te traeré agua fresca cuando te lo hayas tomado.

Kagome contuvo la respiración y bebió, estremeciéndose por el sabor amargo del liquido.

-¿No es demasiado fuerte?

-Quizá, pero es la dosis que me han recomendado para mi brazo. -Koga palmeó el pescuezo del caballo que pacía cerca de el-. Sesshomaru se los dio a Naraku para mi, así que no pueden ser malos.

-Supongo que no -dijo Kagome dubitativamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo se lo bebió todo y le devolvió la taza. Koga la recogió y echo una breve mirada hacia el camino por el que habían llegado con expresión de inquietud en el rostro.

Kagome lo vio y dijo:

-Tal vez será mejor que tu también tomes un poco.

-Si, enseguida. -Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el pozo. Kagome lo vio mirar la jarra que la niña de pelo negro había usado, que se había convertido en el recipiente comunitario para el agua; luego llenó una vez más la taza. Kagome se la bebió. Koga tuvo que sacar más agua con el cubo, que ya se había vaciado, para saciar su sed. Kagome no vio que el se tomara su dosis de láudano, así que frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose si le habría dado todo lo que le quedaba. Resultaba un tanto preocupante que se sacrificaran tanto por ella. Naraku le había cedido su guerrera, Renkotsu su capa impermeable y ahora... Renkotsu, el tranquilo y amable Renkotsu, que tan bellas melodías gitanas extraía de su guitarra, ya no necesitaba su capa.

La mente de Kagome empezaba a divagar. Sentía las piernas pesadas, así que tuvo que apoyarse en la cerca. Koga parecía ocupado junto al pozo, hablando con los niños y dándoles monedas. Luego se acercó a ella, tambaleándose un poco. Los árboles también parecían oscilar, así como los dos adolescentes que seguían a Koga mirándola con sus grandes ojos. Kagome dio un paso hacia Koga y cayó.

El la recogió y la llevo, medio a rastras, medio en brazos, hacia la cerca. Los dos muchachos se encargaron de llevar los caballos hasta allí. Las bestias siguieron mordisqueando la hierba.

-Lo siento, Kagome -murmuró Koga-. No había otro modo de hacerlo.

La cogió en brazos, gruñendo por el dolor que le causaba en el brazo herido, y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, de modo que Kagome tuvo que asirse al cuello de su chaqueta. Koga se subió a uno de los postes de la cerca para impulsarse y montar a caballo con Kagome en los brazos. Ella, carente de voluntad, quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Koga espoleó el caballo, que inició un trote cansino. Cuando se inició aquel movimiento de balanceo, Kagome dejó caer los párpados y se durmió.

El sol de la mañana derramaba su luz en la habitación como un jarabe dorado. Su calor había empezado ya a disipar el frío de la noche, pero el pequeño fuego que ardía en la chimenea con repisa de mármol resultaba alegre y reconfortante. Kagome se hallaba en una cama con dosel, cuyas columnas de palisandro ostentaban hojas de acanto talladas. Estaba sentada, apoyada contra un cabezal forrado de lino con adornos de encaje, y rodeada de gruesos almohadones cubiertos de raso ocre, con labor de ganchillo y bordado. A un lado tenía una bandeja de plata sobre una mesita móvil de caoba colocada a la altura de su regazo. En la bandeja había una jarrita de porcelana con un dibujo de rosas, llena de chocolate aromático y humeante, una jícara con su platillo, un plato de croissants calientes cubiertos por una servilleta de hilo bordado y un ramito de narcisos en un pequeño búcaro de plata. El perfume de las flores se mezclaba con el olor del chocolate, impregnando la habitación. También había un leve olor a flores secas que había en una vasija de cristal opalino sobre la repisa de la chimenea, calentadas, por el fuego.

Kagome extendió un brazo, cogió la jarrita de chocolate y llenó la jícara. No se había sentido tan mimada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había estado enferma. Por las comodidades y lujos que le ofrecían en la casa de los Delacroix se hubiera dicho que era una invalida, cuando menos. Hacía tres días que no le permitían salir de la cama. Le habían suministrado las últimas revistas de modas de Paris, novelas con tapas jaspeadas, imitando mármol y ónice, e innumerables platos y bocados para tentar su apetito. Su anfitriona la visitaba de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la dejaban sola para que descansara.

Al principio, Kagome estaba demasiado exhausta para hacer otra cosa que sumergirse en aquel lujo tranquilizador y reconfortante. Tan agotadas estaban sus fuerzas que ni siquiera había protestado cuando la doncella de Kaede Delacroix la había bañado como a un bebé, le había lavado el pelo y se lo había peinado. En ciertos aspectos aquella confusión provocada por la fatiga había sido beneficiosa. Apenas podía recordar el largo viaje que la había llevado hasta Nueva Orleáns. Al despertar del efecto de los polvos, se encontraba ya a casi doce horas de la Tierra de Nadie, meciéndose en una cama en el interior de un carromato que habían prestado a Koga. Este se había negado entonces rotundamente a volver atrás, y Kagome se había sentido tan enferma al intentar bajar del carromato que habría caído de bruces si Koga no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que Koga tenia los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro macilento, finalmente se habían detenido en una plantación. Los dueños eran desconocidos para Koga, pero les habían dado hospitalidad. Les habían permitido pasar la noche en la cabaña que, en un extremo de la casa, estaba destinada precisamente a visitantes como ellos, que transitaban por aquella carretera solitaria. Koga había dormido fuera, envuelto en una manta bajo el carromato, y Kagome había ocupado la cama. Lo que pensaron sus anfitriones de tales disposiciones no llegaron a saberlo, pues se marcharon con las primeras luces del día. Kagome se sentía mejor, pero tan desanimada que no parecía importarle adonde fuera ni con quién.

Su mas vívido recuerdo era, sin embargo, el momento en que, días después, habían entrado en la casa de la señora Delacroix y los habían conducido a su presencia. La expresión de horror escandalizado que había aparecido en el rostro de aquella elegante dama había herido a Kagome en lo más vivo. Lo que más preocupaba a la madre de Koga, al parecer, era el aspecto de Kagome con el vestido harapiento, la capa arrugada y el pelo enmarañado, y el de Koga, que iba sucio y desaliñado. ¿Y si algún conocido los había visto entrar con aquella facha, o llegar en un vehículo tan horroroso?

¡Tiens, mejor no pensarlo! Sólo más tarde la señora Delacroix se dio cuenta de que su único hijo varón llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y empezó a preguntar que hacían allí y en semejantes condiciones.

Kagome sorbió su chocolate, dejando que su mirada se paseara por las paredes cubiertas de tafetán ocre, la carpintería, con su delicado dibujo de conchas y campanillas, los cortinajes de seda rosa, sujetos por gruesos cordones de pasamanería con borlas, los visillos de encaje tan finos como telas de araña y los suelos pulidos con sus alfombras en tono rosa, verde y crema.

La casa era una mezcla exquisita de diseño español y decoración francesa. Su fachada daba a una de las calles más importantes del Vieux Carre, la «vieja plaza), en el centro de la parte más vieja de la ciudad. Tenía ocho habitaciones, todas comunicadas entre sí para permitir que se ventilaran y situadas en el segundo piso, por encima del ruido y el polvo de la calle. Los pesos inferiores se utilizaban para alojar a los esclavos y como almacenes. En la parte de atrás tenia un hermoso jardín de estilo morisco, con una alegre fuente en el medio, cuyos muros de ladrillo estaban cubiertos por setos de adelfas y malvarrosas. Los parterres de flores se alineaban a lo largo de los senderos, también de ladrillo.

El mobiliario interior tenia reminiscencias parisinas. En la habitación en la que se hallaba Kagome, un tocador ocupaba una esquina. A un lado tenia un alto candelabro de bronce y al otro, un biombo con pinturas de pastoras y cabreros enamorados de Fragonard. Los cajones del tocador quedaban ocultos bajo festones de encaje, y sobre su superficie había toda una colección de frascos con pomos de plata, cepillos con mangos también de plata y, enmarcada en plata, una miniatura de Koga en tonos pastel.

Koga había sido la amabilidad personificada durante el viaje. No había nada que él no hiciera para garantizar la comodidad y la tranquilidad de espíritu de Kagome, excepto regresar a la guarida de McCullough. El resentimiento de Kagome no había provocado ira alguna en él. Se disculpaba continuamente, pero su resolución era inamovible. Ni lágrimas ni amenazas le habían impedido hacer lo que él creía mejor. Le preocupaba el silencio apático en que se había sumido Kagome después del segundo día de viaje, pero hizo lo posible por parecer alegre y despreocupado, a pesar de que el brazo debía de dolerle terriblemente a causa del esfuerzo necesario para llevar las riendas del carromato.

En algunas ocasiones Kagome casi le había agradecido que la hubiera obligado a marcharse con él, y no porque le hubiera perdonado, sino porque para ella la decisión era tan difícil que se había quedado paralizada por la duda. Irse con Koga era la alternativa de la inteligencia; sin embargo, no estaba segura de que hubiera llegado a decantarse por lo que, en realidad, significaba dejar a Sesshimaru. El príncipe la había apartado de si, cierto, sin decirle cuando volvería por ella, ni si lo haría. Pero tampoco había dicho que no fuera a hacerlo.

El sonido de unos leves golpes en la puerta aligeraron el ánimo de Kagome, prometiendo sacarla del círculo en que se movían sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia la puerta de madera tallada con picaporte de cerámica y dijo:

-Entre!

Kaede Delacroix entró en la habitación luciendo una bata de terciopelo azul forrada de seda color melocotón, y una encantadora toca de lino y encaje atada por debajo de una oreja con cinta azul. Detrás de ella entró su doncella llevando una pila de vestidos en los brazos con todo el cuidado de una niñera con su primer bebé.

-Bonjour, mi querida! ¡Espero que haya dormido bien!

-Estupendamente, gracias. -Se había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama, como resultado, pensaba ella, de tantas preocupaciones y tan poco ejercicio, pero hubiera sido descortés quejarse.

-Ah, bien. Entonces quizá se encuentre lo bastante descansada como para pensar en modas, si?

-No creo...

-Tiene que complacer este capricho mío, querida. Mi hija no ha tenido jamás el menor gusto para vestir y se niega en redondo a seguir mis consejos, así que me muero de ganas de tener a alguien a quien inculcar mis preferencias.

-Ya tengo un vestido -señaló Kagome, sonriendo levemente ante el entusiasmo de Kaede Delacroix.

-¿Esa cosa gris? No valía más que para tirarlo a la basura, y eso es lo que hice... o mandé hacer -añadió con escrupulosa sinceridad.

-¿Ha quemado mi vestido? -preguntó Kagome, frunciendo el entrecejo con incredulidad y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Era lo mejor, se lo aseguro. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto con el la habría tornado por una penitente. No puede ser. Debe hacer alarde de lo poco que le importan los comentarios de los demás. Es el mejor camino.

-Tal vez, si quisiera aparecer en sociedad, pero no deseo...

-¿No quiere salir? ¡Protesto, mi querida, sería funesto! Todos sabrían entonces que tiene algo que ocultar. -Al ver la expresión de Kagome, la señora Delacroix se detuvo con una exclamación de enojo-. Ah, no pretendía echárselo en cara de esta manera. Sin embargo, mi querida, debe comprender que todo el mundo se ha enterado de que fue raptada por el Príncipe. Vaya, en realidad no se ha hablado de otra cosa desde que llegué a la ciudad. ¡Es la comidilla de la temporada!

-¡Entonces desde luego que no quiero salir! -exclamó Kagome, dejando su jícara sobre el platillo con un golpe y apartando la bandeja, súbitamente perdido el apetito.

-¡Pero es lo que ha de hacer! No puede ocultarse para siempre. Yo la acompañaré y comentaré en privado a unos pocos, solo a unos pocos, que todo ha sido una gran exageración, que Koga, su galante caballero, llego a tiempo para rescatarla. Luego, cuando se anuncien las amonestaciones, todos se lo creerán, pues nadie pensará que mi hijo aceptaría a una mujer mancillada como esposa. Una tontería, claro está, pues por qué no iba a hacerlo si la ama? Sin embargo, ante los demás es necesaria esta farsa. Kagome alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Oh, no, señora, va usted demasiado deprisa. Aún no se ha decidido que vaya a haber boda.

Durante un instante, algo parecido al alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la madre de Koga, que borró luego la educación y la inquietud.

-Pero él ha dicho que sí y, sinceramente, tal como me ha contado su historia, creo que será lo mejor.

-La decisión no es sólo suya.

-No debe culparle, pues fue su afecto por usted lo que hizo que confiara en mí y me pidiera ayuda. Siempre ha sabido lo que quería y siempre lo ha conseguido.

-No lo dudo -dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa irónica-, pero no puedo permitir que disponga de mi vida a su conveniencia.

El rostro de Kaede Delacroix estaba serio cuando miró a Kagome.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer, querida? No creo que comprenda bien lo que ocurriró si no se casa con él. Yo la ayudaré cuanto pueda, pero sin la respetabilidad del matrimonio, y habría de realizarse enseguida, me temo que su vida se arruinará.

-No puede evitarse.

La señora Delacroix la contempló durante largo rato. Al fin encogió los hombros regordetes bajo la bata de terciopelo.

-Eso es algo que tendrán que decidir entre los dos, pero se lo advierto, no le será fácil disuadirle. De momento, no puede ir desnuda, tanto si se aventura a salir fuera como si no. ¿Quiere echar un vistazo a lo que le he traído?

Tan zalamero era su tono, tan razonable su actitud, que a Kagome le pareció una estúpida grosería no aceptar. La doncella, una mujer negra de hermosa figura, sonrisa deslumbrante y los cabellos cubiertos por una toca sólo un poco menos elegante que la de su ama, se acercó a la cama y depositó las telas de seda, terciopelo, raso e hilo. Kagome que no se había fijado en los vestidos hasta entonces, exclamó:

-¡Pero esto es demasiado!

-Ay, sí -dijo Kaede con alegre sonrisa-. Me temo que estoy un poco sobrepeso esta temporada. Estos vestidos me los han hecho en Paris con las medidas del año pasado y, por mucho que lo he intentado, no he conseguido meterme en ellos. Sango no quiere ni verlos; ¿querría probárselos usted?

Sango era la hermana de Koga y una buena amiga de Kagome, a pesar de ser dos años más joven

-¿Está aquí Sango?

-No. ¿Habrá muchacha más irritante? Enfermó de varicela dos semanas antes de emprender viaje hacia aquí. ¡Menudo susto nos dio! Podrían haber sido viruelas, ¿comprende? Se quedará en la plantación con su padre para hacerle compañía hasta que se le curen las señales. Me temo que no podrá aparecer en el palco de la ópera hasta el próximo año. Pero basta de charlas. Pruébese el de seda verde manzana. Creo que le quedará muy bien con unas puntadas aquí y allá.

La descripción de los cambios que habrían de hacerse para que a Kagome le sentara bien era más que optimista, pero al cabo de veinticuatro horas pudo abandonar la habitación vestida con elegante sencillez. Llevaba una chaqueta corta de color canela sobre un vestido verde de seda con la cintura alta y el escote en forma de corazón que subía hasta un cuello alto con el mismo ribete de encaje que adornaba las anchas mangas. Le habían cortado el pelo del flequillo y sus rizos se apilaban alrededor del rostro. Calzaba zapatos de piel con lazos de terciopelo color canela. En una de las habitaciones superiores se hallaba una costurera a la que habían encargado arreglar los otros tres conjuntos que Kagome había aceptado ante la insistencia de Kaede, uno de color lavanda y azul marino, otro rosa, con un sombrero de plumas a juego, y una pelliza redingote de falla amarilla a rayas, con cuello de tul de Vandyke.

A Kagome le dijeron que podría encontrar a Kaede en el gabinete, donde acostumbraba atender su correspondencia y llevar personalmente las cuentas de la casa. Kagome llamó a la puerta y entró con un exagerado revuelo de faldas.

La señora Delacroix alzó la vista de su secreter y dejó la pluma en un tintero de ónice pulido. Su hijo, que se hallaba de pie junto a ella, también levanto los ojos y en su rostro se dibujo lentamente una sonrisa.

-Encantadora-dijo Kaede-. ¿Verdad, Koga?

-Deliciosa -replicó él, después de que le fuera preciso aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias a los dos -dijo Kagome con tono animado, recuperado ya el equilibrio-. ¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Me alegro de que lo pregunte. -Kaede miró a su hijo de reojo-. Es algo que le concierne, querida. Quería pedirle permiso antes de enviar la misiva, pero he pensado en consultar primero con Koga sobre el modo de expresarme. Estoy escribiendo una carta a su tía para comunicarle que ha vuelto sana y salva.

-Es... es muy amable de su parte, pero temo que será inútil.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Koga. Aun así, no tendré la conciencia tranquila hasta que ella lo sepa.

¿No seria que la señora Delacroix esperaba que la tía de Kagome se presentara en la ciudad para llevársela antes de que la joven sucumbiera a la persuasión de Koga? No podía culparla, pero le dolió pensar en ello, puesto que en otro tiempo aquel matrimonio había contado con su total aprobación

. -Debe hacer lo que mejor le parezca -dijo Kagome.

-¡ Querida no ponga esa cara! -exclamó Kaede-. No me sorprendería nada ver a Señora de Buys en la ciudad antes de que acabe la semana. ¡Ya verá!

No ocurrió así. Como si quisiera distraerla de la falta de respuesta de su tía, la señora Delacroix organizó expediciones a las tiendas del barrio de los habitantes de habla francesa y española del Vieux Carre. En ellas compraron pañuelos y perfumes, guantes, velos con los que proteger el rostro del sol de primavera, ropa interior y raíces de vetiver para perfumar la ropa y ahuyentar las polillas. La señora Delacroix ordenó también que prepararan su carruaje para ir a la zona de la ciudad conocida como Faubourg St. Mary, adonde se habían retirado los habitantes de la ciudad de habla inglesa, a quienes rehuían los criollos tanto de origen francés como español, para construir sus casas con motivos griegos y romanos. Pasearon asimismo por el muelle y por la vieja Place d'Armes, la plaza de la iglesia de San Luis. Kaede saludaba a sus conocidos con la cabeza y de vez en cuando se detenía para presentar a su joven amiga con modales tranquilos, impávida ante las súbitas miradas y las respuestas balbucidas.

El domingo por la noche fueron al Teatro de Orleans. Una diva parisina, cuya voz era tan impresionante como sus blancos senos, actuaba como Rosina en la nueva opera cómica de Rossini, El barbero de Sevilla. Durante el intermedio acudieron a su palco dos viejas damas de aire muy aristocrático, que habían prestado más atención a Kagome que a los atributos de la diva durante la representación. Estuvieron charlando con ellas unos minutos, haciendo preguntas insustanciales a Kagome, sin perder detalle de su apariencia, modales y carácter. Se marcharon tras aceptar cortésmente una invitación de su querida amiga Kaede para visitarla al día siguiente.

-Ah, querida-dijo la señora Delacroix con un suspiro de felicidad, recostándose en su asiento-, ahora sí que saldremos de dudas. No hay pareja más importante en Nueva Orleans que esas dos, en otro tiempo damas de compañía de la propia Maria Antonieta. Si ellas lo aceptan, todo irá bien. De lo contrario, estamos perdidas.

Kagome no estaba segura de desear que la sometieran a examen como si fuera un caballo o un esclavo en venta. Al día siguiente se puso el vestido de seda rosa y se dirigió, con cierto aire envarado, a la defensiva, al salón donde se recibía a las dos grandes damas.

Allí estaban ellas con sus ojos negros como cuentas de vidrio en sus rostros blancos y frágiles. Kaede servía agua de azahar de una jarra de plata, e indicaba a la criada que pasara los pastelitos coronados por almendras picadas y violetas escarchadas de oscuro color púrpura. Al ver a Kagome le señaló una silla junto a la pareja de ancianas.

Sintiéndose incómoda, Kagome no supo que contestar a las incisivas preguntas que le hicieron y Kaede, que no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo y animarla con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza, no la ayudó precisamente. Su anfitriona intentó valientemente distraerlas con la historia de una colisión en el Mississippi entre una chalana y uno de los barcos de vapor con rueda de paletas que hacían el trayecto del río. Las ancianas la escucharon con escasa atención y volvieron al ataque con preguntas sencillas, que no acababan de ser directas, pero estaban destinadas a incitar a las confidencias. Quizá Kagome estaba familiarizada con la catedral de la capital de Rutenia, sin duda el príncipe se la había descrito. La madre del príncipe era una mujer distinnguida, pariente de los Wittelsbach de Munich, la familia dirigente de Bavaria. Algunos decfan que se habia elegido a una prima de esa rama de la familia real como esposa para Inushaya. ¿Pensaban casar a Sesshomaru con esa misma joven? ¿No lo sabía? Que extraño. Querían saber de que temas había hablado con el príncipe. Los gustos e intereses de los personajes regios solían ser insólitos, diferentes a los del común de las gentes, ¿no era cierto?

Las respuestas que se le ocurrían a Kagome eran bastante groseras y tuvo que morderse la lengua por miedo a poner en apuros a la señora Delacroix. La paciencia y la diplomacia de Kagome tenían un límite, por necesaria que fuera la aprobación de aquellas mujeres.

-Díganos, señorita Higurashi, ¿cómo era la conversación del príncipe? ¿O tal vez no perdieron el tiempo en charlas ociosas?

Por un momento, Kagome oyó el eco de las frases fluidas de Sesshomaru.

-Su conversación -contestó lentamente- raras veces era vulgar o incorrecta. Es decir, no se servía de la charla ociosa como trampa para los incautos. Cuando deseaba saber algo, lo preguntaba, y si la respuesta no le satisfacía buscaba otro modo de averiguar lo que quería o bien callaba.

La insinuación no podía ser mas clara. Un resoplido turbo la atmósfera del salón; la anciana se echó hacia atrás con expresión ofendida. Su hermana parecía petrificada por la incredulidad.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. El mayordomo, que había viajado con su señora desde St. Martinville y era el mismo que había anunciado a Sesshomatu la noche del baile, se adelantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe, señora, pero el príncipe esta aquí.

-Oh -exclamó Kaede débilmente. Era innecesario preguntar que Príncipe-. Supongo que será mejor que le haga pasar.

-No es necesario -dijo Sesshomaru, desde la puerta-. Ya estoy aquí y confío en que me perdonará la intrusión y la presunción.

Al ver a Kagome vaciló y palideció, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente para evaluar a las dos ancianas. Después cogió la mano de la señora Delacroix e inclinó la cabeza. Vestía un inmaculado uniforme blanco y llevaba la chaqueta corta con sus galones dorados colgada de un hombro.

Kagome notó que el pulso se le aceleraba, que su rostro perdía el color y luego se encendía. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo, consciente de que acaparaba todas las miradas.

Sesshomaru se irguió y preguntó:

-¿Tendré el honor de ser presentado a estas damas?

Kaese se apresuró a acceder a su petición con voz algo vacilante al mencionar que las señoras habían sido miembros de la corte francesa y habían escapado al terror por los pelos.

-Por supuesto -dijo Sesshomaru, con una cordial sonrisa de simpatía, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mano de una y otra-. El aire es inconfundible. El miedo puede superarse, o no es cierto?, pero las esperanzas de orden y seguridad y la confianza en los hombres ya no pueden recuperarse, y esta pérdida se hace patente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que siempre he dicho -declaró la mayor, muy complacida, con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas-. Uno reconoce siempre a otro emigre. Se lleva en los ojos.

-O en el rostro, espejo de pasados horrores Y placeres.

-¡Espero que no, alteza!

De haber llevado consigo un abanico, la anciana cortesana lo hubiera agitado sin duda a la manera en que se estilaba cincuenta años atrás. Mientras Kagome contemplaba la escena con cierto asombro, Sesshomaru se sentó entre las ancianas hermanas y pronto consiguió que rieran y parlotearan como chiquillas para contarle su precipitada huida de Paris en un carro lleno de coles, tocándole el brazo con sus dedos enguantados como si quisieran asegurarse de que estaba realmente allí, junto a ellas.

Las tenia completamente cautivadas cuando, con delicadeza de hombre de mundo, Sesshomaru involucró a Kaede y Kagome en aquella rápida sucesión de recuerdos. Al cabo de poco, las viejas damas parecían dispuestas a otorgar su aprobación a todo el mundo.

Aprovechando un momento de calma, Sesshomaru miró a Kaede.

-Pensaba encontrar a su hijo en casa esta mañana.

-Koga se ha marchado hace poco con intención de visitar a su sastre. ¿Quiere que envíe un criado a buscarle?

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Lo veré otro día si, como sospecho, la señorita Higurashi puede proporcionarme la información que preciso. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Yo... bueno, alteza, yo... -La señora Delacroix no sabía que contestar. Resultaba obvio que se debatía entre acceder a lo que tan cortésmente se le pedía y no permitir a una joven a la que tenía bajo su protección que se quedara a solas con un hombre.

-Sin duda comprenderá, alteza -dijo la mayor de las hermanas-, que madame Delacroix no puede concederle lo que le pide. Me temo que no seria decoroso.

-Debo apelar entonces a que la señorita y yo ya nos conocemos como motivo de excepción...

-Pero si -dijo la dama, encogiendo los hombros huesudos, embutidos en bombasi de seda negra con encajes-, estamos al corriente. Sin embargo, la apariencia lo es todo, ¿comprende?

-Tal vez en este caso -perseveró Sesshomaru, con tono ligero, aunque tenía el entrecejo fruncido-, ¿podría obtener una dispensa real?

-Ah, alteza, a mi me persiguieron príncipes por los jardines de las Tullerías cuando su alteza no era más que un querubín entre los Ángeles. Pocas prerrogativas podría reclamar que me sorprendieran, o me escandalizaran. Pero, lamentablemente, no estamos en Francia, ni en Rutenia.

Kagome era plenamente consciente de que el interés por Koga no era más que una excusa. Ella no deseaba hablar con Sesshomaru. De hecho, desconfiaba de su urbanidad y de la cortesía con que había formulado su petición. Aún menos quería quedarse a solas con él. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con tono circunspecto:

-¿Podríamos apartarnos tal vez durante unos minutos, en el extremo de la sala? Esta propuesta no satisfizo a Sesshomaru, pero poca cosa podía hacer salvo seguir a Kagome hasta el hueco de la ventana, adornado con colgaduras de terciopelo y encaje y compartido por una ninfa de mármol sobre un pedestal. Desde allí se veía el jardín posterior de la casa.

-Ultrajada, traicionada y víctima de los peores chismorreos. No lo ha pasado muy bien desde que nos conocimos -dijo Sesshomaru.

No era eso lo que Kagome esperaba.

-Eso no importa. Encontró a...?

-¡Por supuesto que importa! -La violencia contenida cortó en seco la frase de Kagome-. Le impide elegir libremente y la obliga a vivir como un paria sin tener culpa ninguna. ¿Me absolverá algún día, ahora que está lejos de mí? Yo prefiero que no lo haga y permanezca a mi lado.

-¿Con qué fin? -inquirió Kagome-. ¿Para viajar con el resto de su equipaje? No estoy hecha para seguirle como la mujer de un soldado, esperando siempre a que regrese de una nueva escaramuza, sin saber con quién habré de irme si por casualidad olvida donde me dejó la última vez... o no regresa. -Esta era la descripción más clara que Kagomr podía hacer de su situación. Que el la había comprendido se hizo patente por el modo en que entorno los párpados.

-Tiene mi garantía.

-¿Una garantía de palabras?

-¿Qué otra puede haber? La ley y la Iglesia le confieren santidad a partes iguales, pero no pueden crear lo que no existe.

Kagome apartó el rostro para mirar el jardín. Una criada se había subido a un taburete para sacar agua con una calabaza hueca de una enorme tinaja de arcilla que había debajo de la galea de las cocinas. Luego se metió en la casa.

-Koga me ha pedido que me case con él.

Sesshomaru tardó unos instantes en responder.

-¡Qué noble...!

-¡No tiene por que burlarse!

-Por extraño que parezca, no me burlaba. Era un tributo. ¿Le aceptará?

-No le he contestado aún. -Su réplica fue breve y seca.

-Es una solución muy recomendable. Koga ha tenido la misma educación, es de su mismo país y tiene los medios necesarios para procurar su bienestar. Es sobrio, inteligente, leal, y la quiere.

-Un modelo, en realidad -dijo Kagome sin inflexión en la voz.

-¿Y si, a pesar de todo eso, le dijera que se viniera conmigo?

Su voz, tranquila y profunda, con su leve acento extranjero, pulsó una cuerda que vibró en el interior de Kagome. Sintió el doloroso impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos, de olvidar el futuro y dejarse llevar por los vientos que quisieran conformar su destino. La prudencia y un extraño miedo sin forma definida le dictaron cautela.

-¿Adonde? ¿Lo sabe acaso?

-Por el momento, a la legación francesa. Después, a Rutenia.

-¿Ha encontrado a Kikyo? -Kagome se dio la vuelta, con la espalda erguida y las manos fuertemente apretadas.

-Perdimos su rastro en Natchitoches, pero sabemos que ella y su amante actual se embarcaron con la intención de venir aquí, a Nueva Orleans.

-¿Así que cogió el primer barco en pos de mi prima? No me extraña que se haya sorprendido tanto de verme aquí! -La mirada de Kagome se burlaba de la preocupación del Príncipe por su situación actual.

-Admito que me he quedado perplejo al verla envuelta en sedas y atenciones, como la hija de la casa. Por otro lado, no, no me ha sorprendido. Después de despedirnos de su amigo, Hojo Bowie, mis hombres y yo volvimos a la guarida arrasada de Onigumo. Nos dijeron que había aparecido por allí, pero que se la había llevado luego su galante caballero, medio desmayada.

-Era el efecto de sus polvos, un truco por el que tendré que perdonar a Koga si algún día me convierto en su esposa.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio con la mirada atenta. -Comprendo -dijo por fin-. No fue un rescate, sino un nuevo rapto.

-Con variaciones, y por el mejor de los motivos. -Que he llegado a comprender desde entonces.

Me pregunto si le preocuparía que Delacroix recibiera nuevas instrucciones sobre la conducta de un miembro honorable de la garde de corps.

Kagome empalideció al asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras.

-No se atreverá... -Se interrumpió. Claro que se atrevería, sin el menor escrúpulo. Kagome tragó saliva-.¿No sería un poco hipócrita?

-Si -replicó él con una leve sonrisa-, pero muy satisfactorio.

-No es usted mi protector -Que palabra más desafortunada, mi querida Kagome, y asociada a una idea falsa.

Kagome le tocó la mano; sus dedos estaban fríos al contacto con la cálida piel del Príncipe.

-Prométame que no... que no hará daño a Koga. Si lo que pretende es batirse en duelo con él, no... no conseguiría más que dar un nuevo motivo de escándalo.

-Que es lo único que le preocupa, por supuesto. -El tono de su voz ya no era divertido.

-Debo pensar en ello, puesto que usted no quiere hacerlo -replicó ella. Retiró la mano, acalorada por la despreocupación con que hablaba Sesshomaru.

-No he tenido más remedio que notarlo con toda claridad esta mañana, así como el solemne peso de mi responsabilidad. La cuestión que queda por resolver es el método más adecuado para rehabilitar su reputación, ¿desentenderme juiciosamente o darle mi protección de modo manifiesto? Sería de infinita ayuda que me dijera que prefiere. 0 tal vez sería un estorbo, y haría mejor en decidir por mi mismo el mejor modo de obrar, al menos para uno de nosotros.

La dureza de su mirada resultaba inquietante, pero Kagome no tuvo ocasión de seguir preguntando. Kaede se acercó a ellos en ese momento, comentando alegremente la excesiva duración de su charla y los celos de sus otras invitadas.

-Discúlpeme, señora Delacroix -dijo Sesshomaru, y cogió a Kagome por el brazo para acercarse a las mujeres-. Debo marcharme. Cuando llegué a la legación francesa anoche, me aguardaba una multitud de despachos que requerían mi atención. Tengo que ocuparme de ellos de inmediato.

-Que decepción -exclamó Kaede-. Confiábamos en que nos concedería el placer de una larga visita.

-Tal vez pueda hacerlo más adelante. Las obligaciones de la realeza son muchas e inevitables, entre ellas la necesidad de representar al país. Al presentarme en la legación francesa, mi visita a su ciudad se convirtió en asunto oficial y, así, me veo sometido a una serie de deberes sociales. Si les agradan tales formalidades, espero persuadir a las damas presentes, y a usted misma, para que acepten las tarjetas de invitación al baile que se dará dentro de unos días. De ese modo estoy convencido de librarme del tedio.

Kaede profirió exclamaciones de placer y las ancianas damas aceptaron con tono regio. Tras un torrente de cumplidos y meticulosas cortesías, el príncipe se marchó. En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él, se inició una animada conversación sobre las hermosas facciones de Sesshomaru, su porte, modales y atenciones. Kagome no tomó parte en ella. Tan confusa se hallaba que no prestó atención a las radiantes sonrisas que le dedicaron las antiguas damas de Maria Antonieta, y Kaede tuvo que indicarle que se despidiera cuando las señoras se marcharon.

Tres días después, la vieja berlina de la señora de Buys se detenía frente a la casa de los Delacroix. La madre de Kikyo había perdido peso, estaba ojerosa y su rostro tenía un tinte cetrino. Sus sufrimientos no habían mejorado su carácter. No perdió tiempo en formalidades, ni agradeció en modo alguno a Kaede por acoger a su sobrina. Se limitó a recoger a Kagome y llevársela a la casa que tenia su hermana viuda cerca del río.

La casa estaba situada sobre una botillería de la que era propietaria la viuda y que estaba alquilada a un hombre de color libre. Aquella morada pequeña y sin ventilación estaba impregnada del olor a licor y a humedad. Tenía cinco habitaciones, un salón y un dormitorio que daban a la calle, y en la parte trasera otro dormitorio, un comedor y una despensa. Las estancias posteriores se abrían a una galería exterior, sobre un diminuto jardín, la única característica agradable de la casa. En otro tiempo, una pequeña parte de la galería se había cerrado para crear una nueva y diminuta habitación, en la que se alojaba la criada. Dado que la viuda ya no podía permitirse ese lujo, instalaron en ella a Kagome. Al parecer la señora de Buys prefería que Kagura, su doncella, compartiera su habitación con ella en lugar de su sobrina.

A Kagome le pareció bien. Si poco se había esforzado su tía por poner cara amable a Kaede Delacroix, menos aún se esforzó con Kagome. Tan severas fueron sus maneras que Kagome no comprendía para que se había molestado en ir a buscarla. Kagome había pensado seriamente en negarse a ir a la casa de la viuda al notar la frialdad de su tía, pero no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de la señora Delacroix por más tiempo. Además, al enterarse de que Sesshomaru estaba en la ciudad, Koga había empezado a importunarla, a exigir y suplicar, abordándola cada vez que aparecía. Le alivió poder alejarse de el por un tiempo, hasta que se hubiera decidido.

Afortunadamente, la señora de Buys, o quizá Kagura, había ordenado que se guardaran las viejas ropas de Kagome en un baúl, y lo había traído consigo. Kagome intentó entonces devolver los vestidos que Kaede había mandado arreglar para ella, pero la madre de Koga declaró que eran suyos y se sentiría muy dolida si se negaba a aceptarlos.

Kagome se estaba quitando el vestido de color lavanda, que guardaría en un viejo armario pasado de moda, cuando Señora de Buys entró en la habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo -anunció la señora sin más preámbulos.

-¿Si? -inquirió Kagome sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero que sepas que no he venido a Nueva Orleans por ti. Tenía... otros asuntos que tratar y que requerían mi presencia. He creído que era mejor sacarte de la casa de los Delacroix antes de que provocaras un escándalo también allí. Koga ya ha hecho bastante el ridículo por tu culpa, actuando como si fuera un caballero andante para salvarte.

-Estoy segura de que el Príncipe Sesshomaru estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-En el futuro te abstendrás, si me haces el favor, de mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia. Lo aborrezco y deseo olvidarlo. La humillación que padecí en sus manos es una prueba de la que quizá no me recupere nunca más, una mancha vergonzosa en mi alma. Todo lo que te pido es un silencio absoluto sobre ese tema, silencio y discreción, si es que sabes lo que es eso. No saldrás a exhibirte, no recibirás visitante alguno ni aceptarás invitaciones. Para ser claros, no abandonarás esta habitación sin mi expreso permiso. En los próximos días, tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar. Te sugiero que consideres la posibilidad de hacer votos de novicia tan pronto como sea posible. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Cuando su tía se volvía ya para marcharse, Kagome le preguntó:

-¿Tiene algo que ver esta visita a la ciudad con la posibilidad de que Kikyo se encuentre aquí?

-¿Qué? -La voz de su tía era brusca, pero no delataba sorpresa.

-No me ha preguntado por ella, ni siquiera ha querido saber si esta viva o muerta, o si la he visto.

-Mi hija... lo que haga, donde esté, o lo que yo sepa de ella, no es asunto tuyo. Para nosotras es como si estuvieras muerta, ya no perteneces a la familia. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Kagome enarcó una ceja. Por alguna razón, las duras palabras de su tía no causaron gran efecto en ella.

-Si pretende cortar toda relación conmigo, perderá toda la autoridad sobre mis actos que supone tener. No puede esperar, por tanto, que me someta a sus ordenes.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! -exclamó la señora de Buys, irguiéndose.

-Si -convino Kagome.

No obstante, Kagome no abandonó su habitación en los días que siguieron. Que sentido tenía, si no tenía adonde ir, ni nadie con quien hablar, y nadie se hubiera mostrado ínfimamente educado con ella? La hermana de su tía era una desgraciada criatura a la que la pobreza había convertido en una mujer amargada y mezquina. Había visto a Kagome solo un instante, pero estuvo más que dispuesta a aceptar todo cuanto su hermana le contó, y a aumentar su desprecio en proporción directa a la adulación que desplegaba con su hermana, cuya presencia había mejorado tanto las comidas como el ocio. Era Kagura quien limpiaba y cocinaba, quien hacía la colada y compraba cada mañana en el mercado francés. Y era Kagura quien, cuando los demás ya habían comido, le llevaba una bandeja a Kagome con las sobras.

A media mañana del tercer día en casa de la viuda, Kagome se hallaba tumbada en la cama mirando el entablado del techo, cuyas grietas habían tapado con musgo seco. No se sentía bien, pero tampoco demasiado mal. Era como si se hubiera apoderado de ella un extraño malestar. Se reprochaba su debilidad, pero no conseguía centrar sus pensamientos en el problema más acuciante, el de resolver su futuro. Era como si estuviera atrapada en una red, cuanto más luchaba, más se enredaba y mayor era su cansancio. En algún recóndito lugar de su mente reconocía la causa de su estado, lo que provocaba aquella sensación enfermiza, su cansancio, su tendencia a sumirse en el sueño. Se negaba, sin embargo, a nombrarla, porque entonces sus problemas serían más graves, exigirían concentración y actos.

Un portazo llamó su atención. Tan escasa era la actividad en la casa de la viuda que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habitación, puesto que las ordenanzas municipales dictaminaban que ninguna ventana podía dar a la propiedad privada de otra persona. Kagome vio que Kagura emergía de las escaleras que conducían al jardín. Llevaba capa y toca. Entró en la cocina, anduvo por el interior en penumbra y salió minutos después con una cesta colgada del brazo. Kagome pensó que se dirigía al mercado, pero vio que la criada se detenía para ajustar una servilleta que cubría el contenido de la cesta.

Si iba a comprar al mercado, la cesta debería estar vacía. Daba la impresión de que la criada llevaba comida a algún sitio.

No era necesario preguntarse adónde, a quién o por qué. Kagome ya lo sabía. Cogió el chal que había usado para taparse los pies, se calzó los zapatos que tenía debajo de una silla y se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Recorrió la galería con paso ligero y bajó las escaleras de puntillas. No tenía miedo de encontrarse con su tía, pero prefería evitar el alboroto y los gritos que hubiera acarreado el enfrentamiento. Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de que Kagura había salido ya por la verja lateral de la casa, y luego rodeó el edificio, abrió la verja de hierro forjado y dejó que se cerrara sin ruido detrás de ella.

Apenas distinguió la figura lúgubre de la criada que bajaba presurosa por la calle, esquivando a una mujer que vendía pastelillos de arroz llamados tout chaud cajas y a un joven caballero criollo que empuñaba un bastón con pomo de plata. Kagura se dirigía al mercado de la plaza. Kagome esquivó a su vez a un par de monjas de hábitos flotantes y la siguió.

El mercado era un pabellón estrecho que se extendía a lo largo de la mayor parte de una manzana. Supo que el mercado estaba cerca por la babel de lenguas -francés, español, inglés, alemán, criollo, gaélico, choctaw, griego e italiano de los habitantes de la ciudad y media docena más de lenguas de los marineros- de los que regateaban por los artículos en venta. Los cargueros se alineaban a lo largo del malecón. Traían pescado, marisco, carne de venado, conejos, ardillas, mapaches, zarigüeyas, petirrojos, mirlos, palomas y pequeños chorlitos conocidos con el nombre de papabottes, famosos entre los caballeros criollos por sus cualidades afrodisíacas, además de verduras en manojos o en cestas, y frutos exóticos de las Antillas. Los indios, sentados aquí y allá, ofrecían pieles, cestos de mimbre, pacanas silvestres, castañas, nueces y raíces de sasafras que se convertirían en polvo para condimentar la sopa de sernillas de quingombo. De vez en cuando se veía también a un marinero que vendía loros y monos.

Los compradores eran caballeros en su mayor parte, pues se consideraba que el mercado no era un lugar apropiado para las señoras, que se verían obligadas a regatear con groseros vendedores y, en ocasiones, a soportar la visión de un guerrero choctaw, ataviado únicamente con una manta hábilmente envuelta en torno al cuerpo. Las mujeres que aparecían por allí iban siempre acompañadas por algún criado para protegerlas y transportar los artículos que ellas consideraran dignos de su mesa. Se trataba sobre todo de las placees, cuarteronas elegantemente vestidas, queridas de hombres ricos de la ciudad, que también solían hacerse acompañar por una criada cuyo único cometido consistía en agitar un abanico para mantener a raya a los omnipresentes mosquitos.

Kagome prestó poca atención a aquel caleidoscopio de ruidos y colores, de olores a fango y vegetales podridos, a verduras frescas y pieles húmedas, a cebollas, ajo, pepinillos, clavo y pimienta de Jamaica. Su mirada estaba fija en la figura de la criada, que se movía con rapidez. La vio detenerse junto a una mujer alemana de rostro colorado que vendía quesos de bola, y a otra mujer, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa de barata tela de frisa, que se acercaba y le cogía la cesta. Kagome estaba tan absorta en lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos que no vio el gato escuálido que se interponía en su camino.

Lo pisó. El gato soltó un maullido de dolor. Al dar un respingo, Kagome derribó una pirámide de naranjas, que salieron rodando en todas direcciones. Un par de chiquillos que andaban por allí se lanzaron al suelo para capturarlas. El vendedor empezó a chillar y en un santiamén se armó con gran alboroto. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Kagura y Kikyo habían desaparecido.

¿La habían visto, o había sido la prudencia lo que les había dictado una huida apresurada? ¿Pero por qué seguía ocultándose Kikyo? ¿Sabía que Sesshomaru y su escolta se hallaban en Nueva Orleans, o era un sentimiento de culpa lo que la mantenía oculta? Miedo o vergüenza, ¿cual era la respuesta?

Kagome sintió un gran deseo de contarle a Sesshomaru lo que había visto, tan fuerte que se detuvo en medio de la calle, perpleja por el modo en que había cambiado de actitud. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fe en él? Si podía confiar en el en ese asunto, por qué no también en el de su futuro?

Al notar la mirada de curiosidad de una niñera que llevaba a un crío con bombachos de terciopelo y un aro en la mano, Kagome echó a andar de nuevo, aunque no sabia muy bien adonde iba ni por qué. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el jardín de San Antonio, que estaba detrás de la iglesia de San Luis. Caminaba con una sensación de libertad, pero también de perplejidad por su estupidez. No había lugar seguro. Lo que parecía atraer del matrimonio era un engaño; no había más que ver a las viudas, solas y desposeídas. La única seguridad posible se hallaba en el interior de uno mismo, desde cuya fortaleza se podían encarar las desgracias del mundo con valor, tanto si era para vencer como para salir derrotado. Una vez guarnecido ese bastión, se podía salir para ofrecer amistad y amor. Los débiles, los que vacilaban ante la primera acometida y necesitaban que los sostuvieran desde fuera continuamente, jamás saborearían la gloria de enfrentarse solos a un adversario, hombre o mujer, en pie de igualdad.

Advirtió que se hallaba frente a la legación francesa, un macizo edificio de piedra gris y ladrillo. Se celebraba en aquel momento una recepción matinal con gran ceremonia. Criados con librea flanqueaban los peldaños que conducían hasta la entrada; sus botones de oro resplandecían a la luz del sol. Una hilera de carruajes se extendía a lo largo de varias manzanas, vehículos que no se habían utilizado en mucho tiempo, mientras otros invitados, más modestos, se acercaban a pie hasta la puerta. Las damas, ataviadas con sus más elegantes trajes de mañana y los caballeros con sus fracs hechos a medida, sus corbatines y chalecos bordados, subían la escalinata hasta la inmensa doble puerta de la legación, que estaba abierta.

En el interior centelleaban las arañas, se apreciaba el tenue brillo de las colgaduras de seda y los destellos de las joyas y condecoraciones. Había una hilera de personas que recibían a los invitados nada más entrar, pero se hallaban en la sombra y era difícil distinguirlas. Los hombres que entraban se inclinaban respetuosamente y las mujeres realizaban grandes reverencias.

¿Quién recibiría semejante homenaje sino la realeza? ¿A quién podían honrar de ese modo si no a Sesshomaru?

¿Le había hecho ella alguna reverencia desde que se habían conocido? No, ni siquiera en su primer encuentro. De repente aquella omisión le pareció reveladora. ¿Era el orgullo la razón? ¿Obstinación, ignorancia? Muchas eran las veces en que Kagome había dejado de pensar en el como en un príncipe. A Sesshomaru no le había importado. No obstante, parecía ser un asunto de la mayor importancia. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Por mucho que ansiara decirle al heredero del trono de Rutenia que se había decidido, que deseaba irse con él, hacerlo sería un error.

No podía haber felicidad para ella en su relación con Sesshomaru, siempre al borde de su mundo, sin llegar a formar parte de él. Dependería demasiado de Sesshomaru para todo, sería demasiado suya y muy poco de si misma.

Y cuando terminara, ¿qué? Si después de haber estado con él unas semanas apenas, sentía tal dolor, como se sentiría cuando tuviera que separarse de él, cuando tuviera que dormir sola después de varios meses, quizá incluso años?

No, lo mejor seria olvidarlo todo, elegir el mejor camino para ambos, en lugar de dejar que el decidiera por ella.

Kagome se alejó rápidamente. No era extraño, a pesar de la pena que se apoderó de ella en aquel momento, que no volviera a pensar en Kikyo.

Gracias Faby Sama por siempre estar en cada capítulo. te complacerá saber que ya le tengo terminada, pero iré subiendo los últimos tres capítulo poco a poco.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta adaptación.

y quisiera preguntarles si, les gustaría leer otra Adaptación de mis libros favoritos, que tiene que ver con la continuación de esta misma por decirle de alguna forma.

sin mas espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

La puerta de la diminuta habitación de Kagome se abrió de repente. Kagura entro con una bandeja cubierta por una servilleta arrugada. La viuda y Señora de Buys seguían el horario de comidas del campo, de modo que cenaban al caer el día. Dado que ya hacia bastante rato que había anochecido, Kagura debía de haberse dedicado a lavar los platos antes de dignarse a llevarle la bandeja.

-Vaya -exclamo la criada, deteniéndose-, defería haber encendido una vela. Podría haberme roto el cuello al entrar aquí a oscuras.

-No hay nada que ver.

-Melancólica, ¿eh? Supongo que cree que deberían haberle permitido que fuera al baile de esta noche.

-¿Baile? -se extraño Kagome-. ¿Esta noche?

-Pues claro. No me diga que no lo sabia. No se ha hablado de otra cosa desde el día en que la señora devolvió las invitaciones que llegaron para ustedes dos. Ahora mismo, la señora y su hermana se han ido a ver 1a llegada de los invitados. La señora no quería, desde luego; cuanto menos vea al príncipe mejor, pero su hermana se moría de ganas y ha insistido en ir para mirar como una tonta.

Kagome contemplo a la huesuda mujer, que dejo la bandeja bruscamente sobre una mesita desvencijada.

-¿Recibí una invitación?

-Yo misma la vi, así como otras misivas dirigidas a su nombre que han llegado en los últimos días. Casi todas se arrojaron al fuego. La invitación se entrego a un criado para que la devolviera a la legación.

-No hubiera ido en cualquier caso -replico Kagome cansinamente.

-Es lo mas sensato, desde luego -se burlo la criada-. Las señoras de Nueva Orleáns han rivalizado del modo mas indecoroso en llevar el vestido mas elegante y caro. El baile del Príncipe será el acontecimiento de la temporada, del que se hablara en los años venideros. Vaya, si hasta mujeres que no pertenecen a la alta sociedad, las americaines sobre todo, estaban dispuestas a matar o prostituirse por una invitación.

Al parecer Sesshomaru había causado una impresión favorable en la ciudad en la ultima semana. Kagome se pregunto a que habría dedicado su tiempo el príncipe, además de las recepciones, tés y cenas que debían haberse celebrado en su honor. ¿Habría buscado a Kikyo con tanta diligencia como en la época que pasaron en el pabellón de caza, y con la misma escasa fortuna? Dudaba de que lo visto por ella en el mercado sirviera para mucho. Lo mas probable era que Sesshomaru mantuviera vigilada la casa de la viuda. El no hubiera descuidado una posibilidad tan evidente como la de que Kikyo se pusiera en contacto con su madre. Al menos este era el argumento con que Kagome había intentado convencerse de que su información carecía de importancia.

Miro de reojo el rostro satisfecho de la criada cuando esta se inclino para aplicar la yesca a una vela. ¿Habrían tenido en cuenta a Kagura para la investigación? Su contacto con Kikyo había sido breve. Podía haber pasado desapercibido en medio, del barullo del mercado aunque la siguiera un miembro de la guardia. Suponía que así había sido, puesto que, de lo contrario, hubieran descubierto a Kikyo, lo que hubiera repercutido sin duda en la casa de la viuda y ella se habría enterado.

Pero Kagome deseaba asegurarse, hallar el modo de enviar un mensaje a Sesshomaru y que el le contestara. Era todo lo que deseaba por el momento.

La criada se fue, decepcionada por la falta de respuesta de Kagome ante sus maliciosos comentarios, tirando bruscamente de las faldas para pasar por la puerta. Kagome se levanto. La comida que había bajo la servilleta, pollo frió y espárragos en salsa cuajada, no era demasiado apetecible. Incluso tuvo la impresión de que vomitaría si intentaba comérsela. También había un vaso de vino que bebió a pequeños sorbos antes de dejar la bandeja fuera de la habitación.

Volvió a entrar y se miro en el diminuto espejo de acero pulido que colgaba sobre una mesa que servia como lavabo. A la luz vacilante de la vela, Kagome se vio mejor de lo que se sentía. Tenia la piel sonrosada y leves destellos plateados entre las motas cobrizas de los iris. Sus cabellos caían en cascada sobre su espalda, aureolados por la luz dorada de la vela. En un esfuerzo por animar su animo deprimido, por la tarde Kagome había calentado agua en la cocina y la había subido por las escaleras de la galería hasta su habitación para bañarse y lavarse el pelo. No obstante, una vez seco, no había vuelto a recogérselo, y llevaba tan solo una Bata que había sacado de su baúl.

La campanilla sonó en la verja del jardín de atrás, único medio de acceder al domicilio de la viuda, puesto que la puerta de la calle en el entresuelo era la entrada de la botillería. Kagome no presto demasiada atención. Kagura se ocuparía de abrir. El sonido de pies calzados con botas en la galería fue el primer aviso de que algo ocurría. Los pasos se acercaban con resolución, resonando sobre el entarimado desigual e indicando que había mas de un hombre. Kagome oyó la voz chillona de Kagura protestando. Solo había una persona a la que pudieran desear ver, pues sin duda la criada les habría dicho que las demás señoras se hallaban ausentes. De haber habido cerrojo en la frágil puerta de su habitación, Kagome se hubiera encerrado, pero lo único que podía hacer era ajustarse bien la bata y aguardar.

La puerta se abrió. Como blancos destellos entraron Kyokotsu, Naraku y Jakotsu, empujando a Kagura delante de ellos. Se detuvieron e inclinaron la cabeza, entrechocando los tacones de las botas. Kyokotsu retuvo a la francesa, que no dejaba de revolverse. Jakotsu llevaba una caja grande bajo el brazo, atada con una cinta.

-Perdone la intrusión, señorita -dijo Naraku-. Aunque seamos unas extrañas hadas madrinas, hemos venido a buscarla para llevarla al baile.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kagome, una sonrisa de placer por volver a verlos y por la alegría que demostraban sus rostros.

-Son muy amables, pero...

-Si piensa negarse -la interrumpió Kyokotsu-, no se lo aconsejo. Si no viene con nosotros, el propio Sesshomaru dejara con un palmo de narices a todos los padres de la ciudad con sus emperifolladas hijas, a todos los políticos y soldados que insisten en contarle como derrotaron a los británicos aquí hace seis años, para venir en su busca.

-Digamos que esta... algo tenso -señalo Jakotsu con unas maneras sosegadas que recordaban a las de su hermano muerto.

-Pocos personajes de sangre real cumplen con sus obligaciones con tanta distinción como él... y ninguno tan de mala gana -explico Naraku-. Luego esta el asunto que le trajo a Nueva Orleáns y que no va demasiado bien, y el rechazo de la invitación al baile.

-Eso no fue cosa mía, pero no cambia el hecho de que no puedo ir.

-Debe hacerlo.

-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme para una ocasión así.

Jakotsu se acerco entonces y coloco la caja que llevaba sobre la cama.

-El príncipe Sesshomaru esperaba tal objeción. Esto se encargo hace unos días, a su medida.

Viendo que Kagome no hacía ademán de abrir la caja, Jakotsu soltó la cinta y levanto la tapa. En el interior había un vestido de blanco tisú, tan fino que parecía gasa entretejida con hilos de cobre. El corpiño por encima de la alta cintura estaba bordado, lo que permitía que el cuello se sostuviera sobre el profundo escote. Unos bordados mas rígidos aun daban peso y distinción a la cola que caía desde la cintura para abrirse como un abanico.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo.

-Y silo hace -se burlo Kagura-, la señora se encargara de que lo lamente.

Kyokotsu sacudió a la mujer.

-Tú serás la que va a lamentarlo si vuelves a abrir la boca.

-¿La están coaccionando? Nosotros nos ocuparemos de quien haya osado retenerla contra su voluntad.

-No es eso exactamente...

-¿Entonces por que duda? Debo decirle que seria de gran ayuda para Sesshomaru que usted fuera al baile. El nunca se lo pediría, ya lo sabe, pero se rumorea que la rapto de su casa y que la ultrajo. Si la vieran en términos amistosos con él, no se concedería mas crédito a esos rumores.

Kagome sostuvo la mirad de Naraku durante un largo rato. Vio en ellos simpatía y un cierto grado de pesar por la petición que acababa de formular.

Kyokotsu intervino entonces con su profunda voz gutural.

-La echa de menos, querida, y esta resuelto a verla, por lo menos, si no puede hacer otra cosa. Eso es todo, en resumidas cuentas.

-Esta mujer se encargara de peinarla, puesto que afirma ser la doncella de su tía añadió Jakotsu-. Tenemos un carruaje esperando para conducirla rápidamente a la legación.

-No, por favor -dijo Kagome, llevándose una mano a los ojos, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de la poca firmeza de sus palabras.

-Nos han prohibido usar la fuerza bajo amenaza del mas severo castigo, pero el no estará sometido a tal prohibición, como bien sabe. Las palabras de Naraku eran suaves e insidiosas.

Kagome alzo el mentón.

-Muy bien, pues, si Kagura me peina, iré.

-Se esmerara como nunca -prometió Kyokotsu-, si no quiere acabar ocupándose de las hierbas que crecen en el fondo del Mississippi.

La amenaza y la mirada que la acompaño fueron poderosos incentivos. Kagura peino los cabellos de Kagome en una corona de relucientes rizos que adquirieron un aspecto regio sobre su cabeza. Luego la ayudo a ponerse el vestido de seda, le calzo las medias y se arrodillo para hacer lo mismo con los blancos zapatos de cabritilla y bordado en cobre que hallo en el fondo de la caja. No dijo nada ante la mirada agradecida de Kagome, se limito a tenderle un par de guantes largos y espero a que se los pusiera para abrochar los botones. Tras esto, la criada salió de la habitación para indicar a los hombres que aguardaban fuera que Kagome estaba lista.

Llevando la cola recogida sobre el brazo, Kagome bajo las escaleras por delante de los hombres. Le ayudaron a subir al carruaje de bordes dorados, cuyas ondulantes líneas parisinas sugerían que era el vehículo oficial de la legación francesa. Naraku, Kyokotsu y Jakotsu montaron a caballo y, cuando el carruaje emprendió la marcha, ocuparon su lugar en torno a el como jinetes de una guardia de honor.

Al poco rato se detenían frente al edificio que albergaba la legación. Unas lámparas de aceite de ballena surgían de las paredes sobre candelabros de bronce a ambos lados de la puerta para iluminar la escalinata de entrada. Las ventanas eran cuadrados de luz dorada. El aire transportaba los vivaces sonidos de trompa, violín, arpa y pianoforte, y dos jóvenes criados negros bailaban al son de la música en la acera frente a la casa.

Un rumor de comentarios admirativos se elevo de la multitud cuando Kagome se apeo del carruaje. Por un instante se pregunto si su tía se hallaría entre la gente congregada para contemplar el espectáculo, pero decidió que no tenia importancia. Dejo caer la cola del vestido para que se deslizara a su espalda mientras ascendía, del brazo de Naraku. Las puertas se abrieron para recibirla y se encontró sonriendo mientras la presentaban al cónsul francés y a su esposa, sonriendo y haciendo una graciosa reverencia cuando Sesshomaru tomo su mano y sonriendo cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules y serios de Bankotsu. Cuando dejo atrás a los anfitriones del baile, pudo respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad. Aunque Sesshomaru la había llamado por su nombre y le había apretado la mano, Kagome no había levantado la vista mas allá de la condecoración que llevaba sobre el pecho.

Era una estúpida. La aguda perspicacia de Sesshomaru le haría sospechar rápidamente que le ocurría algo. Kagome debía usar todas sus armas femeninas y su instinto Para impedir que Sesshomaru supiera la verdad. ¿De que serviría que supiera cuanto ansiaba estar con el? ¿Que bien le haría descubrir que iba a tener un hijo suyo? Ninguna de las dos cosas le alegraría. La ultima, en particular, era la carga que Kagome habría de soportar sola.

-Parece acalorada -comento Naraku-. Me temo que la hemos hecho correr demasiado. ¿Quiere tomar algo? Hay vino caliente con especias y champaña helado, además del agua de azahar que parece ser la bebida favorita de las señoras de Nueva Orleáns.

-Gracias, creo que tomare eso ultimo -replico Kagome, y se quedo mirando en torno mientras Naraku iba a buscar la bebida.

No había exageración cuando se afirmaba que las señoras de Nueva Orleáns se había puesto sus mejores galas. Se veían vestidos de seda oriental y terciopelos de Lyon con encajes y joyas, vestidos adornados con pieles y forrados de raso, vestidos de brocado y brocatel. La luz de dos mil bujías se reflejaba en los diamantes que lucían en cuellos, muñecas y orejas y arrancaba destellos multicolores de esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros. La fragancia de tanto perfume caro pendía sobre la concurrencia como el incienso en una catedral.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Naraku, acercándose.

Kagome tomo el vaso de cristal que le tendía, murmurando las gracias, y se lo llevo a los labios. El olor del agua de azahar penetro por su nariz. Una fuerte nausea la acometió entonces al captar un aroma semejante al del laúdano, los polvos que Koga le había dado y que tan mal le habían sentado no hacia demasiado tiempo. El agua de azahar, como la droga, era un derivado de la adormidera. Debería haberlo supuesto. Su tía siempre tomaba agua de azahar para sus nervios.

-¿Que le ocurre? -pregunto Naraku, cogiendo el vaso de su mano temblorosa.

-Nada -contesto Kagome con un gemido ahogado, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Se me pasara enseguida.

-¿Esta segura?

Kagome asintió y consiguió sonreír al notar que el espasmo iba desapareciendo. Aun así, no le pareció que Naraku estuviera muy convencido. Su mirada gris era ,meditabunda mientras contemplaba a Kagome, su piel sonrosada a pesar de aquel malestar momentáneo y la blancura, surcada por venas azuladas, de los senos que se hinchaban bajo el amplio escote de su corpiño.

Kageme miro alrededor buscando con que distraerle, y vio que los anfitriones habían entrado en la sala. Sesshomaru apareció detrás de la esposa del cónsul. Cuando el invitado de honor se inclinaba ante aquellos a los que la dama distinguía con su conversación, la condecoración del príncipe bailaba suspendida de la cinta azul celeste, reflejando la luz. Era una Cruz de Malta de diamantes, zafiros y rubíes engastados en esmalte y oro.

-Hábleme de la condecoración que lleva Sesshomaru -pidió Kagome-. ¿Que representa?

Naraku se volvió para mirar al príncipe.

-Es una orden instituida por el bisabuelo del actual rey en 1726, y se otorga al valor de quienes conducen a los hombres en batallas para proteger a Rutenia. Fue concedida a Sesshomaru por haber contribuido a derrotar a los que invadieron Rutenia por un pequeño desacuerdo que se produjo hace unos años con nuestros vecinos del norte. Naraku hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: Fue Inu quien insistió en que le fuera otorgada. Su padre, nuestro padre, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sobre todo porque Iny, que formaba parte de la misma expedición, no actuó en el combate, y por lo tanto no se le podía conceder tal honor.

-Debe... debe de estar muy orgulloso de llevarla.

-Creo que no hay nada que tenga mas valor para él -convino Naraku.

Mientras hablaban, Sesshomaru se libro hábilmente de la esposa del cónsul y desapareció. Kagome lo busco entre la multitud.

-Dominante y seductora, una visión que aturde la mente y nubla la vista, sin igual en esta sala, en esta ciudad, en este continente o en cualquier otro. ¿Quieres abrir el baile conmigo, bella Kagome?

Sesshomaru hablaba a su espalda. No era el mejor momento para enfrentarse con el, pero no podía evitarlo. Kagome se dio la vuelta, consiguió sonreír y se esforzó por imprimir a sus palabras el mismo tono ligero que e1 había empleado.

-Con gusto, pero creo que el protocolo exige que lo haga con la anfitriona.

-Tiene los dientes protuberantes y ese vestido lo ha llevado ya en una noche de extraordinario calor, diría yo. Si he de abrir el baile, prefiero que sea con usted.

Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo quizá excesivo. Había bebido, y su humor alegre e irreflexivo le recordó la noche en que había disparado en competición con Renkotsu por los favores de una chica acadiana. Kagome no debía olvidar, sin embargo, que la bebida no entorpecía los sentidos del príncipe en absoluto.

-Eso seria poner a prueba mi buena voluntad y falta de resentimiento con una venganza, ¿no cree? ¿Por que no poner un letrero que diga que fui su amante voluntariamente?

-¿Y por que no? Solo que no seria cierto.

-¿Que le importa eso a esta gente si es lo que prefieren creer?

-¿Desengañada, dulce Kagome? Ese no fue nunca mi propósito, si es que tenía alguno. Pero deme la mano y yo me esforzare, con decoro y cortesía extrema, por darles una razón para pensar que mi único deseo es enmendar el mal causado con grandes dosis de aburrimiento.

Kagome se dejo conducir por el príncipe y, ciertamente, no tuvo nada que reprochar en cuanto a sus modales Sesshomaru miraba a la multitud que aguardaba alrededor de la pista. Inclino la cabeza a un lado y a otro con expresión distante y luego inicio con Kagome los animados pasos de un vals, cogiéndola de un modo tan impersonal como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Fue una experiencia extrañamente decepcionante. Aun así, Kagome contemplo la deliberada inexpresividad de las facciones del príncipe, y en sus labios de dibujo una involuntaria sonrisa. La volubilidad de sus emociones fue una sorpresa para Kagome, que meneo la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

-¿Como? ¿No aprueba el fingimiento? -inquirió él.

-No, ya que no tengo papel alguno que desempeñar en el. Si el suyo es mostrarse aburrido, ¿Cuál ha de ser el mío?

-¿ Atemorizada? -sugirió él, afectando ser la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-¡Ni hablar! -¿Satisfecha?

-No -replico Kagome, lanzándole una mirada indignada.

-¿No hay modo de complacerla? ¿Que me dice de engreída?

-No se por que, pero creo que no me conviene -respondió ella, aun con mayor aspereza.

-A mi si. Una cosa esta definitivamente prohibida, y es que frunza el entrecejo

. -¡No lo estaba haciendo

! -Sí que lo hacía, y es de lo mas inquietante. ¿Acaso tengo una mancha en el cuello?

-¡Sabe perfectamente que no!

-Lo que se es que le pago a Jaken una suma exorbitante para estar seguro de ello. Ha vuelto conmigo, por cierto.

-Eso le hará muy feliz.

-Inmensamente. No ha abierto la boca mas que para quejarse por el trato que ha recibido el uniforme que llevaba durante mi estancia en la Tierra de Nadie. Pero creo que echa de menos ropa femenina de la que ocuparse, porque me ha preguntado con insistencia por usted.

Sesshomaru la había atraído ligeramente hacia si. Kagome le lanzo una mirada de desasosiego

-Sus atenciones diarias ya no son necesarias, pero puede saludarle de mi parte y decirle que estoy bien. En cuanto a la ropa, debería darle las gracias por el vestido que llevo. Ha sido muy considerado de su parte el procurarme tan maravillosa creación.

-Es un vestido magnifico, pero solo pasable mientras no lo luce usted -fue el halago convencional que le dedico Sesshomaru, antes de continuar con un tono mas incisivo-. Acepto artículos similares de Koga Delacroix, de modo que no significa demasiado.

Kagome se echo hacia atrás, ceñuda.

-De su madre, a la que conozco desde la infancia, lo que es muy diferente.

-Niegue si puede que se los dio por él.

-Quizá en parte sea verdad, pero no del todo. diademas, no es usted quien para lanzar tales acusaciones!

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja.

-Siempre he tenido la mejor de las intenciones. ¿Que le parece como epitafio para mi tumba?

-¡No hay necesidad de llegar a tales extremos! La sonrisa con que el príncipe obsequio a Kagome era tan radiante que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

-Entre nosotros no ha habido jamás nada que fuera de naturaleza moderada -dijo. Se adentraban en terreno peligroso. Kagome tardo un rato en recobrarse y hallar otro tema de conversación menos arriesgado.

-Hay... hay algo que debo decirle. He visto a Kikyo.

-¿Donde? -La mirada inquisitiva de Sesshomaru no hizo desaparecer el calor de sus ojos.

Kagome le contó la escena del mercado, mas segura que antes de que no tenia importancia para Sesshomaru, que el debía tener sus propias fuentes de información.

-Es una lastima que la perdiera entre los nabos y el pescado. ¿ Estaba sola?

-Por lo que yo pude ver, si.

-Preferiría que no volviera a seguir a la criada de su tía. Esto no es un juego de espías, ni una competición deliciosamente arriesgada. La vida de Kikyo corre peligro si la encuentra antes otra persona, al igual que la suya, dulce Kagome, si se interpone en su camino. Temo que tenerla cerca de mi seria como firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero mi mayor tormento es el temor de que se precipite usted al peligro estando alejada de mi.

Kagome se había equivocado, la información era importante; pero lo mas curioso, lo que apenas se atrevía a admitir, era que Kikyo y lo que sabia no tuvieran prioridad sobre ella misma.

Antes de que pudiera interrogar al príncipe al respecto, terminó el baile. Sesshomaru sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, luego se volvió con la mano de Kagome en su brazo y la condujo hacia donde se hallaba Kaede Delacroix con las dos damas del ancien regime que Kagome había conocido en su casa. Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Kagome, se la llevo a los labios para besar la palma, se inclino y se fue.

-Que maravilloso aspecto tiene esta noche, querida -dijo Kaede con frialdad-. Es evidente que al menos uno de los caballeros piensa lo mismo. El príncipe esta cautivado.

La mas joven de las hermanas suspiro, juntando las manos nudosas embutidas en mitones de encaje.

-Ha sido de lo mas conmovedor el modo en que se la coma con los ojos.

-Estoy... estoy segura de que no ha hecho tal cosa -protesto Kagome.

-No todo el mundo es tan observador como nosotras, que los hemos vistos juntos antes -le aseguro la hermana mayor-. No tiene por que enfadarse.

-¡Ustedes no lo comprenden!

-No es necesario que se explique, mi querida -dijo la anciana dama, tocándole el brazo con su abanico de amarillentas varillas de marfil-. No me había divertido tanto, ni me había sentido tan transportada a mi juventud en muchos años. Transgredir las normas con alguien como el es una mera bagatela sin importancia, excepto para una misma quizá. Todos deben perdonar a esos picaros de la realeza y a las mujeres que tienen la buena suerte de atraer su atención. -Un recuerdo lejano domino la expresión de su rostro, pero se desvaneció cuando añadió animadamente-: Y así se lo diré a cuantos osen hablar mal de usted en mi presencia. ¡Lo hacen por despecho, estoy convencida, y por envidia!

Koga se les unió en aquel momento. Con miradas de conspiración las ancianas damas abandonaron ese tema. Cuando la música volvió a oírse, Koga se apresuro a pedirle que bailara con él, y Kagome no vio motivo alguno para negarse.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte -dijo Koga cuando se hallaban ya lejos de su madre y sus amigas.

-Lo se, y lo siento, pero mi tía vino a buscarme.

-Creo que la culpa de la desaparición de Kikyo. ¿Te ha tratado bien?

-Muy bien. -No había necesidad de agobiarle con sus problemas, sobre todo si pretendía negarle el derecho a solucionarlos.

-¡Me permito dudarlo! Me han dicho repetidas veces que no estabas en casa, y no era cierto, pero dejémoslo estar. -Sus ojos azules la miraron con gran seriedad-. He de hablar contigo. Todavía queda un asunto pendiente entre nosotros, y muy urgente, al menos para mí.

-No sabia que hubieras venido a verme -fue todo lo que Kagome pudo decir.

-Tampoco has contestado a mis cartas.

-No las he recibido.

-Si quieres verme, forzare la puerta de la casa. Tu tía no puede mantenerte prisionera.

Koga confundía las evasivas de Kagome para cambiar de tema, creyendo que con ellas pretendía darle alas.

-No, pero lo cierto es, Koga, que aunque tu preocupación resulta tranquilizadora, no estoy segura de que pueda darte la respuesta que tu quieres.

-Bien poco es lo que te pido.

-Lo se -replico ella con una mirada de compasión al alzar los ojos hacia el rostro moreno de Koga, con su fino bigote sobre los labios curvados en una sonrisa-, pero te mereces mucho mas.

Después de ese baile, los miembros de la escolta cerraron filas en torno a Kagome como un muro protector y aislante. Bailaron con ella una y otra vez mientras Sesshomaru atendía por necesidad protocolaria a las esposas de los dignatarios, y Kagome se pregunto en mas de una ocasión si su galantería seria el resultado de una preocupación personal por ella o si se limitaban a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe. Kyokotsu, con el rostro enrojecido pero los pies ligeros, fue su pareja en una danza popular de origen ingles. Naraku escogió un vals. Bankotsu ejecuto los pasos de una cuadrilla con precisión y cierto encanto impredecible. Jakotsu se inclino ante ella para una danza cortesana muy semejante al antiguo minué, que había vuelto a ponerse de moda con la restauración de los Borbones en el trono de Francia. Sus maneras eran sosegadas y, al igual que los demás, llevaba un brazalete negro. Se mostró cortes y considerado y con una cordialidad en su semblante que resaltaba extraordinariamente su parecido con Renkotsu. Tan cambiado estaba el gemelo de Renkotsu que Kagome tuvo casi la impresión, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, de que había sido Jakotsu el que había perecido.

Tales reflexiones ocuparon su mente y le impidieron seguir de cerca los movimientos de Sesshomaru o pensar demasiado en las nauseas que había sentido. Se le habían pasado al cabo de un rato, pero se negó con emergía a beber nada mas en toda la noche. Tuvo ocasión de observar que Sesshomaru no la imitaba.

-Ha estado así -le dijo Naraku- desde el día en que llegamos a Nueva Orleáns y empezó a leer los despachos que lo aguardaban aquí. Seguramente tiene sus motivos. Yo no los he leído, pero según tengo entendido buena parte de ellos procedían de su padre, que le reprocha haber eludido sus deberes; otros eran del ministro de finanzas para hablarle de gastos, y otros del secretario de asuntos exteriores para comentarle la posibilidad de que se prometa con una princesa babara.

-Suficiente para poner a prueba los nervios de un hombre -consiguió decir Kagome con gran esfuerzo-, pero mas aun para alguien que tenga una misión como la de Sesshomaru.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo con usted. Su energía es asombrosa. No solo ha dormido poco y mal por la necesidad de encontrar a su prima Kikyo, sino que ha tenido que atender continuos deberes sociales y estar constantemente a disposición de todo vendedor de dulces o modista que pudiera proporcionarle alguna información.

Además de esto, ha hecho excelentes progresos en la consolidación de las relaciones entre este país y el nuestro y, por si eso no bastara, ha respondido a todos las misivas que ha recibido.

-Parece... ciertamente dotado para la organización.

-Y para hacerlo sin reposo, lo que nos preocupa a todos los que estamos cerca de el, sobre todo ahora que estamos tan cerca de concluir nuestra visita aquí.

-¿Tiene noticias de Kikyo? -quiso saber Kagome.

-Se muestra cauto al respecto, ¿y quien puede culparle por ello? Pero creo que es posible, incluso probable.

-Si es así, por que no ha hecho nada?

-No lo se. Tal vez pretenda asegurarse y no quiera espantar la presa antes de estar listo para caer sobre ella.

O podría ser también, pensó Kagome, que no confiara en nadie y quisiera mantener el secreto.

Cuando estaba por empezar el ultimo baile antes de la colación de medianoche, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella. La cogió por la mano, la condujo a la pista de baile y, en medio de docenas de parejas que reían y charlaban, inicio con ella un vals vienes. No hablo mientras bailaban, pero va no había nada impersonal en su modo de sujetarla. Era como si la abrazara, indiferente ya a las apariencias. Tenia serio el semblante y reservaba toda su atención para ella. A Kagome le pareció que en aquella solemnidad suya había un silencioso adiós.

Los brazos de Sesshomaru eran un refugio seguro mientras la guiaba, dando vueltas por el salón. Kagome se sentía protegida, moviéndose con el en una unión intima y perfecta. Cada fibra de su ser respondía a su presencia, a los viriles movimientos de su cuerpo musculoso, al poder que mantenía bajo control. Kagome notaba un zumbido en los oídos, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo por la tensión del deseo, y las lagrimas contenidas le dolían la garganta. Recordó la noche en que se habían conocido y el interrogatorio implacable a que la había sometido. Que diferente era el suave control que ejercía en ese momento sobre ella; pero Kagome hubiera preferido su anterior actitud si eso significaba que podían seguir juntos para siempre.

Ella había acabado por creer que el propósito de llevarla al baile aquella noche era el mismo que había insinuado una semana antes en casa de Kaede Delacroix, es decir, devolverle de algún modo su posición en la comunidad, reparar el daño que involuntariamente el le había inflingido. Kagome le estaba agradecida por ello, pero tenia sobrados motivos para temer que su esfuerzo fuera inútil.

-¿No se ha hartado ya de voces gangosas, reverencias obsequiosas y pies torpes? Yo debo quedarme hasta el final para hacer cabriolas obedientemente, flotando en champaña con sabor a hiel, pero la enviare a casa cuando lo desee.

Kagome estaba cansada. Además, seria mejor despedirse en aquel momento con decoro en lugar de quedarse para seguirlo por toda la sala con ojos ardientes hasta que la obligaran a marchar.

-Si -dijo en voz baja-. Ya he tenido bastante.

Naraku la acompaño en el carruaje con su silenciosa presencia, apoyado en los cojines del asiento. No intento entablar conversación mientras recorrían las primeras manzanas. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza y contemplo el perfil de Kagome a la luz de la lámpara que ardía en el exterior de la portezuela.

-Quisiera saber si ha reflexionado sobre mi propuesta de hace algunas semanas dijo desde su oscuro rincón, con voz débil, Como ensimismado.

-Empezaba a preguntarme si no la habría olvidado o, por el contrario, deseaba que se olvidase -replico ella.

-Como podría olvidarla? Pero van surgido otros problemas y otras consideraciones, Como su fuga, si puedo llamarla así, con el Joven Delacroix.

-No pretendía acusarle de... de hacerse el remolón. De hecho, es perfectamente comprensible que tenga sus dudas. Tal vez debería haberle dicho de inmediato que he considerado su oferta y no puedo aceptarla. -Tras unos instantes en los que el no dijo nada, Kagome pregunto-: ¿Le he ofendido? No era mi intención, se lo aseguro. Siempre le estaré agradecida por su interés y por intentar remediar mi peculiar situación. Solo lamento no poder creer que la mejor solución sea entregarme a su buena voluntad. Estoy convencida de que ninguno de los dos seria feliz.

Naraku estiro el brazo Como si fuera a tocarla, a abrazarla incluso, pero lo retiro cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Bankotsu se acerco a la ventanilla.

-Lamento, deploro incluso, que su decisión no haya sido favorable. He deseado siempre que las cosas fueran diferentes en muchos aspectos.

-De haber sido diferentes, nosotros no seriamos los mismos -señalo Kagome.

-Si -dijo el al tiempo que se inclinaba para abrir la portezuela.

Kagome no tenia a nadie que le ayudara a despojarse de sus ropas, a desabrocharse los botones de los guantes o a quitarse la pesada cola. La señora de Buys y su hermana habían regresado, pues Kagome había visto luz en la salita. Sin embargo, la habían apagado inmediatamente, Como si quisieran evitar que entrara a verlas.

Se las apaño como pudo, retorciéndose y girando el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente consiguió quitarse el vestido y guardarlo en el armario. Después de ponerse un viejo camisón, se quito las horquillas del pelo y lo dejo suelto. Luego se cepillo la espesa cortina de rizos, aliviando el dolor que le había causado el peinado tirante sobre la cabeza y, con el, toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando los cabellos cayeron lisos y brillantes en torno a su rostro, apago la vela y se metió en su estrecha cama.

Kagome no esperaba dormir. Su agotamiento era mas bien del espíritu e imposible de juzgar. Yacía sobre la cama mirando fijamente la oscuridad, y al cabo de poco se sumió en el olvido.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y permaneció completamente inmóvil, mirando alrededor. Era todavía noche cerrada, ni siquiera había un vestigio de la luz de las estrellas.

No sabia que la había despertado, pero su instinto le dijo que se mantuviera alerta. Lenta e inexorablemente, comprendió que no estaba sola. No podía decir como había llegado a saberlo, pero estaba segura de que había otra persona en la habitación.

Con la respiración contenida y los sentidos aguzados, intento descubrir un movimiento, un sonido. Con gran dificultad domino su impulso de saltar de la cama y correr. Los músculos se le agarrotaron. El tiempo transcurría lentamente. En algún lugar canto un gallo. La brisa agito las enredaderas del jardín sobre la pared de ladrillo. Kagome se humedeció los labios.

-¿Tía ?

-Ni arpía arrastrando los pies ni ladrón en la noche. Solo soy yo.

La voz procedía de la puerta, Kagome se volvió hacia allí.

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Contén tu entusiastita bienvenida, si puedes.

-Por que... por que estas aquí? -en la voz del príncipe había un tono de mofa que la inquieto. Kagome se incorporo en la cama, que crujió, y se echo el cabello hacia atrás.

-Por la misma razón que un mendigo se acerca a un altar, con la esperanza de una bendición.

-¡Deberías haber llamado!

-¿Para que me negaras la entrada? El riesgo era demasiado grande.

Por su voz, Kagome supo que Sesshomaru se había acercarlo a la cama, aunque no había oído sus movimientos. Un estremecimiento, que Kagome reconoció como regocijo tembloroso, recorrió todo su cuerpo. La lleno de rabia que Sesshomaru pudiera excitar su deseo tan fácilmente, que manipulara sus emociones, destrozando su corazón al alejarla de el y exigiendo luego su presencia, y entrara en su dormitorio subrepticiamente.

-Te la niego ahora -dijo con firmeza-. No me importa quien seas, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Ya lo he hecho, después de trepar por la verja, escalar peligrosos escalones y pasar junto a la guarida de los dragones. Habiendo llegado tan lejos, ¿por que habría de partir sin mi recompensa?

El príncipe se estaba burlando de ella con total desfachatez. Sin duda segura ebrio, y dispuesto a arrojar por la borda lo poco que había conseguido aquella noche. Y todo ¿por que? ¿Por un capricho? ¿Por una travesura? ¿Por alguna absurda apuesta? El resultado importaba poco; lo que la indignaba era el hecho de que quisiera utilizarla como diversión.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -replico Kagome sencillamente.

-¿No me das la bienvenida, dulce Kagome? ¿No me ofreces tus besos y caricias? En una ocasión, solo en una, me los diste voluntariamente, sin pedirlos. ¿Habré de vivir acosado por el sueño de ese recuerdo?

Kagome sintió un cálido roce en el brazo y dio un respingo.

-El sueño es que estés aquí ahora. Vete, y será como si no hubieras venido.

-¿Irme y dejarte durmiendo, envuelta en el aire de la noche y desprotegida, sin tocarte? Soy un hombre, no un espectro que pueda disiparse a tu antojo. Mi deseo de ti es una llama que atormenta mi voluntad y abrasa mi coraón, arrojándome a esta vil y rastrera consumación.

Kagome percibió la dureza que empezaba a apoderarse de su tono y se aparto cuando el príncipe se abalanzo sobre ella. Con la agilidad de un felino, Kagome se escapo por el otro lado de la cama. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se agacho. Oyó el sonido amortiguado de las botas de Sesshomaru sobre la alfombra cuando se apresuro a cortarle la retirada por la puerta. Inmediatamente Kagome se metió bajo el alto armazón de la cama, rodando, notando el roce de la pelusa en los brazos, para acabar levantándose con sigilo por el otro lado.

Permaneció inmóvil, alerta ante el mas leve sonido, sabiendo que el hacia lo mismo. Cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, en un intento por penetrar la oscuridad tenebrosa y vislumbrar el resplandor blanco de su uniforme. No le sirvió de nada. Se mordió el labio. Su respiración era irregular. Además, temblaba de rabia y de una peculiar excitación.

El príncipe solo tenia que quedarse donde estaba para mantenerla prisionera en la habitación. Si quería pasar por la puerta, tendría que inducirlo a desplazarse. Con sumo cuidado, Kagome extendió la mano hasta tocar la almohada de la cama. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la funda de tela, levanto la almohada y con un rápido giro de la muñeca la lanzo al rincón mas alejado, lejos de la puerta.

Una tabla del piso crujió cuando Sesshomaru se lanzo hacia el suave sonido de la almohada al golpear la pared. Antes incluso de que hubiera caído al suelo, Kagome se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

-Un truco mohoso y sin fuerza de puro viejo -dijo Sesshomaru, muy cerca de ella, conteniendo la risa.

-Prueba este entonces -dijo Kagome y dirigió su puño directamente a la voz que se burlaba de ella.

Sesshomaru no lo esperaba, pues lanzo un gruñido de sorpresa. Aun así, volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para que los nudillos de Kagome solo le rozaran la boca. Fue la ira lo que le hizo vacilar, permitiendo así a Kagome que abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban al jardín.

Kagome oyó el juramento que soltó al ir tras ella y que dio alas a sus pies cuando bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, cogido el camisón con una mano para no tropezar y los cabellos ondeando a su espalda. Los escalones, que no eran demasiado firmes, temblaron bajo el peso de Sesshomaru cuando inicio el descenso con ágiles saltos. Se estaba acercando a ella, pero Kagome no osaba mirar hacia atrás mientras buscaba los peldaños desgastados con los pies desnudos. Si conseguía llegar al final de la escalera, tendría mas lugares donde ocultarse.

Una mano se cerro sobre su hombro y la empujo hacia adelante. Un grito subió a su garganta, pero fue interrumpido por un brazo de acero que le rodeo la cintura y la doblego. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron con estrépito por las escaleras. Kagome advirtió que Sesshomaru tiraba de ella y se las ingeniaba para que su cuerpo musculoso amortiguara los golpes que ella podía recibir. Kagome se quedo quieta por fin, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sesshomaru, jadeando y percibiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazon.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Sesshomaru con voz preocupada, tanteando su cuerpo con las manos.

Kagome cerro los ojos, esperando notar algún dolor o algún indicio de daño interno.

-Creo que si.- creyó percibir el roce de sus labios en los cabellos.

-Peligrosa y veloz. Al parecer aprendiste demasiado bien mientras estuviste conmigo.

-No lo bastante como para derrotarte.

-¿Quien sabe? Si esta es mi victoria, ¿donde esta el placer que proporciona?

-¿Te he hecho daño? -Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que preguntarlo.

-Llevare siempre esta cicatriz. -Sesshomaru había dejado de buscar heridas, sus manos se habían vuelto mas suaves al recorrer la curva de sus caderas hasta la cintura y abarcar luego su pecho.

Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás intentando ver su rostro, pero no era mas que una mancha pálida. Su ira se había evaporado, dejando una confusa desolación. Kagome toco los labios de Sesshomaru y se encontró con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura.

-Será muy pequeña.

-No, una herida del alma que no sanara, mas funesta que el odio de un padre o la muerte prematura e innecesaria de un joven guerrero. No será mortal, pero preferiría que lo fuera a soportar su tormento.

No era culpa suya que su sangre fuera real, que el muro del deber y el honor se interpusiera entre ellos, mas infranqueable aun a causa de las responsabilidades que el mismo atribuía. Sesshomaru había intentado protegerla y ayudarla cuando otro hombre de su posición la hubiera abandonado a sus sufrimientos. Si bien había acudido allí sin pensar en las consecuencias que su acto tendría para ella, menos aun había reflexionado sobre las que tendría para el. Y si le había divertido la reacción de Kagime ante aquella invasión de su dormitorio, esa breve burla había desaparecido, no dejando mas que una angustia desesperada.

-¿Me permites curártela? -pregunto Kagome.

-¿Como? ¿Restregándola con palabras amargas, con un látigo de reproches?

-Con los laureles que habías venido a buscar, con amor, con... placer.

Sesshomaru contuvo la respiración, inmóvil. Por fin, pronunciando las palabras como si se las arrancaran contra su voluntad, pregunto:

-¿A que precio?

-No será calculado, ni podrá serlo jamás.

-¿Una ofrenda de lagrimas? -Su voz era suave, indecisa.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

-La sal, según dicen, es beneficiosa -susurro.

-Sacramental -dijo el, rozando con la punta de los dedos las lagrimas que rodaban lentamente por las mejillas de Kagome, para luego tocarse la frente, el corazon y los hombros, santiguándose-; pero si la cura es un medio para olvidar, no lo aceptare.

-No, no -dijo Kagome con la voz ronca-. Déjame vivir en tu recuerdo, ya que no en otro lugar.

-Para siempre, te doy mi palabra de fidelidad eterna.

El príncipe tomo suavemente el rostro de Kagome y la beso. El sabor de la sangre y las lagrimas se mezclo en sus lenguas, cimentando su unión. El beso se hizo mas profundo, mas apasionado. Kagome se apretó contra el y deslizo las manos hacia arriba hasta enlazarlas en la nuca de Sesshomaru. Sus senos e aplastaron contra su pecho. Ella sintió que el deseo crecía rápidamente en su interior, alimentado por la desesperación. La abrasaba con tal apremio que quiso formar parte de Sesshomaru y que el fuera una parte de si misma. Enredo sus dedos en la seda plateados de los cabellos del príncipe con un leve murmullo casi doloroso.

La boca de Sesshyomaru se aplastaba contra la suya con fuerza abrasadora. Sus brazos atenazaban como si el dolor pudiera mitigar un dolor mas profundo que llevaban en su interior. Absortos en el deseo, no pararon mientes en el lugar en que se hallaban, ni en la incomodidad de las escaleras. Embelesados, desafiaron tiempo y espacio en la búsqueda del éxtasis.

La mano de Sesshomaru recorrió la espalda de Kagome hasta abrirse sobre la cadera para apretar la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra si. Siguió luego hacia el muslo. Levanto su camisón para dejar al descubierto la piel. Como un galante merodeador, exploro las curvas y recovecos de su cuerpo hasta que ella jadeo, abrumada por las sensaciones y el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Kagome deslizo las manos hacia la guerrera para desabrochar los botones, y luego acaricio su pecho. Sesshomaru aparto su mano para pasarse por la cabeza la ancha cinta azul con la brillante condecoración y quitarse la guerrera, que doblo a modo de cojín y coloco bajo Kagome. Con ágiles movimientos, se despojo de camisa y pantalones y le quito el camisón a Kagome. Entonces volvieron a unirse como hierro e imán, el sujetándola entre sus brazos, reservándose el molesto reborde de las escaleras.

Sesshomaru inclino la cabeza para trazar con la lengua un surco cálido y húmedo alrededor del seno de Kagome, rodeando el pezón erecto. Kagome recorrió su espalda con la punta de las uñas, pasándolas por la cintura hasta acabar en la dura superficie de su vientre, allí donde terminaba el triangulo de vello que se iniciaba en su ancho pecho, y donde surgía su miembro increíblemente sedoso.

-Kagome -susurro Sesshomaru-, ángel de misericordia, dueña de mi corazón, ¿me invitaras a entrar, o prolongaremos esta dulce agonía hasta que, ciego y mudo, solo sirva para mendigar con un platillo?

-Mudo jamás, jamás, pues eso seria como tener solo una mitad tuya y esta noche quiero tenerte entero para mi.

Sesshomaru separo los muslos de Kagome y la penetro. Ella contuvo la respiración y abrió las manos sobre su pecho para deslizarlas hacia su cintura, que aferró para atraerlo mas y mas hacia si.

Sesshomaru susurro su nombre, rozando sus párpados con los labios. Saboreo la dulzura de su boca una vez mas y luego, en una marea intensa y poderosa, la arrastro con el hacia el éxtasis. Con los párpados fuertemente apretados, Kagome gozaba con sus acometidas, notaba el placer que provocaban en el y eso la llenaba de jubilo. No hubo lugar de su cuerpo que el no alcanzara, ni fortaleza en la que no abriera una brecha. Kagome se entrego sin limites, aceptándolo, encerrada con el en un latido cálido y vibrante. Tan intenso fue que en su ascensión a la cima del placer un estremecimiento recorrió sus nervios como un rayo. Kagome grito y Sesshomaru estrecho aun mas su abrazo.

Flotaron entonces, perdidos en la nada, unidos en aquel esplendor primitivo. Llevados hasta el borde afilado de la percepción, sus sensaciones alcanzaron tal intensidad que llego a parecerse al dolor, y tal inmensidad que llenarom el mundo entero, privando de espacio a todo lo que no fuera ellos mismos. Envueltos en una magia casi divina, exultantes, invitaron al peligroso futuro a derramar sus dones sobre ellos, entregándoles toda una vida de felicidad en unos breves y fugaces instantes.

-Disfruta conmigo, mi amor-dijo Sesshomaru con voz ronca-, de este paraíso, es todo cuanto se nos permite.

Sesshomaru se hundió en ella una ultima vez, luego la abrazo. Respiraban agitadamente. Poco a poco se fueron calmando y su piel, cálida y húmeda, empezó a enfriarse. El regocijo que había ocultado su angustia iba remitiendo.

Kagome noto el duro borde de las escaleras clavado en sus hombros. También tenia un tobillo enganchado en la barandilla. El viento frió de la noche se deslizo sobre sus hombros y caderas y le produjo escalofríos.

El hombre que la abrazaba emitió un sonido que era mitad gemido y mitad carcajada. Sesshomaru, apoyado en una rodilla, recogió las prendas de ambos, que dejo caer sobre el regazo de Kagome. Se inclino, la alzo en brazos y se puso en pie, ella apoyada contra su pecho, para subir las escaleras lentamente.

Se hallaban cerca del final cuando un haz de luz surgió de la ventana de uno de los dormitorios. La puerta que daba a la galería se abrió y apareció la señora de Buys, envuelta su figura achaparrada en una bata de muselina, de color pardo rojizo y negro, y el pelo recogido en una trenza sobre su espalda, bloqueándoles el paso.

-¡Bueno! -dijo entre dientes, cuando su mirada se poso en la desnudez de Kagome, aunque no dio muestras de que la desnudez del príncipe la turbara. Su mirada era triunfante, como si creyera que tenia cierta ventaja por hallarse vestida.

-Le deseo buenas noches, señora -dijo Sesshomaru educadamente.

La mujer hizo caso omiso del saludo. Una sonrisa de desprecio curvo sus labios cuando miro a Kagome a los ojos.

-¡Me había parecido oír a una perra en celo!- Sesshomaru, regio y arrogante como cuando esta vestido, enarco una ceja.

-Sus propios ronquidos, sin duda.

Su cáustico comentario consiguió, como pretendía, atraer la atención de la señora hacia el. La señora de Buys se irguió con expresión furiosa. -¡Le exijo que se marche!

-Exija cuanto quiera -replico el tranquilamente-, y váyase al diablo.

-¡Esto es intolerable! ¡No permitiré semejante conducta en casa de mi hermana!

-¿Y quien va a detenerme? ¿Acaso esta celosa? ¿Desea que envié a buscar a Naraku, a Bankotsu, o a Jakotsu?

Resulto evidente que señora recordaba a los hombres que la habían desvestido, en aquella noche imborrable de su secuestro, por el modo en que se encogió al oírlo.

-¡No... no se atreverá!

-Apreciada señora, amable pariente de Kagome que tan amorosamente ha cuidado de ella, dígame: ¿por que no habría de atreverme?

Al oír aquellas frases desdeñosas e incisivas, Kagome casi sintió pena por su tía.

La señora de Buys miro al príncipe con rabia temerosa, luego entro en su dormitorio y cerro dando un portazo. Sesshomaru alcanzo la habitación de Kagome con unas pocas zancadas, empujo la puerta con el hombro, entró y deposito a Kagome sobre la estrecha cama. Cerro la puerta y fue a tenderse junto a ella. Luego cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas.

Con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Sesshomaru, el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, envuelta en su color vital, Kagome fue tranquilizándose y perdiendo el frió. Coloco las palmas extendidas sobre el pecho del príncipe miró la curva de su cuello, donde latía el agitado pulso.

El tiempo transcurría veloz. Pronto amanecería. Sesshomaru la estrecho con mas fuerza. Kagome le acaricio la mandíbula y le ofreció los labios, invitación que el acepto prestamente.

Y así, con susurros, dulce y tierno ingenio y salvaje deleite, gozaron el uno del otro, retozando con dicha irreflexiva, ajena a todo. Aun así, no pudieron detener el várice de la noche, y por fin, doloridos y saciados, con los cuerpos entrelazados y las manos unidas, se quedaron dormidos cuando la luz del alba empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana.

El día era espléndido, bañado en otro liquido, cuando despertó Kagome. El sol se reflejaba en la condecoración que lanzaba sus despreocupados destellos cuidadosamente colocada sobre la almohada, junto a Kagome. Estaba sola.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

La cocina exterior de la casa de la viuda olía a humedad y a moho, y el yeso se iba cayendo a pedazos de las paredes de ladrillo. También persistían los rancios olores de la comida y otro, mas agrio, del agua de fregar llena de espuma que había quedado después de la comida del mediodía. Kagome no tenia hambre durante las mañanas, cuando la acometían las nauseas, pero a medida que avanzaba la tarde adquiría un apetito voraz.

Levantó la tapa de una olla con estofado de pescado, frío y con una capa de grasa. La devolvió a su sitio con un escalofrío. Le pasó lo mismo con un plato de anguilas. Acabó cogiendo un trozo de pan crujiente, un poco de queso y unos camarones hervidos. Con estas provisiones en la mano, se dirigió a la escalera de la galería.

Se hallaba a medio camino por la escalera cuando Señora de Buys salió de su dormitorio y empezó a bajar. Su tía iba vestida para salir. Llevaba una capa corta, un cesto colgado del brazo y la toca bien apretada alrededor del rostro. Tal vez fuera la toca lo que le impidió ver a Kagome hasta que se hallaron cerca. Pero también podía tratarse de un acto de desprecio, pues cuando llegó a su altura la señora de Buys pasó junto a ella sin apartarse, con lo que a punto estuvo de derribar a Kagome. Siguió bajando y recorrió el sendero hasta la verja sin volver la vista. Kagome se quedó mirando a su tía con un brillo sombrío en los ojos. Le dolía que la culpara injustamente de la desgracia de Kikyo, y le irritaba que hiciera ver que no existía. Aún así, fue un alivio que guardara silencio. Su tía no se había atrevido a insultarla; eso se lo debía a Sesshomaru.

Pero había algo en su tia que inquietó a Kagome. Tardó un rato en comprender que era, a causa de la rabia y la consternación, pero al fin se dió cuenta de que su tía no vestía con su elegancia habitual. Llevaba la capa y la toca de Kagura, y también su cesta.

Su tía iba a ver a Kikyi, y sabía exactamente donde encontrarla, era evidente. Sin duda pensaba que podría salir sin ser vista, no esperaba encontrar a Kagome fuera de su habitación, donde había permanecido todo el día. ¿Creía en su arrogancia que no sería reconocida vestida con las ropas de Kagura? Aparentemente resultaba ridículo. La señora de Buys era demasiado robusta y la criada demasiado delgada. Sin embargo, se prestaba muy poca atención a las idas y venidas de criados y esclavos, salvo que alguien los estuviera vigilando.

¿La vigilaría Sesshomaru? Kagome hubiera querido saberlo, saber que estaba haciendo e1 para encontrar a Kikyo. Le había dicho que no volviera a seguir a Kagura. ¿Por qué, a menos que conociera ya el lugar en que se ocultaba Kikyo? ¿O a menos que prefiriera que Kagome no se viera envuelta de nuevo en aquel asunto?

Desde luego Sesshomaru no le había dicho que no siguiera a su tía. Kagome vaciló, luego volvió a bajar las escaleras y avanzó por el sendero. Si ella descubría el paradero de Kikyo, no sería únicamente para informar a Sesshomaru. Kagome quería verla, quería saber si se encontraba bien, hablar con ella. Habían quedado demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Le parecía terrible dejarla sola y asustada. Recordó la última vez que la había visto, desnuda en brazos de don Pedro, con la mirada enloquecida por el terror y, de repente, se encontró corriendo, arrojando a un lado la comida que llevaba

Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Había cierta tenencia en el Vieux Carre a guardar la tradición de la fiesta española. Las tiendas cerraban durante una hora o dos, y volvían a abrir más tarde hasta el anochecer. Vio a su tía delante de ella, caminando rápidamente en dirección al río.

Kagome la siguió. Era un día cálido, y la zanja que discurría por el centro de la calle exhalaba su pestilencia. Se necesitaba una buena lluvia para que barriera el agua estancada, las basuras y las heces de los caballos. Se dirigía a los canales que había bajo la ciudad, y de allí al río. Parecía que pronto llegaría, pues un gran banco de nubes grises se acercaba desde el noroeste. Kagome no se había detenido a coger un chal, pero con suerte no lo necesitaría. El vestido que llevaba, uno viejo de cord du Roi color rojizo y con franjas amarillas, era de manga larga y tenia un cuello alto de lino con entredós. Si llovía se protegería bajo las galerías de las casas, sostenidas por columnas de hierro forjado.

Su tía eludió el mercado del malecón y enfiló una calle con casas construidas de espaldas a los muros de contención que protegían a la ciudad de las crecidas del Mississippi. En otro tiempo habían sido los hogares de los ciudadanos más poderosos e influyentes, pero habían sucumbido a la humedad, las inundaciones y los Vientos huracanados. Sus antiguos propietarios se habían mudado a terrenos más elevados, dejando que los edificios de suelos combados y paredes de ladrillos al descubierto se convirtieran en cafés, botillerías y salas de juego. La mayoría de estos establecimientos tenían, además, burdeles en los pisos superiores. Allí acudían los marineros y también los barqueros del río, quienes, con los beneficios de toda una temporada en el bolsillo, buscaban un lugar donde gastarlos. También se encontraban allí los jóvenes petimetres criollos con dinero para gastar a manos llenas y una fuerte, aunque lánguida, inclinación al vicio.

Raro era el día en que no se hallaba algún cadáver en los callejones de aquel barrio, y se hablaba de lo frecuentes y misteriosos sonidos de chapuzones que se oían detrás de las casas, y de extrañas formas que se alejaban flotando. El año anterior había desaparecido un joven de buena familia, hijo de un hombre que poseía no menos de tres plantaciones en las que trabajaban cuatro mil esclavos. Algunos decían que le habían dado a beber vino drogado y que lo habían embarcado en un navío con destino a China por el cabo de Hornos. Otros afirmaban que le habían asaltado unos bandidos y que había seguido el mismo camino acuático que muchos borrachos y pordioseros.

Lo único que Kagome sabía con certeza era que una mujer no debía aventurarse sola por aquel barrio, y menos aún una mujer como la señora de Buys. El hecho de que una mujer de nervios tan delicados se adentrara en aquel lugar lleno de peligros demostraba el profundo amor que sentía por su hija. También explicaba el hecho de que vistiera las ropas de su criada. Andar por un sitio como aquel era ya bastante arriesgado, pero ser vista por sus conocidos podía acarrear el ostracismo social.

La tía de Kagome se metió bruscamente en una callejuela entre dos edificios. Para seguirla, Kagome tuvo que rodear a tres hombres que jugaban a cartas en la acera. Pasó ante la puerta abierta de un café y un hombre borracho le gritó algo. Kagome no le prestó la menor atención y, con la mirada puesta en la callejuela por la que había desaparecido su tía, siguió avanzando.

De repente alguien la cogió por el brazo y la introdujo a la fuerza en una sala en penumbra con el suelo enarenado y el aire impregnado de olor a absenta. Kagome sacudió el brazo para soltarse y frente a ella vio un hombre barbudo y de ojos color tabaco al que no esperaba volver a ver.

-Vaya, no se sabe nunca con quien se va a encontrar uno por las calles de Nueva Orleans -dijo Onigumo, arrastrando las palabras-. Que alegría volver a verla, señorita Higurashi, mi hermosa muchacha.

-¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo aquí? -preguntó Kagome, indignada

. -Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo. Este no es lugar para una mujer como usted, que yo sepa. ¿Dónde esta su principesco amante? ¡No me diga que no ha vuelto con usted! No me lo creeré. ¡Estaba tan ansioso por encontrarla!

La sospecha que por un momento abrigó Kagome de que Onigumo había llegado a la ciudad con Sesshomaru se desvaneció.

-No tengo la menor idea de dónde está.

-Ni el de dónde está usted, seguro. Se lo preguntaré otra vez, que esta haciendo aquí, al lado del río, y adónde iba con tanta prisa?

-Tengo un asunto que resolver -explicó ella sucintamente-. Tampoco usted me ha dicho que hace aquí.

-Oh, tenía ganas de gozar de los placeres de la ciudad -respondió él, guiñándole un ojo-. La Tierra de Nadie se estaba volviendo demasiado tranquila. Por cierto, puede que el joven Hojo tuviera razón en eso del ejército. Últimamente ha habido por allí demasiados soldados para mi gusto.

Kagome no le creyó ni una palabra.

-Si esta buscando a Sesshomaru, lo encontrara en la legación francesa.

-No, ¿para que querría yo ver a su alteza? Es en usted en quien estoy interesado, hace tiempo que lo estoy, lo sabe muy bien.

-Tendrá que perdonarme, pero no puedo quedarme. Mi... mi asunto es urgente y ya es muy tarde.

Cuando Kagome intentó marcharse, Onigumo la cogió por la muñeca.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con una cama por aquí, verdad? Si es así, me encantaría hacerle una visita.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Kagome, soltándose de un tirón con las mejillas arreboladas por la ira.

-¿Está con ese franchute, Delacroix, entonces? ¿Es ese el que la espera?

-No es asunto suyo con quien esté ni yo tengo tiempo para hablar de eso. Kagome se agachó para pasar por debajo del brazo de Onigumo cuando este intentó cerrarle de nuevo el paso, y salió corriendo a la calle. Creyó notar que Onigumo la seguía hasta la acera y se quedaba mirándola, pero no intentaba ir tras ella.

Kagome pasó por delante de la callejuela que había tornado su tía, y fingió echarle un vistazo displicente. Torció en la siguiente calleja, angosta y oscura, y la recorrió rápidamente hasta el otro extremo. No podía evitar que Onigumo la viera entrar en aquella calleja y, de hecho, importaba poco mientras no intentara seguirla.

A pesar de aquel arranque de valor, cuando salió de la calleja estaba temblando. Se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse. Era una casualidad que Onigumo se encontrara allí, nada más. No tenía nada que ver con Kikyo. Era natural, dadas las circunstancias, que ambos hubieran acabado en la misma zona.

Kagome miró alrededor. Vio la elevación del dique, cubierta de hierba y coronada por espinosos arbustos sin hojas. Una o dos casas tenían jardín en la parte de atrás, protegidos por muros de ladrillos, pero el resto daba a terrenos baldíos en los que se agitaban al viento las ropas tendidas, principalmente sábanas, y se amontonaban las pilas de basura con sus cohortes de moscas y gatos. Las casas estaban tan juntas que parecían apoyarse las unas en las otras para no caer. Sus galerías posteriores, que daban al río, se inclinaban en alarmantes ángulos. Comparados con el aspecto general de decadencia, los canalones que recorrían la línea de los tejados estaban en buen estado y conducían a grandes cisternas, hechas de listones de madera, como cubas de whisky, que se sostenían sobre altas estructuras de postes. Otras de las cosas que estaban en excelentes condiciones eran las escaleras que bajaban desde los pisos superiores.

A la señora de Buys no se la veía por ninguna parte. La única persona que había por allí era una criada mulata que había salido a una galería para sacudir un trapo, que arrojó una nube de polvo.

Su tía podía haber entrado en cualquiera de las casas alineadas a lo largo del río. No podía continuar sin saber en cuál. Kagome se dispuso a esperar a la sombra de una cisterna.

Era una temeridad aventurarse hasta allí para ver a una prima a la que tan poco importaba, y que no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por verla, y mucho menos por salvarla, cuando Kagome se hallaba cautiva. Claro está que también ella debía encontrarse en esa situación. Kagome no comprendía por que Kikyi no se había ido a la casa de la viuda, con su madre. Tal vez creía que sería demasiado fácil encontrarla allí, o quizá la hermana de su tia se había opuesto. 0 hallándose en refugio seguro, Kikyo se había mostrado reacia a abandonarlo.

Seguramente también Kagome necesitaría pronto un refugio. No creía que su tía le permitiera seguir en casa de su hermana cuando descubriera que estaba encinta. Los pensamientos de Kagome recorrieron los mismos caminos de tantas otras veces en que había intentado planear su futuro. Sentía el impulso de confiarse a Sesshomaru, de echar esa carga sobre sus hombros y aceptar cuantas disposiciones tomara. Solo se lo impedía el recuerdo de lo que el padre de Sesshomaru había hecho en una ocasión semejante: casar a su querida con otro hombre.

En alguna parte se oyó el pestillo de una puerta. Una mujer salió a una galería tres casas más allá, una mujer que vestía capa corta y toca. Kagome se echó hacia atrás cuando su tía descendió las escaleras y, poniéndose los guantes, enfiló la calleja por la que había entrado.

No había permanecido mucho tiempo allí, media hora apenas. Kagome le dio tiempo para que llegara a la calle y luego salió de su escondite y se acercó a la escalera por la que haba bajado su tía. Subió con paso rápido y ligero. Se detuvo ante la puerta, respiro hondo, giró el picaporte y entró.

Se encontró en un rellano. Justo enfrente vio una escalinata con una barandilla de madera tallada que descendía. Había otras puertas que daban al mismo rellano. Desde abajo le llegó el murmullo de voces masculinas, el tintineo de vasos y el rodar de dados. Kagome avanzó unos pasos y vio una mesa de tapete verde sobre el que había pilas de monedas de oro junto a los brazos de los hombres que jugaban a las cartas.

Las colgaduras de seda verde de las paredes del rellano ostentaban círculos oscuros producto de la humedad, la pintura dorada que cubría la madera tallada de la barandilla se había descascarillado y la alfombra de Bruselas del centro del rellano había padecido las pisadas de muchos pies y muchas sacudidas. El lugar tenía la elegancia de relumbrón que se asociaba con los establecimientos conocidos como infiernos del juego, impresión esta que confirmaban los olores a licor, tabaco y polvo, y un extraño aroma muy parecido al de las flores que se han dejado demasiado tiempo en un jarrón. Kagome enarcó una ceja. Había oído hablar de tales lugares, pero nunca había visto ninguno. Cerró la puerta por la que había entrado.

Una vez dentro, no sabía que hacer. No le hacia mucha gracia empezar a abrir puertas y asomarse. Por otro lado, no le parecía sensato bajar a la sala de juegos y preguntar por Kikyo. No podía permanecer allí, hecha un manojo de nervios, esperando a que su prima apareciera por casualidad. Con los músculos envarados, avanzó hacia la puerta más cercana, a su derecha, giró el picaporte y empujó un trecho la puerta. No se produjo sonido alguno, así que la abrió del todo.

Era un dormitorio con cortinas de oscuro terciopelo azul, que el polvo había vuelto gris en los pliegues, una jarra, una jofaina, un recipiente para el agua sucia y un pot de chambre, todos de agrietada porcelana con rosas azules. La jarra y la jofaina se hallaban sobre una basta mesa de pino. También había una cama larga y un armario directorio sobre una alfombra de cuadrados negros y blancos. Alrededor de las delgadas columnas que sostenían el dosel de la cama, colgaba una mosquitera harapienta. La cama estaba vacía.

-Bonjour, señorita, ¿o señora?

Kagome giró en redondo. En la puerta estaba un francés alto y enjuto, con bigote,

perilla y los ojos negros más fríos que había visto jamás. Acababa de salir de la

habitación del otro extremo del rellano.

-Bonjour-contestó Kagome, mientras se afanaba por adivinar cuál seria la siguiente

pregunta de aquel hombre.

-¿Busca empleo, o es usted una de las jóvenes matronas de nuestra metrópoli que

prefieren por la tarde algo más excitante que lo recibido por la noche de sus maridos?

-No, no. He... he venido a visitar a mi prima Kikyo de Buys.

-¿Nuestra encantadora Kikyo? -El hombre entornó los ojos y avanzó hacia Kagome, examinándola lentamente de la cabeza a la punta de los zapatos, apenas visibles bajo las faldas, demasiado largas para la moda del momento.

-Si, se nota el parecido.

-¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo verla?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Me es indiferente que reciba a hombres, mujeres o perros sarnosos, mientras me de dinero. Pero había algo... ¡ah!

Hubo un movimiento en la habitación de la que había salido aquel hombre. Una

mujer apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una bata que consistía en capas superpuestas de

tafetán blanco, adornado de encajes y forrado de seda. Se ataba por delante con una

cinta de color esmeralda, pero en ese momento caía abierta hasta el suelo, dejando ver

claramente el cuerpo blanco y extremadamente delgado.

-Etienne -dijo-. Creía... ¡Kagome!

-Kikyo, yo... -Kagome intentó acercarse a su prima, pero se lo impidió el tal

Etienne, que debía ser el jugador al que don Pedro había vendido a su prima. Etienne

empujó a Kagome con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar. Luego salió de la

habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando Kagome fue a abrirla, oyó con incredulidad

que la cerraban con llave desde fuera.

-¡Kikyo! -llamó, aporreando la puerta y sacudiendo el picaporte-. ¿Kikyo?

Desde fuera le llegó el ruido de una pelea y la voz de una mujer que protestaba.

Luego se oyó el chasquido de una bofetada, seguido por el llanto de la mujer y un

portazo. Unos pasos bajaron por la escalera con rapidez. Después, todo quedó en

silencio.

Estúpida, estúpida. Había sido una estúpida metiendose a ciegas en algo de lo que

nada sabia. Kagome se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, golpeándose las manos

con furia. Debería haber comprendido desde el principio que no sería tan fácil, pero no

imaginaba por que su tía había entrado y salido sin daño alguno.

¿Qué le ocurriría a ella? Recordó historias de jóvenes doncellas lo bastante tontas

como para ser secuestradas, jóvenes que habían huido de una escuela convento o a las

que habían echado por su escandaloso comportamiento. A su tía, en particular, le

gustaba contar las cosas que podían ocurrirles a esas obstinadas inocentes. Le producía

gran deleite demorarse en los detalles más escabrosos: las palizas, el hambre, las drogas que usaban para obligarlas a prostituírse. La moraleja de tales historias era bien

clara, incluso entonces, pero era posible que muy pronto descubriera todo su alcance.

En cuanto a Kikyo, a pesar de que su aspecto había cambiado mucho, no parecía que

la hubieran maltratado. Kagome volvió a recordar a su prima balanceándose a la luz del

fuego de la chimenea, de pie sobre la cama en la guarida de don Pedro, ofreciéndose a el

lujuriosamente. Disipó esta imagen con una enérgica sacudida de cabeza. Kikyo solo

intentaba distraer al bandolero, nada más.

Desafiando el polvo y las telarañas que acechaban bajo los cortinajes de terciopelo,

Kagome descubrió que las ventanas estaban claveteadas. Tanto daba que fuera para

mantener prisionera a una mujer o para impedir que los clientes masculinos se

escabulleran sin pagar. En cualquier caso, no hubiera podido saltar desde aquella altura,

y las sábanas de la cama estaban tan manchadas de moho que difícilmente habrían

soportado su peso si hubiera querido usarlas para descender.

Podía romper los cristales con la jarra de porcelana si era necesario, pero ambas

ventanas daban al río y nadie la oiría o, peor aún, nadie acudiría a sus gritos. Sobre la

mesilla de noche había una vela, pero no vio yesca alguna.

Nada le quedaba sino ir y venir por la habitación y utilizar los juramentos de Sesshomaru

más espectaculares, sonriendo al tiempo que los profería, para no pensar demasiado

en lo que se avecinaba.

Pasó el tiempo. De vez en cuando Kagome se acercaba a la puerta y la aporreaba y

gritaba, pero sin ningún resultado. Se acercaba la noche y la oscuridad se apoderó

de la habitación. Empezó a llover. El agua tamborileaba sobre el tejado y salpicaba

monótonamente las ventanas.

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama con los hombros hundidos. Kagura

descubriría que se había ido cuando le llevara la bandeja de la cena. No era probable que

diera la alarma, pero informaría a tía. Aún así, de nada le serviría. La señora de

Buys pensaría que se había ido con Sesshomaru o a casa de Kaede Delacroix. Podían pasar días antes de que descubrieran su error, e incluso entonces no era probable que hicieran algo al respecto.

Sesshomaru si la buscaría, con su acostumbrada diligencia, pero como podia esperar

razonablemente que consiguiera seguir su pista hasta aquél sórdido lugar?

Kagome oyó los latidos de su corazón en medio de la oscuridad, mientras la lluvia

azotaba las paredes de la extraña casa, y pensó en el hijo que llevaba en su seno y que la

hacía más vulnerable. Una amenaza contra ella era también una amenaza contra ese hijo. Para protegerlo haría cualquier cosa. No debía permitir que le ocurriera nada

malo. Pronto sería todo lo que le quedaría en el mundo, todo lo que tendría el resto

de su vida.

Una luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta anunció que alguien se

acercaba. La llave dio la vuelta en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos

hombres con una lámpara en alto. Uno era alto y enjuto, con el perfil de bigote y

perilla en el rostro. El otro era alto y corpulento, y la luz iluminaba el brillo dorado de

su caqueta.

-Si, es ella -dijo Naraku-. Estoy en deuda con usted.

Algo pasó de un hombre a otro; se oyó el tintineo de unas monedas.

-Gracias, señor -murmuró Etienne; le pasó la lámpara al otro hombre, se inclinó y se fue.

Kagome se puso en pie con una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia Naraku.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de verle! ¿Va a venir Sesshomaru?

El hijo bastardo del rey de Rutenia dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta. Depositó la lámpara sobre la mesa.

-Oh, si, ya lo creo...

La maligna satisfacción con que había pronunciado estas palabras fue como un golpe. Kagome se detuvo.

-¿Sabe... sabe él donde estoy?

-Pronto lo sabrá.

-Supongo que ese hombre le enviará un mensaje, como hizo con usted.

-Muy inteligente; la inteligencia siempre ha sido uno de sus muchos encantos.

Kagome alzó una ceja, haciendo caso omiso del cumplido. Se sentía como si

tuviera un gran peso en el pecho que le impidiera respirar. La duda que la roía se

acentuaba.

-Lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de mantenerme aquí prisionera, y por qué ese

hombre ha creído que a usted podría interesarle.

-No veo razón por la que no deba satisfacer su curiosidad. Me conocía, porque

me molesté en trabajar relación con él ayer, cuando seguí la pista de Kikyo hasta aquí.

En cuanto a mi interés, eso no debe preocuparla. Baste con decir que la recompensa por

informarme de su presencia aquí era cuantiosa. Al retenerla aquí, ese hombre ha

demostrado una gran presencia de animo, y una perspicacia que no es rara en hombres de su calaña. El hecho de que usted viniera ha sido un golpe de suerte

inesperado. Pensaba que tendría que atraerla hasta aquí con una carta de Kikyo. El

único problema en las negociaciones con nuestro barbudo amigo es que se muestra

reacio a perder los encantadores servicios de Kikyo, pero creo que sus escrúpulos

podrán ser disipados por un precio adecuado.

-Quiere decir que usted...

-Hace tiempo que su prima no es más que un estorbo.

Kagome contempló a Naraku, la satisfacción de su ancho rostro y su malévola sonrisa de triunfo.

-Es usted de quién ella tenia miedo, de quien huía desde que abandonó Rutenia.

-Puede ser, ¿pero qué me dice usted, querida Kagome? ¿Tiene miedo? ¿No quiere saber para que quería tenerla en mis manos?

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

-Es evidente. Si era de usted de quien huía Kikyo, entonces fue usted quien mató a Inuyasha e intentó matarla a ella. De ello se deduce que también es usted quien ha intentado matar a Sesshomaru. Por lo tanto, yo no significo nada para usted.

-Oh, yo no diría eso -la interrumpió Naraku, con una mirada peculiar en sus opacos ojos rojizos.

Kagome continuó como si no le hubiera oído.

-Y cree usted que Sesshomaru vendrá a buscarme.

-No solo lo creo, lo se.

Kagome intentó soltar una carcajada y se sorprendió al comprobar que no le costaba el menor esfuerzo.

-Eso es absurdo. Significo tanto para él como Kikyo, en la que apenas ha puesto los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? -inquirió Naraku, sacudiendo lentamente la mismo vi como la trataba cuando estuvimos en la Tierra de Nadie, y como la miraba la otra noche durante el baile y delante de lo que pasa por ser la creme de la creme en Nueva Orleans. Y más tarde, cuando lo seguí desde la legación francesa, vi... o mejor dicho oí el comportamiento convincente de un enamorado en la escalera posterior de la casa donde se aloja usted con su tía.

-¡Cómo se atreve! -exclamó Kagome. Había creído que sentiría la más profunda vergüenza si oyera hablar de tal cosa, en cambio solo sentía una gran rabia por la profanación de lo que era un recuerdo precioso para ella.

Naraku se echo a reír.

-No había disfrutado tanto en toda mi vida. Pero después de una experiencia tan

vívida, ¿sigue creyendo que el príncipe de Rutenia no vendrá, solo y desarmado, como

me encargaré de especificar, si cree que puede salvarla? Lo haría hasta por el último de

sus hombres, incluso por mi. ¿No habrá de ser mil veces más probable que corra ese

riesgo por su dulce amor?

-¿Otra trampa como la de Inu, en la que Kikyo era el cebo, como la de la noche del ataque al campamento de don Pedro?

-Ambas bien planeadas, pero sin suerte. Esta vez será diferente.

La confianza de Naraku era suprema, basada en cierto poder. Kagome intentó

socavarla diciendo:

-Ha fracasado en matar a Sesshomaru varias veces, en Rutenia, en Le Havre, en

Nueva Orleans, en el pabellón de caza. Ni siquiera consiguió que lo hiciera otro, como

don Pedro, por usted. Y finalmente, cuando disparó sobre él en la oscuridad, en un

intento desesperado, mató a otro hombre.

Naraku entornó los ojos.

-Ya le dije una vez que Sesshomaru es muy perspicaz Tiene un sexto sentido para el

peligro, con el que siempre hay que contar. En el último momento, cuando

avanzábamos hacia la emboscada de don Pedro, percibió algo extraño y ordenó la

retirada, encargándose é1 mismo de cubrir a los hombres. En cuanto a lo de matarlo yo

mismo, no. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y del resto de la guardia después de aquella

carga abortada.

-Pero a Renkotsu no lo mataron los bandoleros de don Pedro.

-Fue una lamentable necesidad que no me causó el menor placer, pero Renkotsu me

había visto con Estrella Matutina y, de haber sobrevivido a la escaramuza, podría

haberlo recordado en el momento de ajustar cuentas.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, súbitamente incapaz de soportar la expresión tranquila de

Naraku, como si las cosas que habia hecho y que pensaba hacer fueran perfectamente

razonables. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo.

-Si mató a Renkotsu por lo que sabía...

-A su modo es tan aguda como nuestro príncipe. ¿Por qué no aceptó mi propuesta

de matrimonio? Hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque no lo lamentara. Ni siquiera me

hubiera vengado por las molestias que me causó al sacar a Sesshomaru de la pira funeraria que había encendido para él, o por sacar a aquellos cobardes de la zanja... solo que el hijo que lleva en su seno, el bastardo de Sesshomaru, habría muerto al nacer. Trágico, pero habríamos tenido otros.

-Lo sabe. -Kagome estaba tan paralizada por el horror que apenas pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, si he estado vigilándola, buscando síntomas igual que

una partera, siempre atento cuando Jaken le lavaba la ropa y, más tarde, inspeccionando

las cosas que usted misma había puesto a secar? No estuve seguro hasta la

noche del baile. No se necesita ser médico para reconocer las naúseas, algunas por la

mañana, otras a horas extrañas, otras por culpa de los olores.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Kagome con gran esfuerzo.

-Y ahora disfrutaré de lo que me había sido negado, un placer que he ansiado

desde hace tiempo, se lo aseguro. Siempre me ha gustado poseer las cosas que han

pertenecido a mis hermanos, incluso las que han sido desechadas.

La lentitud con que pronunció estas palabras, su fría complacencia, hicieron que a

Kagome se le acelerara el corazón. Sin embargo, había una amenaza mayor que no

podía pasar por alto. Naraku no podía dejarla con vida, sabiendo ella todo lo que sabía.

-Después -dijo Kagome para probar su teoría-, cuando Sesshomaru haya venido y se haya

ocupado de él, yo desapareceré.

-No es la solución que yo hubiera elegido, pero así son las cosas. No puedo

permitir que hable. Necesitaré toda la simpatía y el apoyo de la guardia cuando vuelva a

mi país.

Kagome giró en redondo.

-¿De verdad cree que permitirán que Sesshomaru venga aquí sin armas con las que

defenderse y sin su guardia?

-Si él lo ordena, se lo permitirán; y así lo ordenará.

-Por mi.

Naraku asintió.

-En este momento le están comunicando que la soltarán sana y salva, y sin

saber quien fue su captor, cuando el esté encerrado bajo llave.

-No -susurró Kagome. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando comprendió lo que

implicaban sus palabras-. ¡No!

Kagome se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Naraku la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a

darse la vuelta, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para esquivar el golpe que ella

pretendía darle. Luego la derribó de un empujón, pero Kagome se puso en pie y

retrocedió.

-Si -se burló el, acercándose a Kagome-, y me aseguraré de que antes de

morir sepa que no le ha servido de nada.

-Le ha juzgado mal. No se meterá en su trampa tan dócilmente. Conseguirá

vencerle una vez más.

Naraku siguió avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-Es posible, pero eso no la ayudará ahora. Nadie puede ayudarla.

Kagome tropezó con uno de los postes de la cama y se deslizó hacia un lado sin

apartar los ojos de la sonrisa de Naraku. Cerca estaba la mesa donde se hallaba la jarra

y la jofaina de porcelana. Kagome se volvió, agarró la jarra y la arrojó a la cabeza de

Naraku con todas sus fuerzas. Naraku se agachó y la jarra fue a dar contra el suelo,

haciéndose añicos y dejando escapar las arañas y moscas que había en su interior. Le

siguió rápidamente la jofaina, que golpeó el hombro de Naraku. El soltó una

exclamación, y con el rostro encendido y los ojos convertidos en dos ágatas rojizas,

siguió adelante.

Kagome volcó la mesa de un empujón y se colocó detrás de un salto. Naraku no

consiguió cogerla a tiempo y la mesa le golpeo las espinillas. Pero Kagome no fue lo

bastante rápida. El le asió las faldas y tiró haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Kagome cayó

hacia atrás, y al extender una mano para amortiguar la caída se hirió los dedos con un

trozo de porcelana. A pesar del vibrante dolor que le subió por el brazo, Kagome asió

el pedazo de porcelana y se levantó cuando Naraku se inclinaba hacia ella.

El casco abrió una larga brecha roja en la mejilla de Naraku, que profirió una

imprecación, se llevó la mano a la herida sangrante y la giró luego para dar una fuerte

bofetada a Kagome con el dorso. La cabeza de Kagome se dobló hacia atrás con una

explosión de rabia y dolor. Naraku le aferró la muñeca y se la retorció tan

cruelmente que el trozo de porcelana cayó al suelo. Luego alzó a Kagome y la arrojó

sobre la cama, donde quedó inmóvil, atontada.

-Creo -gruño Naraku- que tendré que enseñarle un par de cosas que tal vez

Sesshomaru haya descuidado, una lección de humildad.

Kagome emitió un grito ahogado cuando él la obligó a ponerse boca arriba

cogiéndola por las caderas. Con una breve carcajada, Naraku se echó pesadamente

sobre ella.

Una cuerda del bastidor cedió con un restallido. La estructura de la cama crujió

cuando los cuatro postes se inclinaron hacia adentro. La mosquitera dejó caer una nube

de polvo sobre ellos a causa de los manotazos y sacudidas. kagome notó que se

deslizaba y alzó las rodillas con un gesto reflejo cuando rodó sobre Naraku.

Una de sus rodillas le golpeó la entrepierna. Naraku soltó un grito ahogado y le dio un

violento empujón para apartarla. Kagome aprovechó el impulso para cogerse al borde

del colchón y usarlo como palanca para saltar de la cama. Se lanzó contra la puerta y

giró el picaporte. Cuando empezaba a abrir oyó fuertes pisadas a su espalda y la puerta

volvió a cerrarse de golpe. Naraku la arrojó con violencia contra la pared. Luego sus

fuertes manos rasgaron el lino del cuello y tiraron del corpiño. Al ver que no cedía, el

metió la mano y la cerró sobre un suave seno, que apretó hasta provocar un grito de

Kagome. Naraku hundió la mano izquierda en sus cabellos y tiró de ellos desde la nuca,

echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Cubrió sus labios con la boca abierta, cálida y amarga.

Su lengua intentó abrirse paso por entre los labios firmemente apretados. El asco y la angustia provocaron nauseas en Kagome y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Naraku, entre maldiciones, la llevó hasta la cama con un brazo retorcido a la espalda,

que parecía salirse casi de su articulación, y arrastró el colchón hasta el ó a Kagome a echarse en él y se arrojó sobre ella.

Kagome no podía defenderse de la fuerza y la ferocidad de aquel hombre.

Reconoció este hecho con negro dolor cuando Naraku se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y

le arrancó los corchetes del vestido. Ella tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que la primera

noche con Sesshomaru había sido un ideal de seducción comparada con la brutal violación que sufría a manos de Naraku, o con el trato que había recibido de don Pedro. -Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru,grito silenciosamente al notar la espalda desnuda.

Naraku le soltó la muñeca y le arañó los brazos al bajarle las mangas a tirones,

dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se levantó, con una rodilla

apoyada en el colchón, y le subió las faldas hasta la cintura para hundir la mano en sus

partes intimas. Kagome se retorció como un animal en una trampa. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, advirtiendo la dureza del bulto que se apretaba contra su cadera.

Su visión era una neblina roja.

Mientras Naraku intentaba quitarse la ropa con movimientos apresurados y torpes,

Kagome hizo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas y se levantó. Naraku cayó sobre ella, le

sujetó los brazos contra el colchón y hundió una rodilla entre sus piernas. Kagome

quedó aplastada bajo él, incapaz de moverse y con la respiración afanosa. Le zumbaban

los oídos y el corazón le latía alocadamente. La luz de la lámpara pareció extinguirse

entre brumas grises.

La puerta se abrió entonces con gran estrépito. De repente Kagome pudo respirar

cuando Naraku se dio la vuelta. Hubo un destello blanco y alguien levantó a Naraku y lo

arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Con el reflejo broncíneo de la luz de la lámpara en

su rostro implacable, Sesshomaru acometió a Naraku con mortal agilidad. No empuñaba arma alguna. Enfrentó a su hermanastro con las manos desnudas.

Alguien más apareció en la puerta. Kagome vio el rostro enjuto y barbudo de

Etienne y con él a un esbirro fornido y medio calvo que blandía un garrote.

Kagome se levantó sobre un codo.

-Sesshomaru, cuidado... -gritó, pero su voz no fue mas que un gruñido.

Era demasiado tarde. Cuando Sesshomaru se volvía, el hombre calvo golpeó con el

garrote, que dio a Sesshomaru justo detrás de la oreja. El Príncipe cayó como un ciervo al que una bala hubiera herido en plena carrera, inconsciente antes de haber llegado al suelo.

-Otra vez -ordenó Naraku, con una mueca y la mano en la nariz, que chorreaba

sangre-. Dale otra vez.

El hombre calvo obedeció. Su golpe rajó la piel, y un reguero rojo se extendió

rápidamente por los cabellos plateados.

Naraku se acercó al príncipe y le dio una patada y luego otra en el estomago. Lo

miró un momento con odio vengativo y aire de triunfo, y luego a Kagome, que se cubrió

apresuradamente y se levantó tambaleante para arrodillarse junto a Sesshomaru.

-De ti me ocuparé más tarde -dijo Naraku con voz opaca-, cuando me haya

curado la nariz y tengamos un publico que sepa apreciar el espectáculo. Eso, claro

está, si vuelve en si, o al menos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

Etienne salió detrás de Naraku y el hombre calvo y cerró la puerta. La llave giró en

la cerradura y fue retirada.

Kagome arrancó la sabana de la cama, levantó la cabeza de Sesshomaru y la colocó

sobre una de sus rodillas. Tenía una gran hinchazón detrás de la oreja, pero la piel estaba

intacta. De la segunda herida manaba la sangre en abundancia, tiñendo los cabellos,

goteando sobre la falda de Kagome y la alfombra. Kagome rasgó una tira de la sábana

y la dobló para apretarla contra la herida, que vendó con una segunda tira.

La palidez del rostro de Sesshomaru era espantosa bajo la sucia venda que le rodeaba la

cabeza. No movía los párpados y las firmes líneas de su boca estaban relajadas;

parecía inusualmente joven e indefenso. Tenía una grieta en el labio donde le había

golpeado ella la noche anterior. Al reparar en eso, Kagome sintió un dolor más

profundo que el provocado por las demás heridas. Permaneció sentada, limpiando la

sangre de sus cabellos, mientras transcurrían los minutos.

La llama de la lámpara de aceite vaciló.Kagome alzó la cabeza. No llegaba

ningún ruido desde el exterior. Diríase que la casa estaba vacía. Por fin oyó un débil

rumor de voces. Se irguió, esperando que las voces se detuvieran frente a la puerta, y

se relajó al comprobar que se alejaban.

¿Cuándo regresaría Naraku? Intentó no pensar en lo que ocurriría entonces. Nada

podía hacer. La llegada de Sesshomaru, dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, la llenaba de amor y desesperación. Había sido un noble gesto, pero inútil. Sin embargo, dada su

constancia y su firme sentido de la responsabilidad, que otra cosa podía hacer?

Que absurdo, que terrible absurdo que tuviera que morir como un perro en un lugar

tan sórdido y lejos de la corte de su padre, donde hubiera brillado con luz propia.

Esta idea resultaba insoportable. Por culpa suya había ido hasta allí, lo que para

Kagome representaba el último giro del puñal que llevaba clavado en sus entrañas. Un

torrente de lágrimas afluyó a sus ojos y cayó por sus mejillas; tenían un sabor cálido y

salado, pero ella no les prestó atención.

-Un ángel lacrimoso -susurró Sesshomaru-, todo quejidos y lamentaciones. Resulta

halagador, pero no tranquiliza demasiado.

Kagome contuvo la respiración por un instante y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y

derramando nuevas lágrimas.

-No, es cierto. Lo siento.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Al parecer no se me da bien rescatar doncellas en

apuros. Los gestos heroicos están muy bien, pero se necesita algo más.

-Has... has conseguido detenerle -dijo ella en voz baja.

-Por cuanto tiempo? -Su amargo rictus dejaba traslucir claramente que sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de las lágrimas. Bajo el pómulo tenía una magulladura lívida y purpúrea.

-No demasiado.

-Dios -susurró él, con las facciones desencajadas-. Merecería que me despellejaran vivo y me arrojaran a los cerdos por meterte en todo esto. -Levantó una mano, no demasiado firme, para acariciar los cabellos azabaches que se desparramaban sobre el hombro de Kagome-. Has sido víctima y meta de todos nosotros, incluso de Naraku, sobre todo de Naraku. Verte en esta situación es tan...

-Estoy bien-dijo ella, incapaz de soportar aquella tranquila aseveración, aquel flujo de palabras que podía convertirse en una llama acerca de todo lo que perderían-. ¿Y tu? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Por los ojos de Sesshomaru pasó un fugaz destello de diversión.

-Que ángel tan práctico. ¿Salvarás de nuevo al hombre y dejarás que su espíritu desfallezca?

-Soy de la opinión que el primero es más importante.

-Con un panegírico semejante, ¿como no voy a hacer lo que me pides?

Un ruido de cristales rotos siguió sus últimas palabras. Sesshomaru se levantó con la rapidez característica de sus músculos entrenados, pero tuvo que agarrarse al poste inclinado de la cama para no tambalearse. Si el ruido hubiera anunciado algún tipo de amenaza, Sesshomaru se hubiera enfrentado a ella; pero se trataba sólo de una herradura que golpeó el suelo y se deslizó hasta uno de los zapatos de Kagome. La herradura, comida por la herrumbre, resultaba un objeto incongruente entre los trozos de cristal y porcelana esparcidos por la alfombra.

Kagome recogió la herradura y se acercó cojeando a la ventana, rígidos los músculos por haber permanecido sentada tanto tiempo en la misma posición y por la lucha anterior. Al pie de la ventana vio a un hombre. En un principio, no distinguió sus rasgos, pero acabó reconociéndolo cuando Onigumo retrocedió para quedar bajo la luz que surgía por la ventana.

-Bien, no me había equivocado de habitación. Lo he adivinado por el ruido.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar, Sesshomaru se hallaba a su lado y preguntaba:

-Onigumo, ¿con un arma?

-Da la impresión de necesitar una. -El escocés sacó una pistola que llevaba al cinto y la arrojó hacia arriba cuando vio que Sesshomaru extendía el brazo a través del cristal roto. Le siguieron la pólvora y las balas. Finalmente le tiró un cuchillo.

-Gracias, amigo mío -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Usted me salvó la vida. Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverle el favor; eso pensé cuando oí a uno de los suyos que ofrecía dinero a mis hombres por su cabeza. Me dije que tenía que participar en el juego.

-Considere la deuda cancelada.

-Pare el carro, voy a entrar. A los suyos puede darles las ordenes que quiera, pero a los míos ya no. No vamos a quedarnos plantados mientras los asesinan, a usted y a la muchacha.

Sesshomaru asintió, pero su atención estaba fija en la pistola, que cargaban a gran velocidad, después de meterse el cuchillo en el cinturón.

-Dígale a Kyokotsu que él y los demás quedan libres para actuar. Han contratado a unos esbirros...

No hubo tiempo para más. Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Oyeron la llave en la cerradura.

Naraku irrumpió en la habitación seguido de Ettienne. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa al ver que Sesshomaru se hallaba en pie y empuñaba una pistola. Se detuvo bruscamente. Parpadeó y se hizo a un lado. Ettienne se adelantó con una pistola amartillada en la mano. El francés alzó el arma.

De repente Naraku le detuvo con un feroz ademán, fija la mirada en la pistola que sostenía Sesshomaru y que le apuntaba.

Se hallaban en un callejón sin salida. Kagome permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse a respirar. Miró a Naraku y a Sesshomaru alternativamente, y descubrió por primera vez un leve parecido en la férrea determinación con que apretaban los labios.

-¿Y ahora que, querido hermano, compañero de la infancia con el que comparto el desprecio paterno?¿Qué vas a hacer?

El rostro de Naraku se endureció ante aquel comentario sarcástico.

-Retirarme, creo, y dejar que te ases en el fuego ya encendido, sin dejar de vigilar la ventana por si eligieras una muerte más rápida.

La mano de Sesshomaru se cerró sobre la pistola con mayor fuerza haciendo que los nudillos se volvieran blancos y que la cabeza de lobo de su anillo lanzara un destello dorado.

-¿Y que hay de Kagome? Sería una locura abrasar a una belleza semejante.

-¿Me la estas ofreciendo, cuando apenas hace unos minutos no pensabas más que en rescatarla? ¿No es preferible entonces la muerte al deshonor? Pues yo la deshonraría, tú lo sabes, del modo mas abyecto.

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome, acercándose a Sesshomaru.

-Parece reacia a aceptar -se burló Naraku-. ¿Piensas aconsejarle que se muestre más dócil, que considere mis deseos, mis apetitos, con la esperanza de que la conserve a mi lado? Tendría que mantenerla prisionera, puesto que conocerá el nombre de tu asesino. Será un placer fatigoso, pero tu ya sabes de que hablo, ¿verdad? Podría hacerlo, aunque solo fuera para permitirte el supremo sacrificio. Te admiro. La mayoría de hombres preferirían ver consumirse entre llamas a la mujer amada.

-No -repitió Kagome-. Me matará de todas formas.

-Existe esa posibilidad -dijo Naraku con una sonrisa

Sesshomaru guardó silencio; sus ojos ambar reflejaban la tensa sucesión de sus pensamientos. En ese momento se oyó el taconeo de unos zapatos de mujer y el frufrú de unas faldas. Vestida aun con la bata de blanco tafetán, Kikyo apareció en el rellano.

-¿Que ocurre, Etienne? He oído disparos y huelo a humo, estoy segura...

Kikyo se detuvo y de pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que en la calle había un intercambio de disparos. Kagome miró a su prima y vio que palidecía, horrorizada, al verla a ella y a Sesshomaru, y que después se volvía hacia Etienne.

-Me habías dicho que se marcharía -exclamó Kikyo con voz aguda-. Me habías dicho que la dejarías marchar. -El francés se encogió de hombros mirando de reojo a Naraku, y Kikyo se volvió hacia este-. ¡Otra vez no, Naraku! ¡Esta vez no pienso ser tu cómplice!

-Creo -dijo el hermanastro de Sesshomaru, fingiendo una caballerosidad burlona- que es mejor que las damas nos dejen solos. ¿Que dices tu, mi príncipe?

-Ve con él -dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja, sin mirar a Kagome.

-No. -Kagome alzó el mentón con una mirada en la que había suplica y desafío.

-Aunque valoro más que nada en el mundo tu decisión y por mi parte no deseo otra cosa que morir entre tus brazos, no puedo aceptar tan dulce y reconfortante almohadón.

Sesshomaru cogió a Kagome por el hombro con la mano izquierda y la empujó hacia adelante. El le dio el estimulo, pero el impulso surgió del interior de Kagome, nacido del odio y del miedo. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre que empuñaba la pistola, confiando en que creyera que se limitaba a correr descontroladamente hacia la libertad. Con dedos como garras Kagome golpeó la pistola y luego atacó los ojos del francés como un ave de presa.

Etienne aulló. La pistola cayó al suelo. Naraku se inclinó velozmente para recogerla. Kagome giró en redondo y vio que también Kikyo se lanzaba sobre Meye, con los labios apretados y una mirada salvaje. Un disparo atronador se produjo junto a ella.

Kikyo emitió un débil gemido con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Se tambaleó y cayó; los volantes de su bata estaban manchados de sangre.

Sesshomaru no podía usar la pistola por miedo a herir a Kagome. Avanzó, pero el brazo de Naraku rodeó el cuello de Kagome, ahogándola, y la arrastró hacia si, al tiempo que se inclinaba para sacar un cuchillo de la bota. Su hoja centelleó ante los ojos de Kagome antes de que el filo se apoyara sobre su garganta.

-Quieto -ordenó Naraku.

Sesshomaru no obedeció al instante. Fue como si no pudiera detener la furia implacable de su ataque. Pálido y sin resuello, se detuvo con los músculos tensos a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-Etienne -dijo Naraku con tono satisfecho-, quítale la pistola.

Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada fugaz al francés.

-Yo no lo haría. Puede prescindir de usted fácilmente y no abandonaría su protección si yo decidiera eliminarle a usted.

Etienne vaciló; era el instante que necesitaba Sesshomaru para sacar el cuchillo del cinturón y empuñarlo diestramente con la mano izquierda.

-Estúpido -espetó Naraku a Etienne, cerrando aún más su brazo, de tal modo que Kagome apenas podía respirar.

Fija la mirada en el brazo que atenazaba la garganta de Kagome, Sesshomaru dijo:

-¿Que piensas hacer, querido hermano, tan lleno de amenazas que nunca consigues llevar a cabo? Atrévete a derramar una sola gota de su sangre y grabaré mis iniciales en tu espina dorsal y me haré un silbato con tu clavícula. Profundiza un poco más, y no habrá nada en este mundo vil y rastrero que pueda salvarte, nada.

Era una promesa extravagante pero completamente seria. Naraku lo sabía, pues aflojó la presión de su brazo. No dijo nada. Kagome recordó la cabaña de don Pedro y el momento en que este había sujetado a Kikyo de la misma manera. En aquella ocasión no había alternativa posible, pues era demasiada la distancia que los separaba; no hubo prueba de nervios y voluntades. Ahora Kikyo yacía en el suelo, a su espalda. No se había movido después de caer. Kagome sentía la impotencia de no poder atenderla, cuando quizá se estuviera desangrando. Etienne apenas la había mirado, y ahora retrocedía lentamente.

-Tu guardaespaldas se marcha -se burló Sesshomaru. Los pasos del francés se hicieron más rápidos. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia la puerta de la galería posterior-. Ahora solo quedamos tu, yo y Kagome. Puestos a cometer desatinos, te propongo una cosa. Yo dejaré la pistola si tu sueltas a Kagome. Luego, si quieres probar tu destreza con el cuchillo, te daré permiso para cortarme en trocitos en justa competition.

-No tienes por que complacerme -dijo Naraku.

-Oh, ¿no es esto lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido? Tus ganas de derrotarme son evidentes desde hace tiempo. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la guardia mostraba tan fuerte inclinación. Por qué crees que me he negado siempre a enfrentarme con vosotros, sino para evitar la amargura de la derrota? Vamos, ahora tienes tu oportunidad.

-La derrota y la amargura habrían sido tuyas.

-Demuéstralo -le desafió Sesshomaru-. Necesitas sobresalir en algo a toda costa, ¿No es cierto? Mi habilidad ha sido siempre la piedra de toque, la meta que pretendías alcanzar. Lo que ansiabas era la posición de Inu y mi reputación, para bien o para mal, y nuestras mujeres, claro está. Quédate con todo, si puedes.

-Primero baja la pistola.

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres también que desnude mi pecho para tu primer golpe? Suelta a Kagome y dejaré la pistola.

-¿Me das tu palabra?-En la pregunta se mezclaba la confianza con el desprecio.

-¿Sobre las sagradas reliquias y el trono de nuestro padre? Lo que tu quieras.

Kagome quiso protestar, pero se contuvo. No debía distraer a Sesshomaru ni hacer nada que afectara el delicado equilibrio de la decisión que estaba forzando. Notó que los músculos del brazo de Naraku se aflojaban. Por fin apartó el cuchillo y la soltó. Kagome respiró hondo y, ante un gesto de Sesshomaru, se alejó de Naraku para apoyarse en la puerta.

Lentamente Sesshomaru dejó la pistola sobre la mesa, junto a la lámpara. Cuando Naraku salió al rellano, Sesshomaru pasó junto a Kagome sin apartar la mirada de su hermanastro un solo instante.

Mirando a Sesshomaru, resultaba difícil saber hasta que punto le habían afectado los golpes en la cabeza. Se movía con seguridad, pero había una arruga entre sus ojos que podía ser causada por la concentración o por un dolor punzante. No había demasiado tiempo, además, que le habían disparado en la Tierra de Nadie, lo que sin duda le restaría fuerzas. Naraku, por el contrario, estaba tan en forma como se requería de cualquier miembro de la guardia, e ileso a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. Que el pensaba esto mismo era patente por la leve sonrisa desdeñosa con que se quitó la guerrera.

Cuando ambos hombres se hallaban en el centro del rellano, Kagome se arrodilló junto a Kikyo. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, aún sabiendo que era inútil. No percibió movimiento, alguno, no respiraba ni latía su corazón. Su prima tenía los ojos abiertos y en su azules superficie, como hielo sobre aguas estancadas, se había posado el velo de la muerte.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru con lágrimas en los ojos. El la miraba también. Kagome se levantó, negando con la cabeza. Sesshomaru volvió la vista hacia Naraku cambiando de mano el cuchillo.

-Otra de tus víctimas, querido hermano, una belleza dulce e indefensa que tu has destruido. ¿Te sientes orgulloso?

Naraku arrojó la guerrera sobre la barandilla y probó el file de su cuchillo con el pulgar.

-¿Hablas de Kikyo? No es necesario que derrames lágrimas por ella. Ella también mató a Inu, ¿sabes?, igual que si hubiera empuñado la pistola.

-¿Por despecho?

-Por odio y sed de venganza de un amor ofrecido y despreciado. Inu la había repudiado, pagándole con unas cuantas baratijas. Fue una estúpida al creer que podría ser de otro modo, pero lo cierto es que esperaba mucho más y se encolerizó al verse rechazada.

Naraku atacó a su hermanastro sin avisar. La hoja de su cuchillo pasó junto a la pechera de Sesshomaru, pues este se había echado hacia atrás. Sesshomaru soltó una breve carcajada. Naraku se agachó con el rostro sombrío, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-Por el tono de sus cartas cuando yo estaba fuera del país -dijo Sesshomaru, girando en círculo para evitar que Naraku lo acorralara contra la barandilla-, hubiera jurado que Inu estaba enamorado.

-Y lo estaba, hasta que empezaron los rumores. Era un hombre quisquilloso y con un gran orgullo. Le gustaba creer que ningún otro hombre había cabalgado la yegua que el había elegido.

Se oía el arrastrar de los pies de ambos sobre la alfombra cubierta de polvo. Naraku se movía lateralmente aguardando su oportunidad.

-A mí -dijo Sesshomaru con tranquilidad- no me pareció que la dama fuera lo bastante estúpida como para permitir que la montaran.

-No, pero hubo insinuaciones, indirectas sutiles, Oportunos comentarios...

-¿Tuyos? -se burló Sesshomaru, retrocediendo ante una súbita acometida de su hermanastro con movimientos ágiles, casi despreocupados, como si en realidad no prestara demasiada atención a aquel desafío mortal.

Naraku frunció el entrecejo. Con tono mordaz replicó:

-Respondían a la verdad, luego, entre su repudio y la muerte de Inu.

-Tu provocaste la ruptura entre Inu y Kikyo y luego la sedujiste, azuzaste su rabia, la convenciste para que se vengara y le mostraste el modo. Después, cuando Kikyo consiguió meterse en el lecho de Inu una última vez, irrumpiste en la habitación, disparaste a Inu y habrías matado a Kikyo para que pareciera un suicidio pactado si hubieras tenido mejor puntería.

Una pequeña lámpara, sujeta a la pared mediante sin soporte, arrojaba su tenue luz sobre el rellano. Los veloces cuchillos que empuñaban los hombres lanzaban reflejos. Ambos contendientes eran de estatura similar, pero Naraku era mas pesado, carecía de la flexibilidad y economía de movimientos de Sesshomaru. Kagome los contemplaba con el corazón en un puño y un insistente latido en las sienes, incapaz de apartar la vista a pesar de que se oyó una ráfaga de disparos, acompañada de negras nubes de humo y gritos de fuego

-Mientras tanto -prosiguió Sesshomaru al ver que Naraku no contestaba-, te dedicabas a susurrar al oído del rey nuevos rumores inventados por ti. Le hablabas de los celos y de la ambición de su segundo hijo, con lo que te cubrías las espaldas si algo salía mal. Tan bien te fue que mantuviste la teoría del pacto de suicidio para el público, pero reservaste la otra para deleite personal de nuestro padre, con la esperanza de que la justicia real, rápida y sin apelaciones, me eliminaría y te dejaría el camino libre.

Sesshomaru saltó hacia adelante apuntando directamente al corazón de Naraku. El otro se echó un lado, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. En su camisa apareció un desgarrón antes de que se lanzara a su vez sobre Sesshomaru, que retrocedió a tiempo. Una mancha roja se ensanchó en el costado de Naraku; este soltó un gruñido y replicó:

-Muy astuto; claro que nunca esperé engañarte.

-Pero Kikyo no murió -continuó Sesshomaru con tono incisivo-. Tenía por tanto que ser silenciada, lo cual comprendió ella al verse engañada. Huyó hacia su hogar. Yo la seguí, y tú a mi, naturalmente, con una dispensa del rey designándote como mi verdugo, ¿o no es cierto?

-Ah, si, pero el afecto del pueblo por su príncipe me obligó a obrar con cautela, disponer primero tu fallecimiento, a ser posible de modo accidental, y difamarte cuando ya estuvieras muerto.

-Además de eso, había que pensar en la guardia, supongo.

-La guardia, si. Cualquiera de ellos podría intentar vengar tu muerte sin molestarse en echar un vistazo a mi dispensa e independientemente del nombre y los sellos que la adornaran.

Los tensos movimientos de tanteo, las fintas y ágiles retiradas hicieron recordar a Kagome la pelea de Sesshomaru con Onigymo. El hombre con el que el príncipe se enfrentaba ahora era un adversario mucho mas peligroso, cuyo único propósito era dar muerte a su oponente.

¿Qué se habría hecho del escocés? ¿Eran el y sus hombres la causa de los disparos? Daba igual. Nada importaba sino el destello cortante de los cuchillos, la respiración de los dos hombres y sus voces, tan malignas como las hojas que empuñaban.

-Y esos paradigmas de conspiración, esa manera rastrera de promover escándalos y esos ataques a medianoche destinados a matarme, a los que se añade un trío de víctimas inocentes, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? Lo sabes muy bien. Quería lo que vosotros teníais, tú y Inu. Y pienso conseguirlo.

En la penumbra del rellano los rostros brillaban, perlados por el sudor que humedecía las ropas. Sesshomaru tenía el rostro congestionado. El tono de su voz era áspero cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Como? Eres hijo del amor, pero te falta la legitimidad para reclamar tu patrimonio.

-El poder me bastará. Seré el consejero indispensable, designado...

-...pero no ungido. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando muera el rey?

¿Había olvidado Sesshomaru la escalera en su búsqueda de la verdad? Se hallaba ahora a su espalda. De ella surgían oleadas de calor y humo como si se tratara de las fauces del infierno. Los disparos habían cesado y se oía perfectamente el crepitar del fuego.

-Bankotsu es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión después de ti -dijo Naraku.

-Un rey con aversión a las coronas.

-¿Acaso tú has dudado alguna vez? Su preocupación por ti ha sido siempre conmovedora. Lamentará profundamente no haber sabido hacerlo mejor, pero será un rey justo y manejable teniéndome a mi para guiarle y corregirle.

La escalera estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Con una serie de enérgicas acometidas Naraku iba empujando a Sesshomaru hacia ella. El príncipe, al borde del agotamiento, no podía hacer otra cosa que retroceder. Kagome contemplaba con incredulidad a Sesshomaru, que no hacía movimiento alguno para evitar el peligro. Pensó en advertirle, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque temía que un sólo segundo de distracción resultara fatal.

Naraku siguió insistiendo como si percibiera la fatiga de Sesshomaru. Pareció crecerse y dominar el duelo; sus acometidas se hicieron más intensas, más difíciles de parar. Exudaba confianza en si mismo, a pesar de la pequeña herida recibida. Semejante a un toro por su fortaleza, arremetía como tal contra la voluntad del lobo herido, que empezaba a flaquear.

Tomando impulso, Naraku atacó con furia inusitada. Sesshomaru se apartó, quedando apenas a unos centímetros del inicio de la escalera. Kagome soltó un grito y se lanzó hacia ellos. Era demasiado tarde. Sesshomaru se tambaleó, perdió pie y cayó.

Naraku saltó tras él con un gruñido exultante y el cuchillo preparado para el ataque final. Pero aquella exclamación se convirtió en un grito ronco cuando vio la trampa que le aguardaba. Sesshomaru, que había recuperado súbitamente su agilidad, le aguardaba en cuclillas, unos escalones más abajo, con el arma dispuesta. Se alzó entonces, dejando que el otro cayera por la fuerza del impulso. Antes de que Naraku pudiera recobrarse, el frío acero del cuchillo de Sesshomaru se hundió profundamente en su estómago. El príncipe lo retiró inmediatamente, de modo que Naraku se desplomó hacia adelante, cogiéndose a la barandilla para frenar su caída, pero esta se desprendió en parte y Naraku rodó hasta detenerse a mitad de la escalera. Sesshomaru recogió el cuchillo que había soltado el otro al ser herido, bajó rápidamente y se enfrentó con Naraku empuñando las dos armas.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco recorrió el rellano procedente de la puerta que conducía a la galería exterior. Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio a Onigumo a menos de diez pasos. Junto a el se hallaba Bankotsu. Ambos tenían las ropas chamuscadas, y en el uniforme de Bankotsu había restos de humo y hollín. Kagome no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero la mirada torva de Bankotsu le indicó que era bastante. Onigumo escupió en el suelo con aire triunfal y se volvió hacia la puerta abierta. Segundos después Kagome le oyó gritar a sus hombres y llamar a Kyokotsu y Jakotsu.

-Algunos sueños son más accesibles que otros -dijo Sesshomaru con tono cansado-, y algunas visiones más espléndidas. Y a algunos, que apestan a podredumbre como cadáveres llenos de los gusanos de la envidia y la avaricia, es necesario destruirlos.

Naraku se irguió con dificultad, aferrándose el vientre con una mano, entre cuyos dedos se escurría la sangre; tenía el rostro deformado por el dolor y la rabia, que subrayaban aún más las llamas que lamían el pie de la escalera.

-Lo hubiera conseguido todo -dijo con voz vacilante- de no ser por ti.

Mientras, Bankotsu se había acercado a la barandilla. Había dejado caer el brazo en el que llevaba la pistola y miraba a Naraku con desprecio y asco.

-No. No habría habido lugar para ti en mi corte, para el hombre que se mantuvo aparte durante el ataque al campamento de don Pedro, bien lejos del peligro, ni para el que se quedó mirando sin hacer nada cuando a Sesshomaru le dispararon los hombres de Onigumo. No sabía si eras un cobarde o algo peor, pero jamás te hubiera aceptado entre mis consejeros.

-Estúpido -jadeó Naraku lanzándole una mirada glacial-. Aún podrías ser rey si quisieras. Solo tienes que... matar a un hombre, y el arma esta en tu mano. Úsala con rapidez y... y no te hará falta hablar de lo que podría haber sido.

-A un hombre y también a una mujer -observo Bankotsu.

-A ambos pues, que mas da? -dijo Naraku haciendo rechinar los dientes-. , O es que... quieres que te ayude... mi futuro rey? Tu te ocupas de uno... y yo de la otra.

Naraku hundió los dedos ensangrentados en su cinturón y sacó una pequeña pistola cuyo dorado cañón brilló. Kagome miró el arma un momento, y luego a Bankotsu, que alzaba su pistola con un rápido movimiento. A aquella distancia era imposible fallar.

El estallido del disparo reverberó en aquel espacio cerrado como una explosión atronadora, y el destello amarillo de la pólvora iluminó la escena. La bala silbó, volando hacia su objeto por obra de la puntería certera que los miembros de la guardia habían conseguido con la práctica incesante y el estímulo de las alabanzas y los desprecios.

Naraku cayó hacia atrás como un roble corroído al que hubiera golpeado la furia de una tormenta primaveral. Bankotsu había hecho su elección.


End file.
